HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD: Stories of the dead
by acidic.wrath
Summary: Teens, guns, and zombies. what better way to start the day than with a few headshots! Can our teenage heroes fight off hordes of the dead, AND other humans to stay alive? Or will this task prove to be to difficult. Who knows. Who cares! *OC'S WANTED LOl*
1. Chapter 1

**Character name:**

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History before Outbreak

**First weapon: **

**Second weapon:**

Nationality:

Love interest:

Other:  
>What do they think of the main character?:<p>

Where does the main character find them?:

* * *

><p>here's my OC JAson<p>

Name: Jason Wrathe

Gender: Male

Age: 18, junior

Appearance: 5'11", black mid-length raven feather hair, green and amber eyes, tribal tattoo's down left shoulder, upper chest (over his heart), arm and hand, polished black combat boots with metal cuffs, white V-neck shirt, black fitted jeans, 3 leather belts, black leather jacket with neon green velvet inside, alterating hats: a green and white one that says "GET A LIFE", and a black fadora, and a pocket watch.

personality: coky, but in a fun loving way. he is dense and rude, but has moments when he is kind, gentle, and understanding. sarcastic, loves making jokes even in the heat of battle, teases people any chance he gets, loves acting like an idiot. always smiling, making it difficult to tell what's real with him and whats not.

History: eldest son of a military general, Jason traveled alot. He learned martial arts at a young age and became obsessed. His mom died protecting him and his baby sister from a couple of street thugs when he was 11. she was killed, and Jason vowed that he would protect his sister and his friends from having to suffer like he does. lost all his friends, including his girlfriend, in a fight with a gang when they tried to rape Jason's girlfriend and sister on Valentine's day. he raises his little sister and teaches her how to be strong, and keeps her both close and at arms distance.

1st Weapon: a diamond and silver pocket knife he got from his mom.

2nd Weapon: a silver two-edged katana, dad's .45 colt revolver, dual twin handguns named Envy and Rage. (envy has green runes carved into it, while rage has red ones)

Nationality: american

Love Interest: women

Other: IQ is 187 (though he still acts like an idiot, until appropriate and surprises everyone), acts on instinct (doesn't really like thinking about a problem if it can be solved with his fists), isn't easily over powered, loyal, always reliable no matter the situation, know basic first aid, a peacekeeper, never leaves without everyone in the group. petrified of needles, always acts like a hero. says the cuffs on his boots are for style, but there so he can attract the zombies so the group can get away. LOVES doritoes and monster! killed his dad when he turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories of the Dead casting list.**

America Arc. ... ... ... ... ... ..Japan Arc.

Jason Wrathe... ... ... ... ... .Hikari Kinomoto  
>Piper Mason ... ... ... ... ... ..Damien Lombardi<br>Christian 'Duke' Waters ... Sicarius Nox  
>Chris Richards ... ... ... ... ..Aisha Rowan<br>Victor Belinski ... ... ... ... ... Kastu Tokoroshi  
>Alexis Carter ... ... ... ... ... .Juro 'Jack' Igou<br>Sabrina Garnet Williams ... Hiaro Hishinara  
>Kishoku Seishou ... ... ... ... Ryu Hisanaga<br>Akira Haruko ... ... ... ... ... ..Jade Hisanaga  
>Kyonto (no last name) ... ...Kirian True<br>Ebisu (no last name) ... ... ..Roxas Sanders  
>Vanny Vega ... ... ... ... ... ... Joy chen<br>Patricia Scarlett ... ... ... ... ..Lucas Fedrick  
>Damon Bennison ... ... ... ... Taryn Greer<br>Risu/Riku Himeji ... ... ... ... ..Masako Tanuma  
>Jaden Takeo ... ... .. ... ... ... Rhys Lone<br>Kelsey Takeo ... ... ... ... ... ..Shiki Ichimonji  
>Ryu Gelb ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Shino Nakamura<br>Kira Lee ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Arashi Kitsune  
>Kale 'Kai' Williams ... ... ... ...Kaito Hajime<br>Lily Gales ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Thomas Mab  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jinishi Yagyu<br>Peru Arc. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Yoko Minazuke  
>Ken Date ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Setsuna Kazugara<br>Jake Colburn ... ... ... ... ... ...Mia Izumi  
>Loki ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .Emi Naruumi<br>Eric 'Ace' Estosa ... ... ... ... .Jamie Rowan  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Alex Kingsley<br>Italy Arc. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Seiichi Suzuri  
>Connor Ricado ... ... ... ... ... Hideyoshi Shito<br>Kathleen wright ... ... ... ... ..Ryan Sidow  
>Alavo Riccio ... ... ... ... ... ... .Syoko Kurusu<br>Toby La'Rose ... ... ... ... ... .Miharu Suzuri  
>Haydie Riccio<p> 


	3. preface

**_yooooooo! what it do! this is the preface of the story! I hope you like it! It might even show you, who some of the main characters are! =O! but who knows?... oh, right... I knows... lol well go on and read, and know that this preface is only a piece of a future chapter, so this is just a taste of something awefully... or was it awfully... i cant remember- JUST READ!_**

* * *

><p><em>Oh man, what a fall. I feel like shit. I wonder how far I fell? Welp, can't sit here all day! Gotta find the others, then get home to Ace and Jullia. <em>Jason gingerly picks himself up off the ground. He gets up woozely and ends up slamming against an empty tanker. The sound eminating from it echoed, as Jason sat there on the floor. _That's right, tomorrows Ace's birthday. I wonder what I should get him? I think I saw a toy store a ways back. I'm sure they've got something he might like. _Jason opened his eyes at the sound of shuffling footsteps coming toward him. Jason chuckles to himself at the sight of _'Them'_. "Hey guys," he greeted, "Wanna hear a joke?" Jason reached behind him and unholstered his twin handguns as he spoke. "What's red, grey, and about to be full of holes? Give up? Well, the correct answer is is _you_." Butn as he pulled the triggers to his guns, they didn't fire. _Damnit, not now!_ Jason reaches into his jacket as one of _them_ lunged at him. Bfore it could take a bite out of him, he pulled his hand free of his jacket and stuffed the barrel of his .45 colt revolver into its mouth. Jason smirked, "Go fuck yourself..." as he pulled the trigger, carving a large hole through to the back of the zombie's head. "Now it's your turn." As Jason took aim at the next closest zombie, the eight remaining zombies were rittled with gunfire. Jason, confused out of his mind, looked at his gun incredulously, until he heard a Familiar voice calling out to him.

"Jason!"

"Piper?" Jason looked past the fallen dead to see the familiar black haired- blue eyed girl, along with a burely man in a brown longcoat and a guy with spikey brown hair wearing what appeared to be a black school uniform. "Victor? Kamuro? Hey guys."

Piper stopped dead in her tracks and watched the smile on Jason's face calter for just a brief moment. Victor and Takashi each took an arm and helped Jason stand.

"You alright, comrade?" Victor asked, his heavy accented words were laced with concern.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a fall." Takashi added.

"That depends," Jason contemplated, "How did I look comin' down?"

"Like dead bird blown to shit," Victor joked lightly.

"Really? Huh, felt a lot worse for some reason."

The three men laughed at the bad joke, while Piper watched. She couldn't believe they were making jokes like this right now. "Excuse me," she interupted, "But what the bloody hell do you think your doing? You just fell off the roof of a three story building with one of _them_, and your just going to make jokes? I can't believe you, you... You..."

Piper couldn't find the right words, as her emotions fought for supremecy. She was _glad_ he survived the fall, _worried_ because he looked injured, and _angry_ because of the situation at hand. When she had had enough, Piper turned around and grunted loudly in pure anger, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes as they began to water from the sear knowlledge that her friend was okay. But she quickly opened them again, when she felta heavy, yet soft, force wrap around her shoulders. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing Jason's jacket, before looking at him through bleary eyes. "What...?"

"You looked like you were cold. 'Sides, I'm not gonna need it were I'm going," Jason smiled.

"What are you-" But then she saw it. A gasp left Piper's lips as her eyes traveled down the bloody, tattered V-neck shirt Jason wore, to a rip on the leftside, exposing part of his defined abs, but more importantly, the similarly defined wounds resembling a bite mark. "No," Piper says in horror, "No, I can't lose you too.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter, P." Jason undid his belts holding his guns and sword, and passed them to her. "Here, gives these to Ace, when he learns how to use them."

Piper just stared at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. First she had to kill her boyfriend Grey, then her comrades, and now she might have to shoot Jason too.

Jason must have noticed the turmoil in her eyes, because he pulled Piper into his arms and held her tight. "You have been the best friend, I could ever have hoped for. So please! Beleive me when I say that everything'll be alright."

Piper burried her face in his chest, hugging him back, before nodding. When she stepped back, Jason took off his hat and placed it on her head. "Looks good on you!" he ndded, as she managed a small smile.

"Here is detonator," Victor passed the bombs detonator to Jason. "Take this as well." he added , giving him a cantine.

"What is it?" Jason asked, before sniffing it. Vodka. Jason chuckled lowly before looking up at the Russian, "Wish we coulda had a drink together."

"Someday we will, comrade," Victor nodded.

"Someday," Jason agreed, taking a swig as the three, "Oh, Takashi!"

"Hm?" Kamuro and the others turned around.

"Your in charge now, got it? If anyone has a problem with it, Victor'll kick their ass!" Jason looked over his friends one last time, before his eyes met with Piper's. "Take care of Ace and Jullia for me."

"And why wouldn't I?" Piper challenged, putting a hand on her hip.

"Just go," Jason rolls his eyes, but then points at his injury, "We're on a time limit, remember?"

"He's right, we should get the others and get the hell outta here!" Kamuro agreed.

"And don't worry, I'll be back before ya'know it, 'kay Govna'!" Jason grinned, using a mock british accent.

Piper's left eye twitches, before looking over her shoulder at Jason and saying, " Ninny!"

When they were out of sight, Jason yells, "_WHAT THE FUCK IS A __**NINNY**__?"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Jason?" Damien asks in his usual bland tone. Everyone had just piled into the truck, and Victor starts it, when he repeats, "Where's Jason?"<p>

"He's distracting _Them_." Piper answers, somewhat bitterly.

"I'll go help him." Damien nods, but before he can open the door, Piper grabs his arm.

"Jason's the only one who can do this!" she shouts.

"But I can-"

"He's the only one who can do it!" she repeats, loudly this time. Piper releases his arm and grips the jacket tighter around her, as she whispers, "_He's the only one..."_

It was then that Damien noticed that Piper was wearing Jason's Jacket and hat. He looked in the rearview mirror and caught Victor's eye, giving him a questioning look. When Victor nodded, Damien's eyes grew wide for a minute, but nodded in understanding. He took a sideways glance at Piper, who was looking out the window. Her mind swarming with thoughts of her dying friend.

_Jason... What happened to you?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK, COME ON TELL ME TELL ME...oh right you can't... well in that case just leave me a review of what you think, and how i can make it better, remember i want this story to be the bestest I can make it!... yes i said bestest, deal with it in therapy!<em>**

**PIECES!**


	4. lunch of the dead

**hey there! whats up guys! welp, here it is the official first chapter of the story! WOO WOO! im not so sure about it, yet, but hey you guys are the judges soo, either im screwed or im awesome ;3 lol. Damn, this is what I get for working for 8 hours of wrting lol and hey if its bad, its not my fault! i was rushed... i mean im not pointin out any _names_ *cough- KITFIRE-cough* but you know its whatever!**

**soap! with out further adue, READ ON!**

* * *

><p>"General Wrathe, sir?"<p>

"Yes, Sgt. monroe, come in." the General answered, allowing the timid looking sergeant stepped into his office. Sgt. Monroe was a tall muscular man, who rarely showed enough emtion to _be_ timid. And seeing as he was put in charge of an important mission, to the General anyways, to see him in this state was not good. "What did that boy do now?" he asked, adjusting in his seat.

"Have you looked out your window yet, sir?" Sgt. Monroe asked, walking up to the blinds.

"No, I just stepped in not too long ago, why?" the General was seemingly curious as to where this was going. He turned his seat to the window as the Sergeant pulled up the blinds, to come face-to-face with a _full moon._ The General couldn't stop himself from the sudden urge to laugh, as he witnessed an entire sqaud tied together to a tree, their arms placed on each others backs with paint splashed all over them, and their pants around their ankles. They also had signs taped to each of them saying, _'Tree fucking. __**Do Not Disturb!**__'_. There were groups of soldiers around them laughing and taking pictures. It took the General a few minutes to control his laughter and compose himself. "Your tellin me my boy did _that_?" the Sergeant was quiet, but nodded his head. "Well, then just cut'em loose already!"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that, sir." When the General gave him a look to continue, he did so, "Your son seems to have superglued the mens hands to each other, and their testicles to the tree." he said quickly.

General Wrathe looked at his Sergeant like he just grew a second head. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, can you repeat that last statement."

"Sir, Your son superglued the mens testicles to the tree." Sgt. Monroe repeated, trying to hide a the smile growing on his face and the chuckle bubbling in his chest.

The General couched, trying to keep his laughter from getting the best of him again. His stood from his chair, grabbed his coat off his coatrack, and the keys to his Humvee. "I'll be back, Sergeant. Hold down the fort until I get back."

"Yes sir!" Sgt. Monroe saluted his superior officer as he left, before stepping out himself.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I thought you guys were suppose to be tough," Jason chided, "Or was that all sweet nothin's just to get into my pants!" He smirked at the glares and dark looks he was getting from the gang of guys around him in the alley. After Jason had had his fun with the soldiers, he decided to skip school again and screw with the local gangs of America. One of the fluckies tried to charge him, but Jason sidestepped him, slamming his elbow into the side of his head and kicked him in the back and forcing him into a tin trash can, causing the tin lid to fall with an echoing sound as it fell by Jason's foot. Another one decided to pull out a gun and shoot at Jason, but Jason kicked up the trash lid, using it as a poor shield to deflect the bullets. He then trew the makeshift shield at the gunmen, striking him in the head and sending him to the ground unconcious. "WOO! <em>Captian America<em> over here!" he grinned, flexing his arms. A three fighter came at Jason with a pocket knife as Jason proded him along. But before the two could connect, a fist came out and struck the armed oppnent. Jason looked up in shock to see who interfered with his fight, only to look away with a groan.

"Alright now, why don't you simpletons go ahead and left before I go Ape shit on you." General Wrathe threatened, causing Jason to clap his hand over his mouth to stop his laugh. When the _Kiddies_ were gone, the General looked at Jason sternly, nodding at the Humvee, "Get in."

Jason groaned in response, but complide.

"I swear, when are you gonna grow up and stop actin' like an idiot?" his dad growled, once again. Jason had heard it all. _'Just cause you get straight A's doesn't mean you can skip school!' Why the hell did you blow up the school's science lab?' 'If your mother were still alive, she'd be real disappointed in you!' 'Why are you acting out in school?' 'If you keep fighting you'll screw your chances of getting into the military!' _And now, _'I swear, when are you gonna grow up and stop actin' like an idiot?' _"If your mother were still alive, she'd-"

"'Be disappointed in me'. I know, I know. I've heard in almost everyday snce then, remember?" Jason looked out his window as they appraoched that dreaded place people called school.

"Yeah, I guess so." the General gave a sideways glance at his son. "You alright there?" but Jason just shrugged in response. "That was a pretty funny prank you pulled earlier." he praised his son, "And supergluing the privates _privates_ to the tree, with that sign on their backs," the General chuckled at the mental image he got, "_Genius."_

"Of course," his son smirked, turning toward his father, "I _am_ a genius after all."

"Yeah, and I still think you rigged that test somehow." he countered, but Jason just rolled his eyes as he got outta the Humvee. "Oh, hey," the General shouted, stopping his son, "I'll be pickin' Clare up from school today. Somethin' happened and they want the students to go home."

"'kay, later!" Jason shouted, running into the school.

* * *

><p>Third period just started as Jason ran into math class. He stopped at the first desk, because the teacher had spoken up. "Jason, so nice of you to join us the morning." she said, sarcasm seeping through her teeth.<p>

"Hah! Like I'd miss your class, Mr. Speight!" Jason smiled.

"Yeah, then maybe you can answer the question on the board?" his teacher stared at him.

"Of course, um... Two porcupines makin' a bush cry?" scattered chuckles and giggles cluttered the room as Jason made his way to his desk, "X=b-2."

"Correct," his teacher says reluctantly, "but next time without the comment."

_(at lunch)_

"Ya'know he really hates you." Grey says to Jason as they walk through the hall.

"Who Speight?" Jason scoffed, "Like I care what that guy thinks. Oh, hey remember that prank i said i was gonna pull?" Jason couldn't contain his excitment.

"You didn't...?"

"I _did_!"

Grey sighed, "What'd your dad say?"

"Nothin," Jason stated, gaining a look from Grey, "Seriously, he though it was funny too." They walked in silence from then, until Json asked, "So, we havin' lunch together?"

"Nope," Grey grinned, "Gotta meet my girl in the Art room."

Oh my god, _dude_, you do not have a girlfriend!" Jason enunsiated, "You've been saying that for months, and I have yet to meet this imaginary girl of yours." Grey rolls his eyes as Jason continues, "I'm tellin you _she_ is a _he_! And you don't want him to find out about us, so your tryin to hide me from him. It's either that or you like jerkin' it with paint as lub"

"Yes, Jason, your absolutely right. I'm gay for you." Grey's words were dripping with sarcasm as he played along, "Please let me fill your doughnut with my cream."

"_Nooooo!_ unlike you I'm straight," Jason smirked, "In fact I'm so straight, I became a christian preacher, so I could re-_crisone_ the ladies."

"I thought christian preachers molested boys?" Grey joked.

"No, those are the catholics." Grey nodded mouthing 'right, right'. "'Kay well I'll be on the roof if you need me," Jason said, turning up the staircase, before stopping and turning back to Grey, "Don't need me." Jason began to walk up the stairs as he talked. "Condoms are in my locker, you know the combination, don't get any paint on it! Other than that tell lefty I said hi."

"Yeah and tell righty she's a slut!" Grey shouted back.

"HEY!," Jason leaned over the railling to look at Grey, "Righty is special to me, she's not a whore like lefty." When he started walking up the stairs again, and heard Grey walking down stairs, he started moaning. Just then a freshman student girl turned toward the staircase and heard Jason moaning. "_OOOH, Righty... Uugh, yes, right there baby, just like that. OOOOH YES!"_

Grey, hearding everything from the echoing voice chuckled quietly.

_"Yes! YEs! UH, yes righty... oh...OH..AW! AW-" JUST THEN A LOUD SPLASHING SOUND ECHOED DOWN THE STAIRCASE, " AWE SHIT I GOT MILK ALL OVER THE PLACE!"_

Grey was have way down the stairs when, hearing that, he burst into laughter.

_"IT'S NOT FUNNY DAMNIT! IT'S ALL OVER MY JEANS AND THE FLOOR! MAN, THIS IS GONNA STAIN BIG TIME... Oh well the Janitor'll clean it eventually."_

_"Learn to hold your load, J!" _Grey's voice echoed back, causing Jason to start laughing.

_"This is the wierdest stairway conversation EVER!"_

As their laughter died away, the freshmen girl's eyes widened as a stream of white liquid began to pool at the bottom of the stairs. She slowly backed away into the hall and ran back to the cafeteria.

_(on the roof)_

Jason had tried his best to wipe away the reminents of his spilled milk, and was now eating a bananna. He looked over the edge of the roof at someone who was walking up to the school. Jason ingored the person as he reached into his backpack for his MP3 player, when he accidentally dropped his bananna. Jason tried to catch it, but it bounced off his fingers and fell to the earth, only to land on the poor bystander coming to the school. The bananna fell and hit them on the head, but they didn't bother to look up. Jason just shrugged and put in his MP3, surfing through the song, until he found the one he wanted. Jason began to dance around like an idiot, singing along to the song.

_I loved you, you made me, hate me.  
>You gave me, hate, see?.<br>It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
>You feel that?<br>I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
>You feel bad? you feel sad?<br>I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
>It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.<br>This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
>And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you! <em>

_I've , Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
>I'm sorry oh<br>I'm sorry no  
>I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you<br>I'm sorry oh  
>I'm sorry no <em>

_I wish I could I could have quit you.  
>I wish I never missed you,<br>And told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you.  
>The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through.<br>Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!  
>How could you do this to me?<br>Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.  
>I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up.<br>Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my CUU-_

"What the fuck?" Jason stopped sing and pulled out his earphones only to hear a bloodcurling scream come from the staricase. He grabbed his bag and ran to the stairs. He was almost to where him and Grey split up, when he saw streaks of red leading down the stairs. Jason slowed his pace to a slow stop. He crouched down and swipe the red liquid with his index finger. _This can't be...,_ Jason loooked at it, then stuck it in his mouth. He closed his eyes, tasting familiar rusty metallic taste. When he opened his he ran down the stairs again, only to stop and slow down as he saw the Janitor _eating_ what appeared to be a freshmen girl, but it was hard to tell because of the mess.

"What the fuck?" Jason shouted, looking at the scene with horror and disgust. The Janitor stopped chewing on the girl and turned towards his. His face was covered in blood, pieces of flesh hung out of mouth with a few stuck in his teeth; his eyes looked hollow and white, and his skin took on a grey tint. "Oh, fuck this!" Jason exclaimed, running up the stairs to the second floor, where his locker was. It didn't take long for Jason to reach his locker, seeing as it was right next to the staircase. He had just put in his combination and ripped open his locker with an echoing metal slam, when the Janitor appeared. He reached out for Jason, but kicked in the gut and pushed back into the staircase with a moan. Jason watched as the Janitor hit the ledge of the stairs and flipped over, falling down and smashing hhis head on the stairs.

"Sorry!" Jason yelled over the ledge, "I'll pay you medical bill, promise!" Jason ran back to his locker, and pulled out his gym bag. As he opened it up, throwing out everything in it, he emptied out his backpack. _I'm pretty sure not getting eaten by the Janitors, trumps homework,_ he thought throwing his boks into the hallway. He had finally reached the bottom of his gym bag when he found what he was looking for. The 13 inch combat knife his dad gave him for his tenth birthday, and the Marine's standard _Beretta M9 _handgun he took from the armory along with seven full magazines. "Now to find the Art room."

_(in the Art room)_

"Do I really need to be doing this?" Grey asked in a slightly embaressed tone.

"Yes, now stop your figiting, or I'll have to start over." The girl wearing a paint slattered apron chided him, not taking her eyes from easel.

"Okay, but I have to ask," grey gestured to himself, "Was there a real _purpose_ to me taking my shirt off?"

"No, not really," she answered, looking from her painting to him, hiding a smile.

"Oh, so you just wanted to paint me half naked, is that it?" Grey raised an eyebrow.

"It was either _that_, or pin you to the table and have my way with you." she spared a glance at him, seeing he was considering it. She rolled her eyes, "Don't even think about it." she giggled lightly as she heard a groan. Then a thud came from the Art room door. "Hm?" She left her Easel to check who was at the door. She looked over at Grey just in time to see him relax, "And stay in position!" he jump back to the way he was posed as she reached for the door knob. When she turned it, the girl was knocked over as two students came charging into the room, and tripped over her. "Hey, watch where your-" she says as she stands up, but she was cut short as one of the students grabbed her leg and tries to bite her. But she kicked him in the head and stepped away from them.

By this time Grey had abandoned his post and was walking over to the girl. But the other student that came through the door, charged him and knocked him to the ground. As grey was pinned down by the second student, the art girl was fighting off the first. But no matter how hard she hit him, he kept on coming. Grey was struggling to get the student off of him, when all of the sudden his arm slipped out in front of him, and the students tetth latched onto it. Grey released a cry of pain as the kid bit harder and harder.

"Grey!" the art girl cried, distracted just long enough for the student to push her to the ground. The girl reached out for something, anything to help her, when she found her bag. The student on top of her bent down to bite her, she produced a pair of scissors from her bag. Without second thought, she rammed the scissors into the boys chest, and pushed him off her. She then ran to Grey's side and tried to get the guy off him. It was then that Grey gave out an earsplitting scream of agony as blood shot up from his arm. The girl, frozen in the spot, stared at the blood. Before she could do anything else, the student she stabbed grabbed her, scissors still in his chest. Her eyes widened at the sight. But as the boy goes to bite her again, blood shoots out his mouth, as well as the tip of a metal object, followed by a loud gunshot that blew the head off of the student biting Grey.

"_DAMN, THAT FELT GOOD!"_ a guy yells. His eyes were green with an amber middle. He had medium length spikey black hair that shined a bluish-purple in the light of the Art room. He wore black and white converse, black fitted jeans that were stained red and what seemed to be white, a white T-shirt stained red with a skull in the corner, and tattoos parading down his left arm. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

That is until Grey shouted, "Jason!"

"Jason?" The girl repeated, looking from Grey back to the familiar stranger. "Jason Wrathe from Speight's third period class?"

"Yeah, that's right," Jason grinned, but then looked at the girl and frowned, "Who're you?" Jason looked the girl over. No doubt, she was cute, but he's never seen her before. She had Waist long straight black, bright blue eyes, and had a little skull earing in her right ear. She wore a _Mindless Self Indulgence_ T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and purple hightops. But still no recollection.

"Lefty," the girl said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Lefty?" Jason looked at the girl confused, before understanding flashed across his face, "_OOOH,_ He told you about that?"

"My name is Piper," the girl said, rolling her eyes, "Piper mason. I'm in almost all your classes..."

"Sorry, don't know you." Jason shrugged.

"I'm Grey's girlfriend."

"Still don't- wait _what?"_ Jason looked wide eyed from her to Grey, before stretching his hand out to Grey. "Okay, hand'em over." he demanded.

"Hand what over?" Grey asked as he cleaned the bite."

"The condoms you took from my locker, hand'em over!" Jason repeated, earning a wided-eyed look from Grey, while he recieved a looked that said, '_What did he just say?'_

"I can explain-"

"Come on man, there's no way in _HELL _you're fuckin' this girl." Jason persisted.

"You have condoms on you?" Piper asked in a sweet way, but it was so sweet you could feel the bitter threat behind them.

Grey didn't know what to do, and after a long mental debate he caved. "Backpack, front pocket." he answered, dressing his wound.

"Thank you." Jason says, grabbing Grey's bag and producing the condoms from them. Piper looked at Grey with a threating glare, but before she could say anything Jason spoke up. "So why are you guys down here, didn't you hear the anouncement?"

"Ya'know Jason, I completely forgot that the Art wings' Speakers were under repair for the next week, and were such off, so could you please, tell us what the anouncements said." Grey's sarcasm was so subtle a snail could tell.

Jason stuck his tongue out at him before speaking. "Well first, the basketball team has an away game at six and had to leave, then some useless stuff about the school evacuating and whatnot." he says, waving his hand around.

"What was that?" Grey asked, caught by the last statement.

"School evacuation?" Piper repeated, "Why would they do something like that?"

"Oh, because students and teachers are eating each other." Jason stated in a matter-of-fact tone, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"_What?" _Piper and Grey shouted in unison, incredulously. "Be serious, man," Grey growled, "Are you tellin' me that people are _eating_ each other?"

"Do I _look_ like I'd make shit like that up?" Jason's voice was so cold, so dangerously low, that if Grey hadn't seen his mouth form the words, he would have thought someone else said them.

Piper, who had been thinking over the words Jason previously said, thought of something strange. "But wait, I stabbed that boy in the chest with my scissors," she spoke incriminatingly, "How was he still alive?"

"Because he was one of _'Them'_." Jason answered her.

"_Them?"_

"You know, _Them_," Jason enunciated, "The walking dead, flesh-eaters, _ZOMBIES!_ Like the movies, only in real life."

"And let me guess, if you get bit by one of _Them_ you'll turn _into_ one of _Them?" _Piper asked rolling her eyes.

"Duh!" Jason's eye then caught sight of Grey's arm. "What happened to you?"

"I slipped off the table and banged up my arm." Grey lied swiftly, earning a knowing nod from Jason.

"Yeah well , we'd better get going, before anyone else decided to come to the Art wing for a man-wich." Jason joked, passing his gun to Grey and offering Piper his knife.

"No thank you," she says, ripping her scissors out of the dead students chest, "I'm good." She then goes and grabs her art supplies and puts them in her shoulder bag.

"Hey, wait, why do you have a gun in school anyway?" Grey shouted.

"_Pft!,_ I think the real question is why don't _you_?" Jason countered, peering out the classroom door.

"'Cause I'm a good student," Grey replied, irritably, "what's your excuse?"

"'Cause I was prepared for a zombie invasion! And who wins the arguement? Me, bitch, now lets go!" Jason walks out the door caustiously, followed by Grey.

_What the bloody hell have I gotten myelf into now?,_ Piper thought as she followed after them.

* * *

><p>The hallway of the Art wing well dreadfully quiet. Nothing but the occational scream for help echoed through its dimly lit halls. As they reached the end of the hall, a shuffling was heard around the corner to the staircase. The three stopped as someone came into view. It was a girl, probably in her second or third year. Her bloonde hair was matted red, her clothes toren and stained. She was cradling her left arm while it bled as she looked up at them, sobbing. "Help me..." she said. Her voice shaken and cracked from fear and horrors unspoken. But before any of them could do anything for her, a pair of hands reached out from behind the corner and grabbed her shoulder while the other hand grabbed a fist full of hair. Her voice screamed out to them to help her as she was dragged back behind the wall. Piper began to run and help the girl, but Jason reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, only for him to give her a look that said it was pointless. While she looked over at he boyfriend, pleading with her eyes, he gave her the same look. The girls screams were soon turned to gurgles, and then, snuffed out completely. Piper's arm went slack as Jason released her.<p>

"Come on, lets get out of this place." Grey nodded in agreement.

As the made there way up the stairs, they stepped around bodies of fallen students, until they were on the ground floor. But when they entered the hall, they were met with multiple undead, roaming the hall. Jason, Grey , and Piper hid in the stairway, looking for a way around _Them_, When Jason looked at the to outside, and then a nearby classroom and got an idea. As he began to make his move, Grey threw him a questioning look, but Jason gave him a signal to stay put. Jason tip-toed through the hall as quietly as possible, when Piper whispered to Grey.

"Hey, look at that."

"What?" Grey whispered back, looking at her questioningly.

"They aren't going after him." she replied. When she got a confused look from Grey, she continued, "It's like _they_ can't see him. He's walked right infront of a few of them, but _they_ didn't try to attack him. It's like they can't see at all."

"Then how are they-"

Just then a terrified student ran past the end off the hall up ahead, and all of _Them_ turned and started walking after the kid. But the chase didn't last long as the kid tripped over his own feet. The boy cried out in agony as the dead began to rip and tear at his flesh, blood shooting the gysers from his exposed arteries, his wind-pipe struggling for breath from his ripped out throat. The twoo turned away from the gruesome sight, not wanting to have to watch, while forced to listen to the insistent cries and chewing. When Jason returned, he had a chair with him. When asked what the chair was for, Jason tells him he's gonna broken open the window, so they can escape.

"No, Jason, _WAIT!"_ But it was too late. With a huge grin plastered on his face, Jason spun around once, then launched the chair with all his might at the window in front of him, aiming to smash through... But instead it bounced off the window and clattered to the floor.

"What the _fuck?_" Jason yelled.

"Its a plastic chair Jason, what'd you expect?" Grey replied.

"Um... Guys..."

"I DON'T KNOW A CRASH, WITH LITTLE PIECES OF GLASS EVERYWHERE!" Jason answered.

"GUYS!" Piper shouted, catching the two arguing boys attention, "_They_ are coming this way."

The two looked at the horde of _Them_ shuffling over to them. "Quick give me the gun!" Jason demanded, taking the gun from Grey, shooting four of the closer zombies, but then switching to the window. He emptied the rest of the magazine in the now rittled and cracked window. He took the pastic chair and sent it through the window this time, while taking out the empty magazine and throwing it down the hall, striking the lockers. As the horde of _Them_ changed course, the group escaped through the broken window. And the sight they beheld was one you'd find in a _Nightmare on Elm street_ movie. Bodies were skrewd all over the campus. students running and screaming, people eating each other. Blood splashed on the concrete and tinted the grass. There was a girl trapped on the school mascot as one of _Them_ bit into her , Grey, and Piper looked on at what has happened to there school. Jason, unfazed by the sight, spoke up.

"We should head for the parking lot and get a ride. It may have more of _Them,_ but at least we wont have to walk around, where we can get attacked at any moment. Then, we can check on our families."

"My parents are never home, so screw them." Piper rolls her eyes, causing Jason to shrug and look at Grey.

"My little sister is in the middle school a few blocks away, we gotta get her!" Grey heaved. Grey was beginning to look a tad pale, but Jason didn't say anything. "Also, my truck is by the school gate, so we would have to go far."

"Great!" Jason smiled, "Then lets roll!" Jason and the other ran to the parking lot, with Jason to clear the way. Jason grabbed a nearby undead, spun around and trew him at a small group of _Them_; as Grey shot the few that dared to come to close to them; while Piper stabbed her scissors threw one of their eyes, killing him off and continuing to run. As they got closer to the parking lot, more and more of _Them_ were around. Grey stopped shooting and started smashing _Them_ in the head with the hilt of the gun. When they finally made it to the parking lot and found Grey's blue 2006 Ford f150, Grey tossed Jason the keys. But as Jason caught them, blood shot out of Grey's mouth, slattering the rear end of the truck. He coughed raggedly as Piper ran to his side, sitting him against the side door.

"Guess it's that time, huh?" Jason says, slowly making his was over to Grey, his face hard and serious.

"Guess so," Grey coughed, blood sprinkling his clothes.

"What the hell are you talking about, you'll be fine, you hear me!" Piper shouted as she rested his face in her hands, tears beginning to sting her eyes. But Grey just smiled and shook his head.

_Click!_

Pipers ears perked up at the sound. She turned around to see Jason standing behind her with the beretta in hand, aimed at Grey. "_No!_" she cried, her tears spilling down her cheecks, burning at her skin. Piper jumped up and reached for the gun, trying to pry it from Jason. Jason didn't speak. He didn't budge. He held onto the gun, no matter how hard Piper pulled. The sound of her cries burned at his heart, as memories of his sister crying as their mother was gunned down in front of them; their father too late to save her.

"I can't..." Jason muttered, causing Piper to stop and look up at him through tear filled eyes. "I wont let him become one of _Them..._I can't."

Piper knew he was right. And she didn't want to see the man she loved turn into one of those _Things_ either, but... Piper wiped her eyes clear of tears and adopted a determined look. "Then let me do it." She stated, forcing Jason to look at her with wide eyes, "Let me be the one to take his life... please..."

Jason nodded, handing her the gun and backing away, looking out for any undead that might be around.

Piper fell to her knees, clutching the gun to her chest. Its heavy, cold metal biting into her skin through her shirt. She looked at Grey, the smile on his face was one of pure peace.

"Can I have one last request?" Grey asked in a playful tone. When Piper nodded, he beckoned her closer. Grey whispered into her ear, telling her his final request with his hourse voice. When Piper backed away from him, giving him an odd look, he said, "Please?"

Piper nodded seldomly, "Okay. But can I ask you for something in return?" When Grey nodded slowly, she leaned in, whispering, "_Kiss me..."_ As their lips touched, she could taste the rust and metallic taste of blood that coated his lips and mouth. His once sweet kisses were now tainted and bitter. When she finally pulled away, she looked at his peace face smiling with his eyes closed. Piper stood up holding the gun with both hands, aimed at her loves forehead, and closed her eyes as tears began to build again as she pulled the trigger.

The sound of gunfire and Piper's screams, echoed throughout the parking lot and campus...

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE GOES THE FIRST CHAPTER! i hope you guys liked it, if not, oh well ill just try harder in the next chapter. so go head and tell me what you guys think, kay?<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


	5. familes of the dead

**Yo how is every body! welp im not gonna waste your time, cuz here is!...wait for it...THAT NEXT CHAPTER! (confeity falls down) so here you go, after only two and a half days! READ ON!**

* * *

><p>All was silent in the truck. The only sounds came from the rumbling of the engine. Every now and then Jason would spare a glance at Piper, who was staring blindly out the passager side window. Her eyes glazed over as her mind played back the events of today. Showing her how her <em>normal<em> life, with her _normal_ boyfriend, turned into some hellish scene of a B-rank horror movie. How she was forced to kill the only person in this world she cared about. If there was a God, he was definately pissing on her parade. Jason, however, had the biggest smile on his face. In all honestly, he was enjoying himself so far. Sure, he watched one of his closest friends die, but that didn't mean anything to him, so long as he was having fun. But then he looked over at Piper again, and the smile on his face faltered slightly.

"Uh, hey," Jason suggested, "How 'bout some music!" Jason turned on the radio and was instantly met with the devil's music. He took out the CD inside and looked at it. "Kenny Chesley?" Jason threw the disc into the back seat. "I _knew_ he listened to that country-bumpkin shit!" Jason then stopped at a red light, and searched for a _real_ CD.

Meanwhile, people were running around being attacked by _Them_. An old woman trying to cross the street was swarmed by four of _them_, and dragged to the ground. Her screams muffled by the chewing and squishing of her guts being turned into a main dish. Two of _them_ forced their way into a hardware store. The man working was able to stop one of them, but the other bit into his attacking arm. More piled into the store and joined the assault. Some of the uninfected civilians tried to attack, but were overwhemed after so long, and eaten. When the light finally turned green, Jason popped in the CD and drove off, listening to _The dead can't testify_ by _Billy Talent_. It was then that Piper snapped out of her daze, and actually _looked_ around.

"Jason?" She says, looking around at all the helpless people and the builds.

"Hm?" Jason gives her a quick sideways glance.

"This isn't the way to the middle school." Piper turned to him, awaiting his answer. When he didn't answer, she continued, "We have to make sure Grey's sister is safe? And shouldn't we be helping these people, instead of driving around everyone?"

Jason gave thought to her questions, and even though he agreed with her, he knew one important detail she was missing. "We're not ready." he stated.

"What?" Piper sad, taken back from his response.

"In the military, a soldier doesn't go into battle without two thing," Jason spoke to her, his eyes never leaving the road as he took a left turn. "First: preparation. We're not ready. I don't have the strength to be fighting off every nasty that comes our way, and _you_ just killed your boyfriend." Jason looked at Piper with a look a pure disbelief, "And I _highly_ doubt your ready to start killing off people like they're rats. Besides, seeing as our only choice between weapons is a combat knife, a standard issue Marine Corpse handgun, and a pair of _scissors_; we wouldn't last five minutes out there with _Them_." Piper couldn't help but agree, but before she could say anything else, Jason spoke up again. "second: the _will_ to die. If a soldier isn't prepared to die in a situation, he'll be a burden to the rest of the sqaud and/or compromise the mission. As for not helping anyone, even if we were prepared, helping them wouldn't matter. Take a look at that guy over there, with the chainsaw." Jason points at a corner up ahead, where a man with a chainsaw is cutting _them_ in half.

Piper did as he asked, seeing the man hold his own. "Okay, so?"

Jason rolled his eyes, like what he was about to say was completely obvious. "Either one of the nasties he's cutting in half will bite his ankle, distracting him for the rest to attack; or the chainsaw jams, and he gets flanked by another group." Moments later, just as predicted, the man's chainsaw jammed. He began to swing it irraticially, getting it stuck in the head of an approaching zombie. Just then, a group of two or three others came up from behind the man, gripping his shoulders and biting itno him as he cried and writhed in pain. "Looks like a jam to me." He looked of at Piper, a faint smile still on his face.

Piper looked at him stunned, "How can you be smiling at a time like this?"

Jason thought about it, contemplating telling her the truth or not, but shrugged, "Don't know. I just can't seem to stop."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Attention. All passengers boarding the 3:15 flight to Vancouver, please proceed to gate C-6. Attention. All passengers boarding the 3:15 flight to Vancouver, please proceed to gate C-6. Thank you."**_

"2ndLt. Waters."

"Hm?" Duke turned around to see a squad of soldiers stand at attention and salute him. "At ease, gentlemen. Geez, I ain't even on duty for another 2 weeks."

"Sir, My name is Sergeant Miles, we've been asked to escort you safely to the base from here, sir." Sgt. Miles explained.

"And why's that?" Duke complains, not liking the feeling of being babysat, "I ain't a two year old, who'd done got caught with his hand in a cookie jar!"

"Sir, we have orders from the General himself saying to bring you back safely." Sgt. Miles insisted.

This caught Duke's attention. "What's going that the ol' man's got you babysittin' me?" Duke eyed the sqaud expectantly, before returning to the Sergeant.

"Some of the Civilians have been attacking eachother, sir." one of the others answered. When Duke looked at him, he stepped forward and introduced himself. "Private First Class Dolton, sir."

"Go on." Duke nodded.

"Sir, the others and myself have been witnessing citizens _eating_ each other, sir." PFC. Dolton said, returning to the line.

"Is that true Sergeant?" Duke looked at him skeptically. But when the Sergeant nodded sullenly, Duke considered the threat. "Well then, it's a good thing a brought my Darlin's then!" Duke says while opening up his dufflebag, pullng out a wooden box. Inside the box, Duke pulled out two matching 1861 Colt Navy revolvers. "_Awh_, the 1861 Colt Navy Revolver. The most handsome of all the colts." he looked up at the others as he loaded the guns, "So, where's our ride?"

"Right this way, sir." Sgt. Miles answered, leading the way.

As Duke stood up, PFC. Dolton approached him, "Sir, would you like something with a little more _umf_?" The Private First Class passed his rifle over to Duke.

"A M16A2... Single shot to full, nice rear vision, little on the light side so she's good for travel. She sure is a beaut', but don'tcha think you 'otta hold onto her?" Duke passes the rifle back, only to be refused.

"My mission is to see that you make it back to the base safely. If that means giving you my rifle to make sure you have enough fire power then so be it." The the PFC smirked, "'Sides, I'm better with a pistol, anyways."

"Well alright then, lets move out!"

* * *

><p>"We're here," Jason's voice rang through the hub of the truck, in a cheerful singsong way.<p>

Piper's head shot up, her hair a mess. As she fixed her hair and rubbed the sleepies from her eyes, see saw many green trucks rumbling by, and troops storming down the sidewalk and streets. "Where are we?" she yawned, before noticing the military base across the street and raised an eyebrow.

"My house!" Jason shuts the door on his way out as he answers.

"You live on a military base?" she asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Well, my dad _is_ the general." he groaned, before crossing the street to the base, followed by a bewildered Piper mouthing, _'What?'_.

As they made their way across the street, they were stopped halfway by a group of _them_. Jason shot the closest one, while Piper stabbed another in the back of the head. Just before Jason could bury his knife in one of their heads, gunfire echoed around them, the zombies droppped like flies. When Jason looked up to see who helped them, the smile on his face grew immensely as he crouched down and spread his arms.

"_Jathon!"_ a squeaky childish voice cried through the air as Piper saw a little girl run into Jason's arms, the same huge grin that was on _his_ face, was on hers. The little girl snuggled against his chest holding him tightly. A small smile began to form on Piper's face as she watched the two. But that smile didn't last long as she began to think of Grey and _his_ little sister. "Jathon, are you okay? Did daddy hit you?" she asked looked at Jason's tattered clothing, sadly.

"No, I'm fine Clare-bear, I just missed you, _oh so much!_" Jason cooed, tickling the girl as she giggled and squirmed in his grip.

"Well, I see you made it back in time for the show!" a older man shouts, approaching the playing siblings."

"Ha! Like I'd miss this, it's my favorite show!" Jason joked along, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Good to see you made it back safely." he said, ruffling Jason's raven feathered mane, before catching Piper's eye. "And who is this, your girlfriend?" the man asked, eyeing her thoughtfully with a grin on his face.

"What?" Piper blurted out, her face turning a slight pink color. Meanwhile, Jason eurpted in laughter as he put Clare down and walked over to Piper.

"Yup, she's my girl!" Jason teased, putting his arm around Pipers waist and kissed her cheek, making Piper jump back in shock shooting him both a confused and slightly disgusted look. But that only fueled Jason's laughter.

"Really?" Clare shouted, her eyes shined with hope.

"No!" Piper practically yelled.

"It was just a joke, Clare-bear." Jason smirked, earning an _'Aawww!'_ from Clare. "Welp, I'm gonna go change and grab a few things," he looks at Piper and nods at the base, "Come on!"

"Yeah, it ain't safe our hear in the open, even in front of the base." General Wrathe agreed, as everyone ran through the fence.

* * *

><p>It had almost been half an hour since they got there and Jason still wasn't ready to go. He had been in his room the whole time, while Piper waited outside the door. She paced outside it impatiently, until out of nowhere the little girl from earlier jumped out in front of her. "<em>Bloody hell!"<em> she almost screamed, gripping her chest as she tried to settle her heartbeat.

"Thorry, did I thcare you?" the girl smiled. Now that she was closer to the girl, Piper could see that the girl was missing one of her front teeth.

"No, you just suprised is all," Piper tried to cover up, "Why aren't you with your dad?"

"Oh, he'th buthy with work," Clare frowned, "so I uthually play with Jathon. But thince he'th a hero, we don't get to play ath much ath we uthe to."

"A _hero_?" Piper looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"Uh-uh," Clare nodded, "My brother goes and beat'th up bad guyth _all the time_! That'th why he thays he'th never at thchool!" her voice so full of pride.

"I see," Piper thought it was cute that Clare thought her brother was a hero... That is until the girl asked-

"Wanna thee my knife collection?"

"Um, sure, okay." Piper shrugged, not sure what to do, or say.

Clare grabbed her by the arm, giggling as she dragged Piper through the hallway to her room. When they got to her room, which was only three doors from Jason's, Piper was disturbed. Clare's room was painted a bright shade of pink, with colorful flowers in vases scattered across the room. Fluffy pink, yellow, blue, and white stuffed animals crowded in a corner of the room, while a huge fluffy white rabbit sat on Clare's bed. But what _really_ disturbed her was the fact that the far left wall of this little girl's room had dozens and _dozens_ of pocket knive's stabbed through in to the wall. Piper stared in shock and awe at the various shapes and sizes, as the girl went on t explain when she got each knife.

"Thith one's my favorite!" Clare exclaimed, pulling out a silver knife. It was 13 inches from tip to handle. The blade was made of 89 karat silver and was jagged, yet smooth, like glass. The handle was made of 89 karat silver too, except the silver was encased in 113 karat cut diamond with a little skull carved out at the bottom. As Clare held the knife, the skull changed color, from clear to yellow. "Ithn't it _pretty_! It wath my mommy'th!"

"Where is your mum, anyways?" Piper was truely curious. The only women she'd see here so far ere all soldiers on there way out. Could she be a soldier? Why wasn't she here with her daughter at a time like this?

"She's dead." a deep voice, with a childish tone, answered. Piper whirled around to see Jason in the leaning against the door frame, grinning his usual lopsided smile. "Reminds me, I gotcha another knife, _catch!"_ Jason throws the knife at the little girl, Piper's jaw dropped as she noticed the blade was out. But the little girl caught it on the blade between her index and thumb, tossed it back in the air with two flips, and caught it at the handle. Clare's smile grew into a toothy grin, showing off her missing tooth, as she stabbed the blade into the wall and charged Jason. The two laughed and played, but not for long as Jason pulled her off him and spoke. "Okay, now Clare," Jason adressed her, "I have to go save people now, okay? I promise to bring you back some candy from the story, alright?"

Clare crossed her arms, pouting cutely, "Gummy bears and hot choclate?"

Jason chuckled at the request, "Of course Clare-bear," Kissing the girls forhead, she smiled again, he stood up and looked at Piper. "Ready to go?"

"I've been wating for over an hour, are you?" she eyed him, finally noticing his change of clothes. He wore fitting black jean like before, only these weren't stained with blood or milk, while three black leather belts criss-cross over his waist. A clean white V-neck T-shirt, with a white tank top underneath. He also had on a black leather jacket with neon green velvet inside, and had on a green and white logo hat that said, "Get A Life!" with a green mushroom on it, and black combat boots with steel cuffs on the heels and toes.

"Yup!" Jason replied, pulling two large duffle bags into view, "Let's roll!" Jason and piper walked out of Clare's room and outside. Soldiers and trucks were being deployed into the city still. As a tank rolled by Genernal Wrathe saw the two leaving and ran after them.

"And just where do you t hing you two are goin'?" He eyed the two making Piper slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, but Jason just stare back at him.

"Leaving." Jason answered simply, turning away from the General and continuing to the truck.

"Oh! And what, you think I'm just gonna let you go?" he fumed. When he saw the look Jason gave him, the General flinched a little, but composed himself quickly. "I want you two to get your butt's back in the house, and wait with Clare!" he demanded. But Jason just chuckled.

"You lost the power to tell me what to do a _long time ago_, Pops," Jason smirked, throwing the smaller of the duffle bags into the back of the ford, throwing Piper the keys. "You don't have what it takes to beat me old man," Jason glared down his dad, "So why don't you go back to commanding your soldiers, while I save as many people as I can. 'Kay?" Jason smiled and opened the passenger side door as Piper started the truck. "Okay, look, your gonna go down this street right here, then make a right after that-"

"Wait, your not coming?" Piper looked at Jason taken back, and a bit frighten.

Jason just smiled at her, "Sorry, but there's something I gotta do first. I'm sure you can handle going back to middle school by yourself for a _few_ hours. Now, when you make a right, just go straight for about six blocks. After that, turn left, and just follow the road the rest of the way there." Jason turned around to leave, but stopped and looked back at her, "Oh, I left you some _toys _in the back there. When you stop, make sure to lock them in the back seat under the chairs, okay? We don't want people walkin' around with our stuff, now do we? later!"

As Jason walked away, his dad following him, not done yelling a t him, there was a tapping at the driver side door. Piper looked out the window to see Clare standing in the street, her hands claspped around something held to her chest. "Yes, sweetie?" Piper asked sweetly.

"Here," Clare smiled, stretching out her hands, passing Piper the item. It was Clare's mother's silver knife. "It'th for good luck! Pleathe keep Jathon thafe."

Piper looked bewildered at the girl, but took the knife gratefully, "Oh,uh... T-thank you," Piper smiled softly at Clare, "Don't worry, I'll bring Jason back home to you safe and sound."

"Good!" Clare grinned, before running across the street to the base. Piper looked at the knife in her handas it the skull went from clear to purple. _Wonder what that means?_, she thought, but shrugged it off and drove down the street like Jason instructed.

* * *

><p>"You listen here boy, <em>I'm<em> still your father, and you will do as I say!" the General yelled. Jason had just jumped into his Black 2008 H2 Hummer. Jason had thought about taking one of the other cars, but this one seemed perfect for what needed to be done. "Get outta that truck, right_ now!"_

"I'm not staying!" Jason yelled back at his dad, catching him off gaurd. "Right now your the General of the United States Marines, _not_ my dad! Be,sided," Jason looked into his father's eyes, a devilish grin spread across his face, "I'm not a soldier just yet." Jason turned back to the steering wheel, and drove away.

"You came back alive!" General Wrathe shouted after him, "YA HEAR ME!"

"I _got_ it, geez!" Jason shouted back, turning off the street. He headed toward down town, thinking that'd be the perfect place to get what he needed. He looked over at the duffle bag he and grinned. "This, is gnna be fun."

* * *

><p>Sabrina was quietly sweeping up in aisle 9, when she heard a moaning. She stopped what she was doing and looked down the aisle, but saw nothing. When she heard the sound again, she walked over to aisle eight, and saw someone standing with their back turned to her. Sabrina smiled and said, "Hello sir, is there something I can help you with?" When the man turned around, he moaned again, his skin was greying with spots of red on his clothes and a wound on his arm bleeding. "Oh, sir are you okay?" the concern in her voice was absolute, as she reaches out to help the injured man. But as she reaches out to him, he goes and grabs ahold of her arm, pulling her towards him, and tries to bit her. But Sabrina grabs the mans neck and pushes him away. "Sir, please, that is no way to act in a store!" she scolded, but the man came after her. As she backed away from the aisle, a woman came up next to her and tried to bite her as well. Sabrina pushed the lady back and ran, only to be blocked off by three more people trying to eat her. She ran back into the aisle she was sweeping and grabbed her broom. She was cornered. She swung at those who came close enough to her, but that did very little than make them stumble. <em>It's okay! I can do this<em>, she told herself. _I CAN DO-_

_Click! Bang-Bang! Shiing!_

A gust a wind blew pass Sabrina as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes two of her attacker were on the floor, blood spilling out of their heads. She looked up to she a guy in all black with a sword stabbed through the chest of another attacker, blocking the others. When she looked at the mans face, she recognized him as Jason Wrathe.

"Hey, your names Sabrina, isn't it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, not sure if he got her name right. When she nodded silently he continued, "Oh good, I was wondering if-" Suddenly the man she saw him stab begn to moan and reach out for Jason. Sabrina stared horrified, eye wide as saucers. "Can't you see, we're talking?" Jason complained, shooting the man in the head. He then continued to killed the remaining two before coming back to Sabrina. "You okay? You didn't get bit, didn't you?" Sabrina shook her head. "Good!, so are you guys still having that sale on gummy bears?"

"You just killed thoughs people..." she mustered enough composer to speak.

"Please, like those were people." Jason scoffed, but looked at Sabrina, studying her, "You don't know do you?" When she gave him a confused look, Jason sighed. "The whole cities in an uproar. People are eating each other; It's like a zombie movie, ya get bit, you die, you came back and eat people. Hey, where are your chips?"

"Next aisle over." she answered in a monotone way, still processing everything.

As Jason walked back behind her, then coming back and passing her as he pushes a shopping cart, the sword he used propped up in the cart, he says, "You comin'?" And with out a doubt, Sabrina jumped up and followed Jason. Meanwhile, Jason, was busy looking at the items on the shelves every now and then throwing stuff in the cart.

_(Meanwhile with Piper)_

Piper had followed the directions Jason gave her, to the _dot_. And where did she end up? Taco Bell. But at least Piper knew the way to the school from there. She made all the necessary turns and was in from of the school in no time at all. She parked in the teachers lot, lucky enough to actually _find_ a parking spot there. When she jumped out the truck, she remembered what Jason told her.

_'I left you some toys in the back there. When you stop, make sure to lock them in the back seat under the chairs, okay?'_

As she jumped into teh back of the truck, she spotted the bag, slammed against the rear side. When she opened the bag, all she saw were guns. Piper sighed, but then saw something blue underneath the pistols and rifles. As she reached down and pulled it of, she marveled at what was in her hands. A 35in. blue sheathed japanesse katana. A dark tint formed in her eyes as she threw the duffle bag into the back seat, keeping only the sword with her as she entered the school. The moment she entered she was met with four of _Them_. She drew the sword, swinging at the closest enemy as the blade sliced clean through the skull and tissue. She held the bladein front of her as the man fell to the ground, a chuck of his head bounced off and skidded across the floor, smearing it red. Piper smiled as she charged at the others, spining around as she cut ones head off and smashing another in the side of its face with the sheath. The last one to kill she stabbed through the face with a roar, pushing it all the way back, forcing it into the lockers. Piper's breathing was ragged as she pulled the sword from its head and sheathed it.

"Damn," Piper heard a soft voice say next to her. She looked over only to see a mid-height girl with greeish blue eyes, mid-length dirty blonde hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a middle school uniform, and holding what looked like a Bo-staff, standing in front of her. "You crazy, ya'know that?"

"Hey, can you tell me if you know a girl with the last name Scarlett?" Piper asked after getting her breath in control.

The girl closed her eyes and nodded gingerly, before looking at the crazy brit in front of her. "You must be Piper," she said, earning a suprised look from her, before raising a cell phone, "Jason texted me."

Piper rolled her eyes, before setting them on the girl again. "did he also tell you...?"

"About Grey?" the girl said walking up to Piper, "Yeah. But what can you do, right? Now we goin' or what?" As the walked over to the front door the girl looked up at Piper and said, "I'm Patricia, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Piper." Piper greeted, opening the door, and heading for the teachers parking lot, she was gonna have a few words with Jason.

As Piper stalked to the truck and got in, Patricia ran over to fallen soldier and took his guy from his dead hands. She raised the strap of teh AK-47 over her head, and searched the guys pockets, finding two more magazines. Then she looked at him and shrugged, "It's not like _you'll_ need it." before jumping into the back seat.

_(Back with Jason)_

Jason had filled two shopping cart full of junk food and normal food. And was now, literally, in the process of paying for it. A few of _them_ showed up every now and then, but Jason just shot them as he asked Sabrina where certain things were. Sometimes Sabrina would have to run to another aisle and get something, but Jason was always there covering her, taking out any of _them_ in the way. And now, like a good samaritan, waiting as the cashier, a short old asian woman, scanned the food. Every now and then she'd look up at Jason and Sabrina suspicious of all the food, but Jason just smiled down at her. At one point she asked-

"Lots of chirps and drinks..." she looks up at Jason, "Throwing party?"

"Yup yup!" Jason grinned, "Down by the ravine. You should come, it'll be a lot of fun!"

"No thank you."

"Oh, _come on!_ You should totally come. The guys'll be all over you!" Jason flirted, "I mean seriously a catch like you! You husbands a lucky guy!" Jason winks at teh casheir earning a laugh from her.

"Price is $150." she replied.

"Really? huh, I thought it'd be more than that." Jason tilted his head.

"Discount, for being good customer." she stated, "Paper or plastic?"

"Aw, thank you. Plastic please."

* * *

><p>"I swear, ya'll are like racoon at a picnic!" Duke shouted down at <em>Them<em>, as he stood on top of the bus shooting any who tried to climb on. He had already used six clips for the M16A2. He was on his last clip, when he was grabbed from behind. As it tried to bite him, he moved his head and forced the barrel of the rifle into the zombies mouth, as three shots fired from it. "Well shit you fellas just dont know when to quit do you!" shouted Duke as he fired the last of the bullets in his magazine. he slung the M16 on his back and pulled out his Colt Revolvers and started picking them off and then heard a gunshot. he looked up and saw a blue truck coming his way taking them out. Duke smiled and jumped off the bus he was perched on and ran to them avoiding the zombies. "My rides here bitches, see ya later maggot sacks!" Duke jumped onto a parked car and leaped from it just as the truck sped by, landing with a thud in the back of the truck.

"What was that?" the driver shouted, looking in the rear view mirror as Duke sat up.

"_Yee dog_! Now that was a Duke of hazard moment!" he grinned.

"Patricia who'd been watching him, just shrugged, "Just a hillbilly."

Duke leaned in from the back window, "Hey there Darlin', the name's Duke. I'm a second lieutenant in the Marines!"

"No kidding? We were just headed back to the base." the driver said, "I'm Piper, by the way.

"Patricia."

"Howdy," Duke nodded, tipping his hat.

_(with Jason)_

Sabrina was still with Jason as he drove back to the base. It was well pass dark and see needed to get home. "Can I use your Phone?" she asked him. Jason passed her his phone, not taking his eyes from the road. She dialed her house number and waited. _"Hey this is-"_ she hung up and tried her brother's cellphones, but just got there voice mail. She was beginning to worry. Jason seemed to notice, because he grabbed her hand and sqeezed it lightly.

"Don't worry, everythings gonna be fine!" he told her cheerfully, "They're just probably busy helping people or something." Jason looked at her and smiled.

Sabrina looked at their still joined hand and felt a bit flustered, but looked up at Jason and smiled back. As Jason took his hand back to the wheel, she could feel his warmth lingering.

When they finally made it to the base, Jason parked in front of his house, where a large group of people were, and got out. "Jason!" a slightly southern sounding voice shouted as someone approached him. He had a slightly tan. His chestnut brown hair was cut high and tight, and he had a scar on his face, not too deep just a line on his cheek. His eyes were blue, bright like the summer sky. He wore navy blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had on Ray Ban aviators sunglasses, a Kukri on his left thigh, and a tan leather cowboy hat. Jason imediately knew who it was.

"DUKE!" Jason ran up and gave Duke a bear hug, and they began to catch up. But then Jason remembered the things in the truck, "Here, help me with this stuff!"

"Jason..."

Jason looked up to see Piper's face looking pale. "What's up?" Jason looked around at teh people in front of his house. "Why's everyone look like they'd seen a ghost?"

"Jathon!" Clare came running out from behind Sgt. Monroe and hugged him. When Jason hugged her back, he noticed that Clare's arm was bandaged.

"Clare-bear, what happen?" Jason's voice was all kinds of concern and pain as he removed the bandages to see a nasty bite wound.

"Daddy bit me," Clare sniffed.

Jason's eyes were on Sgt. Monroe, "Did he now..." he voice, dangerously low as his eyes narrowed to slits. "Here, Clare-bear," Jason reached into one of the bags in the back seat and gave her a bag of gummy bears, "I'm gonna go talk to daddy, okay?" When Clare nodded, he walked over to Monroe. "Is it true?" Sgt. Monroe didn't speak, Just nodded.

"We thought it best to wait for you," Sgt. Monroe said, "Before doing anything."

"Give me a silencer." Jason stated. Sgt. Monroe looked at Jason incredulously, but didn't dare challenge Jason in his current state. He passed Jason a pistol with a silencer already attached. Jason hid it in his waistband as Clare came up to them. "Clare-bear, I want you to close your eyes, and cover your ears, okay?" Clare was confused, but smiled and did as she was told. Jason shot Monroe a look, and opened the door to the house and walked in. He found what was left of his father in a corner chewing on something. Jason walked up to him, tapping his feet on the hardwood floor, attracting _its_ attention. The man who was once Jason's father stood up and came at him. Jason raised the gun and said, "_Go to hell, you sack of shit..._" He pulled the trigger only once. That one shot was all it took to end the life of the man who raised him. As Jason walked back outside, he nodded at Sgt. Monroe. He then tapped Clare on her shoulder. When Clare smiled up at him, he smiled back as if he didn't just kill his dad. "Hey Clare-bear, why don't you see if anyone else wants gummy nears? I bought plenty."

"Okay!" she nodded, skipping off toward the medical tent. Jason slowly raised his gun again, before Piper noticed what was going on.

"Jason, _what are you-"_ But it was too late. Jason fired that gun one more time. The shot lifted the little seven year old girl off the ground, sending her head first into the ground and skidding a few feet away from where she once stood. After that, Jason walked toward the gate, While Piper stared, wided-eyed with her hands covering her mouth, at the body of the cheerful little girl she just met earlier that day.

"Jason, wait up!" Duke shouted, running after Jason, only to stop when Jason shot at him. He looked up at his friend with the same wide eyes as Piper.

"If anyone follows me," Jason said, just loud enough for the wind to carry his words, "I'll kill you where you stand." He then set out and left the base. Not looking back once. Not even sparing a glance at the sister he adored _so much_... The sister he just killed.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I TOTALLY ALMOST CRIED WRITING THAT t~t...<strong>

**NOT! STILL ITS PRETTY SAD... WELP, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK KAY?**

_**PIECES!**_


	6. please read your gonna hate me

**dear readers,**

**id really _really_ hard to say this...but im afraid i have to put the story on a hiatus is that how you spell that?) My computer broke down on me, so im getting it fix. its gonna be awhile, but dont worry, when its fixed the first thing ill do is update! i _promise!...god knows when thatll be lol_ so for now, until next time, i bid you adieu.**


	7. drinks for the dead

**Whats up skittles? yup yup, i am back!...ish... hmm... ANYWAYS! i thought that you guys were lonely so I decided it was time to update again! XD**

**audience: (YEAY!) (WOO HOO!) (WE LOVE YOU!)**

**aww thank you, i love you guys too.**

**spectator: (I MENT THE STORY, JACKASS!)**

**oh... well then I shan't take up any more time then! here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The day started out shining like all the others. The smell of autumn leaves wavered in the air with smog. The sound of cars and children s laughter as they headed off to school. The taste of butter milk pancakes, softened with butter and soaked with sweet maple syrup, as it falls apart in your mouth. And for some, the metallic, bitter taste of their own blood, as the new day brings with it, new scars. So how did this day of peace and joy, became one of pain and fear? How did the night, become so dark...<p>

Jason walks through the broken city he once called home. Cars and buses were skewered around the streets. Some had crashed into each other and were now a blaze, helping the street lamps light the streets, revealing the shadows hidden by the night. Body after body littered the streets, crimson painted on the roads and walls. An arm rested on a bus bench, while Jason suspected the body was driven to follow its hunger. No one remained here. Everyone, whether living or dead, fled this area of town in search of something more. As Jason passes by an over turned SUV, he heard a sickly tearing sound followed by a somewhat squishy one. As he goes to investigate, Jason draws his combat knife from its sheath on his leg. When he makes his way to the sound, in front of the vehicle, he found a little boy, five or maybe six years old, eating the entrails of whom Jason assumed was the boys mother. As the boy turns around and reaches out for Jason, he stabbed the knife up from under the boys jaw, piercing through the roof of the boys mouth to his brain. Jason withdrew his knife from the boys throat as a geyser of blood spouted out of his mouth, replacing it in its sheath. But as he began to stand, a figure jumped out from the shadows, pinning Jason to the ground. Rocks dug into Jason's back as the corpse bend down to tear through the tissues of Jason's throat.

Jason grabbed its neck, stopping its approach. "Your breath _really_ stinks, ya'know that?" he said, reversing their position and slamming its head against the concrete. When the body went limp, Jason took a deep breath and stood up. Jason walked down the street some more as he tallied up his score.

_Them killed- 43, humans- 1. Man I just can't get a _break!

Jason's thoughts were backed up by a sudden, yet familiar voice, halting his steps.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Shouted Duke as he finally caught up with Jason. Jason looked less than happy to see him.

"What's it matter to you? Your just a _jarhead_ like the rest of those dogs back there," Jason replied, looking over his shoulder at the marine. "Oh wait, I forgot! Your _head_ jarhead in charge," he face-palmed, a sarcastic grin graced his features, before turning and walking away. His words carried a sullen tone, "So more reason you should be back there."

Duke couldn't blame the guy for being a bit sour. The man had just killed the only family he had left in one sitting. It was enough to break a man. "I came because I'm not gonna let you Quit. You have an obligation to _listen_ to me Wrathe!" Duke barked. Jason stopped dead in his tracks, a deep frown appeared on Jason's face.

_He's gonna pull the rank card on me, huh? Dick_, Jason thought. Jason turned to face him, his face distorted by his anger, "I'm not Corps property yet! I haven't signed a _damn_ thing, so you can take your rank and shove it up your ass!" Jason composed himself before walking away again.

"I ain't talking about the Corps, dipshit! I'm talkin' about you bein' my friend, bunk-mate, and damnit my brother!" Duke shouted as he was now in a full sprint towards Jason. Jason pulled out his M9 to shoot Duke in the leg, but Duke had his colt already out of its holster and shot the gun out of Jason's hand. Duke was within three feet of Jason when he stopped. He unbuckled his gun holster and his kukri. As they clattered to the floor, Duke raised his fist. "I'm talkin' you back whether you wanna, or not," Duke's tone was as serious as the expression on his face. But as he went in for the first punch, Jason drew a pocket knife he had hidden in his back right pocket, moved out of the way of Duke's fist, and stabbed him in the stomach. Jason looked at his handy work, his friend on his knees, holding his gut.

"I'm sorry," Jason's voice was as soft as his eyes, a small smile bloomed on his face, "I'll take you back to base, to get patched up,but you knew you couldn't stop me." His smile grew slightly as Jason's thoughts traveled to previous fights they'd had. It made him feel a little better to know he was still number one. A cold chill ran down Jason's hand, snapping him out of his daze, as he saw the blood running off the knife and onto his hand. It wasn't as warm as fresh blood should be. That's when he heard a chuckle.

"You shitball! I figured you'd try something' like that, so that's why I put on a Kevlar shield and blood pack on, before I left," Duke laughed as he ripped open his shirt to reveal the vest and blood taped on blood pack. Catching Jason off guard, Duke unleashed a powerful left hook, followed closely by a right uppercut to the jaw, and Jason was out like a light. "I ain't stupid no matter _what everybody_ says of me," he gloated, walking up to the unconscious Jason. "I ain't about to come _unprepared _to a fight with _you_! No sir. Now come on back to base with me, that cute limey girl wants to see ya." But then Duke looked at his friend and a chill ran down his spine. The thing that bothered Duke more than the fact that Jason hadn't let go of the knife yet, was the immense grin on his face. As he reached down to pick up Jason's body, Jason's unarmed hand shot up and grabbed Duke's outstretched arm, propelling himself up, while sending Duke stumbling into the over turned vehicle. When Duke righted himself, he turned to see Jason, his back turned, taking off his combat knife, gun holster, sword holster, and the bloodied pocket knife, and putting them on the edge of a concrete wall.

"So, you came prepared for the first act, huh? That's good," Jason's monotone voice held a hint of amusement, "Makes things more interesting."

Duke stared at his friend as he turned to meet his gaze. Jason's eyes were cold and hard against the fires light. His posture rigid, as his muscles tensed, urging for the taste of battle. Duke knew _all_ too well what this meant. "So it's like that, huh?" he asked, raising his fists again.

Jason nodded, "It's like that," as he removed his jacket, placing it on his abandoned weapons. The two stared at each other a moment or two. The only sound to break the night was the crackling of the fires, and the far off booms of gunfire. Duke couldn't take it anymore. He told the girls he would bring Jason back, and that's what he was gonna do. Complete determination masked his face, as Duke charged in for another left hook. But as he goes in, Jason side steps the attack. As Duke passes him, Jason turns to Duke's back and slaps him in the back of the head, before taking a quick step back, narrowly missing duke's right fist sweep out as he turned. Duke tried again, but this time with a three punch combo, only for Jason to duck down and sweep Duke's legs out from under him. As Duke fell to the ground, Jason follows, Drilling his right elbow into Duke's gut, just below his ribcage. Jason kipped up and took a few steps back.

"Same old Duke, "Jason teased, "Always on his ass during a job."

"Same old _Jason,_" Duke countered, as he struggled to regain his breath as he stood up, "Always the cockiest sum' bitch I had the pleasure of knowin'." Jason smirked, shrugging at the slighted compliment. "You never change," Duke ran at Jason, aiming a kick to his side, but Jason caught the leg just in time.

"Come on, _me?_ Change?" Jason grinned as he pushed Duke back, causing him to trip over the little boys body. Before he could make a move to stand, Jason was on him, placing his foot in the crease of Duke's throat. "I just need some time to think is all." Jason's voice, as his eyes, were soft and full of his usual cockiness. He removed his foot from the marine's throat and offered a hand. Duke took the hand gratefully and stood up, thinking about the last time Jason just had to _think._

"You've been sayin' that for_ seven years, _Wrathe," Duke's own voice mirrored his friends, "How haven't you got anything yet?"

Jason shrugged. "I guess I've been putting it off for so _long_ that I forgot what to think about. But... Seeing my dad like that... And thinking about Clare turning _into_ that," Jason shuddered at the thought, his growing hard again, "I just couldn't take it. If I'm going to save people from their pain, like I promised, I need to figure out how to save myself first. Right?" Jason shook his head, turning to his thing and began putting his gear back on. "There's something I have to do first, and until then, I can't slow you guys down."

"You think you'd slow us down?" Duke's incredulous expression was one of true confusion. Jason, if anyone, was the strongest person he knew. "Jason If anything those girls _need_ you! And that limey girl Piper sent me here to come bring you back!" Duke took a single step forward, before Jason shot him a sideways glance that stopped him dead.

"You really wanna try that _again_?" His voice was like a wolves growl when it left the pack. The sear glint in his eyes was enough to scare the shit outta Godzilla. But Duke didn't make another move.

When Jason put on his jacket and began to walk away, he said, "Take care of those girls until I get back. I wont be gone forever."

Dejected that his friend wouldn't return to him, he held high hopes that he would return, this time.

* * *

><p><em>(enter flashback: Jason and Duke- childhood)<em>

_A scrawny seven year old boy with chestnut brown hair, and eyes as clear blue as the tropic waters, is being picked on again. He's use to it though. People making fun of him because he has girly eyes. And it was always the middle schoolersthat did the roughest bullying. So now here he was, sobbing in his _usual _corner, surrounded by the _usual_ bullies, doing the same _usual_ routine. But then, out of nowhere, one of the boys attackers fell down, crying out in pain. The boy figured someone felt sorry for him and was trying to help him. As the others tried to help their fallen friend, the chestnut haired boy got a good look at his savior. It was another boy, no older than himself, fighting off the bullies. The boys raven feathered hair glowed a soft bluish-purple in the sunlight. When the older boys finally fled, leaving the bruised dark haired boy and the beat chestnut haired boy alone. The chestnut haired boy stood up gingerly._

_"Uh, t-thank yo-" The boys gratitude was shot down by the other boys fist colliding with his jaw, knocking him back down to the ground. The boy looked up at him, eyes filling with new tears, "What was-"_

_"What kinda weak loser are you, huh?" The raven haired boy shouted, "How can you get knocked down in one punch? My toilet takes bigger hits than you can! Your so _pathetic_!" He glowered at the teary eyed boy, his face one of pure anger. "Stand up you sissy!" He commanded, hauling the boy to his feet, "What's your name, ya big baby?"_

_"C-Christian Waters," the boy sniffed, "My daddy calls me 'Duke'."_

_"Duke huh? Well I'm Jason Wrathe," the raven haired boy grinned, "My dad calls me Jason, my mom calls me J, my dad's soldiers call me Wrathe," Duke watched in amazement as the boy in front of him went from making fun of him, to listing off names people call him, "the preacher at St. Argentina's calls me 'Devil Spawn', and the cash register guy at walkmart calls me asshole... Whatever that means." He shrugged, thinking it over, but not for long. "So you wanna be my friend?" the boy named Jason smiled, his amber and green eyes held glimmers of hope and excitement._

_"Um, s-sure...?" Duke said, not entirely sure what just happened._

_"Wrong answer!" Jason shouted, punching Duke in the jaw again, knocking him, once again, to the ground._

_"What was that for?" Duke yelled, "Friends don't punch their friends!"_

_"Yeah, well none of _my_ friends are gonna be weak little sissies like _you_!_" _Jason shouted, "So it's time to toughen you up! And I know just the way!"_

_"How?" Duke questioned, looking curiously at Jason._

_"Well~, it's a 23 step program," he explained, making it seem like a really big deal, "It is amazingly had- not even most soldiers can do it." Jason nodded his head like everything he said was true, while Duke gazed at him with eager eyes. "You sure your up for it?" Jason asked, looking at Duke sideways, with one eye open. Duke nodded vigorously, giving no spoke answer. "Well then for the first step..." Jason yelled, pointing in a random direction, a smile spread across his face, "TO THE ARCADE!"_

_(End flashback)_

Duke had made it back to the base safely, running into only six of _them_. At the front gate, Piper and Sabrina were there waiting for him. When they saw him coming they ran out towards him. Piper studied him closely, seeing him grab his side, while Sabrina scanned the area behind him, looking for their missing person.

"Where's Jason?" she asked, her voice mirroring the concern on her face. She looked to Duke for an answer but he ignored her, walking into the base and heading for his friends house.

"Duke?" Piper says, trailing behind him with Sabrina, "What the bloody hell happen out there? where's Jason?"

"He didn't get...?" Sabrina brought a hand to her mouth, stopping her words from leaving her lips. Her eyes filled with horror, thinking of what might have happen to Jason.

"Don't worry darlin', Jason's just fine," Duke answered, sitting in a chair as he removed his shirt, and the vest and blood pack taped to it.

"Then where is he?" Piper challenged, "I thought you said you could bring him back?"

"Well, I may have exaggerated a bit there," Duke chuckled lowly, "What I meant to say was I'd _try_ to bring him back."

"So where is he?" Piper crossed her arms, not liking where this was going.

Duke saw the dare in her eyes, telling him that if he said what she thought he'd say, he'd be one testicle short. "Hey are these gummy bears!" Duke said, reaching for the bag of gummy bears Jason bought for Clare. Piper snatched the bag from his hands. She got close to him, her eyes burning bright with anger.

"Now you listen to me cowboy," Piper glared, "and listen to me well, you wazzock yank. If you don't tell me where that gumby pillock mate of yours is, I'm going to cut off your naught bits and feed them to the fucking dogs. Am I clear?" Pipers lasted words were graced with a cynical smile.

Duke gulped loudly, shifting his eyes over to Sabrina and Patricia, who took a good three steps back. Just then the door was opened and Sergeant Monroe stepped in, only to see Piper bent over, leaning into Duke, and the other two girls watching wide-eyed.

"Sorry, sir," Sgt. Monroe blushed, "I'll come back when your finished."

Duke looked at the retreating Sergeant confused, before catching on, blush profusely. "Wait, Sgt. Monroe, come back!" Duke shouted as he pulled Piper away from him, jumping out of his seat faster than a cheetah could run. Sgt. Monroe came back through the door and looked at his superior. "It wasn't what you thought, I swear," Duke blurted out, slowly composing himself, "So what brings you here?"

"2ndLt. Waters, sir, the rest of the soldiers are ready to depart, and are awaiting your orders." Sgt. Monroe looked at Duke expectantly, but Piper butted in.

"Hold on, what about Jason, you can't just leave him here!" Piper yelled at the soldier.

"Ma'am, as much as I would want to go after Mr. Wrathe, I can't," Sgt. Monroe explained, "We have orders from the pentagon to assemble all our remaining forces and head east, to D.C. Seeing as Jason isn't a soldier, we can't send men to go get him back. We have no say over a civilian."

"So what, your just going to leave him?" Piper fumed.

Sgt. Monroe hesitated for a moment before answering Piper. "Yes." Piper stared wide-eyed at the man that practically raised Jason, getting ready to leave him to die. "2ndLt. Waters, if you would please." Sgt. Monroe stepped out of the way for his superior to walk through.

Duke looked from the Sergeant to the girls. Patricia showed practically no interest in what was going on, but he could tell she was scared. Sabrina was most definitely scared, and was probably the least able to protect herself, than the other two. And Piper... Piper looked hurt. She must have thought that if Duke couldn't bring Jason back, than maybe they could send out a squad or something, and drag him back. Anger flooded her eyes as she watched Duke walk down the stairs and outside, Sgt. Monroe closing the door behind them. Duke's steps began to slow as he began to remember something Jason had said to him earlier.

_Take care of those girls until I get back. I wont be gone forever._

"Sir?" Sgt. Monroe gave Duke a questioning look, as Duke noticed he had stopped walking, and was now facing the house. Duke smiled to himself as he shook his head, knowing what he had to do.

"Sorry there, Sgt. Monroe," Duke started, turning to face the Sergeant, "but I can't. I promised Jason I'd look after them girls while he was gone. It wouldn't be right to just leave 'em like this. Side what are those girls gonna do without a _real_ man to look after 'em, huh?"

"But sir, all soldiers were called back to D.C.," the Sergeant argued.

"Well if I recall, I'm still on vacation," Duke smirked, "And I do believe that regards me as a temporary civilian, don't it?" Sgt. Monroe tried to argue, but knew it would be pointless. So he just smiled at his superior. He began to speak, but Duke cut him off, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Jason stays in one piece, and take _good_ care of him."

Sgt. Monroe nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"One more thing!" Duke shouted to the retreating Sergeant. Sgt. Monroe turned around to the 2nd Lieutenant. "I'm puttin' you in charge, ya hear? Don't let me regret it!"

Sgt. Monroe snapped to attention, saluting Duke, "Sir, yes, sir!" A smile broke across Monroe's face as he ran off, informing the soldiers to move out.

Duke walked back up the stairs, and into the house, and was greeted with three pairs of shock filled eyes. Sabrina ran over and wrapped her arms around Duke.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us!" she cheered. Duke blushed at the contact, but hugged her back regardless.

"And why are you still here?" Piper glowered, not trusting Duke at the moment.

"Well, I figured you girls should have a _real _man here with ya," Duke grinned.

"Your a real man?" Patricia muttered, rolling her eyes as she took a seat.

"And, that idiot out there is my friend, just as much as your, and I wanna see him alive," Duke finished, sitting in his seat again. He looked up at Piper and said, "So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Jason had been walking for over what seemed like hours, though he was never really good at math. A grumbling sound shattered that peaceful silence that enveloped him. Again the grumbling was heard and Jason sighed. <em>I gotta find something to eat already, <em>Jason thought, _That gummy bear from earlier is killin' me!_ Then, as if sent by the gods, Jason found a 7eleven. Jason looked up at the sky, his hands in a prayer form, and mouthed, _Thank you! _He ran over to the convenience store, ignoring the fact that he was being hunted by walking, man-eating corpses; and that his boots were making so much noise. The first thing he did was to make sure the guy working right now was dead. _Like hell I'm payin' for food at a time like this!_ After seeing the clerk dead on the floor in the back, Jason walked over to the register, grabbed a few plastic bags, and started searching down the aisles. He threw boxes of Reese's and snickers and whatnot in one bag, while putting chips in another as he eat a hotdog. And that's when he saw it. The hotdog hanging out of his mouth fell to the floor as he slowly walked forward, his eyes widened, to the coolers. He opened one of the doors, and marveled at the sight.

Monster.

He quick grabbed three bags and put them together. Then shoved as many cans into the bag as possible. But even in his moment of sear joy, Jason's ears caught the sound of the door creak, and shuffling. Jason stopped what he was doing, grabbed the bags he had filled, and stood up to see a large group of _them_ pile into the store. _Shit!_

"Hey guys," Jason greeted with a smile, "What's up? Sorry, but I can play with you right now. I got better things to do than die in a 7eleven." Jason ran down the aisle, but was cut off by one of _them_. As he turns around to return the way he came, he is blocked off again. The corpses begin to close in on Jason, while he sits there looking around. Then, he gets an idea, and begins to push over one of the aisles flooded with zombies. He was able to tip it over, just barely in time, and jumped onto the fallen aisle as it fell into another, creating a domino effect, until the aisle closest to the window smashed through. Jason began to run on the fallen walls full of candy and his ankle was grabbed, causing him to trip on a twinkie. After Jason kicked of the zombie and rolled out the broken window, he looked around and saw that the sound of the falling aisles seemed to have attracted quite a few undead.

As the dead approached the 7eleven, Jason ducked into a nearby alley. It was then that Jason heard a loud screeching coming down the street.

* * *

><p>The car swerved wildly from one side of the street to another, as the driver fought to keep control of the wheel. Jason looked on from the alley as the driver finally lost it, smashing through the convenience store full of zombies before coming to rest, on fire. Moaning undead gathered around the wreckage, hoping to find a little meat, before it burnt away with the rest of the wreckage.<p>

_I'm not really one for prayer, so...,_ Jason thought, before shrugging, _Oh, what the hell._ Jason closed his eyes in silent prayer, hoping whoever was driving at least had a quick death, and not the dreadfully painful one waiting for them. _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the union of this man or woman, and their car, in fiery matrimon- _Jason opened his eyes quickly as a loud, slightly drunk and heavily accented, voice said:

"Balls? Check. Vodka? Check. Okay, I'm still good."

The car door was kicked open as a huge man stepped out. Jason watched as the man unconsciously patted out a flame burning on his shoulder. A zombie tried to bite him, only to find half of it's head suddenly missing as the man drew a machete. "Hah! You cannot even beat a drunk Russian!" the man spat at the corpse. Then he took notice of the large crowd of zombies advancing on his position. Sheathing the machete, he unslug the assault rifle from his shoulder. Jason recognized the basic AK-47 design, but it had several modifications made to the sight, Which was placed further back compared to the original. As the man opened fire, he started walking towards the very alley Jason was hiding in. A head shattered. "It pains me to kill you again, Comrade." the man said, even as he continued to hose down the horde with bullets.

When he reached the mouth of the alley, he drew a bottle of clear liquid from his belt. Taking a sip, he smashed the bottle on the pavement and, using a zippo and a piece of paper, set it a blaze. Grabbing the trash container Jason was hiding behind, the man noticed him.

"Give me a hand with this, will you!" the man shouted. Jason nodded, and with their combined strength, they pushed the heavy metal container so it blocked the mouth of the alley. Barricaded behind the heavy duty container and burning liquid, they were safe. For now.

"My name is Victor Belinski... Yours?" the man introduced himself, still panting from the effort.

"Jason... Wrathe..." Jason replied, panting as well.

* * *

><p>"So does everyone understand what we're doing?" Piper said, feeling very confident about her plan. But then see looked at the others, and her confidence wavered slightly. "What?"<p>

"Could you uh," Duke coughed, not wanting to be rude, but not having the heart to say he didn't understand a damn thing she said, "repeat that last part again?"

"Yeah and the beginning one more time?" Sabrina asked, feeling just as confused as Duke.

"Oh hell, I'm just going to say it," Patricia clapped, standing up gingerly, "We didn't understand a damn thing you just said."

Piper looked over to the other two, watching them verify what Patricia said. She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. That's when Duke spoke up. "Look, why don't we just _go out there_ and look for Jason." he suggested.

"Could we go to my house and check and see if my brothers are okay?" Sabrina asked hopefully, with just a small amount of timidness. Duke nodded and then looked at Patricia.

"With the military gone, we're gonna need more guns and ammo, so we better check out the local gun shops," Patricia shrugged.

Piper glared at the three, "That's what I've been telling the three of you this whole time!" Sabrina and Duke gave her a bewildered look, while Patricia scoffed.

"Yeah, but all we _heard, _Hermione, was 'yota yota _BLIMEY!_ Blah, blah, _crumpets!_'" she looked over to see Piper glaring at her. "Oh don't get your nickers in a twist." Patricia ducked as a book flew passed her head.

* * *

><p>"I see," Victor nodded, taking a sip from one of his canteens. Jason had just told him about the incident earlier with his dad and little sister. "You were right to do so."<p>

"You think so?" Jason asked, chewing on a _Reese's Fastbreak_. He took a swig from one of the cans of _Monster_, "I don't know it just seems so unreal, ya'know? I mean sure, I liked to pretend that one day the world would be taken over by zombies, and tell my little sister that if she was bitten and turned, I'd shoot her in the head no problem."

"Wait, you said that to a seven year old?" Victor looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hey, my sister was no punk! She said if _I _turned, before _she_ did, she'd chain me to the wall in her room and stab one pocket knife into every one of my joints from mt feet up, until I stopped moving."

"How many knives she have?" Victor asked curiously.

"Over two hundred." Jason stated, taking another bit of the fastbreak. "So what about you? Why aren't _you_ with _your _family?"

"Ah, my story is similar to your, Jason," Victor shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable, "We moved to America when I was boy. Growing up I had one true friend, a gunsmith. He taught me hold to properly hold rifle and shoot. For eighteenth birthday he give me this." Victor raised the assault rifle, showing Jason the fine craftsmanship. "As for why I'm not with family now," Victor continued, "I had just returned from hunting trip, maybe a week ago. My home was gone. The people I called mother and father, were replaced by those monster out in the streets. I watched as the ate the body of my friend. I did only thing I could do... I grab AK-47, and shot them both in head. The man who was once my friend, begged me to end his life. And so I did..." Victors eyes clouded over. The pain burning within them as he thought back to that time in his past.

Jason took this time to really look at Victor. He was tall, that was for sure. He had brown eyes, and light brown hair. His skin was pale, but muscular, and hidden behind layers of clothing. He wore a brown long-coat, dirty red- brown woolen sweater, light brown pants, dark brown hiking boots, light brown leather gloves, and a utility belt that had more liquor than utilities.

"Well," Victor snapped out of his daze, "The past is past us. We both did what was best for families, yes?"

Jason smiled a sad smiled, before nodding. Then he got an idea. "Hey Victor?" Victor regarded him, as he took a long drink of his vodka. "Why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"Come with me. I mean think about it, how long do you think your gonna last out here by yourself? You may have lasted a week in this hell, but running isn't the same as surviving. And neither are the same as living!" Jason then gave him an idiotic grin as he said, "Besides, with me, you get company with a show! So, what do you say?"

"Hmm, is tempting," Victor rolled his eyes.

"Well think of it this way, Who's gonna drink all the vodka I find when you die?" Jason smirked, knowing he's trapped him.

Victor stopped drink, as he thought about it. Then put the bottle down and looked at Jason, "I have decided to come with you, Comrade. You seem to be a bit skittish, so it would be rude of me to leave you without protection."

"Right." Jason nodded nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>BADDA-BING! THERE THE CHAPTER! hoped you guys thought it was okay. I dont know maybe I could did a little better on the fight with duke, but ill just have to make up for it some other time. so for now...<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


	8. gladiators of the dead part i

**_MWAHAHAHAH!_ IM BACK!... AGAIN LOL okay so here is the next chappie-ter, hope you like it. OH and before I forget, READ THE STUFF BELOW!**

**WARNING!: The following story has been stubject to situations that are not suited to any type of view. The ending of this story is too graphic for anyone to have to read, or should read. Formal apologize for it will be issued to those who complain. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**also I want to apologize ahead of time for any/all spelling errors. My computer somehow deleted all the programs on it. and when i say programs, i mean everything that was on my computer is fucking gone... everything...**

**okay _READ ON!_**

* * *

><p><em>Jason and Victor are walking down the main road. Blood and filth and... Jason just stepped in something gooey. The two creep around a bend that is just on the other side of an electronics store, where a radio is being blasted, as a horde of <em>Them_ shuffle into the store. Somehow it seemed as if the zombies had forgotten all about the two of them. None of the made a move toward them. Jason and Victor walked for another 3 miles, before a blue ford truck pulled up in front of them._

_"Jason!" a familiar cowboy shouted from the bed of the truck._

_"Duke?" Jason was tackled into a bear hug by Duke, as the others got out of the truck. When Duke let go of Jason, he asked, "What are you guys-"_

_Jason was trapped in another hug, only this time, his attacker was Piper. She buried her face in his chest as he stood there, stunned by the display of affection. Jason looked down at her, as Piper looked up at him. Her blue eyes shined against her pale skin like sapphires in the sand. Piper then stood on her tiptoes and leaned into Jason._

_"Piper what are you doing?" Jason shouted erratically, trying to push her away as he tried to back away from her._

_Piper fought against him, until he was pinned against the side door to the truck. She entwined her fingers with his and pinned them behind her. "Jason... I..." With her accent, the words slipped off her tongue, making him shiver. Then when she was as close as she could get, her lips parts as she-_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jason shot up from the ground, screaming his lungs out. A cold sweat blanketed the upper portion of his body. Jason's breathing was erratic and uneven. Jason looked down at his hand to see a _Monster: Rehab _can, crashed from his grip on it. "I gotta stop drinking Monster before bed," he scolded himself as he released the can. As he tried to calm his heart, someone grabbed his shoulder, causing him to flinch wildly. though he didn't scream this time, he really wanted to, he grabbed his chest and calmed his beating heart. He looked up to see a somewhat familiar Russian looking down on him in the early dawns light."Don't scare me like that Piper- I mean Victor," Jason corrected quickly, trying to drive away that dream.

"What, have nightmare like little boy?" Victor joked, not expecting the reply he got.

"You have no fuckin' idea," Jason breathed. He stood up, wiping the sweat from his bare chest, as well as the dirt and rubble from his back.

As he unfolded the V-neck shirt he used as a pillow, Victor spoke up. "It would be wise to leave now."

"Why's that?" Jason struggled to get the V-neck on. Jason was never a morning person, and things always seemed to take him forever if he wasn't prepared for it.

"Well when girl scream like that, people come running," Victor teased, giving Jason a mocking grin.

"What are you... Oh..." Jason replied, after thinking back to the nightmare he just had. "Trust me, you'd scream to if you saw what I did." Jason grabbed the belts to his katana and guns, buckling them back on.

"That bad?"

Jason looked at him as if he had just seen Freddie Crougar, "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"<em>AAaww!<em>" Duke yawned, stretching in Jason's bed. Since they decided that leaving when it was dark out was like accepting a death sentence, they decided to stay at Jason's house on the base for now. He took Jason's room, since he was more comfortable in there than Clare's room. All that pink it just... It didn't set well with him. He looked at the alarm clock and read 4:15 am. He stood up and walked into Jason's en suite bathroom, and took a quick shower. After taking a shower, he grabbed some fresh clothes, and went for a run.

Piper woke up, her eyes still closed as she rubbed her cheek against the soft comforter wrapped around her. She didn't remember getting a blanket, so she was grateful to whoever gave it to her. She took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of sugar and linen. But then as she goes to stretch, she realizes that she is no longer where she thought she was. Piper could have sworn that she was on the couch in the living room, waiting for Jason to come back, so they didn't have to go out there and look for him again. But instead she was in Clare's room, sleeping on her bed, and she realized she wasn't alone. She felt the warm sweet breath caress her neck. The smell of strawberries flooded her senses, as she slowly rolls over to see Sabrina laying beside her. Her face was an unbreakable mask of peace. It was almost like there was no zombie apocalypse going on outside their little warm bubble.

Piper gently lifted the covers, and tried to slid out, but was stopped when she felt something tug at her stomach. She looked down to Sabrina had her arms wrapped around her waist. As she moved one arm away from her, it shot back around Piper, as Sabrina mumbled something unintelligent with a worried look on her face. After five minutes of back and forth grabbing, Piper was finally able to remove Sabrina's hands from her. She stood up and crept to the door, opening it slowly, so's not to disturb the dark haired girl sleeping. After she closed the door, she went in search for the bathroom. It took a while, but not too long. Jason's house had a lot of doors, but she figured that was just all closet space. When she realized that the only bathroom was right next to Jason's dad's room, she shivered involuntarily. Like hell she was gonna take a shower there. Then, ironically, Patricia comes out of the room, covered in blood. She spots Piper in her sideways view, while wiping the drying blood from her hands.

"You taking a shower too?" Patricia asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, yeah. I was thinking about it," Piper stared at her, slightly shocked at her appearance.

"Cool, come on," Patricia started walking toward the bathroom, but was stopped by Piper.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked. Piper could just barely hide her disgust and curiosity.

"Moving the bodies," she stated, as she walked to the bathroom. "Like hell I'm gonna take a shower, knowing there's two dead bodies in the next room." Patricia waved her hand around as she spoke, and Piper could disagree with her, but one thing was bugging her...

_I wonder where she dumped the Bodies?_

As they reached the bathroom, Sabrina had emerged from Clare's room, and was walking down the hall. "Hey," she smiled, her voice was so soft the girls had to strain their ears in order to hear her, but they smiled back kindly. Sabrina ran a hand through her hair, which was tangled and knotted, and looked like a frizzy mess. And yet she looked like a little four year old who had just woken up. And then Patricia remembered what she was going to do, and now was the perfect time to start.

"Oh, right," she looked at the two girls, "take off your clothes."

"What?" Piper and Sabrina stared at Patricia, taken back by the request.

Patricia loosened and untied her tie, as she unbuttoned her dress shirt. "I said take your clothes off," Patricia looked at the mock horrified look on the two girls faces. "So I can _wash them_," she clarified with a sneer.

"Ooh," the two said in unison again, as the began to take off their belongings. The girls both reached for the helm of their shirts and pulled the filthy garments off of them. The dim light of the hallway made their light toned skin give off a pale glow. As they undid their pands and took them off, Patricia's face grew a crimson red. "Patricia, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked, concern filling every word. Then, she exploded.

"HOW THE HELL CAN THE TWO OF YOU HAVE BIGGER BOOBS, THAN ME?" Patricia glared at them. Piper and Sabrina met each others gaze, before looking down at their chests. Sabrina blushed, and tried to shield herself from Patricia's stare; while Piper smirked.

"What, you mean these?" Piper grabbed her chest, sqeezing gently, "Maybe it is a sign of a _lack of_ development." Piper laughed at Patricia's death glare and walked into the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to shower in Jason's room," the blush on her face grew as she thought of having to go through Jason's room. When Patricia shot her a knowing smirk, she quickly continued, "He has an en suite bathroom in his room. It's not what you think, okay?"

"Sure." Patricia walked down the hall to the washer with their clothes, with her eyes closed, accidentally running into the door to the laundry room.

Sabrina waited until she was alone in the hallway, before releasing her body, grabbing a towel from the hall closet, and running to Jason's room. _I hope he wont mind me using his shower._

* * *

><p><em>"Achoo!"<em> Jason sneezed.

"What what is wrong?" Victor chided from behind as the two climbed over a pile-up of cars and a was trying to pull up Victor, helping him over the bus, but that task proved harder than he thought.

When he finally was able to pull him up, he replied, "Nothin', someone's just talking about me." Victor looked at him pecullarly, so Jason explained, "You know when you sneeze, it means someone's talking about you."

"...Right, of course," Victor's sarcasm was eminant, "kak l'uboj veril by tomu der'mu."

Jason rolled his eyes, looking back at Victor as he spoke. "Bol'shinstvo l'udej delayet, osel!" He grinned when he hear Victor's steps falter.

"You speak Russian?" Victor asked, resting on a red VW bug. The car groaned from the weight of the russian.

"Tol'ko nemnogo," Jason answered, looking around for anything that would be considered hazardous.

"I see," he smirked, his accent coating his words as if to hide his true intent, "Tell me, Comrade, what does 'Vy - suka zadnicy kiski!' mean?"

Jason fought back a chuckle as he heard the words. He tilted his head to the side, looking at Victor's grinning face. "Go fuck yourself." Just then, Jason was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground. Victor burst into laighter as Jason fell, but stopped suddenly when he was hit behind the head and knocked out as well.

_(30 minutes later)_

"Mmm... No don't... I say no... Stay away from my vodka!" Victor shouted, finally waking up. His head snapped up, but did you so quickly that he hit hid head off a pillar behind him. Victor tried to rub his face, but soon realized they were tied behind his back. He tries looking around, but can't see much in the dark room. As he struggled he heard a shuffling to he's right. "Who's there?" Victor demanded as fear crept dangerously close to his heart. With no answer the shuffling got closer and closer, while victor began to panic, the best he could to distance himself from the sound. But when he felt its warm breath blow against the nape of his neck, he froze, knowing his time was up.

"Victor, it's me, Jason." A familiar voice whispered hastily, as theysettled down beside him.

"Jason! Oh thank Rasputin, I had horrible dream! I dreamt Jessica Alaba was dating Paul Walker and they were in ocean, and she was giving him mouth-to-mouth and I was screaming at her to let him die, but she did not listen. And then we were at party at rescort and Paul touched my vodka, and-"

"_Sshh!_" Jason hushed quietly, "You have to be quiet. If they know your awake then we'll- wait are you talking about _Into the Blue_?"

Victor whipped toward Jason's voice to his right. "Is really movie?"

"Yeah, but it didn't do as good as they thought. See, they play-"

A blinding white light shined down on the two, causing them to cringe from the suddenness of it. Laughter bubbled around the two of them. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they noticed they were in some sort of factory, but everything was pushed around the edges of the room making it look like a pit. The two turned toward the sound of footsteps and saw a group og guys heading toward them.

"Damn. That film must have been shit, this place is full of stiffs!" Victor told Jason, earning a chuckle.

"SHUT UP!" one of them shouted, punching Victor in the jaw. Victor recovered from the punch quickly, and spat on the guys shoes. When he raised his fist again, a husky hispanic voice stopped him.

"Odelay, don't damage the enterainment too much, ese'." The owner of the voice chided as he came into view. He had near black hair that was liscked back, brown eyes, and a light mustache and goatee. He wore baggie black Dickie pants, a white wife-beater, white running shoes, and a black puffy coat. Jason could just barely made out the design of a tattoo on his chest. "It's about time you woke up, pendejo," The man's voice was almost as sick as his smile, "We could start the games without our guest of honor!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Jason mused, "Who are you?"

The smile on his face faltered for a moment, and his left eye twitched, but he quickly regained his composer. He turned around and took a good few steps before talking again. "I see you are as ignorant as they say you are. Allow me to _introduce_ myself, I am," the man spun around quickly, spreading his arms out dramatically, "Carlos Montellio Hernandez. But you may call me Carlos." Carlos approached Jason again, his smile as sick as ever. "So, tell me, are you hembras ready to play some games?"

"What's the game, _Risk!_?" Jason joked.

Carlos' smile didn't falter this time, instead it grew. "Something like that." He quickly turned around and began to walk up some stairs, as he shouted, "Let out the others!"

The group that came up to Jason and Victor dispersed, following Carlos up the stairs. When the staircase was pulled up, preventing us from following, more lights were turned on, revealing a truck load of people shouting and cheering from hanging iron walkways above them. Jason heard a metallic creaking sound, and saw that three metal barred doors were opening. Three people walked out of each door and began to scatter and hide in holes and creases in the machinery. An old married couple were huddled in a far off corner, a scrawny guy with a shaved head ran, breathing hard, to a crack between two cutting machines. A woman just outside the first door was trembling, but from what Jason did not know. A man with a stoic expression tared at Jason, and many of the others ran screaming, but Jason paid them no mind. As Jason cut Victor free of his bonds, Jason saw a little girl, no older than Clare, inching forward. Her vibrant red hair brought out her pale blue eyes. Her pale complexion was raw with bruises and dirt. Her once beautiful dress was torn and caked with blood and filth, and her feet were bloody and bare. She whimpered as she neared the doorway, repeating over and over that she didn't wan tot go out there. But the guard ignored her attempt at beging and kicked her in the back, slamming the barred door behind her. The little girl reached for the door, crying as she tried to pry it open. Jason watched as the people on the walkways laughed at the little girls struggle for safety, enjoying her misery. Jason was aboutt o run over to the little girl, but Victor's heavily accented voice boomed throughout the room.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS RIFLE?" Victor's voice wasn't graced with as much anger as his reddened face was.

"You mean this?" Carlos held up the custom made AK-47 that Victor got for his eitheenth birthday.

"Give back to me,_ NOW_!"

"Okay." Carlos grabbed the barrel of the rifle, and threw it at Victor with all his might.

Victor's glare never wavered as he watched Carlos threw his gun. But as he reached out to grab it, it slipped passed him, slamming into the pillar behind him before clattering to the floor with a cracking sound. Victor picked up his gun gingerly, to examine the damage. Overall the gun was fine, except for the butt. A large piece of wood fell from the butt of the rifle. Victor stared at the cracks and hole on his rifle. "It is repairable," his voice held hints of anger, sorrow, and pain, but was utterly calm. He held onto his hope that his broken treasure was fixable. Jason looked to his new friend, feelings of rage bubblied in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey," Jason shouted at Carlos, pretending to sound hurt, "Don't I get a toy?" Carlos shrugged and reached down for something. As Carlos was about to throw Jason his Beretta M9, Jason stopped him. "No, the sword."

Carlos looked bewildered at Jason's request, but amused at the same time. Carlos and the others had tried to unsheath Jason's katana before, but it didn't budge an ounce. "You want that broken piece of junk, puto, alright. Here!" Carlos threw ason's sword at him.

Jason caught the blade as it arced down to him, and grinned darkly. _I hope the others are in a better possition than we are right now._

* * *

><p>Duke was just returning from his run around the base. It was a hot dy out, so he decided to take his shirt off, tying it around his waist. His skin glisoned from the sweat coating him, making the scars on his back look painted bumbled into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, before heading down to Jason's room. When he opened the door to the room, it was suprisingly warm and stuffy. As he opened up a window, a voice came from behind him, followed by the sound of a door opening.<p>

"May I left it in..." Duke turned to the voice to find Sabrina sanding in the dorrway of the bathroom. Her body was a trove of silk and honey. The sunlight coming in from the window, beamed off her body, making her shine like the first evening star. Her long dark hair shined and tangled over her shoulders covering her soping wet chest. Her green eyes were a soft emerald color, like lush meadows. And her face was a mix of shock and horror as she watched him looking at her, her face reddening. That's when Duke realized the most important fact... Sabrina was naked and wet... Sabrina let out a chilly scream as she covered herself, reaching for the towel on the bed. Duke face was redder than blood itself.

"What's wrong?" Patricia and Piper shouted, as they stopping in the door way, both of them. Piper had a towel wrapped around her, clutching it between her breast, with her katana in hand; while Patricia didn't both wear anything, her dirty blonde hair clung to her skin as she raised a pistol. When the girls realized it was only Duke they relazed. But no sooner did they realize the situation, did they both smirk suggestively. "Wow Duke, I can't believe you would attack a girl when she's in the shower," Patricia teased, "And at a time like this? _Tsk, Tsk._"

"It's not what you think!" Duke raised his hands in defense as his face turned a darker red.

"Sure it isn't," Piper crooned, walking over to Duke and giving him a hug. She looked up at him and saw that his face was so red he could have been a tomatoe. Her and Patricia burst into fits of laughter, crumbling to the floor. Sabrina was still in shock from what just happened, still trying to cover herself. Duke on the other hand stocked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, hearinf their shrieks of laughter louden.

Duke stomped into the kitchen, turned the cold water on high, and stuck his head under the running water. From the running and heat and girls, the cold of the water was the most magical thing in the world. "Those girls are evil," Duke said into the water. He sat there for a good three or four minutes, before he hear footsteps ito the kitchen. Her turned off the foset, waiting for whatever fluster was left on his face to be gone. When he pulled his head from the sink, wipping away the last traces of water, he looked at Piper, patricia, and Sabrina. Piper and Patricia smiled sweetly at him, while Sabrina averted her gaze to the floor. "So," Duke started, leaning against the sink, "We goin' or ya'll got another joke in you?"

"Well, I might have _one..._" Piper nudged Patricia in the ribs, making her grunt. "Sorry," she smiled nervously, but Duke just sighed.

"Let's go," Piper took charge. "We'll head to Sabrina's house first, to find her family," Duke nodded, "then, well go to my house, I am not going to fight in a zombie apocolypse without my lucky jacket. After that, we'll head to the gun shops, see what we can scroundge up, and _then_ we'll look for Jason."

"Who know's, we might find him along the way." Duke mused, walking over to the door and holding it open for the girls as they walk out. "I'll drive Jason's Hummer, Piper you got the Ford?" When Piper nodded, Duke continued, "Then Sabrina can you drive Jason's baby?"

"Baby?" The three girls asked, following Duke to the garage.

They watched as Duke approached a vehicle with a car cover. When he gripped the cover and pulling it off, they gasped at the car. "That's Jason's car?" Patricia shouted, walking over to it. The car was a midnight black 2010 Ford Mustang gt with green flames on the sides and hood. Patricia opened the driver side door and hopped in behind the wheel as Duke explaied about the car. "It's got two exausts on both sides of the back, two nitros tanks in the truck, and of course black tinted windows. The interior is black leather with green carpeting and roofing. She's got little TV's in the back of the front seats, with an Xbox under the passenger side seat. Between the seats there," he pointed at the back seat, "if you open up that there middle compartment, there a monster dispenser. The speakers are pioneer TSG1643R with a BI4200 car amplifier. He's got an army of CD's in the glove compartment, and there's doritoes and skittles in the back seat." He stepped back and admired the car, "Personally, I prefer the classics, like the 1967 Chevy Camaro, but still..."

"Right then," Piper shouted, finally coming out of her daze, "Let's get going."

Patricia hopped out of the car, bounding toward Duke, kneeing before him in a pleading position. "Can I drive it? _PLEEEAAAASSEEE?_" She gave Duke the most heartbreaking puppy dog look she could muster, her lower lip quivering.

Duke _seriously_ thought about. Looking into those iceberg green eyes was like looking at God. But he quickly shook himself free of the thought. "Sorry darlin', but if you crash that car, Jason's gonna have my balls on a stick for lettin' you. Here!" He tossed the keys over to Sabrina, who caught them gingerly, as Patricia sat on the hood of the car pouting. "Here's a walkie-talkie too, so we can comunicate in the cars."

When Sabrina got in the driver seat, starting the car, it purred to life. Though it was only a pur, the power it gave off felt like a roar. Patricia moaned in pleasure as the engine vibrated beneath her. "I thik I just jizzed my... skirt..." Duke and Piper rolled there eyes as they started their respective vehicles. Sabrina led the way, with Patricia in the back seat playing with the 360, while the others followed her. Everyone left their radio's off, so they wouldn't attract _Them_. Of course Patrica was having too much fun to care either way. They went down towards the highschool, past down town, and made a left on redwood drive. After going straight for five minutes, Sabrina made a right turn on mertle ave. and stopped after two blocks, in front of a peach colored house. The windows here boarded up, with one being stared at the place she once called home in horror. To think that she was here just yesterday, cozy in her bed, and now...

_"Sabrina?"_ a feminine voice called over the walkie-talkie, _"Sabrina is this the place?"_

But Sabrina was in too much shock, from the look of her home, to answer. So, like the good somaritan that she is, Patricia picked up the walkie and answered her. "Yeah, we're here."

Everyone got out of the cars, Duke carying a couple of bags. when Piper gave him a questioning look, he said, "It's gettin' dark. Might as well stay the night here, right?" They followed Sabrina up the stairs to the door. She reached for the door knob and twisted. It was open. As everyone walked in, they took slow, quiet steps. Duke eased the door closed behind them, as the girls searched the first floor. when eerythig was cleared, they shut and locked all the windows and doors, Duke put the bags of food in the kitchen, before they made there way upstairs. All the rooms looked empty of all life. Sabrina and the others noticed how nothing in the house was damaged, so noone had been in here since yesterday morning. That's when Duke heard a soft thudding sound. They neared the sound slowly, Duke with his drawn colt, Piper with her katana, Patricia with her AK-47, and Sabrina with her... broom stick... Duke swung around the bend, to where the sound was coming from, but it was just an empty bedroom. Then the sound got 's when Duke realized the sound was coming from the closet, inside the room, and walked over. He put his ear against the door, hearing soft breathing, followed by a thud. "Someones in there." he stated, before grabbing the door knob, "It's stuck." As Duke tried to pull the door free, Sabrina's eyes fell on a piece of paper on a dresser by the door. She picked it up, reading it aloud.

_"Dear Sabrina,_

_If your reading this, than it means that we missed you. Me and Tyler are out looking for you and other survivor. Dad got bitten, so he's not gonna be with us anymore. We were hoping that you would come home after the outbreak started, but I guess not. I just hope your with people you can trust. Don't worry about me and Tyler, we'll be back soon, just wait for us at home._

_Love, Kale_

_P.S. don't open the closet door, we locked dad in there. Be back soon =)"_

Duke stopped what he was doing and looked at Sabrina with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that." he said, as the door flew open, knocking Duke to the ground. Sabrina's father came tumblng out, landing on Duke. The girls freaked, grabbing at the corpse, trying to pull him off of Duke, while Duke punched and kicked at him to get off. The corpse ton at him, ripping open his shirt, leaving tiny spects of blood behind. Then Duke's arm slipped arm, and time seemed to slow down as they watched the deadman's head drop towards Duke's bicep. IT bit into his arm hard, then-

_CRRACK!_

The corpse's head slumped to the side as a piece of wood bounced off Duke's chest and rolled away. Piper and Patricia looked up in suprise to see Sabrina panting for breathe, holding her now broken broom stick. The two helped Duke push the limp body off of him, as he searched his arm. "Oh thank you Jesus!" Duke breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I thought I was-" His words were stopped by the sound of soft sobs. As he looked to the side of him, Sabrina had fell to her knee's with a thud, her eyes full of pain and horror for what she had just done. Duke, knowing this pain all to well, reached over, wrapped his strong arms around Sabrina, and pulled her into his chest. She gripped the fabric of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him, hiding her face from the world as her cried her eyes out, hoping that the pain would follow her tears.

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all," Carlos projected his voice, so everyone could hear him, "to this most hermoso day. I have a suprise for you. We have two new concursantes, and one of them, I know your <em>dying<em> to see here tonight. Allow me to introduce... JASON WRATHE!" the crowds of people burst into a chorus of 'boos' and 'cheers'. But Jason just blew everyone kisses, enjoying himself. That seemed to erk Carlos a little, but he tried not to show it, instead he shouted, "Now because I am a fair person, I will let them hear the rules. Studder, if you please."

A guy named Studder, white as paper, wearing a white tank top and baggy blue jeans, hopped up on the platform Carlos was on, while Carlos returned to his seat. "Alright Alright, check it out! Rule number one: The only weapons available to use are the ones previded for you on day one and whatevers around. You can use another players weapon, but only after they die. Rule number two: Freedom is earned. After you survive three days in the pit, you have a chance to fight one of the officials for you freedom- if you win!- you are allowed to leave. Now Rule number three!... No one is safe... Everyone is your enemy..." Studder joined the crowds again, asCarlos stood up. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

On cue a large double doors, probably the enterance to the factory, opened up and a large horde of _Them_ fumbled into the room. Jason's eyes grew as he realized what was going on. _This isn't a pit,_ he told himself,_ this is an ARENA! _"VICTOR, WATCH MY BACK!" he yelled at the Russian, who nodded, running towards the little girl.

All around them people were being attacked, zombies charging after them. One of them jumped in front of Jason, but he knocked it back with his sheathed sword, sending it into an oncoming one. Victor shot two that got too close to him. One managed to grab hold of his jacket, but Victor smahsed its face in with the butt of the rifle, shouting, "Only man and wife should be so close!" Jason was half way to the girl, when someone swung at him, stopping him in his tracks. "What are you doing, we're on the same side!" Jason tried to reason. But She didn't listen. Instead her smile grew more demented as she took er knife and stabbed at Jason. Jason barely dodged the attack, her blade cutting through his shirt. He look over her shoulder at the girl, a group of four were closng in on her as she cried in a corner. Jason grimanced, ducking another attack, and sweeping her legs out from under her. Jason made a run for it, while the woman got up. But by that time two of _Them_ found their way to her, tearinga t her clothes, biting at her flesh. The smell of fresh blood made him tremble, but focused on the task at hand. He raised his sword as he neared the little girl, bring it down on the four of _Them_ as swiftly as possible, before scooping up the girl and making a break for Victor. The whole time the little girl pounded her fists on Jason's shoulder, her eyes closed the entire time. "So is that how you thank people?" he joked. The little girl opened her eyes, to see Jason smiling at her, while running , dodging the zombies as best he could.

Victor shot around them, trying to get as many as he could. When Jason got behind him, a clicking sound was heard. "What is that clicking noise? Oh, I'm out of ammo!" Victor batted off the zombies the the rifle anyways Jason watched as the people around him died. The old couple huddled in the corner now screamed in pain as ther were eaten alive, still holding hands. The woman Jason left behind was stabbing wildly at one of _Them_ as it ate her entrails. The scrawny man hding in between the machines was crying ut in horror at the crowd of zombies surrounding him and the others. Jason's eyes took in the pain of the others until he couldn't take it anymore. Jason rose to his feet, his eyes on the cieling. "Victor," he called out gently, shedding his jacket and ripped shirt, "Protected the girl." Victor who had been smashing corpses in the face with his rifle, looked at Jason. He was about to say something, but Jason turned his gaze onto him, and he froze. Jason's eyes were so... empty. Empty and yet full and the same time. There was no emotion whatsoever in them. Only pure feral instint, burning like a wolves temper. Victor couldn't help but marvel at this. He had only seen someone with eyes like that once, and that moment was etched into his memory forever. He nodded, reached down and took the girl to a somewhat safe place.

Jason closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as he raised his sword in his left hand, just above his right arm. He then began to speak.

_"Goddess of death, _  
><em>I stand here as your priest <em>  
><em>knowing that life <em>  
><em>must be winnowed <em>  
><em>to thrive."<em>

HE grabbed the sheath of the sword with his right hand firmly, snapping it forward, smashing a zombie in the side of the head in the process. He held the sword virtically, hilt up, his left hand still on the hilt with his fingers in all the slots.

_"This is a holy act I perform: _  
><em>to open a gateway <em>  
><em>for a willing one <em>  
><em>to come to you."<em>

His arms straightened in front of him, then slid the sheath quickly through his right hand, stabbing another of _Them_ through the mouth.

_"This is an act of healing, _  
><em>a release from suffering, <em>  
><em>an end to pain."<em>

He pulled the sheathed sword free of the zombie, wiping the sheath clean as he pulled it through his right hand before swinging it to the left, hitting two more zombies. He then used the blood on his right hand to draw a symbol over the tattoo's over his heart, then smeard the rest over his abs. He then brought the blade back to rest in his right hand, the fingers of his hand slipping into the slots on the sheath, resting at his side.

_"Here is one _  
><em>whose arms are open <em>  
><em>to embrace you.<br>__Blessed be."_

_**"Voice code accepted."**_ There was a click to Jason's side.

Time sped up again as Jason opened his eyes, pulling the silver katana free of its prison, taking three quick uppercut slashes, to three different enemies, as he spun around each time. A zombie got close to Jason, but, he used the sheath to hit it in the gut, pushing it back far enough to spin around and cut clean through its skull. Another tried to tackle Jason, but he jumped over it, running for the others. Jason ran around the room, the sound of the metal cuffs on his boots attracted all the zombies to him. Every now and again he would stop and take out a few, but when he was surrounded he would cut some down, and run again. After a while the others began to pick off however many zombies they could, until there was only one left. Jason raised his silver katana and cut the creatures head right down the middle. Jason looked around at the survivors, one of the was bit. The scrawny man, the one who hid in the machines, leg was bitten and bleeding. Jason approached him without caution.

"No... No, wait I'm fine! I wont turn into one of _THEM_!" he pleaded, crawling backwards, away from Jason.

Jason's eyes never betrayed him, never gave any emotion as he said, "You already have." Then Jason smiled at the man kindly, "But don't worry, I'll make sure your next life is free of pain and sorrow."

"H-how?" The man asked, both terrified and curious, watching as Jason switched hands with the sword, gripping its blade with his left hand.

_"Call me a friend, and I shall aid you...  
>Call me a master, and I shall tach you...<br>Call me a doctor and I shall heal you...  
>Call me a preist, and I shall save you...<br>__Taste my blood, and I shall taste yours..."_

Jason cut his hand, letting the blood pool. He gestured for the man to open his mouth, and he did so hesitently. Jason poured the pooled blood into the mans mouth. As the man swallowed in, Jason continued his prayer.

_"Your blood shall be the staircase,  
>My blood shall be the gateway.<br>I hand will lead you through,  
>Where peace and safety greet you."<em>

The man closed his eyes, feeling the love and truth in his words. "Thank you," he whispered, as Jason cut the mans head in two. His body fell limp to the floor as the other survivors began to crowd around him. The cheers of the crowd are what broke Jason from his trance. He sheathed the sword, hearing an audible click again, before smiling at the crowd, blowng kisses again. Then Jason remembered the little girl and Victor and ran over to them. "How is she?" Jason asked, concerned for the little girl.

"She will be fine," Victor stated, looking her over, "She has many cuts and bruises, but she is tough little girl."

"That's good," Jason sighed with relief, "You got a name, sweetheart?"

"L-L-Lily..." the girls voice was timid and soft. She looked so scared.

"Well, Lily, My name is Jason Wrathe. I'm the guess of honor... apparently.." Lily giggled at Jason's little joke, making Jason smile. Her laugh was so samiliar it hurt.

"Very good, ambre. Very... entertaining." Carlos' voice boomed within the room, as he approached the ledge of his platform, "So you have no respect or need for the weak, I see. No problem killing poor innocent humans." The crowded walkways chuckled at Jason's insensitivity.

"Well it wasn't that hard to do earlier, when I killed my dad and baby sister without a second thought." Jason's voice was utterly cheerful when he said it. Again his words shut up the crowds. Even Carlos stopped to look at Jason like he was crazy.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Jason confirmed, putting his jacket on, but not the ripped shirt. Carlos just shrugged nonchalantly. Carlos began to talk to one of the buards, but Jason soon lost interest in them and turned to Lily. "So tell me Lily, are you okay?" Lily nodded shyly. Jason looked up at Victor, but then turned around at the sound of grating metal to see the barred doors opening up. Three men came up to them, one grabbed at Victor's Rifle, while another grabbed hold of Jason's sword. Victor pulled the man towards him and pnched him in the jaw, forcing him to the ground as he released the gun, while Jason karate-chopped the other guy in the throat. The third man pulled his gun free, aiming at Jason and shouted at them, but Jason convinced him that that their weapons were useless of of now. Jason's sword was locked in the sheath, and Victor's rifle butt was broken. After much deliberation Carlos permitted them to keep them, thinking that with all his men around, nothing either of them could do would mean anything. Jason carried Lily, Victor following close behind, through the doors. They followed the other prisoners to their holding cells. As it turned out they weren't being held captive in a factory. Instead it was a prison. He wondered were all the inmates were, but then figured that because of the outbreak they had to evacuate them. Either that or most of them were one of _Them_. When they passed through a double barred gate, the guard there slammed it shut, locking it, before returning to whatever it is he was doing.

Jason looked around, Lily pulling herself closer to him as if she were scared, walking deeper into the hold. "Welcome to cell block six," a man with a shaved head and blue eyes said, "Names Tik." Tik wore an orange jumpsuit, and was extremely built, maybe a little bigger than Victor. He stood up from hisseat on a table, walking towards Jason, "That's a pretty nice shank you got there," he said looking over Jason's sword, "Hand it over." He reached for the blade, but Victor grabbed his wrist and pushed him back, sending him into the table. Tik growled something unintellegent, before stomping off. Jason turned to Victor, but before he got a word out, another male voice shouted out at them.

"Lily! Lily, sweetie," a man with greying hair, wearing a business suit called fearfully. "Lily, oh thank god, there you are," he smiled, but Lily didn't return the mans happiness. Instead as the man came closer, she cringed further away from him. When the man saw that Lily was in Jason's arms, he grew angry. "Give me my daughter," he reached out, pulling Lily out of Jason's arms roughly. He didn't say a thing to Jason, he just turned and walked away from the group, the whole time Lily looked at JAson with pleading eyes.

* * *

><p>Those eyes. They haunted Jason. After Lily was taken from him, him and Victor went around to everyone, asking how they got here, but most answers were the same. They were all knocked out and taken here to fight for the pleasure of the others. "Like gladiators," a man who called himself Preist said. Preist had been in this 'show' for ahile. Apparently, the outbreakhas been going on for a while now, ibut it only just got here. Preist was captured in Oakland, Califfornia; and has been here for 3 weeks. There were others with him, but they all died before their time. When asked about why he never challenged on official, he said he tried multiple times, but lost, so he gave up.<p>

Right now it was dinner time, and everyone was at the tables eating... Everyone except Lily and her father. That's when that finally look Lily gave him came back to him. Jason couldn't take it anymore. "Hey," he tapped Victor's arm, getting his attention, "I'm going to find Lily, I'm sure she's hungry."

"I will come with," Victor nodded, getting up from the table.

The two walked up the stairs to the second floor. At first glance it seemed to be empty. The cells were all open, and no one was up there. But that was a t first glance. Wait a second of to and a faint sound was hear. Jason scruntched his face trying to listen to it. Him and Victor followed the sound. As they got closer they realized the sound was a voice, Lily's voice. A few more steps and they could hear the pain in her words. The were just about to turn a corner, but stopped, listening to what was going on.

_"No, daddy please, I'm sorry!"_

_"Your sorry? I told you not to anger the guards, didn't I? DIDN'T I?"_

**_SMACK!_**

Lily cried out in pain. _"I'm sorry I wont do it again, I promise! Daddy please, dont, Please! No, daddy I'm sorry!- Don't PLEASE DON- AAAAAHH!"_ She screamed in pure agony.

_"I'll... make sure... that you... remember... this...time!"_

There was a sickening tapping sound that echoed after his words, but just under her screams and plea's. The tapping sound got louder and louder. Jason and Victor looked at one another, a dreadful truth in their eyes neither of them wanted to believe. _He isn't..._

Neither of them waited to finish the thought as they threw themselves around the corner, freezing in utter horror at the sight before them. Lily was being forcefully pinned down against a crate, while her _father_ thrusted his hips back and forth. Tears spilled down Lily's eyes as her pain filled gaze met Jason's horrified one. That pleading look in her eyes after that last moment was back, resurfacing in his memory. Victor and Jason sprung into action. Victor gripped her father's shirt, throwing him off Lily and into a wall, as he grabbed his throat trying not to let his anger get the best of him as he tried to not kill the man. Meanwhile, Jason scopped Lily into his arms, whispering to her comforting words as she cried into his chest. Jason sent Victor a death glare, "Do it." he stated, nothing but vemon in his words.

Victor's angered expression never changed as his red face became redder. "My pleasure." His words sounded more deadly them they should have, thanks to his accent. Victor wasted no time, putting his thumb on the man's cheek, and twisting his neck.

When the man fell, limply to the floor, Jason gently rubbed Lily's head, brushing his hands through her tangled hair. "It's over now, I promise," Jason's eyes burned with a kindness and love he had only ever showed one person, "It's all over."

* * *

><p><strong>See what I mean? i warned you! you know I feel really bad about putting that in but... i dont know i just felt like i had o for some reason... does that make me sick? maybe huh... OH WELL! its in my stiry so i love it (well im kinda forced to but you get the point) <strong>

**How did you guys like the prayers? the first one was a real prayer, but the second one I made made up lol? welp, enough about this- until next time!**

_**PIECES!**_


	9. gladiators of the dead part ii

**hEY WHAT IT DO EVERYONE! how are you guys? Dudes its been 18 days since my last update T~T**

**DUDES ITS FUCKING 4 O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKIN MORNING! i've been up all night for the past three days trying to fine tune this chapter as best I can for you guys. It isn't a very eventful chapter, in fact its a little relaxed, what with the american arc coming to an end in 8, maybe 9, chapters. and theres still a handful of people in the american arc left to intoduce (and some of them are just plan weird xp). okay so on to the reviews X):**

**Wolfthezero:**** no Duke isn't dead... but his shirt is lol**

**Gureifox:**** no problemo**

**Anime Girl 593:**** YOU SEE! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN TO THE WARNINGS! maybe you'll read that part next time lol. and yeah that scene aint leavin her poor- not very innocent****- mind any time soon.**

**BozleyHellington:**** thanks! yeah it really did didnt it. yeah its really sad when that shit happens to kids, stuff like that can ruin their minds down the road. i was happy Victor kill him too, as im sure he enjoyed it.**

**King Kubar:**** thanks it was wasnt it. as per your Q's they're easy. Jason isn't unstoppable, and he does have his weaknesses, but what fun would that be if I just told you guys that stuff off the bat? besides I want Jason's character to evolves around the people he's with so some things WILL change about him. second, the chapter he was bitten in was a preface so it hasn't happened yet. and third, yes that car is fuckin expensive! i wish i had that car *insert dreamy sigh* Jason has it because mommy was well off and left alot of money for Jason and Clare when she died (lotta good that'll do now lol)**

**okay that concludes the reviews for last chapter! not alot but who cares, you guys love the story! oh and FYI for those of you who didn't read it, NEXT TIME READ THE WARNINGS WHEN I PUT THEM UP!**

**okay READ ON!**

* * *

><p>Lily cried into Jason's bare chest into the early morning. Tear streaks stained her face. She was to weak to do anything, least of all cry. She fell asleep sometime before dawn. Jason didn't bother letting her go though. He held tightly to her, sitting in the same spot she was raped. Never letting go. Always whispering comfort and reassurance. When Jason began to feel drowsy, he popped in his mp3 player and put an earphone in Lily's ear, turned in down to thirteen. He sung along softly to the music until he passed out. Victor, however, stayed up all night fixing his beloved rifle. He was somehow able to get his hands on an AK-47 with a bent barrel, and removed the butt to both rifles, replacing them. He sighed in pleasure to see his treasure restored to its true beauty again. He looked over at the little girl in Jason's arms. She looked so calm, yet so scared as well. The pain and trauma this girl must have gone through was unimaginable. To experience all this, and at such a young age, it almost made Victor want to tear up... <em>Almost<em>. Victor walked over to Jason, tapping his shoulder. "Jason," he whispered, listening to Jason whisper the lyrics to _Prom Queen_ by _Lil' Wayne_. "Jason," He tried again, this time removing the earphone in his ear. His only response was Jason's soft snores as he slept. Victor gained a confused look and put the earphone back, only for Jason to start whispering the song again. "_What the Fuck?" _Victor mouthed. Instead of questioning it, and getting a headache in the process, Victor just shook his head and walked out of the little cell, taking a drink of his vodka. Jason's left eye shot open as a smirk spread its way across his face.

_Sucker..._, he thought, closing his eye and getting comfortable again.

* * *

><p>Duke woke up in a baby blue room, in a queen sized bed, wrapped in a fluffy pink comforter, and surrounded by pink some reason, he had not the faintest idea as to how he got there. As he was about to question what he was doing in a girly room, he felt slightly heavier then usual when all of the sudden he felt a warm soft breath tickling at his side. He looked down at his tattered shirt, to see a sleeping Sabrina clinging to him. Just then the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Trying to open the closet, Sabrina's undead father pinning him to the ground, Sabrina killing her undead father, and Sabrina crying for hours on end. Her remembered bringing her to her room and staying with her to comforter her. He must have passed out n the process. He blushed lightly, placing his hand gently on her head, smoothing out her long black hair. The contact made Sabrina moan quietly as she turned her head to the side, so her lips brushed against Duke's side, causing him to tremble under her touch. She unconsciously licked her lips, her tongue sliding over the side of Duke's ribcage. He couldn't take it anymore. Asleep or not, he had to get away from this girl, now! He tried to slide out from under her, but a whimper escaped her trembling lips, as she clung to him tighter. She pulled closer, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Duke looked down at the girl laying on him, his breath hitched as his eyes traveled down her features to the avenues of her cleavage as it began to push up from her shirt. Duke's face could have rivaled that of a tomato right about now. The blush on his face just grew and grew, until suddenly Sabrina's lips touched his sweet spot. No longer caring that she was asleep, Duke grabbed Sabrina and forcefully threw her off of him while he scooted away, only to fall off the bed with a startled cry followed closely by a THUD! Duke sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over at the sleeping girl, unaffected by what just happened. He shook his head gentle, trying to remove the images of her curves from his mind, as he walked into the door. His quickly looked at Sabrina as she stirred from the sound, but did not rise. "Kai... Tyler..." she whimpered in her sleep, bringing a small smile to his face.<p>

_Geez_, he thought,_ this girl sleeps like Jason does. Hope she ain't as hard to woke up later though_. He walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"HEY!" a shrill voice shouted from across the hall. Duke looked over to see a very irritated Patricia, peeking out from a door. "CANYOU KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE I'M TRYING TO _SLEEP!"_ Duke scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as she turned around, mumbling, "I swear it's a zombie apocalypse and I still can't sleep in past seven!" followed by a rather loud slam.

Duke sighed heavily as he made his way to the living room, where his duffel bag was still sitting. As he pulled out a fresh clean shirt, he realized that it was his last one. _I'm gonna need to find some more clothes. At this rate I'll be runnin' around half naked!_ Thoughts of the incident that occurred yesterday found their way back into his head. He then noticed a picture sitting on a stand next to a vase. It was a picture of Sabrina and her brothers. Duke took the picture, just in case he runs into them. He had just thrown on his boots and hat, and was now buttoning his flannel shirt, when a soft voice asked, "And where do you think your going?"

"Mornin' Piper," Duke greeted, tipping his hat to her as she took a sip of her coffee, "I was just gonna have a look-see around the area. Get some fresh air."

Piper watched him for a bit, making him fig it under her gaze, before shrugging her shoulders. "I'll hold down the fort, until you get back," she stated, turning her back on him and returning to her coffee. He watched as she retreated into the living room and turning on the TV. Duke had just opened the door, when Piers voice shouted to him, "hey, while your out, try to see if you can find us an easier route to the gun shop, 'Kay?"

"Sure thing, Darlin'." he shouted back, shutting the door quietly behind him, then descended the stairs and make his way to up town. Duke walked down the near deserted road in silence, not trying to catch the attention of Them. It seemed to be getting easier for him since his incident the other day. He crept from car to car, using them as cover, as he made his way throughout the block. At one point, when he thought he was safe, a body laying beside him began to stir, as he watched another one pass by the other side of the vehicle. Duke let out a tired breath as he leaned against the car. He turned his head to the side, only to come face to face with the moaning, rotting corpse sitting next to him. As the corpse leaned in for a bit, Duke quickly reached for his kukri, stabbing it into the jugular of the corpse and pushing it further in until the corpse fell limply, resting against Duke. And if things weren't bad enough, when Duke pushed the body off of him, it bumped into the car, creating a dull echo, just loud enough for the local zombies to pick it up. Duke immediately jumped up and ran as fast as he could. Drawing his revolvers, he shot two of Them dead square between the eyes. Another grabbed onto his right arm, but bashed it in the head with his other revolver, forcing it to let go.

_(Meanwhile with the girls)_

Sabrina let out a soft sigh of contempt as she snuggled into the comforters and pillows. The warmth of her body stained the bed. She stretches out, spreading herself out over the fold of the queen sized bed. She brought a hand to her eyes, rubbing away then sleep as she yawned. She dragged herself out of bed, made her way to her dresser, grabbed some clothes, and walked into her en suite bathroom to shower. When she was showered and dressed, she stepped out into the hall, and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"HEY, WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING!" the dirty blonde girl shouted grumpily. Patricia's eyes drooped, while Sabrina's eyes traveled up to the sleepy girls hair, which was a bush of frizzy bed head. Sabrina stifled a giggle, which only irritated the girl further. "What's so funny, huh?" Piper came stomping into the hall, annoyed with the noise as she couldn't hear the TV. When she saw Patricia she tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING?" Patricia shouted, storming off to the bathroom. After two minutes of silence, a piercing scream blared throughout the house, followed by Sabrina's giggles and Piper doubling over in laughter.

* * *

><p>Lily released a deep breath in sear peace. For the first time in a very long time, she was able to have a peaceful nights sleep. Too long have her nights been filled with pain. Too long have her innocent dreams been plagued with nightmares. She would always wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, tears stinging her eyes as they cascaded down her cheeks. But today was different. Today she didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, or cry, or even have a nightmare. It was a completely blissful sleep. And it was all thanks to the big man with the shiny gun, and the guy who was holding her right now. Lily opened her eyes gingerly, looking up at the raven feather haired man laying under her. She watched as he quietly sang along to Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas. It was then that she realized the song was playing in her ear and that he must have put an earphone in her ear while she slept. She gave the sleeping man a gently smile for being so kind to her. "Jason?" Lily whispered, shaking him gently, but he continued to whisper the song. "Jason," she continued to prod, "Jason!" She then pulled out the earphone and he immediately stopped singing. Instead he began to snore lightly. She blinked repeatedly, doing a double take as she put the earphone back. Jason began to whisper the lyrics to the song again. Then she pulled it out, and he was snoring; put it back in and he sang again. A mischievous glint formed in her eyes as she grabbed Jason's mp3 player, pulled out his earphone, and chose a random song. She put the earphone back and watched her evil plan unfold.<p>

"If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT-" Jason whispered, before Lily took out the earphone and changed the song, before replacing it back in his ear, "I'll take, one lift. You're right, best trip-" Jason snores, while Lily does the song change, "I'm a barbie girl. In a barbie wooorld!" Lily stifled a giggle as she changed the song. "Hey, I was listening to that," Jason uttered, grabbing Lily's hand to stop her.

Lily practically jumped out of her skin, as she gave a started yelp. She looked down to see a smiling Jason laughing at her. "W-were you a-awake the whole t-t-time?"

"Well actually," Jason pushed himself up to lean against one of the crates, "I didn't wake up until barbie girl come on."

Lily giggled at his comment, but soon stopped and stretched her hands out, giving Jason his things back. "I-I'm sorry for t-taking this," she apologized, keeping her head low.

"Hey, no need to-" Jason reached out to touch her arm, but Lily flinched away from his touch, releasing a slight whimper. This angered him slightly. He lifted her chin she that she was looking at him, only to see tears fall down her face. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Jason laughed as he smiled at her.

"B-b-but I-"

"Was having fun in a zombie apocalypse?" Jason cut her off, knowing where this was going, "Look I don't mind what you do, so long as you have fun." He reassured her with a big dorky grin.

Lily was token off guard by this. Whenever she did something her father didn't approve of, he would _punish_ her, telling her that she was a nuisance and didn't deserve to do such things because she was a bad girl. But seeing the man, a _stranger_ no less, take better care of her in five minutes than her father did in all her life... She just couldn't believe this was real. "W-w-what do you w-want with m-me?" Lily questioned Jason's motives, he had to be after something.

Jason seemed to pick up on what she meant, laughing at the semi-serious look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," he repeated. He cut Lily off before she could say anything, "You know I had a little sister once- well actually two days ago, but still."

"R-really?" she asked, receiving a nod from Jason, "What happen to her? Where is she?" Lily couldn't hid her interest in knowing that there was someone out there that could be her friend... if she _ever_ got out that is.

"She's dead. I killed her," Jason replied, nonchalantly, gaining an incredulous look from Lily so he explained further, "She was bitten. Our dad got infected and turned into one of _Them_ and bit her. So I killed them."

"B-but that was your sister, why would you do that?" _Especially after being so nice to me..._

"I didn't want to see her tun into one of_ Them_," Jason answered clearly. Lily thought about it for a minute, but nodded in seldom agreement. If it had been her sister, she wouldn't want to see them like that either. "So what about you, do you have a sister?"

"No," Lily rubbed her tears away, "Just me."

"Hmm," Then an idea hit Jason. "I know!" Lily looked at Jason confused, "Lets share blood!"

"Huh?"

_(Flashback)_

_"Jathon!" Clare shouted, running into Jason's room with her mom's pocket knife._

_"Yes, Clare-bear?" Jason said, reading the latest _Game informer, _"What's up?"_

_"Tho I wath on the compooter, and I wath reading thith thing about..." Clare dragged on with her speech about what she was doing five minutes ago while Jason pretended to listen._

Oh, look at that! _Final Fantasy versus XIII _is coming out soon, _he thought, _Nice! Damn Lightning looks hott in that suit of armor. Then, as if to ruin his moment, the blade of a knife pierced through the picture of Lightning and Serah, but mostly through Lightning._ Jason jumped back in horror, then glared at the culprit. "Clare, what did you do that for?"_

_"You weren't paying attention to me when I wath talking!" Clare retorted._

_"Fine," Jason rubbed away the tears that were beginning to form, "What did you say?"_

_"I thaid 'Let'th thare blood!'" Clare grinned, raising the tool of which destroyed his magazine._

_"But we already share blood Clare-bear," Jason stated._

_"Yeah, but the thingy I read thaid that if people share blood, then they with alwayth be a part of each other, for ever and EVER!" the glint in her eyes spoke volumes._

_Jason looked at her with a blank look, "...No..." he said before returning to his magazine._

_"Why not?" Clare shouted in anger, clutching the knife dangerously._

_"Because I don't feel like letting you cut my again today," Jason answered coolly._

_"I thaid I wath thorry, Clare turned away, crossing her little arms, "Hmph!" She then stormed out the door, shouting, "Your gonna rue thith Jathon Wrathe! Rue it!"_

_"Oh, Clare-bear!"_

_"What?"_

_"Catch!" Jason shouted, tossing a plastic baggy to her at the doorway._

_When Clare saw what was in the bag she grinned widely, ran over to Jason and gave him a hug, then skipped out the door. She then appeared in the doorway again, pointing at him with a crazy look in her eyes. "RUE IT!" Clare and Jason stared at each other for a moment, before Clare started giggling, running off to the kitchen to cut the limbs off the gummy bears and drown them in hot cocoa._

_(End Flashback)_

"When we were younger, my little sister tried to get me to share blood with her," _And she put oatmeal in my shampoo and food coloring in my body wash for not doing it, _he thought to himself, "It shows that people will be apart of each others lives for a long time, and protect one another from danger."

"Really?" Lily's eyes were wide with hope.

"Uhuh!" Jason nodded, "You and me can be brother and sister! I'll take good care of you I promise." Jason backed up is words by raising his left hand with his pinky out. Lily smiled happily and wrapped her pinky around his before giving him a big hug, tears in her eyes again. Jason laughed at her enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Duke panted heavily, finally able to catch his breath. He's been running around for hours trying to escape the horde of <em>Them<em> that was been following him since this morning. He was starting to think he'd done more running _now_ than he did in his entire military career. It was just terrible. His legs ached to the point were he could barely stand. He pulled out a bottle of water and some beef jerky he got passing a convenience store. He was finally able to relax. He hasn't seen one of Them since the store, but that didn't mean that there weren't any around. He was just about to close his eyes for a quick nap, when he heard the crunching of glass close by. Duke shot up and raised one of his revolvers at the figure, causing it to stop in its tracks. Duke was now face-to-face with a child. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue short sleeved t-shirt, black shorts, and green sneakers. A green backpack was pulled over his shoulder and a red wristwatch on his right arm. They stayed still for a moment, until Duke said, "Uhm... Hi," which cued the boy to start running in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait!" Duke shouted. It was then that he realized that the boy wasn't running from him. Duke turned around to see a group of _Them_ making their way over to him. _Damnit!_, he thought as he ran after the boy. For someone who was short and younger than Duke, he sure did run fast, but then again in a day and age like this a even a sloth is a track star. Duke had just catch up to the boy, "Hey, kid, wait-AAGH!" Duke's right leg snapped upwards, pulling him along. In under ten seconds Duke went from running after a kid, to hanging upside down. The group of zombies that were following them stopped and reached up for Duke, trying to pull him down for a bite, while Duke tried to keep himself up. Duke's movement stopped when a small snapping sound was heard. His eyes widened at the sight of the rope that held him up begin to snap. Duke began to freak out, pulling himself up the rope to the top of the lamp post. it was then that Duke saw the little kid again, this time running towards the group of undead. "NO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The boy didn't listen, instead he charged in with what looked like a spear, swinging and slamming it into the backs of three undead. Catching the attention of the corpses, he led them to the end of the street before turning around with a smirk on his face. When they were close enough, the boy ran to the side and pulled a string. On cue a car started up and drove through the horde, driving into a brick wall, which exploded on impact, killing the last of the horde. Duke watched this from a top the lamp post, of which he lost his grip and fell to the earth, only to be saves by the rope. Which incidentally broke after that. When Duke stood up, dusting himself off, the boy approached him, aiming his spear at Duke's chest. "Put your guns on the ground!" he commanded.

"What the...?"

"You heard what he said," another, deeper voice stated from behind him, "Drop'em." A sharp pain was felt, so Duke presumed it was a knife getting reading to stab him.

Duke raised his revolvers in a none threatening way. As he crouched down to put them on the ground, he flipped one around and shot at the boys feet, making him jump back and drop his spear. He then rolled away from the man behind him, aiming at both him and the boy when he righted himself. As it turned out the man that was behind Duke was really a teenager, about the same age as Duke. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt, light blue jeans, white and red sneakers, and had a red backpack like the one the little boy had. And the weapon Duke thought was a knife was actually a two foot long katana. "Well now, y'all got two choices," Duke spoke with as much authority as he could muster, "Either we can put down our weapons and have a good old-fashioned talk. Or, you two can try to stab me, while I shoot the two of you; and being as I'm a second lieutenant of the Marine Corps I don't think I'll miss from even a mile away."

The guy glared at Duke one last time before sheathing the sword. "Put it down Tyler."

"But Kai!" the boy, Tyler, questioned.

It was then that something in Duke's mind clicked.

_(Flashback)_

_He shook his head gentle, trying to remove the images of her curves from his mind, as he walked into the door. His quickly looked at Sabrina as she stirred from the sound, but did not rise. "Kai... Tyler..." she whimpered in her sleep, bringing a small smile to his face._

_(End Flashback)_

"Hold it, do you two have a sister named Sabrina?" Duke asked all of the sudden.

"How do _you_ know that?" Kai eyed him suspiciously, as Duke reached into his pocket, producing a folded up piece of paper. Duke handed it to him, which he took gingerly, until he realized that the paper was actually a photo of him, his sister, and his brother.

* * *

><p>"Zombies, zombies, it a hole. How many grenades, 'til we get them all! One grenade, two grenade, three grenade four! Five grenade, six grenade, seven grenade, more!" Jason and Lily chanted as they played patty cake. They had been playing random games to pass the time. Victor walked in on a few of their games and was almost dragged into them. At one point the two tried to even take his AK-47. They chased him, and even got into a fight for a few minutes. Eventually, Jason and Lily cornered him, his eyes widened at them as he raised his rifle. He threatened to shoot them if they came any closer. Seeing as how neither of them wanted to be full of holes, because judging from the crazy look in his eyes Victor really would have shot them, they backed away slowly as he inched for the door. He really, <em>really<em> didn't want to go back in there. But if he didn't, their three days would just start over. It was now... or never...

"OY! Little girls, it is time to prepare for next round." Victor walked in, halting the two's game, "I understand you'd rather paint each others nails, but I prefer _real_ food over this crap they feed us."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that both cases were true. He stood up, helping a smiling Lily to her feet. "So it's time for the ole' song and dance, huh?"

"Dah."

"Well then let me get my dancing shoes on and grab my cane," he joked, as he tied his shoelaces. Lily ran up to him handing him his sword. "Why thank you, sweetheart!"

"Your welcome!" Lily giggled. Ever since that talk he had with her earlier, Lily has been smiling most of the day. The only time that smile leaves is when she's around other people.

"Alright lets go," Jason shouted, throwing on his jacket and hat, "LETS ROCK AND ROLE!"

The three made their way to the main cell door, where a small group of first day survivors were waiting to take a shot at surviving their second day. When the guards came for the 'contestants' they gave each of them with a gun one magazine. When they gave Victor his magazine...

"What? What is this some kind of joke? You wish for me to floss my ass with this many bullets, or are you just out for a fucking joke!" Victor complained, getting in the guards face.

The guard simply sighed before answering. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you. It's the rules."

Jason noticed the guys tone of voice and looked at him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Haru Techatsumoto. Everyone i knew called me Tech on a count of my skills with technology." the guard said with slight pride.

"Okay Haru, my names Jason. This is my little sister Lily-"

"H-h-hello."

"And my giant, Victor!"

"FUCK YOU- WHO ARE YOU CALLING GIANT- I'M ONLY 6'10"!"

"Like I said giant- ANYWAYS!- you don't seem like a bad guy, so how's about you give us another clip," Jason smiled weakly, Lily gave him a pleading look.

Haru looked between the other guards and the three and looked a little troubled, before sighing and handing them another magazine. Victor reached for it, but Haru pulled it back. "Oh no, I already gave you one. If they see you with two, they'll know I gave it to you. Here." He handed the clip to Jason, who put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

The three then headed down to the doors and made their way into the arena. There was a descent amount of people there, so Jason and the others had a pretty good chance of surviving the night. Everything looked like it was gonna go great. That is until Carlos started talking.

"Hola, señoras y señores! Welcome to another wonderful midnight event. Are all our concursantes ready? And please, let us have a round of applause for Jason, as he has chosen to grace us again for another espectacular performance!"

The crowds of people roared in excitement as Jason separated himself from the others and took a bow, blowing kisses to his fans. "How about a round for my Giant!" Jason shouted, pointing at Victor, who growled at the comment. The crowd got louder, so Victor decided it was so back and started flexing for them. Lily giggled at their silliness. As Carlos signaled for the doors to open, as Jason and Victor returned to Lily's side. The first of the corpses stumbled towards them. Victor was about to fire, but Jason jumped in the way, smashing its head in with his sheathed sword. "Don't take unnecessary shots," he shouted, "We need to conserve the ammo!"

"What? Don't make me fight with broken vodka bottle!" Victor smirked, bashing the butt of his rifle into the back of anothers head.

"If not you could always use that breath of yours," Jason retorted playfully as he kicked away an undead that tried to bit Lily. Their numbers increased by the second, until Carlos felt there was enough and commanded the doors closed. Jason and the others Fought back as hard as they could. Jason finally allowed Victor to use his gun, which earned him a big smile from the Russian. They were now taking out more than earlier, but with all the wild firing many of the survivors were injured and attacked as well. It was then that Jason decided it was time to unsheath his sword. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Goddess of death, I stand here as your priest..." Jason's eyes shot open, his eyes turn feral.

* * *

><p>Piper, Patricia, and Sabrina were in the living room eating dinner. It was already evening and Sabrina was beginning to worry. Duke hadn't come back to them yet, and she was asleep when he left. <em>What could happened to him? I hope he's... <em>She could barely finish her thought when the front door opened. She stood up, and ran to the door expecting Duke to come walking through, but instead was greeted by _Them_. She screamed, alerting Piper and Patricia, who grabbed their weapons and ran to help her as she ran back into the living room. Piper unsheathed her katana and sliced clean through ones head and shoulder. Patricia aimed her AK-47 at _Them_ killing three of them, but one of them escaped the fire and went after Sabrina. Piper tried to go after it, but was cut of by another of _Them_. The living room was over run by bodies, whether motionless on the floor or not, Piper continued to swing and Patricia continued to fire. Sabrina threw random stuff and the corpse that followed her, engaging it in combat from time to time. She was in the hallway when it happened. She was able to knock down the corpse, but as she turned to run for something to kill it, it captured her leg and pulled her to the ground. She screamed in terror as the undead woman's face pulled back to attack her. Just then the woman's head exploded in a mass flesh, bone shards, and and brain juice. Blood splash over Sabrina's face as she looked up to see Duke standing over her, spinning his navy colt revolver around on his finger.

"Hey there, darlin'! Need some help?"

"Duke your back!" Sabrina smiled, jumping up and giving him a hug.

Duke blushed wildly from the contact. "Uh, hey, I brought some people you might wanna see."

"Sabrina!"

"Huh?" Sabrina froze in shock as she looked at the two familiar boys down the hallway. "Kai? Tyler?"

Sabrina!" the brown haired boy cried, running into his sisters arms, followed shortly by her twin brother.

"Kai! Tyler, your okay!" Sabrina cried. She cried once again, only this time it wasn't out of pain. It was out of sear joy.

* * *

><p>Jason, Victor, and Lily were able to survive yet another another battle against the horde. Victor was making another vulgar joke about a zombie and a glory hole, which Lily asked what it was, While Jason tended to his wounds. He was clawed at by <em>Them<em> and now has a mass of scratches and cuts, along with glazing marks from barely dodged bullets, and his right arm had two bullets stuck in it. Lily was helping Jason pull the slugs from his arm, when Victor's voice shouted, "Hey what the fuck? What is going on?"

"Odelay, you didn't think it'd be that easy, did you cobrone?" Carlos chuckled, stretching his arms out.

Jason looked up to see some of the remaining survivors began to attack each other, swinging wildly and shooting everyone. "Victor protect Lily!" he yelled, charging into the battle. He struck one of them with his sword, crushing the bones in his hand, then punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Another came up from behind, trapping Jason in a full-nelson, while one of his partners came and aimed a punch at him. Jason took the first punch in the gut, but as the second punch came he jumped up and kicked his attacker back, propelling himself up. When he was at a good enough angle, he forced his sword down on the mans foot, pushing him up while they began to lose grip; when that happened Jason snaked at arm around his neck and dropped to the ground, flipping the man over him and ultimately breaking his neck.

While Jason was busy, four of the others attacked Victor and Lily, Victor shot two of them, but ran out of ammo. "I'M OUT OF VODKA-I-I mean ammo!" he corrected himself sheepishly. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out the extra clip the guard Haru gave him. He threw it at Victor, who was too preoccupied with punching someone to see it. Luckily, Lily caught sight of it and ran after it. She picked it up off the ground and was running back to Victor, when one of the attackers sung a wrench at her. Closing her eyes, Lily screamed trying to shield herself from the impending blow, but it never came.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her..." a gentle, yet deadly serious voice threatened. Lily opened her eyes to see that Jason had stabbed her attacker through the chest. "Go give that to Victor, sweetheart." Lily nodded and ran to Victor, handing him the ammo. As Jason kicked the body off his sword, a piercing pain stabbed through his side.

"that sword is gonna be _mine_," a darkly familiar voice crooned. Tik. He had stabbed Jason from behind. Victor had turned to Jason and saw this, tackling Tik to the ground, as Jason fell to his knees. Lily ran to his side and gently pulled the knife out of his side. Tik had kicked Victor off of him, and was now laying into him, when Jason came up and bashed him across the face with his sheath. He then kicked Tik in the face, causing him to stumble back, followed by a roundhouse kick to his legs. Before Tik could get up Jason placed the blade of his sword at his throat. Tik gave him a daring look as he said, "Do it. Prove you got the balls to kill people the living."

"Haven't you heard by now?" Jason teased, sheathing his sword, "I already have. Now stand up, you could still be of some use to me."

Tik glared at Jason, but did as he was told, seeing as he let him live. Carlos got into another rant about letting trash like Tik live instead of killing him, but Jason just said it would be a waste of time he couldn't get back. "Well then, cabrone, it seems you survived two days, tomorrow is tres. Will you try for freedom? Or will you enjoy the spotlight here a little longer? The choice will be yours. Sweet dreams, pendejo." Carlos' evil smirk gave Lily chills as he left his chair. The guards herded in all the remaining survivors. As they walked down to their cell block Victor whispered to Jason.

"Is it right choice to let vermin live?" he asked, referring to Tik.

"Don't worry," Jason reassured, "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>and that his the second day in the arena! only one day to go and they'll be outta there!...maybe...ya never know. oh well hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**_PIECES!_**


	10. gladiators of the dead part iii

**hey everybody how goes it? guess what i haaaave? thats right another chapie-ter for you'z, but first let me deal with the review things, okay? promise it wont be long.**

**Reviews:**

**Wolfthezero:**** Yeah it is good to see Lily laughing instead... but maybe not so much in this chapter lol. and yeah, you know a sweet spot, a girl kisses it (or really anyone touches it) and it really _turns you _on! yeah that.**

**Sergeant Daniel:**** yes, Victor is modeled after Nikolai from CoD: zombies. beautiful huh? thank Madork Gunna for that one.**

**Anime Girl 593:**** yup, only 8 chapie-ter left... THANK GOD THATS ONLY FOR THE FIRST ARC LMFAO we still have five or six arcs left I wanna do. I dont know, I mean i personally haven't read my own story yet (too busy writing it lol) to see if its like a real book, but if it is then DAMN IM GOOD lol (doubt it) and yeah that was nice. originally I was gonna kill them off, and not have them in the story, but i figured what the hell, right...**** umm... wait what?... WHAT! NO YOU CANT DIE ON US! QUICK, SCREW THE REST OF THE REVIEWS- READ! _READ!_**

**King Kubar: thanks man. yeah i needed to make it more believable, so i had jason get hurt. cause you know its not really believable if the FANFIC of an ANIME was unbelievable ya'know? (lol jk) and thats good to hear man, glad to know it has that kind of affect on ppl. and see I used to have a friend who had a southern accent, so when I have Duke speak, I think of him.**

**LupusAvius:**** Thanks. yeah im working on it, cause like I said before even though this is a FANFIC for an ANIME its just NOT REAL enough (you guys see what I did there :3 lol)**

**Gureifox:**** i know right, like a breath of fresh air. but it wont last for long :}**

**Madork Gunna:**** thanks man, really means alot. those two movies are flippin awesome!**

Everything was quiet on the second night of being in the arena. All Hell broke loose in this world of dead souls. No one every would have thought that something like this would happen. In one day it took hold of Jason's life and made him destroy everything he cared about with a smile. And the list of his problems just got more and more extravagant. There were always things getting in his way, the living and the undead. People just always got in the way. And now here was one more thing to add to the list: Lily. A little girl he found in the arena of a jail, forced to fight for the entertainment of others. The tears she shed burned her skin every night she lived. And even though the scratches and bruises on and around her body will disappear with time, the scars burned within her flesh shall never heal. The pain she endured will never fade from her memories. Jason watched as said girl ran around the cell block chasing a giant Russian, wielding his AK-47, which he foolishly allowed her to hold, until she turned it on him. _Nothin' scarier than an eight year old girl aiming a rifle at you with a smile on her face, _Jason thought to himself his a chuckle. Memories of the time Clare got a hold of an MG42 and chased him around the house shooting at him because he 'had the nerve to attack her gummy bear army'. _Good times,_ he closed his eyes smiling gentle, _Ah, I can still taste Sergeant strawberry. Damn gummy bear almost cost me my life! _Then out of nowhere someone grabbed Jason's jacket, hoisting him up.

Jason opened his eyes to see a petrified Victor. "TAG! IT IS YOUR TURN TO BE HER BITCH!" he yelled, running to hide around the corner.

As if on cue, Lily came up the stairs with an evil smirk carved onto her face as her eyes shined with a dark gleam. _"Jason~," _Lily crooned.

"Y-y-es, Lily?" Jason's face would have been a mask of indifference, if it weren't for the fear that was eminent in his features s he took a step back.

"Would you like to play with me?" Lily's sweet smile contradicted the gun in her hands.

"That depends, are you gonna shoot me if I say no?" Jason asked, truly curious as to that verdict.

"_Maybe~..." _Her sweet voice made that one word feel so full of malice and joy.

Jason chuckled dryly, lifting his hands up in a defensive manner as he slowly walking backwards as Lily stepped towards him. Jason quickly turned around, running pass the turn-off towards the far staircase. As the auburn haired girl ran after him, laughing manically, Victor crept out from behind the corner towards the stairs, only to be stopped as someone shot the ground in front of him. The Russian slowly turned around to see the evil little girl, spinning around in circles because of the recoil. "Where do you think your going, Giant?"

Victor's blood _would_ be boiling from the comment, but seeing as this little girl had his gun aimed at him, he wasn't going to try and take it so he chose to run. Lily ran after him, laughing with a smile on her face. And then, as if to add fuel to the flames of joy, Jason was seen running towards Victor and Lily. When he realized this, he skidded to a stop, a horrified look on his face, as Victor passed him, and ran the other way. Five minutes. It took five minutes for this sick game of tag to end. Jason ran pass Victor into a doorway, while Victor passed him. When Lily came into view, he jumped out of hiding and tackled Lily to the ground, never letting her touch the cement. She tried to struggle, but Jason took the time to tickle her until she lost her grip on the rifle. Victor then took this opportunity to seize his gun. When it was n his possession once again, he hugged it as if it were a matter between life or death. Jason laughed as he tickled the little auburn haired girl, teasing her as she struggled against him. But of course, something always had to come and ruin their fun.

"Hey, you three!" A guard yelled, walking towards them, "Come with us. Carlos wants a word with you."

Victor gave a sideways glance at Jason, who payed him no mind, as he helped Lily up before turning to the guards. When Lily saw the guard, she grabbed Jason's leg, hiding herself behind him. "Aw, does he want an autograph?" he teased, causing the guards to grit their teeth. "Whatever. Take us to your leader."

Jason and the others were led out of the cell block and to the wardens office. The whole while Jason was busy admiring the jail. He was constantly looking around, being as the closest he got to a jail was the jail cells at the police station. As they passed the front gate, Victor leaned over to Jason. "What are you doing, Comrade?" Jason grunted and shrugged in response as they approved the wardens office. The three were led inside, their eyes widened at the sight. The office was completely furnished and had a 52" plasma screen TV, chairs, a table with various foods on it, and a stereo that was playing _Punk Bitch_ by _3OH!3_. Carlos was sitting in a chair at a table filled with food, chewing on a cheese burger. When he caught sight of his guests he motioned for everyone to leave. A few of them gave him a look of shock, but ultimately obeyed him, except for five of them, who were obviously meant to be there. Still having food in his mouth, he gestured at the three seats in front of him. Victor and Lily looked at Jason, who sat on the left of Carlos' chair without a second thought. After the other two sat down, Lily on Jason's right side and Victor on her right, Carlos swallowed his food and began to talk.

"Please mis invitados, help yourselves," Carlos gestured to the food on the table, "There is plenty." Obliging him Jason grabbed a cheese burger, followed shortly by Victor and Lily. Victor attacked a stack of BBQ ribs, while Lily ate some chicken nuggets. Carlos watched them with mild amusement as they all enjoyed the meal. Victor's eyes were on the ribs, Lily's closed as she chewed her nuggets, and Jason's were traveling the room.

There was nothing of any real intrigue. Of course Jason recognized Studder and Haru, but none of the others rang a bell. The people in the room were or many races sure, but the all looked like the were on edge. All except for two, who didn't pay any mind to Jason or the others. The first has a male, sitting in a lazy boy in front of the TV playing _Kingdom hearts II_. He had short wavy hair that was green on one side and blue on the other, along with his eyes, which was one blue eye and one green. He wore a black jacket with a bloody wolf fang on the back, dark gloves with skulls on them, red tinted black pants and black hiking boots. The other was a girl who was laying back on a couch, reading a book. She had long hair that was dyed in three levels. The top was dark purple, the middle was dark green, and the bottom was a dark red. _Well, _someone's_ lacking color coordination, _Jason thought to himself. The girl felt Jason's gaze upon her and turned to meet it. Her black eyes greeted Jason's green and amber eyes with slightly less intrigue than she already had. When she turned away from him, Jason's words sounded in his mind, _She totally wants me..._ The girl wore tight black T-shirt with a skull in the front. Black skinny jeans, and steel-tipped hiking boots. A coughing sound forced Jason to turn back to a, slightly amused, smirking Carlos. "Mind telling us why you brought us here? Or did you really just want an autograph?" Jason's sarcasm was in a teasing form, as Carlos smiled proceeding.

"Down to business right after the meal, sí?" Carlos closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and, this time the resolve in his eyes ease some of the tension in the room. "How abut some dessert first?" The plates on the table were removed from sight and replaced by plates of brownies, cookies, cakes, candies, etc. A large bowl of ice-cream was placed in front of each of them. The light in Lily's eyes grew immensely as she dug in, chewing on cookies and ice-cream happily. Jason tried to take his time with his, but that didn't necessarily go well. Though there was no mess, the large bowl of mint chocolate chip, french vanilla, and cookie dough ice-cream was gone in under three minutes. Victor was much the same, but figured they had time to savor his rocky road, chocolate, and strawberry ice-cream, which he modified by adding pieces of brownies, snickers, and other sweets. Jason raised an eyebrow at an either slightly disturbed or slightly disgusted expression. "I see..."

"Look this is all very nice of you Carlos," Jason thanked him, "But what's the point?"

"Well, you see, because you made it to night tres, I have arranged this banquet for the three of you to discuss what you will do for mañana por la noche." Carlos explained as he watched the three eat, well two seeing as who Jason was just nibbling on brownies and cookies. "You see you a choice. You can either do what the other niños do and wait out your last days. Or you can challenge one of my tenientes for they're place at my side, and earn your freedom."

Jason looked around the room one more time, now realizing what the others were doing there. "And these are the lieutenants we'll have to fight?" he asked, eying the others. Jason noticed one of them glaring at him, his hand twitching toward the gun at his side. He smirked, grabbing a cookie. "Think fast!" he shouted, throwing it towards him. The guy lifted his gun and aimed at Jason, but was stopped when Victor's arm shot up and plucked the cookie out of the air.

"Thank you, Comrade, I was in need of more sugar biscuits!" he smirked, giving Jason a knowing smile.

Jason grinned idiotically, "No problem, bud!"

Carlos chuckled lightly, also knowing the truth behind Jason's cookie attack. He watched as Lily threw a mini Reese's_ peanut buttercup_ up in the air for Jason to catch. She giggled as he missed and it bounced of his nose and fell in his eye. Jason cringed for a moment, but was smiling and laughing none-the-less. This irked Carlos a little, how carefree he could be at such a time.

"So," Jason said, chewing the evil piece of chocolate, "how does it work? Do we get to pick who we want to fight, or what? How's it go?"

"You are somewhat correct, señor Jason," Carlos nodded, "You will pick the lieutenant you wish to replace. Then tomorrow night you and your adversario will face of against veinte undead. After you kill every last one, you will fight each other... A la muerte..."

"I see. In that case I'll fight him." Jason announced, pointing at Haru, who jumped on the spot. Everyone looked at Haru, who was trembling, to Jason, who had a proud smile on his face.

Carlos, however, looked considerably disappointed, but nodded none-the-less. "And you, señor Victor?"

Victor put down a cookie and his spoon, and looked around the room, sizing up the competition. He then saw a well build guy, maybe in his late twenties- early thirties. He seemed like a good enough challenge and picked him. The mans name was Clayton Danvers. He was a well build man, 6'3", with shoulder length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt that clung to him, showing off what was hidden, and light blue jeans.

"And you, señorita?"" Carlos turned to Lily.

"Sorry, but she wont be competing for her third day." Jason answered for her. Victor looked at Jason with a shocked expression, along with Lily. Her heart began to break as she listened to his words. "Lily's too young to fight fifty of _Them_, let alone one of these lieutenants. So when Victor and I leave tomorrow, she wont be coming."

"Jason!"

"_Jason, no, please!"_ Lily pleaded, but Jason smiled at her kindly.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you'll just die tomorrow if we can't help you. So there's really no point in having burden such as yourself with me anymore!" Jason's smile and cheerful tone countered the words that left his mouth.

"and I can agree with you," Carlos nodded, "Such a lo jóvenes should not have to do such things. I know! How about if you win your fight, I will allow the señorita to stay with me among my lieutenants. How does that sound?"

Sounds like a plan!" Jason said, standing up, "We done here?"

"Not just yet," Carlos chided, "I would like to speak with you in private, por favor?"

"Sure, why not. Wait for me outside." Jason told Victor, who grumbled something under his breath angrily as he led Lily out the door with the out lieutenants. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"When you first can here, i didn't like you, cabrone. I hear thing about you that just irritates me. but then i see you _here_, in _my_ arena, and I gain a new found respect for you." Things got quiet after that. Jason watched Carlos think with an amused air about him. After much thought, Carlos spoke again. "Jason how would you like to be one of my tenientes?"

"What?" Jason was taken back by the request as he raised an eyebrow at the Latino leader.

"You heard me, amigo. I've watched you compete in my juegos. The way you fight it was... más allá de las palabras! So much power! So much _ferocidad!_Join me- be one of mine, and I promise you, you and your friends will be safe here. What do you say, socios?" Carlos stretched out his hand, willing Jason to accept it and become his tool.

Jason reached over, gaining Carlos a smirk, which quickly vanished when Jason pushed him hand away and stood up. "Sorry pal, but I got better things to do than be your lap-dog. So the answers 'no'." Jason looked down at Carlos, a smile on his face, "We done here?"

Carlos nodded, holding his smile in place. "Gracias, por la charla."

"Su bienvenida." Jason smirked, seeing the shock on Carlos' face made him laugh as he opened the door and walked away. A very angry Victor and tearful Lily followed him, followed shortly by a guard. Things were quiet at first, the only sound came from Jason's cuffed was about to say something, but was interrupted by Jason. "Don't worry, I have a plan. It'll be _perfect_."

"Hold the fuck up," Victor and Lily stopped and looked at him bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

Jason stopped to look over his shoulder at the two playfully. "We're going to escape!"

* * *

><p>Duke was on the roof, taking something to himself. The night was a clear sky as Duke looked up at the moon. "At least that's the same no matter where I go." he said to himself. He cracked open a cold Miller High Life he brought back from a gas station. The roof was quiet and he liked that. He needed to be alone right now, to be with his thoughts.<p>

"Oh great! Our leader is an underage alcoholic. And what is the same?" asked a voice from behind Duke. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Patricia climbing up to him. He chuckled at her statement.

"You welcome to call the cops or AA if you like. And I was talking about the moon. I have been all over the world in my short time on this Earth and the moon is something that is always the same. It makes me feel better." answered Duke. Patricia sat down beside him.

"I saw you come up here about ten minutes ago. Everything okay? You have been a little different ever since that zombie almost bit your arm." said Patricia.

Duke took a deep sip on his beer. "I got real scared. I'm wasn't scared of dying or turning into one of those things. I was cared I was going to get bit and leave you girls all alone on this world. I sure you could stay alive for awhile, but how long 'til Jason gets back? You might not make it that long. I was scared Sabrina might... Never mind. " said Duke with a sad look in his eye.

Patricia smiled. "Hold on a second. I get it now. The saving her, the cuddling. You like her don't you?" she smiled devilishly as she said this.

Duke got a little red as he replied. "Look I just spilled my damn guts to you and you come back with that! And I ain't got time for lovey dovey shit. I have to keep you girls safe. And on top of that now I have two more to worry about and mentor." said Duke avoiding the question.

"Yeah whatever Sergeant Serious. You like her and don't want to make a move because you're scared. Well have fun up here." she said leaving.

Duke threw his empty can at her laughing as it hit her square on the head. He looked back up the moon. It just seemed to calm him in every aspect.

"So you drink alone often?" asked a cockney voice.

Duke whirled around to see Piper trying to climb up. He went over to help her up. "No, it isn't something I do often. I just needed some thinking time. But it seems Duke thinking-time is going to keep getting visitors. Y'all have been at me more than a buzzard at a dead cow." he said walking back to his six pack with Piper. He offered her a beer, but she refused.

"Sorry I don't drink cold beer. You silly Americans and your ways of drinking." she said. She sat down next to him.

"You know I miss him too." he said in a solemn voice. She sat upright and looked at him. His eyes were blue pools of sadness.

"I guess I haven't really thought of how you were dealing with it. You and Jason are old buddies right? Well yeah, I miss him a lot." she said tearing up. She stood up as a tear came streaming own her face. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts." she said climbing down.

Duke was now again alone with his thoughts. He started to think about his family, and his father. He heard a creak at the opposite end of the roof. "Man you guys cannot leave me be can you?" he laughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said a soft voice. Duke turned around to see Sabrina. She was in a large shirt and as far Duke could see just her underwear. "I come here from time to time to think." she said.

"Oh, well if that was what you are here for. I want you to be here. That's what I 'm here to do. Come on over." he said patting the seat beside him.

She strolled over and sat down. He opened another beer. "So what were you thinking about?" she asked in hushed, drowsy tone.

It was pretty late so he decide to answer quickly. "I was remembering some things that my dad told me before he died. I just checked my phone and my dad left me a message. He and my mother got bitten and took cyanide so that they didn't turn. He told me that the key to happiness is finding a woman that when all the romance is done will sit down and drink a cold one with you. Then I heard him say I love you and it ended." he said in a monotone voice. Sabrina put her hand over her mouth. He just told her about the death of his parents nonchalantly. "But don't worry about me, I have gotten over it. Just looking at the moon has calmed me. And I..." he said as he was stopped by a pair of emerald green eyes baring into his sky blues. Sabrina eyes were so sad, but beneath that was happiness.

"Hey, uh... Thanks," Sabrina said, smiling at Duke, "For bringing back my brothers."

"Oh, no problem," Duke's expression wasn't nearly as bad as his thoughts at the moment. She looked so radiant in the moons light. Her pale skin glowed like a lunar angel. The way the she looked tonight was... _No!_, Duke scolded himself, mentally shaking his head, _You can't think like that right now._

_"_Well, I'm think I'm gonna head back down to the others now," Sabrina stood up and stretched.

Duke stared at her body as she stretched, the shirt beginning to ride up as her arms reached to the sky. His face flustered as a result. "yeah, um... G'night..."

"Night." Sabrina called out as she ran to the ladder that led to the window back into the house.

_Finally,_ Duke thought, closing his eyes once again, feeling the pale light bring dim warmth to his heart. That was all that mattered. His mind was a t peace. The past few days didn't since all that back now that he was able to think about it. Just then, a voice boomed out to him. _DAMNIT!_ "IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A LITTLE PEACE RIGHT NOW?" Duke snapped, turning to see Kai walking toward him.

"Ah, don't get your panties in a twist," Kai teased as he sat down next to him. Duke offered him a beer, which he took gratefully, "Don't mind if I do!" Kai cracked it open and and took a large gulp. "So," he shouted, "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"A friend of mine." Duke answered vaguely.

"Oh, a _girl_, huh?" Kai smirked.

"If he was a girl, he'd be one ugly chick," Duke chuckled. He then shivered in disgusted as an image of Jason in a mini-skirt popped into his head for some reason.

"Oh, so your gay."

"I AIN'T GAY DAMNIT!" Duke punched Kai in the back of the head, making him spill his beer, while Kai laughed at his reaction.

"Geez, relax, i was just kidding!"

"Whatever," Duke mumbled, standing up, "I'm gonna head in now. I'm done thinking, so I think I'll get some rest."

Duke had just gotten to the ladder when he looked at Kai again. 'Hey when your done here, tell the girls to pack up, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Where we going?" Kai gave him a confused look.

"To look for our leader!" Duke grinned, which threw Kai off completely.

"Wait but I thought you were...?" Kai pointed at Duke uncertain.

"Aw, shucks no, I'm just fillin' in 'til that jackass gets back!" Duke turned away, climbing down the ladder, "See ya tomorrow!"

_...Weird..._

* * *

><p>"Wait, so let me get this straight..." Victor and Lily had just caught the whole story from Jason, and were now trying to understand, "You are to sabotage fight, just so we can escape? We have final day tomorrow, why the fuck would we need to escape?"<p>

"Because we wont have Lily with us." Jason's words snapped Lily's head to attention.

"S-so your not gonna l-l-leave me?" she asked, hope that was once gone returned to her eyes with a vengeance.

"Of course, Lily," Jason replied, ruffling her auburn hair, "Your my sister. There's no way in hell I'd leave you behind."

_"Jason..."_ Lily's eyes began to water as they made it to the cell block. Some of the guards made sick jokes about her tears, but Victor and Jason just shrugged them off and went to their cell. Lily stayed with Jason again, falling asleep in his arms. He peaceful feeling he gave her helped her rest her eyes for another night. Jason also went to sleep. He plugged in his mp3 player and began singing along to _My Black Dahlia_ by _Hollywood Undead._

_(The next day)_

Jason was busy warming up for the days match. He was busy doing hot squats, while Lily counted, when Victor and the other survivors walked in on him. They were all talking about how to beat their opponent, weakness, strengths all that. But Jason paid them no mind. He focused his attention on his movements. But then that's when someone said those words.

"Your not gonna do it... You can't escape Carlos' arena."

Jason stood up and stretched his muscles, before walking over to the voice. The man named Priest was leaning against a wall in the back of the room. As Jason approached him, Jason noticed that Priest was glaring a him. Jason just smiled at him before speaking. "Why not?" he asked, standing in front of Priest now, "Why can't I do it, hm? Because it's impossible? Because there's no such thing as hope? Because I'm just a useless piece of trash who couldn't protect his family?" Priest's glare turned into a look of surprise and pain. "Maybe you shouldn't be telling me about your history and who you are, but I don't care. As long as you think your useless, then that's good for you- congrats- but don't you thing it's kinda sad that you have to crush everyone else' hopes just 'cause you have none?"

"WHAT DID YOU-"

Priest's eyes burned with hate as Jason punched him. He glared at Jason as he held his injured cheek. "Did I say you can talk?" Jason smiled down at him with feral condescension, "I don't think so. So next time you talk out of turn, I'll have to kill you... 'Kay?" Priest looked at Jason, a mix of emotions plagued him. How could this little kid dare to threaten him with a smile n his face. But Jason turned his back on the old man, and turned to the others. "Yes, we're going to escape." Everyone was a mass of questions, usually asked how he was gonna get all of them out. "Look I know it seems unlikely But trust me, I can do it. I can get you all out of here save and sound. You don't have to believe me- and I prefer you didn't- but I'm telling you I can get you out of here. If you'll believe me, i can do it." Everything was quiet for a few minutes. the only real sound was that hushed murmurs of people discussing what to do. Then Victor's Russian accent broke that silence.

"Come on shit-for-brain people! We give you opportune moment for freedom, and you don't dare take it? Your all a bunch of dumb fucks!" No one disagreed with him.

They all stayed silent, while Jason sat down and put on it boots. Lily gave Jason his sword as he pulled on his jacket. He thanked her and clipped the sheath onto one of his belts as he spoke, "Look I don't have time to think about details or anything. If you want my help, then tell me before I leave this room. Otherwise, stay here to rot until it's your turn to die in that hole around the corner." Jason, Victor, and Lily walked out the door, but as soon as Jason was about to fully pass through, someone reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hm?"

He looked up to see Priest. "You better keep your word and get us out of this hell hole."

"Of course," Jason grinned.

_(Three hours later)_

"Señoras y señores, welcome to a very special event today! Today is the day Jason and Victor will face-off uno-a-uno against a lieutenant! This is truly magníficos." Carlos announced to the mass of people, who roared in response. Their cheers, fuel to the fire that was Carlos' lust. The power that pulsed off his flesh was practically tangible. "Now then mis amigos, let me bring to you our fighters. Studder!"

The red headed announcer guy skidded into place as he began is intro's. "hey there, party people, how goes it?" Studder pointed at a doorway on the left. "Alright, alright, so one this side of the arena we have the Russian psychopath, the Vodka fountain, I'm talkin' about Victor Belinski!" Just then the Russian kicked open the caged door and stepped into the battle zone as his fans cheered him on. He struck a few poses, before Studder stopped him. "Alright, alright, we get it- your hott- big deal. Next we have the lieutenant he will be fighting with and against! He's the blonde devil, the Werewolf of the south, he is one big ass mother fucker! I'm talkin' about, Clayton Danvers!"

The doorway to the right opened up and out stepped the 6'4" muscle build maniac. He didn't have a gun with him, only a sledge hammer and a machete. He eyed Victor as a predator eyes its prey. So much hunger, it almost made Victor's skin crawl. Just then the doors opened up and twenty undead swarmed into the pit. Victor immediately opened fire on them, while Clayton didn't so much as move a muscle, as they approached them. When one was close enough, Clayton swung out his sledge hammer, slamming it into its face hard enough it flew back, falling into the group and knocking more of them down. Victor emptied the last of his clip into _Them_, as Clayton crushed the last ones head. Victor then turned to Clayton, who straightened up. The two locked gazes more a moment, looking over for any injuries or weaknesses the could exploit. Clayton then threw his hammer straight at Victor. Victor easily dodged the hammer, but didn't have enough time to dodge the fist that came into contact with his gut. Clayton then kicked him back, and drew his machete. As the Russian regained his breathe, he too released his machete from its bonds, shielding himself from the attack. The battle was a mix of swings and sparks, as both fighters tried their hardest to kill the other. The blood lust could be seen between them as the battle dragged out. So much power. So much intensity. It was almost too much for words. Victor blocked another of Clayton's swings, but the blonde devil whipped a kick at Victor's arm, knocking the blade from his hands. He then tried to stab him, but the drunk Russian pushed his attack wide, and aimed a punch dead center of his face. Victor then ran for his weapon. Clayton charged after him, trying to cut him off before he got to it, but Victor dropped to the ground and slid the rest of the way. When he captured his machete, victor round over, kicking his leg out and swept Clayton's legs out from under him. But as Victor went in for the killing blow, Clayton round out of the way. The two began to swing at each other again, blocking, dodging, and attacking at every second. Their dance was so deadly that the crowd stopped cheering. Too in awe to do anything but watch with anticipation.

Then it finally happened. Victor's attack was too wide and Clayton was able to use that to his advantage. He slice through the Russian's shirt, a line of blood spraying out, coating Clayton's arm. But all that stopped when a piercing pain shot through him like a bullet. "Even drunk, I am still too powerful for you." Blood poured out of his back as the blade exited his back, while Victor twisted it maliciously. Victor released the blade and kicked Clayton to the ground, walking away to grab something. Clayton's wide eyes from the shock widened even more, when he saw what victor had in his hands: his sledge hammer. Victor walked his way around Clayton as he tried to crawl away. That only provoked the Russian to stomp on the hilt of the machete, forcing it through Clay and into the ground, pinning the blonde devil in place. Clayton tried to beg for his life. Even if it was impossible for him to survive after this night, he didn't want to die like this. Victor stopped a pace away from his head. "This will hurt like syphilis. Believe me, I know," Victor answered his cries as he slammed the the sledge hammer down with lots of force, onto the head of its previous master. The head exploded like a watermelon falling off a house. It took a moment, but the crowds burst into cheers and wolf whistles, for Victor had just earned his freedom.

After everyone had been pushed out of the arena, to make room for the next fight, Studder can into view to do his intro's. "okay now that last fight... Was FUCKIN' AMAZING! So how about we keep the mood going with this next fight. On the left side we have the Demon of the west coast, the king of pain, the Wrath. Please everyone give it up for, _Jason Wrathe!_" The crowd broke into another set of cheers as Jason danced his way into the arena. He blow kisses to a few fangirls and flipped off their boyfriends, while Studder began the next intro. "And on the right side, for our lieutenant, we have the electronic mayhem, the technological bruiser, the...well Tech really... Give it up, for Haru 'Tech' Techatsumoto!" The cheers died down a little, but were none-the-less loud. Carlos sat up. He had been waiting for this fight. The hunger in his eyes growing. Then the doors opened up and more undead rushed their way inside for a meal. Haru rained fire on them with an FG41, while Jason slowly walked towards him. It didn't take long for Haru to kill the twenty zombies, so when it was done he turned to Jason and asked, "You ready?"

"Of course," Jason answered, drawing his old Beretta M9, taking aim instantly. But his aim was not directed at Haru. Instead, he aimed at the hanging walkway closes to the door. Haru did the same and the two shot at the chains holding it up. The crowd screamed in terror as the chains broke and they swung and smashed through the doors, opening it to the outside world. Carlos was outraged, but not as outraged as the prisoners who ran out of the barred doors and charged at the guards, taking their guns and making their way to freedom.

_(Flashback)_

_"Alright so this is how its gonna go down," Jason explained his escape plan to everyone, "Me and my partner are gonna shoot down the walkway closest to the door. If we can drop that walkway, the force of the swing _should_ help it break through the door. Then, while you guys escape; Me, Victor, Lily, and Tik will attack Carlos and the other Lieutenants as a distraction."_

_(End flashback)_

When Jason saw Victor, Lily and Tik Running out of the doorways, he caught Victor's eye and nodded, signaling for them to start the distraction. Victor and Tik climbed up the fenced wall to where Carlos and his lieutenants sit and begin shooting the people around them. Tik swung at them his a crowbar, savoring every swing. This was what it was all about. Making other people suffer under his hand. The deranged smile on his face showed that he enjoyed every bit of it. He was over-flowing with pleasure as the blood of his victims painted his skin. If they hadn't caught his, nothing would have stopped his lust for power over life. Victor shot down a guard that was trying to attack Tik, but ran out of ammo. Haru threw him two full magazines, as him and Jason made their way to the wall. Haru climbed up, while Jason helped Lily up. When Haru grabbed onto Lily, she began to punch and kick at him wildly. He didn't blame her. He was the reason she was in this mess to begin with. He was the trust that dared to betray her, and he could never forgive himself for that. But he was hoping that maybe by doing this, by _helping her escape, _he could remedy some of the pain he caused her. When Lily was finally up, Jason climbed up, his eyes peeled looking around the room for someone. He found Carlos using one of his lieutenants as a shield. When Carlos looked over at him, feeling someones eyes on him, he glared at Jason's smile. The look in his eyes screamed of hatred and blood lust. He had his way toward Jason with his machete out, killing another that dared to block the view of his prey. The two met in the middle, swinging their weapons, Jason with his sheathed sword, and Carlos with his carbon fiber machete. Sparks danced as the blade clashed with the steel cased katana. Every swing was blocked with a wall of sparks as the two danced around the others. Every now and then someone would feel brave enough to attack one of the two, but was immediately proven wrong by Carlos. When he had finally had enough Carlos aimed a swing at his head, which Jason ducked under, only to get bashed in the face by Carlos' knee. He then kicked Jason in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the floor. "You think you're better than me, hijo de puta? DO YOU?" Carlos emphasized his words with a kick to Jason's side. "I offered to have you at my side, cabrone. I could have _made_ you! You would have been safe from _Them_, if only you worked for ME! But don't worry. You wont be making a fool out of me again, Esse." Carlos flipped Jason over as he drew his .45 colt revolver from his side, only to be taken back. Jason was smiling, big and wide, like an idiot. Before Carlos could move, Jason swept his feet out from under him, then dropped his elbow with as much force as he could onto Carlos stomach. Carlos shot up from the impact, suffocating from the lack of breath, his arms wrapped around his as Jason retrieved his revolver. "No..." Carlos forced out, turning on his side to glare a Jason through slitted eyes, "No me estaba ganando!"

"Yeah, you were winning," Jason grinned, "But only 'cause I let you. See I needed to get closer to you." Seeing the confused look Jason assumed was on Carlos' face, he continued, "I wanted you gun." he raised said gun, then took its holster from Carlos' leg. He then kicked Carlos, forcing him on his back, as he stuck his foot on him, his sword raised above him. But Carlos let out a dry, humorless laugh.

"You think I'm scared? By the time you get that piece of mierda out, one of my tenientes will have killed you!" Carlos didn't give Jason a chance to speak as he continued, "I know your little password, amigo. By the time your finish that prayer, you and you amigos will be dead!"

Jason just smiled condescendingly down at him, bringing the sheath to his lips. "_Blessed be,_" Jason whispered just loud enough for Carlos to hear.

**"Pass code accepted."**

Those two words were all it took to wipes the smug look off Carlos' face as Jason pulled the sword free of its prison. Jason raised the silver katana, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, before stabbing it down into Carlos right forearm. Carlos screamed in agony as Jason lifted the blade from his arm, only to release another scream as he stabbed in back into him, this time in his left thigh. Jason begged for one more scream as he slowly pushed the tip of the bloodied blade into his side, not too deep that he cut his internal organs, but deep enough that it would scar. Slowly Jason dragged it through his flesh and out the other side, breathing in the smell of fresh blood. He brought the blade to his lips, as his touch snaked out of his mouth, lapping up some of the blood on his sword. Jason then smiled at Carlos, ripping a patch off his shirt and used it to wipe his katana clean, before replacing it in its sheath. After that he left Carlos there to die, either from blood loss or _Them_, he didn't care. He walked over to Carlos' chair, seeing as most of the lieutenants and guards were left the stands, and were now trying to get control of their prisoners and undead. He pushed the chair, but it barely budged. "VICTOR! TIK!" he called the two. They looked over at him expectantly. "Help me move this chair!" The two looked at each other for a moment, but shrugged and went to assist Jason. The three began to push the chair, followed shortly after Haru started to push as well, while Lily watched. She knew that she could do little to nothing to help them right now, so she just kept watch. The four were able to push the chair clear to the the wall. They followed Jason back to the spot the chair use to be and saw a door knob.

"what the hell is a door doing here?" Tik asked, looking at Jason expectantly.

You took words right from mouth," Victor agreed.

"This," Haru panted, opening the door, "is the way out."

And true enough the door led just so happens that the door behind Carlos' chair was the front door, while the huge door in the back of the arena was the door to the courtyard. As they walked out the door closing it behind them, they realized that there were no zombies around. All the zombies they were fighting were in the courtyard, or brought in from the city, via trucks. Jason picked up Lily and began to run for on of the vans, Victor and Haru following in his wake. Tik tried to follow, but was shot by Jason. Tik dropped to his knees, his eyes wide as his hand probed his wound. Jason had shot him in his side. Jason handed Lily to Victor, instructing them to get in the car and wait for him. Haru didn't need to be told twice, but Victor was uncertain. "Don't worry," Jason assured him, "I'll be there in a minute." Victor nodded briskly as he turned and ran as best he could with a little girl. Meanwhile Lily was looking at Jason with pleading eyes as the distance between them grew. Her eyes began to water as Jason's smile began to shrink. Jason turned back to Tik, who was now walking again, a look of malice and anger on his face, but Jason continued to smile. "You gotta understand Tik, you were just a pawn." Jason explained, spinning and flipping the revolver in his hand. "What am I gonna do with a loser like you, huh?" That was what made Tik lung at Jason. Jason stepped out of the way of Tik's fist, and launched a kick at the bullet wound he just made. The wound was bleeding profusely now, as Tik clutched at his side. Jason didn't want to waste anymore time, so he aimed the gun at the back of Tik's head and said, "It was a pleasure using you," and fired the killing shot. Blood splashed at Jason's bare chest and face. he placed the gun in its holster and made a run for the van.

Upon seeing Jason coming, Haru started the van, while Lily opened the side door, calling out for Jason. When Jason was sure we was close enough, he motioned for them to start driving. Haru slammed on the gas as Jason three seconds before Jason jumped in through the side down, almost barreling into Lily. Jason quickly slammed the door as Haru passed the check point, slamming himself against his seat, taking a deep breath. As he released his breath he began to slowly laugh, shortly joined by Victors throaty chuckle. Haru joined in as well, the adrenaline from what they just did, getting to him. Even Lily giggled at their silliness. "now that was a jail break!" Jason shouted, fist pumping.

"Okay, so, review with me," Victor spoke to Jason as he analyzed what just happened, "You told survivors that you would set them free, and that we were distraction." When Jason nodded he continued, "but reality is, _they_ were distraction so _we_ could escape?"

"Yup yup!" Jason answered cheerfully.

Victor was staring at Jason, a smile of his own spread across his face as he shook his head, "Crazy son of bitch."

"Is that alright with you Lily?" Jason was looking at the little red haired girl like a child who'd just got caught doing something wrong.

"Of course," Lily smiled a him, "You were just trying to make sure I got out of that mean place, so you could protect me. Right, _big brother_?"

Jason smile returned to his face as he ruffled Lily's red locks. "That's right, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>The Jail house was a mess. Body upon body littered the floors of the once proud arena. the spectators were no longer stayed there, seeing as their show was now over. Not even the guards or Carlos' men stayed there. They all moved on to a new spot to call home. Most of them found a home in town, near an airport. The building was a two floor motel, <em>Motel 8<em>. though it seemed that they were lost, they still had hope. A doctor that survived the riot at the jailhouse stepped out of a room, and into the crowded hall. He turned to a Carlos' multi-colored haired lieutenants. "He would like to speak with the two of you." The two looked at each other with matching bored expressions, before walking into the room. Their Hispanic lead was laying in bed. He turned to them and beckoned them closer. When they were at the foot of his bed, he spoke.

"Kyonto. Ebisu," his accent made him harder to understand, but because they have been with him so long, they understood what he was saying. "I want you to find him," Carlos' blood began to boil at the thought of the man that caused him to become bed ridden, "I want you to bring that hijo de puta to me!"

The male one of the two whispered into the girls ear.

"Which one?" the female asked, her tone was as bland as the look on her face.

Carlos' voice was too venomous to properly hear the words, but they knew what he said none-the-less. "_Jason Wrathe!_"

* * *

><p>Jason sneezed loudly.<p>

"bless you," Haru said.

"Thanks."

"Let me guess someone talking about you again?" victor's voice was coated in sarcasm.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm popular, and your not. Victor was about to make a comeback, when the van began to come to a stop. "Haru what's going on, why are we stopping?"

"uh, well you see..." Haru dropped his head at the statement, "We're outta gas."

Silence. Then, "WHAT?" Jason and Victor said at the same time, but Jason quickly restrained himself, remembering the sleeping girl in his lap. "What'd you mean '_Out of gas_'?"

"I _mean_ the tank is empty."

"Well that's just great," Jason sighed. They were in a van with no gas, in god-knows-where, with hordes of undead after them. _What a day..._ Then Jason saw a two story house, about a block away, with boards on the windows. "Hey how about we stop there for the night?" He pointed at the boarded house, while the two thought it over. Because it was safer in the house than in the car, they chose the house. But as they went for it. Jason carrying Lily, They noticed the house had a pack of zombies around it. Out of nowhere Victor began to fire at them, clearing a path for them, but also gaining _Their_ attention. The gunfire awoke Lily from her slumber. She began to shake with fear as they were now on the pouch, smack dead in the middle of the pack. Jason, Victor, and Haru fired at the corpses that neared them, but they really need to inside. "Haru," Jason yelled over the gunshots, "Open the door!"

Haru nodded, stopping his fire to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" he shouted, only to be interrupted but Victor's boot connecting to the door, forcing it open. "Never mind!"

Jason put Lily down so she could run into the house, keeping the horde at bay while the others got in. When they were in Jason ran through the door, slamming it shut behind him. They waited quietly until the sounds outside began to die down, before speaking to each other. Lily had to use the bathroom, so Jason went to help her find it, while Victor and Haru went to the kitchen to look for a bite. Jason took Lily upstairs. Finding the bathroom wasn't so hard, it was the first door to the right of the stairs. Jason slowly opened the door and searched the bathroom, making sure nothing was in there. When the coast was clear, Lily ran inside, pushed Jason out, and used the bathroom. While she did this, Jason took it upon himself to search the upstairs for any of _Them._ He checked the three rooms on the right side of the house and came up with nothing. But when he went to check the left side, he heard a soft sobbing sound. He lifted his new revolver, just in case, as he approached the door the sound was emanating from. He slowly pushed the door open with his gun and took aim, but drop aim at the sight. A girl, roughly around his age, with short black hair and chin-length bangs, wearing navy blue jeans, dark blue T-shirt, a red zip-up jacket, and black sneakers; was crying on the floor with her face in her hands, sitting between two windows with a knife stabbed in the ground at her feet. Jason began to walk toward her, the clicking of his cuffed boots made the girls head snap up. Her eyes, which were like a splash of magenta against a sea of blue, filled with fear and sadness. Her cherry red lips quivered from her sobs. Jason took another step forward, wanting to comfort the strange girl. But as he got closer, she flinched, then her eyes slitted into narrow lines as she sprung for the knife.

* * *

><p><strong>damn, everytime jason wants to help someone, YOU GUYS WANNA KILL HIM! whatever, it was still a pretty long chapter...well for me anyways lol so you guys know what to do! Review and tell me what you think, or don't. doesn't matter cuz i will still be here writing.<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


	11. reunion among the dead

**YO! WHATS UP GUYS! how you been? sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but it was a MONSTER! seriously, over 16,094 words! it was hell writing this thing, thats for sure. I wanted it to be perfect, so I hope you like it. I also wanted it in before Halloween and its still and hour+ til! (YES!) Okay so here are the reviewer things...**

**wolfthezero:**** oh yeah, but theres gonna be fueds among everyone, and you'll see a little of that n this chapy-ter.**

**Madork ****Gunna:**** yeah I wish i killed him too. but that does sound like a good idea. and yeah thanks for the qoutes- i may have slipped one in there somewhere .**

**Anime Girl 593:**** thank you thank you. it was all part of my evil plot for world domination mwhahaha!- anyways- yes it is cute, but is there trouble in paradise, who knows... oh right, me LMFAO OKAY THERE WAKKA!**

**Gureifox:**** yeah its probably not a good idea to give her a gun lol and yes. yes it is.**

**King Kubar:**** yes. yes it was... course it only too me -literally- 2 minutes to come up with that whole scene. And don't worry, all the OC's in the story so far except for 2 are introduce in this chapy-ter so...yeah... make a list... thats what did lol**

**BoredToDeath33:**** no that wasn't your character, but your OC does show up later ;)**

**whelp thats enough boring stuff... _READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>Jason pulled the pocket knife he used to cut Victor and himself free those long three days ago, and used it to block the girls six inch fillet knife from slicing into his chest. She then aimed higher, slashing at his throat, but thankfully Jason leaned back in time. The dance continued for a few minutes, before Victor waltzed into the room, shouting for Jason. When he realized what was going on, he leaped into action. <em>Another one?<em>, the girl thought as she slipped past Jason, and attacked the Russian. Victor immediately stopped in his tracks and lifted his arms, protection his face and upper chest. The girl sliced a cut straight down on both his arms, giving Jason enough time to swept the girls feet, grab her armed... arm, and aim the blade at herself. the two pants, obviously tired from their little squabble. Jason smiled at the girl and began to laugh, earning himself a glare from the girl. "What's so funny?" she snarled. Her voice was soft and smooth, like honeyed milk flowing down a silk sheet. And even with the venom in her words, they still sounded sweet.

"Nothing'," Jason shrugged, getting off the girl, "It's just that, I came in here to see who was crying, and to see if I could help them. But instead I find a crazy person, who wants to kill me!" Jason continued to laugh as Victor and the raven haired girl looked at him strangely. Jason reached down to her, offering her a hand. "My names Jason. Jason Wrathe." a kind, gentle smile played at his lips.

The girls eyes soften as she looked uncertainly from Jason's smile to his hand. She felt somewhat safe, knowing that he didn't _really_ attack him, but wasn't sure as to how long that would last. The smile on his face told her it was safe, but the burly tall man behind him didn't help her decision much. Ultimately she sighed, returning Jason's smile with a smile of her own, and taking his offered hand. _Maybe he can help us..._

Jason looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "So," Jason dragged out the word, "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, giving Jason a teasing smile. When Jason's shoulders slack, she turned around to a desk that was in the room, and retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. She then began to write. Jason looked at Victor, who shrugged in response, as the two walked over to her. She lifted the piece of paper so that they could see the largely written words on it. My name is Risu Himeji, it read, I'm sorry, but I can't talk.

"But weren't you just...?"

I can't talk, she underlined.

"But-"

I can't talk, She tapped the paper, this time Jason just sighed, not wanting to fight over something so stupid.

"Okay, well, Risu," Jason mused, "Do you live here?" When she nodded he continued, "Well, in that case, would it be okay if me and my friends stay here for the night?" She nodded eagerly, not wanting to be in a house alone at a time like this. Especially with four dead bodies in the room. The smile that bloomed on her face made Jason smile too... That is until Victor coughed, ending the silence. Jason turned to him, an irritated look on his face. "Almost forgot why I came up here," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Guard dog wants to have word with you."

"Guard dog?" Jason looked at him confused, until it clicked in his head, "Oh, you mean Haru?" Victor grumbled something unintelligent as he exited the room. Jason shrugged and turned back to Risu. As his eyes fell on her, he noticed that hers were beginning to water, as she stared at the bodies on the floor. "That your family?" Jason asked, receiving a nod. She looked up at him and locked eyes, as his hand fell onto her shoulder. He then lowered his hand to her chest, not taking his eyes off of hers. He suddenly pushed her, roughly over the bed. Risu's head popped up from the other side, slightly irked at what he had just done. But when she looked at him, he was crouched down to the bodies with his back to her, as he looked them over. _Good,_ he said to himself, _The ones that were bitten were dealt with._ He stood up and looked at her, smiling. "Sorry about that, but I didn't want you to cry, because you saw me violating your dead family."

Risu nodded at the kind gesture. _But how long will that kindness last?_ As Jason began to walk out the door, she followed him into the hall, and was pushed over by a red blur. Risu propt herself up and looked at the person who pushed her. It was a red haired little girl with clear blue eyes, wearing a tattered and dirty white dress. She watched as the girl questioned Jason, searching his bare chest for any sign of bruises or cuts. Her eyes began to tear up, but Jason smiled at her, telling her that he was fine. The girl turned around to face Risu, though she never looked up at her and her voice was timid. "I-I'm s-sorry i kn-knocked you o-over..." The auburn haired girls apology was so full of _fear_, that it almost hurt Risu to hear her say it. Risu smiled kindly at the girl, resting a hand on her head. The girl flinched away from her touch violently. Risu was hurt at first, but then understanding flashed across her face. She watched as Jason comforted the girl. Jason looked up at her and smiled, encouraging her to try again. Hesitantly, she places her hand on the girls head again. She felt her tense under her touch, but then relaxed as Risu brushed the hair from her face. The girl lifted her tearful gaze as a small smile dared to spread across her face. "M-my name is L-Lily," the auburn haired girl introduced, "W-what's your name?"

Risu tore her gaze away from the Lily long enough to grab the paper, then showed it to her. My name is Risu Himeji. I can't talk.

"You can't?" Lily asked, receiving a nod, "Why not?"

That's when Jason interrupted. "Um, girls? Why don't we have this conversation downstairs, where the others are... And hopefully some food." Lily jumped up and cheered in agreement, while Risu giggled at the little girls silliness. The three then descended the stairs, to see Victor finish boarding the front door. He turned around, wiping the sweat from his brow, as his eyes fell on the three.

"I just boarded up all the windows. Don't help or anything," Victor said, begrudgingly, his eyes on Jason.

"Well I didn't wanna ruin what you had going, ya'know?" Jason commented as he patted Victor's shoulder, making his way into the kitchen where Haru was _trying_ to cook. "Hey, how's it going in here?" Just then a pan burst into flames. "That bad, huh?"

Haru immediately lifted a small fire extinguisher he found under the sink. When the fire was out, he let out a sigh of relief, before looking at the four people watching him. "Um, yeah. I'm not really a good Cook," Haru scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Victor roared, "What was point of you cooking than?"

"I thought it would be easier than boarding the windows?" Haru's voice was uncertain or his words.

Jason just sighed. "Whelp, I guess I'll go out for some fast food!" Jason smiled, looking at the bewildered expressions everyone was giving him. Everyone except Lily, who grinned brightly with stars in her eyes.

"McDonald's?" Lily shouted, hopeful.

"Sure, why not," Jason ruffled her hair as she tackled him into a hug. "You guys want anything special while I'm out?"

Risu shrugged, not sure if he was serious or not. Haru thought about it for a bit and shrugged. "I'm good with KFC," he answered.

"Yes, and some vodka would be nice!" Victor raised one of his canteens. "I'm almost empty."

"Dude, I'm not going to some random store, just to pick you up some vodka," Jason smirked.

"Then I am coming with!" Victor decided, grabbing his rifle and an extra magazine, before walking up to Jason. Jason just chuckled and looked at Haru.

"Take care of things while we're gone?"

"Sure, but done be long," Haru warned, "It's getting dark soon."

"Gotcha." Jason gave him a thumbs up. He then turned around to Victor, who just tore off the boards to the door and walked through, looking out for any of _Them_. Jason was half-way out the door, when he turned to the three who would be staying behind. "board the back up, and don't let anyone in, who isn't with me. Got it?" When Jason turned around to leave, Lily ran up and gave him a goodbye hug, tears beginning to fall.

"Come b-back alive... O-okay?" Lily pleaded, looking at Jason with her piercing blue eyes, that looked so soft as she cried.

Jason smiled warmly as he hugged her back. "Of course, sweetheart." He released the tearful girl and exited the house, shutting the door firmly behind him. Haru went to work reboarding the door, while Lily sat on the couch, her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. And they would continue to fall, until Jason returned to her.

Jason caught up with Victor, who was already down the street. When Jason arrived, Victor spoke up. "I don't like this." His face was a mask of focus as he looked down the left side of the street.

"What, peace-and-quiets' too good to be true?" Jason gave him a teasing smiling and a sideways glance, only for Victor to stop and look at him.

"Guard dog... Er, Haru... Can we trust him?"

"Can I trust _you_?" Jason countered with a smirk.

"How dare you!" Victor's eyes narrowed at Jason as he took a threatening step forward, "Since the beginning, I have been here, helping you- risking life- so you can survive! And now, you fucking dare to question my loyalty? If not for _me_, _They_ would have caught you at store!" Victor was fuming, and his heavy accent added hostility to his harsh words. But it seemed to have no effect on Jason.

"True, but if it weren't for Haru, we never would have gotten Lily out of that jail," Jason shot back, but with a calm tone of voice, as if Victor's words meant nothing to him. "It was Haru's idea to shoot down the walkway. And it was Haru, who found out that the front door was behind Carlos' chair. Look, he can help us." Jason started walking backwards down the street, smiling at Victor menacingly, "Besides, when his usefulness runs out, we can still use him as to distract a horde of zombies!"

Victor tried to force down a chuckle, but failed as a hearty laugh was released. "You have point! He would make great walking bomb!" Victor caught up to a thinking Jason.

That would be true,

Jason shrugged. "Alright, lets get the stuff we need, and get back to the others, as quick as possible."

"Dah." Victor agreed as the two of them made their way to downtown.

* * *

><p>Duke awoke from his slumber. He slept in the master bedroom this time, not wanting to go through the awkwardness of waking up with Sabrina on top of him again. But that didn't seem to matter. As Duke finished stretching, he rolled to the right and yelped loudly, scooting away as he fell off the bed with the blanket. He prayed that he was still dreaming, but as he looked up on the bed, his prayers went unanswered. She laid there in nothing but her white panties with a black skull on it. The blanket that was once wrapped around her light silk skin, was now on the floor with Duke. Her body may not have been voluptuous, but she was beauty in all. Her peaceful features were slightly blocked by her dirty blond hair. "Patricia," Duke whispered, shaking the sleeping blond, "Patricia!" Immediately her eyes flew open, revealing her piercing turquoise eyes. Duke jumped a little, but quickly composed himself.<p>

"What damnit?" Patricia snapped, "I'm _trying_ to sleep!"

"Yeah, well get up," Duke said, standing up and grabbing his shirt off the floor, "We need to get moving and find Jason."

Patricia bit her lip as she watched his well built abs contract to his movements. She then remembered the quick conversation they had the night before, on the roof. Patricia padded her way on the bed, over to Duke, her chest just barely shielded by her hair. "Here, let me help."

"No, it's fine, I can do it-" but she ignored him as she took the shirt in her hands, slowly buttoning it from top to bottom. The bush on Duke's cheeks was flaring, as he tried not to look at her nearly naked body. Duke didn't move an inch, while her knuckles gentle rubbed against his stomach. Her hands stopped at the last button as her eyes met with his. She eyed his lips lustfully, as she unconsciously began to lean in. Duke quickly stepped back, coughing into his hand. "You should, uh... get dressed so we can go," Duke shouted as he hurried out of the room.

"Right..." Patricia's shoulders sagged, as she collapsed back on the bed.

Duke's face was beet red. _Thank goodness I got outta there in time!_ Duke thought as he leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He waited until he temperature went down, before moving again. When he was calm, he walked into the living room to see Kai and Tyler lounging on the furniture, reloading the guns. When Duke entered the room, Kai tossed him his guns. "We don't have much ammo, and there wasn't any at all for the M16," he told Duke. Duke nodded his appreciation, as he made his way to the kitchen and found Piper there, with her katana, wearing her lucky jacket. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," Piper chirped, "How'd you sleep last night?" She gave him a knowing smile.

Then it clicked in Duke's head as he pointed at her, accusingly. "You! You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Maybe~," Piper smiled, as innocently as she could muster.

Duke's jaw dropped, incredulously. "I swear girly, your more twisted than a tornado in the winter, ya'know that?" Piper rolled her eyes at the comment and gave him a sandwich. "What's this for?" Duke raised an eyebrow, smelling it.

"It's food," Piper sneered, "So eat it. We don't want you passing out in the middle of the search, now do we?"

It was Duke's turn to roll his eyes as he bit into the sandwich. Piper grabbed a pile of sandwiches as the two entered the living room, passing them to everyone. Patricia was cleaning the barrel to her AK-47. Duke froze as her eyes rose to meet his. She flinched when Duke looked away quickly and sat in a chair. "All right let's..." Duke quickly did a head count. He was down one person. _Where is Sabrina at?_ As if reading his mind, Tyler spoke up.

"She was just in the shower," he said, not looking up from his bag, "I think she's getting dressed right now."

Kai looked up, puzzled, searching the room for who was talking about. When he realized he meant his twin sister, he sighed. "She's gonna be in there forever~," Kai groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a kind, yet teasingly irritated voice said from behind him, making Kai jump, "Did you have something better to do today?" Kai scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Duke looked at Sabrina, and almost tripped over his own feet. She wore a pink short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow star on the front, a light blue denim jacket, light blue denim short skirt, white knee high socks, and light brown short high heel boots. She had pink fingerless gloves with a bear on the left hand and a cat on the right. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail with a light pink ribbon, except for her bangs, which were pushed to the side, making her emerald green eyes shine in contrast. Duke was mesmerized.

"Cute," Patricia said, standing up and slinging her AK-47 over her shoulder, "but a little too much pink for me."

Sabrina fingered her clothing. "You think so? I-is it too much?"

"No, it's fine, now can we go?" Kai stood up, walking to the door with his katana in hand.

"Yeah we should get movin' if we wanna find that moron," Duke added, grabbing his M16A2. The others grabbed their respective weapons, all except for Sabrina, who broke her broomstick two nights ago. Duke looked at her thoughtfully. "Don't worry, Darlin'," he assured her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll protect you."

"Thank you," Sabrina smiled kindly.

"Duke stop flirting, we got a job to do!" Piper teased, nudging him to move forward.

Duke grumbled something unintelligent, blushing slightly. When they were all outside, they looked up and down the streets for any sign of _Them_. There was only a few, but a few could easily turn into more. They met up by Jason's hummer. "Okay, now listen up y'all. Piper, you and Patricia take the ford truck. Sabrina and Tyer'll ride in the ford mustang, and Kai'll ride with me in the hummer. Let's head to downtown. If I know Jason like I think I do, he'll head there. Now when we get there, were gonna split up, to cover more ground. When it gets to gettin' dark, we'll meet up at the mall. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, but first we need to find that there gun shop. Kai?"

"Right, I'll drive," Kai nodded, taking the keys to the hummer from Duke, jumping in and starting it.

Right then, lets sattle up!" Duke shouted, joining Kai in the hummer. Piper sighed as she and Patricia got in the blue ford truck. As they drove down the street, Piper reached into her pocket and produced the diamond and silver pocket knife. She watched as the skull turned from transparent to blue. She smiled at the knife, remembering what Clare asked her to do. _That little girl was so much like her asshole brother._ Piper was distracted by the knife in her hand and almost didn't hear Patricia when she shouted.

"Look out!"

Piper snapped back to reality, dropping the pocket knife, and saw a little girl running into the street in front of them, being chased by a group of _Them_. Piper verde to the right, dodging the girl and running over two of _them_. Patricia jumped out of the passenger door, raining fire on the corpses. Piper parked the truck and unsheathed her katana, slicing through the arm and ribcage of a nearby corpse. As Patricia covered her; Piper stabbed one in the chest, dragging the blade through it and swinging up, cutting another zombie in half, from groin to head, before whipping back around to cut the head off of the one she stabbed. Patricia saw one of the undead make there way to the girl and took aim. The girl was three seconds from being caught, when Patrica pulled the trigger, making the head explode in a mass of bone and brain jelly. She then bashed the butt of her rifle into the head of a zombie that got too close, then shot it, making sure it was dead. Piper slashed at the back of the last one, cutting deep enough to cut its spine in half, immobilizing it, but not killing it. She sheathed her sword as she approached the girl, who was shaking in the corner of a nearby alleyway. The two looked at the girl kindly, well Piper did, Patricia just looked sad that she didn't get to killed anything else. "'Ello," Piper cooed, "What are you doing in a place like this all alone?"

The little girl looked up, her blurry crystal blue eyes burned against her pale skin and crimson hair. Her lips quivered in fear as she answered Piper, afraid of what would happen if she didn't. "I-I'm looking f-for my big b-b-brother," her voice was like a puppy's whine: soft, sweet, and scared. Piper's bright blue eyes softened as she watched the dirty girl squirm under her gaze.

"My names Piper," Piper smiled, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The little girls' eyes widen and tears begin to fall, heavier this time. She found herself being enveloped into a pair of arms and being carried away to a truck. She struggled against the woman, kicking and punching, until she was finally put down. A gun barrel was then put in her face.

"Now you listen to me, you little shit, we're trying to to help," Patricia glared, trying not to blow this poor little girls head off like she were just another walking dead.

"Patrica!" Piper shouted, irritably, "Be nice, the poor girl is looking for her _brother_!" Patricia groaned, then stomped her way to the truck. Piper sighed, before looking at the little red haired girl. "So what's your name?" she repeated.

The little girls' sobs softened to a whimper, before she spoke. "L-L-Lily," the auburn haired girl answered, "M-my n-name is Lily."

"That's a very adorable name, Lily," Piper smiled, trying to cheer up Lily, "Can I ask where your brother is?"

"I-I don't kn-know, t-that's why I c-came looking for h-him," Lily was trying not to cry, but it wasn't working too well, "H-he went t-to get s-some food, b-but that was a-a couple h-hours ago. I-I got w-worried, so I c-came to find h-him."

"Well where did you come from?" Piper asked.

"We w-were staying at a house n-near downt-town, but a-after _they_ st-started chasing m-me, I g-got lost." Lily's whimpers were getting more and more heartbreaking. Piper gave Lily an understanding smile. She knew what it was like to want to find someone missing. To worry about them to the point of walking around in this _hell, _just to make sure they were okay. To see them safe in your arms again. Although when Piper finds the man she's looking for, she's going to kick his ass for leaving, then have that talk she's been meaning to have with him. _Fucking Jason._ Then an idea hit her.

"Why don't you let us take you home?" Piper suggested, "It would be a lot more safer with us than running around all alone."

Lily hesitated, not sure to trust this stranger or not, but decided it was for the best if she wanted to see Jason again. She nodded as she followed behind Piper to the big blue truck. Piper opened the backseat door and helped her in, as she heard Patricia speaking to Duke on the walkie-talkie.

Yeah, she just put the girl in the back seat."

_"Is she takin' her with you?"_

"I don't know, ask her yourself!" Patricia stretched out her hand as Piper got in the driver seat. "Here, talk to him."

"Gee, thank you," Piper rolled her eyes, seeping sarcasm, as she took the walkie-talkie from her, "'Ello?"

"_Okay, so what happen now?"_ Duke was apparently still confused even after Patricia's explanation.

"Basically, a little girl was being chased by _Them_. She was looking for her brother when it happened. Me and Patricia are going to take her home where, hopefully, her brother is." Piper kept things quick and to the point, as she started the truck and began to drive. "She says she's staying in a house close to downtown, so when you guys get the guns, you can meet us there."

_"Alright. Just be careful, ya'hear?"_

"Gotcha." Piper shut off the walkie-talkie, handing it back to Patricia. "Lily, this is Patricia," Piper introduced the two, "Patrica, Lily."

"h-hello," Lily whimpered, not wanting to anger the dirty blond more than she already had.

"Whatever," was Patricia's only response, as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

_It's going to be a long drive,_ Piper sighed as she made a right turn into a suburban looking area.

* * *

><p>Duke got out of the hummer, where Kai, Sabrina, and Tyler were waiting for him. They arrived at the gun shop ten minutes ago and were beginning to wonder what happened to the girls. That was when Patricia called him on the walkie-talkie and tried to explain things. Duke took his cowboy hat off to scratch his head lightly, placing it back on before speaking. "well, it looks like they found a little girl bein' chased by a couple of zombies," Sabrina gasped at the news, "Don't worry, she's fine. the girls are takin' her back home right now, so we're gonna meet them downtown, after we're done here."<p>

"How long are they gonna be," Kai complained, "because I don't think the dead are gonna wait for them."

"Yeah, I hope they get here soon." Duke thought of the possibility of losing those girls, but the thought seemed so ridiculous, that he chuckled at it. He looked over at Tyler, who was looking at the door to he gun shop as if it were a piece of art. "So Tyler," Duke gestured to the door, "think you can crack her open?"

"Huh?" Tyler turned around, a confused look on his face, until understanding dawned on him. "Oh, right, yeah!" Tyler turned the door knob and opened the door. He turned to Duke, who was staring at him dumbfounded. "What, it's a gun store. Did you think it would be locked in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?"

Duke looked away, an embarrassed blush burned at his cheeks, causing Sabrina to giggle. "I guess that answers that!" Kai laughed, patting Duke's shoulder as he walked into the store with Tyler. Sabrina looked over at Duke and grabbed his arm. As she led him into the store, she noticed his cheeks redden some more, but thought it was because of the joke. When they got inside, the two boys were throwing ammo boxes and pushing shelves over.

"What in tar nation is goin' on in here?" Duke shouted over the noise.

Kai stopped what he was doing and looked at him. "There nothing."

"What're you talkin' about?" Duke looked at Kai, confused as to what he meant, but prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. Tyler came into the room, from the back and finish Kai's statement.

"The guns aren't here!"

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Piper asked Lily. She was parked in front of a beat up looking two story house. She watched Lily nod, the fear of what might await her evident. She looked so scared and fragile. Piper could tell that something was hurting the girl, deeply, she just couldn't figure out what it could be. Lily was about open the door, when Piper appeared and opened it for her. She smiled sweetly at the little girl, but Lily ignored her as she ran pass her and up to the stairs to the door. Lily started banging on the door, shouting for someone to open it.<p>

"Lily?" a somewhat masculine voice asked through the door.

"Haru," Lily's eye's shined with hope, as she answered him, "yes. Can you p-please let me i-in?"

There was silence.

"Is Jason with you?" the voice asked, hesitantly.

"N-no he's not, b-but-" the auburn haired girl stuttered as Piper walked onto the porch next to her.

"I'm sorry Lily..."

"W-what..?" Lily froze, not understanding what just happened.

"I can't let you in without your brother with you- he said don't let anyone in who isn't with him... I'm sorry..."

Lily was hurt. She couldn't believe that the guy she was staying with wouldn't let her in, because she wasn't with her brother. _Jason,_ Lily's tears began to form again as she thought of her missing new brother. "H-Haru please, let-" Just then the blade of a knife stabbed through the door, scaring Piper and Lily, and making the two girls jump. A somewhat masculine scream with a thud against the door was heard. "R-Risu, what're you doing?" Haru's voice cried.

"If you don't let that little girl in," a soft, yet very threatening female voice yelled at him, making Lily's ears perk up, "I'm going to cut your balls off and watch you bleed to death, as your eaten alive by the walking corpses outside! _So if you don't want that to happen..._ **OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!**"

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Haru's voice was a stuttering mess, as the sound of locks, chains, and wood banged against the door. The door flew open to reveal a brown haired teenage boy with a look of pure fear sprawled across his face. Lily was on the verge of tears and was about to thank him, when a fist collided with the teen boy's face. Lily's wide eyes looked up to see a _very_ pissed off Piper.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, refusing a little girl like that?" Piper seethed over the grounded boy. "What kind of man are you, turning away the helpless like that! You should be helping them, not condemning them!"

While Piper went on with her rant, the woman known as Risu pulled her knife out of the door, replacing it in the strap at her side. She then sat on the couch, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write, Lily over her shoulder watching. When she was done writing, she walked over to the ranting girl, resting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Piper stops her yelling and looks at he girl, seeing a piece of paper held in front of her. She took the paper and began to read it.

Hello, my name is Risu Himeji. I can't talk, so I'm writing to you. I'm sorry for Haru, he was just doing what he was told. Lily was with me when she got away, so really it's my fault, I should have had a better eye on her. Thank you for bringing Lily safely to us. Piper looked up at the girl named Risu, as she smiled at her. Piper smiled back kindly, nodding. Now that she had time to cool off and think about it, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep the others safe, but...

"Well I guess I'll get going then," Piper shrugged. She looked over at Lily, crouching down and giving the auburn haired girl a hug. She waved goodbye to Lily on her way to the truck, when Lily shouted.

"Oh, b-by the way. T-there was a big bag of g-guns in the under the backseat." Lily's words confused Piper for a minute, but then a flashback of Jason came and hit her.

_(Flashback)_

_"Oh, I left you some _toys _in the back there. When you stop, make sure to lock them in the back seat under the chairs, okay? We don't want people walkin' around with our stuff, now do we? later!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Piper face palmed violently. _How could I be so stupid as to not remember the guns in the back! Poor Duke went to all the trouble of going to a shop for nothing. _"Thank you for reminding me, I completely forgot about those!" Piper rushed off to the truck, shouting her goodbyes as she hurried into the the vehicle and began to drive off. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Lily still waving her off.

"What took _you_ so long?" Patricia was busy doing something on her phone. She didn't seem to interested in what Piper had to say, but didn't really do much to hide that fact.

Get Duke on the walkie."

"Why? You gonna confess your love for him too?" Patricia's tone was mocking, but Piper knew she was just being playful. After being stuck with the girl for a couple days, the two found out they had a few things in common. One of them being their taste for messing with others.

"We have guns."

Wait what?" Patricia finally looked up from her phone, giving Piper a look with a mix of confusion and shock. Piper nodded her head to the backseat, so Patricia looked. There, under the backseat, was a bulky duffel bag. She assumed that that was where the guns were and sighed, "Duke wants to meet up at the fountains." She then returned to her phone.

Piper looked at the current street sign, then thought about the distance left. "That's only a few blocks from here!" She heard Patricia mumble something along the lines of 'then hurry the fuck up already', but wasn't sure. And just as she predicted, they were at the fountain park in no time. Piper drove in, thinking that there was no way anyone would be here to turn the water on anyways. She saw the others parked and standing around the biggest fountain in the middle of the park, waiting. Duke was pacing back and forth. When the two girls parked and got out of the truck, Piper spoke before he could. "Okay, before you ask, the girl is safe and we have guns."

Duke froze. He wasn't sure if he heard right, but decided to ask anyways. "I'm sorry, what was that last part?"

"we have... guns...?" Piper's voice was small, her sheepish tone added to it, "Jason gave me them before we were separated the first time, and I kinda sorta forgot I still had them. Please don't be mad."

Duke walked over to Patricia, who was trying- and failing- to pull the duffel bag out. "Oh, I ain't mad," Duke answered as he pulled the bag out, ignoring Patricia's thanks as he opened it to see guns and ammunition he knew nothing about. "_Mad_ is when your hurt and you wanna take that hurt out on someone else. _Mad_ is when you tell someone not to do somethin' and they do it. No, don't worry, I ain't- WHAT THE HELL, PIPER?"

"You said you weren't mad?" she shouted back at his angered words.

"I lied!" Duke calmed himself before things got worse. "Well at least we got guns. Hopefully now things'll go a lot smoother."

"Oh like hell they will!" Duke looked over at Kai, who was aiming an AA-12 combat shotgun, "We're going down _rough_!"

Duke rolled his eyes, then turned to see Tyler and Sabrina sifting through the bag, looking for something suitable for them. Tyler pulled out two PP-19 Bizon's, slinging the straps over his shoulders in a criss-cross form. Sabrina was trying to aim a desert eagle. Duke walked over to her. "Here let me show ya," He placed his left hand over hers and his right hand around her shoulder to her hand, as he fixed her aim. "You wanna shoot the head, so you gotta aim about right here and fire. Keep your arms strong, that way the recoil wont be as bad." The blush on his face could not have been redder, as he took a bold step into manhood, thinking Jason would have said something like that.

Patricia rolled her eyes at the two. "Hey, I know it's a zombie apocalypse and all, and fucking like rabbits is probably a plus," Patricia pointed her rifle at a distant corpse, "But I don't wanna be here when- and if- that thing gets up."

"Patricia's right," Duke sighed, reluctantly letting go of Sabrina. "Alright, we'll leave the cars here and come back for them later. Kai and Tyler, you two go north. Try and see if you can find extra supplies, or even more survivors." Kai nodded in response as him and Tyler grabbed his spear out of the hummer and followed his brother. "Patricia and Sabrina, you go east, there should be a hospital over there- go check and see if you can find any kinda medical stuff and bring it." Patricia's shoulders sagged slightly as she sent Sabrina a quick glare, while Sabrina nodded firmly and made her way east. "That leave you and me, Piper. We're gonna look for Jason."

"Let me guess," Piper pointed west, "That way?"

"No," Duke rolled his eyes as he pointed towards where Kai and Tyler ran off, "we're heading deeper into downtown." Piper gave him a curious look, so he continued, "Jason once brought me to an arcade when we were kids. Told me it was a step to becoming a man. So I'm thinkin' that he might be there." Duke wasn't too sure Jason was there, but figured it was worth a shot to try.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, how long have we been walking," Jason's complaining was beginning to wear on Victor. The Russian insisted that they look for a liquor store before getting food. Only problem was that they had no clue where a liquor store was. Victor was sniffing the air like a dog, saying that he could smell vodka a mile away. <em>Smell vodka a mile away my ass! We've been walking for hours now!<em> Jason groaned once again. He had better things to do then search for an imaginary drink. "Hey," Jason called out to Victor, making the burly man stop and look back at him, "How about this, I'll get the food, you look for vodka. That way we get things done twice as fast. Okay?"

"Dah," Victor nodded, heading off to the right. "Am tired of whiny bitching anyways." Victor never was one to complain, except when it came to vodka of course, and it irritated him when others did. Always relying on someone else to save them, it wasn't Victor's style.

Jason on the other hand didn't care what style meant to people. If they were gonna die and they asked for help, there was a 50/50 chance he would help them. But if they could be useful to him, there was no way in hell he was gonna let them die. Jason grinned, turning back to downtown. He would finally be able to get some shopping done again. After he forgot his hummer had everything he bought in it, it was kinda crazy that he only remembered his sword and his three guns. Yup... Jason really was an idiot. He decided to pass the time listening to his mp3 player. And what was the first song to pop up on his playlist...?

"_I am **Perfection!**... Perfection... I am **Perfection!**... So take your best shot- give it all you got- **BRING IT ON!**_" Jason threw out his fist, landing a punch on a random zombie that appeared out of nowhere, then ran like all hell.

* * *

><p>A woman had just awakened from her slumber, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She stretched out on her mattress, her light purple shirt riding up, exposing her lean figure to the warm afternoon sun. She looked down at herself, seeing she was wearing her favorite skateboard brand T-shirt and her black cotton panties, running a hand through her short black hair. The woman stood and went to the door. It was something she made a routine of since the outbreak, always checking to make sure no one could open the door from the inside. But seeing how well barricaded the door was, it was no wonder no one every opened it. She had just opened an energy drink, when she heard noises coming from the street below. The raven haired woman grabbed her dragunov sniper rifle, using the scope as a looking glass, and saw it was just a boy jumping on stuff and singing along to some song. She just rolled her eyes and put her gun down.<p>

"What kind of idiot makes that much noise in a zombie apocalypse." She stated, grabbing her pants off the floor and pulling them on.

_(on the Street)_

Jason just jumped off of a car and kicked a random hunk of metal down the street, when something white smacked him in the face. He clawed at it, screaming thing like, '_Help the aliens are trying to probe me!'_ and_ 'Damnit, I gave zombie sperm in my eyes!'_. When he finally took it off, he realized it was just a white hat. He sweat-dropped, laughing sheepishly as he apologized to the air, seeing as it was the only thing listening to his pathetic rambling. Just then a soft voice called out.

"_Hey!"_

_"_Huh?" Jason whirled around, looking for the source of the voice, but found nothing. He looked at the hat again.

_"Hey~!"_

Jason looked around again, coming up with nothing once again. But this time he looked up at the blue sky as well. "God?"

"Over here, Jackass!" A voice called from behind him. Jason watched as to people climbed over a pile-up at the cross roads. The first was a guy, a little shorter than Jason, Brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red baseball cap, blue jeans with green strips down the sides, a black T-shirt with white sleeves, and black sneakers. He also had a watch and a cross necklace. The other person was a girl Only a few inches shorter than the boy, with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt that ruffled at the bottom, white skinny jeans, and black and white converse. She looked okay, Jason probably would have made some stupid joke to hit on her, but he really wasn't in the mood for flirting. So he settled on being nice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jason raised an eyebrow with a small smile playing at his lips. He looked at the two expectantly, when the boy raised a revolver and pointed it at Jason.

"Alright listen up," the guy warned as he walked toward the raven haired teen, "Put down your weapons, the bag, and back away. _Now._" Jason just looked at the guy silently, before bursting into fits of laughter. The brunette glared at him, while the blond just frowned. "What's so funny?" he yelled, getting more irritated by the second.

"You... you actually think putting a gun in my face is gonna get me to do what you want!" Jason laughed harder and harder in the guys face. The brunette became so angered, that he bashed the handle into the side of Jason's head. Jason recovered quickly, grabbing the teen's wrist, and forcefully aimed the gun at its' owners throat. Jason smirked as he spoke, "Just because you have a gun, doesn't mean you have what it takes to use it... I bet you haven't even killed a live person yet. Maybe I should just..." The sound of a gun cocking, making the brunette's eyes widen with fear. The sweat on his brow thickened as he took one last gulp of decaying air. His eyes closed tightly, praying that he could find a way out of this, but with his left arm pinned behind his back and his right hand holding the gun at his throat, he began to shake in horror.

Just then Jason felt something cold at the nape of his name. He looked over his shoulder to see the blond girl holding a fire axe. "Let him go," she hissed through gritting teeth, "If you so much as _twitch_ that finger, I'll cut your damn head off." Jason's fiery amber-green eyes burned in challenge as he smirked to himself, turning back to the boy in his grasp.

"Too bad your girlfriend couldn't save you in time," Jason teased.

The sick sound of metal piercing flesh and bone ripped through the air as blood shot from the side. A blood curling scream echoed through the afternoon air behind him as the body in Jason's arms slacked. He dropped the body, holding onto the gun as he was pushed aside by the crying girl behind him. Jason rolled his eyes as he watched the tearful teenager cry over her lost friend. She clutched the fabric of his shirt as it began to soak in her tears. She repeatedly called his name, sobbing into his back, shaking from the pain in her chest. But that pain was soon snuffed out by anger as she looked at the killer of her best friend. Jason was looking over the gun in his hands. A _Charter Arms Bulldog_, roughly six and a half inches long with special .44 caliber shot in it. Jason looked up from the gun, his eyes going wide as he ducked just a split second before an axe embedded itself into the van he was leaning on. He looked at his attacker, seeing the blond girl seethe with anger.

"What the hell, you crazy bitch?" Jason shouted incredulously, dodging another of her swings.

"I'll kill you for hurting him," she growled through gritting teeth, her eyes wild with anger.

Now Jason was many thing: a dick, asshole, jerk, nut job, etc. But he never stooped so low as to hut a lady. He just couldn't do it. But right now, if this girl didn't stop and take a breath, Jason was prepared to forget she was a lady. He dodged the blunt of the attacks, seeing as he didn't want to get chopped up into little pieces. Jason took a step back, tripping over the body of the brunette, earning himself a small cut from the lower right of his left Peck to the middle of his upper abs. He then quickly kicked the body of the lifeless teen. "Dude, get up and stop this chick before you turns me into Jason-kabob's!"

The body groaned from the assault, rolling onto its side.

_"A... Aki...ra..."_

The blond froze, dropping the axe to the floor, as she sank to her knees. "No..." she whimpered, her eyes were beginning to water again. "no, you... You can't..." her heart dropped as her eyes locked with the chocolate brown eyes of the corpse that lay in front of her. He had turned, and now she couldn't even bury him. She was even imagining him calling out to her. She had lost everything. Her Dad... Her best friend... Her-

"Akira," his voice called to her again as the brunette pulled himself to his knees, "I'm still alive." Indeed, he was still alive. Jason never shot him, instead, Jason aimed the barrel of the gun to the side as he pulled the trigger. He was so full of fear that he almost died, that his body shut down on him. The fear in his eyes was still there, but now there was something else in them. Understanding... and anger. He now understood that just because he had a gun didn't mean he could take a life just yet, and he hated that it took a jerk like this kid to show it to him. He watched as the blond hesitantly began to crawl to him. His eyes softened as they met hers again, giving her an encouraging smile while he rested against a car. The blond girl lunged at him, crushing herself against him as her tears fell for him once again. Jason watched them like that for a good five minutes, thinking that the blond actually reminded him of his sister for a quick second. It was then that it hit him. Jason face palmed, remembering that he was suppose to be getting food to bring back for Lily. He made it maybe five feet, before the brunette called for him. "Hey, you!" Jason turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Jason smirked at the stupid question. "As if it wasn't obvious," he gestured to the blond still clutching onto his chest, "She needs you alive. What kind of asshole kills a cute girl like hers' only protection." He laughed at the look on the brunette's face, then he smiled. "You two remind me of me and my sister Clare. I wouldn't wanna ruin that." Jason turned around to walk away, but then turned _back_ around, tossing them the pink hat in his hand. "Here, I'm guessing that's yours. Tootles." Jason made it another ten feet before...

"Wait!" A female voice shouted, followed by the sound of running. Jason turned around to see the crazy girl and boy. They stopped a few feet away from him. "Th-thank you. For not killing Kishoku. Really, I... I don't know what I'd do without him."

Jason snapped his fingers, giving her the thumbs up sign. "No problem."

"I'm Akira, by the way. Akira Haruko." She continued.

"Kishoku Seishou." the brunette stated, glaring at Jason.

"Jason Wrathe- can I go now?" Jason pointed behind him, towards a _Sam's club. _The guy named Kishoku scoffed at him, looking away. "What? I need groceries."

The blond girl, Akira, spoke up. "Um, we were wondering if it would be okay if we could, maybe, come with you...?"

Jason looked at them with wide, bewildered, eyes. "...Uhm... Why?"

"Well, it's better to be in a group, than be on your own right? We figured that maybe you'd want some company?"

"Okay first off, I don't need anyone's help with anything, I can handle things on my own." Jason earned another scoff from Kishoku, "Second, I'm already in a pretty big group, I have like around eight or nine people I think. And thirdly... Didn't you just threaten, and try, to kill me? Why would I trust you to watch my back?"

"Look," Kishoku spoke this time, "we thought it would be safer if we traveled together. Now you can either accept our help, or go and get yourself killed. So pick one."

Jason just smirked at the two. "Well I pick dying. Later."

As Jason walked away again, and Akira looked up at Kishoku expectantly. He felt her gaze and looked at her, seeing that she wanted him to get the three of them together. He sighed in exasperation. "Wait!"

"Look, if you two are gonna slow me down, I'll leave you to die..." Jason turned around, walking backwards as he smiled at the two, "So hurry it up, we got mouths to feed!" It took the two a minute to realize what just happened. But when they did, Akira smiled happily and skipped after Jason, holding a death grip on her hat, while Kishoku stayed close behind her.

* * *

><p>Duke and Piper found the Arcade with minimal problem. The dead seemed to have no stayed around long, but there <em>were <em>a few stragglers here and there. Piper was getting really good at wielding her katana, almost as if it can naturally. Duke was already good at shooting, but just his kukri more, seeing as they didn't want to attract too many of _Them._ so when they found the arcade. Inside there were bodies torn to shreds. Blood painted the screens of games that were still waiting for someone to touch. A lone hand clung to the joystick of an old _Street Fighter v. Marvel. _Glass mixed with bone crunched and crackled under the weight of their footsteps, the sick squishing sound of puddles of blood of organs hummed as Piper stepped on what might have use to be someones intestines. Half of a corpse of the clerk still sat on the corner where it was left, and a rat was scavenging for something to eat amidst the gore. The lights of the arcade flicked on and off, agitating their eyes, as the two looked over for either Jason or the undead. Running dry on both accounts, the decided it was best to leave, before someone wanted to finish eating the clerk. When they left, Piper threw up. Duke walked over to her, rubbing her back as she emptied out her stomach onto the street. She took in a deep breathe, savoring the smell of smog and gasoline over the bitter-sweet smell of dried blood and decay, as she rinsed her mouth out with a bottled water she brought.

"Still ain't use to it, huh?" Duke smiled understandingly at her as he patted her back.

"Does anyone?" Piper countered, chugging down the last of the bottle, before throwing it in the street.

Duke thought about it, but shrugged. "well, Jason did, I guess." Piper gave him a curious look, but she unasked question was soon pushed to the side, when out of nowhere the sound of music echoed through the street. The two followed the sound as best they could. The closer they got, the more the recognized the sound as an acoustic guitar, by the soft tune it had. The two entered the building, but found nothing there. As they looked around, they continued to hear the music playing, when Duke found a stair case that led to a second floor. As they climbed the stairs the sound got louder, and they could almost make out the sound of someone singing. The walk down the hallway was deafeningly quiet. Other than the sound of music, nothing else was moving, or creaking, or anything. That is until Piper stepped on a creaky board, which was very loud mind you. When the sound of the creak stopped, so did the music. Duke motioned for her to be quiet as they neared the an open door. Duke was the first to walk through, his guns drawn as he looked around the storage-like room, searching for the source of the music. Out of nowhere a baseball bat swung out at Duke, giving him just enough time to lift his arms and protect his face from getting smashed in, but the sound of a cracking board split the air in two as he cradled his arm. Piper didn't waste any time drawing her sword and aiming it at the assailants throat, prepared to pierce his jugular.

"Piper, wait, I'll be fine!" Duke shouted, stopping Piper before she could impale the poor soul's looked at said poor soul, taking in his appearance. He was pretty tall, definitely taller than him, with dark blond hair and piercing blue icy blue eyes. He wore a black long-sleeve slayer shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black vans. His hair was about to his shoulders wavy, just covering the view of his dark gaze. Duke put his rifle down and raised his hands in defense. "Look, we ain't here to hurt you. We thought you might have been someone from our group that went missin' a while back. You seen a guy with black hair and a permanent smile on his face?"

The blond male moved away from Pipers blade, before he spoke. His voice was deeper than Duke's, but not as kind. "Sorry if I didn't ask the dead if they were him. Hard times call for harder reactions. You understand."

"Ain't that the truth," Duke shook his head in understanding, before looking at the man again. "Names Duke. This is my friend Piper." Duke gestured to the black haired girl putting her sword away.

"Chris Richards," the blond stated, glaring down at the two before him.

Duke laughed uncertainly, feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "Well, uh, Chris. We're lookin' for a friend, and I think it would help us both out if we stuck together., ya'know?" Chris scoffed at Duke's implied request to join them.

"Sorry, but I'd be better on my own." Chris grabbed his bat off the floor and his guitar, and began walking to the door, but was cut off by Piper.

"And what makes you think you have a better chance by yourself, than with us?" Piper put her hands on her hips, her glare challenging his. The two were in a mock-fight for dominance that seemed to be getting no where. That is until Chris conceded.

"Fine," Chris growled, "but if you slow me down, I'll leave you to die." Chris stormed out of the room and down the stairs, while Duke stared at Piper in confused wonder. She just smiled at him sweetly, and the two made there way down the stairs and out the building. Duke tried to think of where Jason would have gone, but he just seemed so uncertain with everything going on. "Hey!" Chris' husky voice shouted over a mass of bodies.

_They_ had formed a mob in front of the building and the new guy was having pre-season batting practice. Blood sprayed across the pavement as he slammed his bat into the heads of the recently awakened. No mercy restrained his muscles as he swung his weapon. No guilt clouded his eyes as he glared at the dead. One by one _They_ fell at his hand, and one after another, _They_ replaced the fallen. Wave after wave of undead swarmed him. Duke and Piper joined the fight, Duke dawning his M16, Piper her katana. Duke stopped halfway, firing at the closest group. He halted his fire, just in time for Piper to slid in, spinning on her heels as the her blade sliced through the corpses. She then propelled herself over the mass, landing on an unfortunate zombie. The rush of adrenaline that surged through her as she cut her targets to pieces. She would have continued to enjoy the slaughter, when something grabbed her. She raised her sword, when another hand grabbed her wrist. Piper stared in shock as she _almost_ killed Duke. He was firing his rifle at the horde, shouting something about running away, Piper couldn't really tell. She was too distracted by her actions. The three ran down an alley as fast as they could. The undead chased them down like dogs after a hare. After a while of running they saw the end of the alley. A burnt dumpster blocked their way, but Chris jumped onto it, reaching down for his two new companions. He wasn't sure if he could trust _them_ to save _him,_ but he wasn't so heartless that he'd leave someone to die who did nothing to him yet. Small flames from the burnt down convenience store next to them still flickered as they rested. But their rest some soon ended as the mass of undead forced the dumpster to the side, giving the corpses room to flood out. They continued to run down the street, passing a bars and other eateries, until they found another alleyway.

"THERE!" Duke and Piper shouted as they ran down the alley, Chris following close being Duke. The horde funneled into the alley after them. Duke spotted a possible hiding spot. Since they were a good distance from the horde, Duke bent down and picked up a rock. As they neared the point of interest, Duke rocketed the rock towards a parked car, praying it would work. The anticipation was killing him as the silence drowned the air around them. He could feel his heart begin to burst as his hopes died. But his eyes shot wide as the sound of a car alarm roared through the air. Duke turned down the alley, opening the door to a random building, Chris closing the door behind him, his breathing erratic. Duke waited to calm himself before speaking. "You... You guys okay?..."

"Fine," Chris panted, "Smart... using the... car alarm like that..."

"Thanks. Piper you okay?" Duke waited for a response, but got none, "Piper?" Duke looked around the dark room. Someone stirred next to Duke and he sighed in relief, but when Chris turned the lights on, he jumped back. Chris lunged over, crashing his baseball bat into the face of a zombie that found its way into the room with them. "But that means...?" Duke and Chris shared a look, before stating in unison, "_SHIT!"_

_(With Piper)_

Piper continued to run down the alley into the street. She looked around for the others, but was alone. She had just stopped to fight off as many as she could, when a car alarm went off. The horde of Them that followed her dwindled down to ten. She smirked viciously as she drew her sword. But before she could return to the ecstasy that is killing, shots were fired and the dead began to drop. Piper looked up above her to see a man with green and blue hair and a bored expression firing at _Them_. One of the dead got close to Piper. When she finally saw it, it was too late to attack. She jumped back just in time to see a girl with red,green, and purple hair appear out of nowhere and punch it in the face. Blood sprayed from the attack as she followed through, bringing the motionless body to the ground, while making her next attack. Piper just stood there and watched as these to random strangers saved her. When the bodies were taken care of, the two strangers walked up to Piper, guns raised.

"Whoa, whoa! easy, there!" Piper shouted, raising her hands in defense. The two looked at her, then at Piper's sword.

"Where is Jason Wrathe?" the mutli-color haired girl demanded.

"Wh... How do you know Jason?" Piper questioned.

"Where _is_ he?" she repeated.

"I don't know," Piper answered truthfully, "I haven't seen him for almost a week now. How do you know him?"

The two shared a look and withdrew there weapons. The green and blue haired guy whispered into the girls ea, before she spoke. "We we captured together. Forced to fight the horde with whatever we had on hand. Jason organized an escape- said to meet up with him somewhere in downtown- but we haven't found him yet." the girls black eyes locked with Pipers clear blue ones. She could tell there was something off about the way this girl spoke about Jason, but couldn't figure out what it was. In the end she shrugged.

"Alright then," Piper turned around, walking toward the mouth of the alley, "If that's true, then we should get looking, right? My group is scattered looking for that bloody idiot- and I want to regroup. I'm Piper by the way."

"Ebisu." the multi-color haired girl answered, "This is my brother, Kyonto." The green and blue haired man nodded solemnly.

"Right, well... Let's get to looking for Jason. So the sooner we find him, the better."

"Agreed." the girl stated as the two walked behind Piper as she walked up main street.

* * *

><p>Kai and Tyler found a <em>Sam's club<em> close by and decided to check it out. They found some snack to eat while they looked around. They played around most of the time, while they searched for supplies, but then Kai saw it. The most beautiful thing in the world. It was just calling out to him. He reached out, his body calling for its touch, when out of nowhere a pair of hands swooped it up. Kai looked up in horror, to see a guy about his age, with mid-length raven colored hair, clutching the box to his chest. The two locked eyes for a brief moment, before the guy ran off with the box.

"_MINE!"_ he shouted over his shoulder, before his leg was pulled out from in front of him, pulling him into the air. He dropped the box, just long enough to grab his combat knife, while Kai slid under him catching the box in mid-air. Kai rolled up and made a break for it. The raven haired guy cut himself down, landing on his feet, then breaking into a sprint for Kai. The raven feather haired teen threw his knife at Kai, striking him in the back of the leg. The spiking pain in his leg forced him to fall to the ground and cry out in agony, the raven haired teen swiping the box from him. "Victory!" he shouted, jumping up and down like a three year old. He looked down at the injured Kai and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Got a little over zealous."

"S'ok," Kai choked out, trying to calm the pain, "I woulda did the same thing if it was me."

"Here, let me help." Before Kai could protest, the boy ripped the knife from his leg, earning another scream of pain from Kai. "My names Jason by the way."

"Kai," Tyler ran up to the two, finally catching up, and aimed his spear at Jason. "Jason this is my little brother Tyler."

"Yo!" Jason smiled. Tyler glared at Jason, but didn't respond. Just as Jason was beginning to feel uncomfortable, an idea struck. "Hey you guys want some candy?" Jason disappeared before they could answer, returning just as quick with a few candy bars. The two looked curiously at Jason. "What tomorrow's Halloween and I was gonna go trick-or-treating."

"You do know that it's a zombie apocalypse, right? Meaning no one is giving away candy?"

"_Pft!_ Duh! But I have an idea! See I'm gonna tape all this candy to random Zombies, wait for it to get dark, then take a flashlight and a blunt weapon and go looking for the zombies with the candy!" Jason gave the two a proud smile, while they looked at each other.

"That's... Not a bad idea, actually. It sounds fun!" Kai and Tyler looked hopefully at Jason, "Can we come?"

"Sure, I'll call you when it's time, you got a cell?" Kai nodded, pulling out a cell phone and giving it to Jason. Jason put his number in. He waved good bye to the two brothers as a brunette male and blond female approached him, telling him the found everything. It wasn't until after they left that Kai realized he was still a box of the delicious _Ding-Dong's_ short. His voice cried out in anger. The two exited the building, Kai in a sour mood, when they froze. The sight of multiple zombies walking towards them halted them, but only for a moment, before them broke into a sprint, dropping the bags of food to safe their lives.

_(With Jason)_

"I can't believe you took all this candy, Jason. You must seriously have a sweet tooth." Akira commented. Jason and Kishoku were pushing carts; Kishoku's was full of food, and Jason's was full of candy. Jason explained to her why he took the candy, and that it would be fun to play, seeing as Halloween was practically ruined for them now. "But why?"

"I don't know, because I like Halloween." Jason shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be a holiday if we didn't do something for it."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be a lot of fun." Kishoku scoffed at that.

"Why?"

"Because..." Jason gave Akira a sideways glance, knowing that he already told her why.

"Because why?" Akira tiled her head to the side, her blond waves flowing from one shoulder to the next.

"Because I want to." Jason's tone was more stern this time. He was beginning to get-

"Why?"

"Because... _FUCK YOU!_" Jason exploded. He couldn't take it anymore- the constant _'why?' _was beginning to kill him slowly. Jason's fumed was countered by a light tranquil giggle, followed by a deep, baritone laugh. Jason looked at the two incredulously. Akira was enjoying the rise she got out of Jason, and Kishoku was laughing with her. "Fuck you too- fuck both of you."

Akira's giggles continued as she wrapped her arms around Jason's left arm, hugging it, while Kishoku's laughter stopped as he twitched. "_Aw~_, we're sorry, Jason. We were only having fun."

"I hope you and your boyfriend burn," Jason pouted. Akira released Jason's arm just as quickly as she grabbed it- like it burnt her to touch him.

"W-we're not t-together." she told him, the blush on her face saying a different story.

Jason saw how red she was, then looked at Kishoku, who was looking ahead of them, but was blushing a dark red all the same. "Sorry, I-" Just then a pair of arms grabbed Jason's right arm. He turned to see who it was, only to come face to face with one of _Them_. The trio high-tailed it out of there, rushing for the end of the parking lot, only to find more and more of _Them_ coming after them. Jason ran towards a hauling truck with the back opened. It was relatively empty, except for a few things, but it would to. Jason and Kishoku drove the carts into the truck, jumped out, and slammed it shut, saying that they would come back for it. The three ran out of the parking heading in a random direction. Jason looked over his shoulder at the group, not liking what he saw. Just then _Barbie girl _by _Aqua_ started playing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, rolling his eyes as he checked his text message, before texting back.

"Seriously?" Kishoku roared, "At a time like this?"

Jason ignored him, continuing his text, before replacing his phone in his pocket. "Okay look, this is what's gonna happen. You guys are gonna go down that alley up ahead- some of them will chase you, but all you have to do is find a place to lay low for a while at a hospital down on main street, got it?"

"What about you?" Akira questioned, truly concerned for Jason's safety.

Jason smirked at her. "Please, like a few dead corpses could hurt me." Jason raised his handguns, separating himself from the other two as the made there way to the alley. He shot as many undead as he could before shooting at anything metal nearby. The sound of bullets scrapping through metal, cars exploding from gas leaks, and Jason's voices shouting the lyrics to some _Simple plan_ song- thinking that the dead love emo music. The numbers following Kishoku and Akira depleted as the made their way to the hospital. Jason's heard _Barbie girl _again, retrieved his phone, texted back, then continued shouting as he ran away.

* * *

><p>Sabrina heard the lyrics to <em>Smack my bitch up<em> for the fourth time. She looked at Patricia with some interest as she pulled out her cell phone again, typing on it. It seemed unimportant at first, maybe just an alarm, but it was happening at random times. She was about to ask her what she was doing, when all of the sudden Three people came crashing through the double doors next to her- two of them barreling into her, while the third sealed the door. Patricia stuffed her phone in her pocket, raised her gun to the possible threat, but glared at it instead. Instead of zombies, or twacked out stoners, or even some psychopathic murderer who'd rape her- though she knew she wouldn't mind-, it had to be her. The little red haired girl shot into a standing position with her hands high in the air, her raven haired female friend following her lead- but both of them had wide bug eyes. The brunette boy by the door sighed in relief as he had just secured the door and turned around, only to jump at the sight of the gun in his face. The brunette raised his hands in surrender, dropping his gun. Patricia didn't have time to beat around the bush, so she got straight to the point.

"What're you doing here, squirt?" Patricia did nothing to hid the venom in her tone. She _really_ didn't like Lily.

"W-we decided to l-look for my b-big b-brother together," Lily explained, not _daring_ to put her hands down, "We c-came in through t-the back of t-the hospital. W-we searched t-the whole b-building, b-but-"

"Okay _stop!_ I'm tired of hearing you stutter." Patricia pointed her gun the raven haired girl standing next to Lily- and she had to admit, she was loving the feel of power she got when she saw her flinch. "You. Talk."

"She can't-"

"Was I talking to you?" Patricia aimed the rifle at the brunette.

"Patricia- seriously?" Sabrina finally picked herself up off the ground, "Can't you be a little nicer to them? We just met them."

"No, _you_ just met them," Patricia clarified, "_I_ met them earlier, when me and Piper had to drop off that _monster_ at home!" Patricia glared daggers at Lily, causing Lily to whimper and back away.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she just-"

Just then the glass double doors opened up, revealing two other teenagers: a blond girl and a brunette boy. Patricia whipped the gun around to them. "NOW WHO THE **FUCK** ARE _YOU_?" But before she could get her answer, the secured double doors were broken down. Swarms of rotting undead flooded into the room, forcing the group of teens no other choice than to flee down main street.

* * *

><p>Chris helped Duke stand, seeing as it was harder to do that in his own with his new splint. Duke's arm wasn't in the best of condition, his forearm was fractured, but it would hold up for now. He slung his M16 over his shoulder and drew one of his navy revolvers. The two opened the door with nothing quieter than a creek as they looked around the alley. Nothing in sight. It was both a blessing, and a curse. Thankful for the peace they had, they made a move to leave the alley and find Piper, when the sudden sound of groans and moaning echoed softly. The sound was getting closer, and closer, until Duke saw something peek out of the corner of the alleyway. Without a thought, Duke took the shot. An explosion of mist sprayed in the air, only... It wasn't red...<p>

_**"NOOO!"**_ A deep heavy accented voice bellowed throughout the alley, as the form of a large man doubled over in heartache. In his hands he cradled a broke canteen, the smell of alcohol waifed in the air. "Why Bog? What I ever do to you?" duke and Chris looked at each other confused, but then got wide-eyed when they realized Duke shot this guys canteen. "It was last of vodka.."

"Uh, pardon me, sir?"

The grieving Russian looked up, tears daring to spill from his cold brown eyes. "Have you come to grieve for vodka as well?"

"Well, uh, ya see-"

"He shot your vodka." Chris pointed an accusing finger at Duke, implying his innocence. Duke shot him a look between anger and fear, but that was put aside, when the large man stood up. He towered over the two of them, Chris being the tallest, still had to crane his neck in order to see the anger in his eyes.

"You shot _vodka?_" The Russian grabbed Duke by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "How dare you! Shooting vodka is like pissing on mothers grave!"

"We... I..." Duke struggled to breathe so he could talk, "There's a couple... bars around... the corner. Maybe one of... them has some... Vodka..." Duke fell to the ground, his breath slowly returning to him as he looked up at the man. He was less angry than before, but than wasn't much of an improvement. Know that if he didn't hurry up and find some vodka than he would be dead, Duke and Chris didn't waste anytime getting to the bars and searching for vodka. And of course things couldn't be easy. They were in the bars, eating on scraps of the people in there. They wasted no time killing them, they had better things to do than worry about a zombie biting them in the neck, because they were distracted. And of course it didn't take long to find four full- unopened- bottles of vodka, but why stop there? Duke and Chris decided to grab a few bags and fill them up with any liquor they could. Their new friend Victor helped of course. The three of them had practically emptied four bars and put as much as they could into the bags. The three of them were walking down the street chatting.

"I hope none of these bottles break along the way," Chris shifted the bag as they walked, getting a better grip on it.

"No. Bottles are strong. Will last." Victor reassured. Everything was going fine, up until out of no where a group of corpses started chasing them. "Shit!" The three of them sped up as fast as they could- Victor running faster then the other two. "Just put bags down- we come back later and get!" Victor shouted over the groans of the dead. Duke and Chris didn't waste time, they dropped the bags and ran, passing Victor.

The three were covering some distance from the small group. even though they knew they could beat them, it wasn't worth getting killed by Victor for losing the vodka. Duke catch something in the corner of his eye and looked at it. His eyes widened in joy as his eyes landed on a familiar face. "Piper!"

Piper's long black hair danced in the breeze as she turned in the direction her name was called. "Duke?" She saw her friend running towards her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"No time to talk! Run!" Duke shouted, pulling her along. She looked back and saw the group of zombies following them, stragglers joined in the group. She was about to speak when Duke stopped her. "I know we can take'em, but i don't wanna risk it!"

"Victor."

Victor turned to the source of his name, only to look away and groan. He recognized the two multi-color haired teens from Carlos' gang. "Run now! Kill later!"

And so they did. They ran like bats from hell as the small group began to group. They tried to turn left, but were met with Kai and Tyler running out that way, being chased by a group themselves. Kai and Tyler were glad they met up with Duke and piper, but wished it was under better reasons. They four shouted back and forth to each other as they ran, trying to come up with a play to ditch the dead, but nothing was working. On top of that, Victor was getting angrier than earlier thanks all the whining. "Damnit! Can't we run with less noise?"

"_Victor!"_

_**WHAT THE FUCK!**_ IS THIS REUNION OR SOMETHING?" Victor looked down the street to see Lily and the others- along with two other people- running from the hospital. Yet another group of zombies were chasing them. When she was in reach, Victor adjusted the bag over his shoulder, grabbed Lily and put her over his other shoulder- being careful that her dress didn't hike up, seeing as she had no underwear. He made a mental note to get her some. He looked up and grinned. In his sights was the devil himself. What were the odd they'd run into each other like this... "_Jason!"_

_"Jason?_" Duke and Piper shouted together. Everyone looked farther ahead, and true enough Jason Wrathe was running up to them.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Jason shouted from the distance still between them.

"Just running from dead, you?" Victor answered in a non-chalagnt tone of voice. As if it were natural to get chased by the dead.

"Same here, man!"

"Is great feeling to- wait- fuck you say?"

Jason and the group met in the middle as the groups horde and Jason's horde closed in on them. And of course, Jason plugged in his MP3 player and turned on _black dahlia. _the song he listened to when this all started. He rested his sheathed sword on his shoulder and raised one of his handguns as he spoke. "I call dibs on that one!"

* * *

><p>The black haired girl was bored out of her mind. She looked at the stock of food she had with her, it was enough to feed her for another month or so. She could hear the gun blasts coming from below her, but shrugged it off as some idiot shooting the dead bodies on the ground. But in lack of something better to do, she looked over the edge. "Damn..." she saw the mass of undead circling the huddled group, "Sucks for them." she watched with little interest in the ensuing fight between life and death. She eventually looked through the scope of her sniper rifle to see a boy with mid-length raven feather hair wearing a a white and green hat, black and green leather jacket, black jeans and boots, and lacked a shirt to hide the tattoos on his watched as the boy was about to get flanked by another of <em>Them<em> coming from behind, and no one notices it but her. She thinks for a bit, unsure if she should use her remaining ammo to help them survive, or save it for herself.

On the ground, everyone was in little groups... Well, everyone except Victor who seemed to be one of the favorite targets. "Hey guys, want to earn vodka points? the _HELP ME!_"

Jason slams an undead with his sheathed blade in a spray of red mist. "sorry- kinda busy here!" The smile on his face never betrayed his joy so much. Jason saw one of them reach for Lily and shot its hand, then its head. He then kicked the body away from her. "Back off!" It was then that Jason caught sight of another one trying to attack from his blind spot. He whirled around, shoving the barrel of the gun in it's mouth, before it could bite him. "Nice try." he smirked.

The black haired sniper, content that he could survive with out her help, goes back to her chair an relaxes. Though, after a few short moments, she decides to see just how far this goes. Now again looking through her scope, she sees a look of terror and disbelief cross his features. The gun was still in the zombies mouth, and... still, not dead? The zombies hand finds its way to the gun, prying it from its mouth, and lunged for Jason. But right before the zombie could taste his flesh, instinct took over as she unconsciously pulled the trigger, shooting the now motionless corpse right in the head.

Jason's face went from shocked to dead confused. "What the...?" Jason looked at his gun uncertainly. He looked through the barrel of the handgun and squeezed the trigger. The bullet fired, missing Jason barely, as it pinned a zombie through the eye. Jason jumped in surprise, not expecting both the shot to fire, nor the zombie that _got_ shot. "Sorry," He apologized as another one of them grabbed him. He struck it in the head with his sheathed blade. "Can't you see I'm trying to apologize!"

It was incredible odds. Almost a hundred walking dead, and only sixteen living teenagers... Well, fifteen teenagers and two adults, but... whatever. They all survived the battle. Smiles were everywhere as they checked for injuries, amount of ammo, and current rations. Jason passes a drinking Victor- moaning in pleasure- and was tackled to the ground by little Lily. She cried his name over and over, checking for any injuries or bites. In retaliation, Jason grabbed Lily and began to tickle her. Her smile returned to her, as did her big brother. And just as Jason stands back up, Sabrina crashes into him, enveloping him into another hug. Tears run down her cheeks and her too looks him over. This irked Duke a bit, but tried to not let it show. instead he smiled, remembering that his best friend was back. They group came into a big group hug. Even Victor- who by the smell was already drunk- joined in on the hugging, shouting something about pies in Russian, Jason couldn't really understand him right now. Of course though, when the hug was over and everyone gave Jason space, a fist collided this Jason's jaw, knocking the weak raven feather teen to the ground. The sound of guns lock-n-loading danced through the air as everyone aimed at Kishoku.

"Sorry, Partner. You may have had good reasons for hittin' him-" Duke started, only to get interrupted by Patricia.

"But if you do it again- I'm gonna blow your _FUCKING_ BALLS OFF!" she finished, lowing her aim.

"Guys, guys," Jason stood up, wiping the blood from his lip, "It's okay. Let him talk."

"You _left_ us to die, back there!" Kishoku fumed, the grip his hands had on the gun was tearing at him, "You were gonna leave us to die in this shit hole, while you sail off-" Piper made a move to interrupt, but Jason flagged her down, "- And then this shit happens? Who the hell leads a _fucking_ horde that size to a group _this_ big? Your fuckin' insane! I thought sticking with you would help keep Akira safer then just by myself, but I'd rather it was just the two of us- over dealing with this bullshit- just to have you put her in even _more_ danger!" Kishoku was quiet for a moment. His breath was ragged.

"You done?" Jason tilted his head to the side, feeding fuel to the flame that was Kishoku's rage. "Listen up, kid- and listen go!- I saved your life more times than you can count right now. I could have killed you back there, when we first met, but I didn't. I could have let you fend for yourselves in the new world, but I didn't. I risked, _my life_ to save _both_ of yours- and I risked my life to save everyone here right now- just moments ago- and I'd do it again too! I saved everyone here right now- directly or indirectly- they're alive right now, because of me. What did you do? You hid." Those last two words made Kishoku flinch, his eyes widen as Jason continued, the mocking smile on his face burned out the anger in Kishoku's chest and replaced it with fear. "You think I wasn't watching? Think I didn't noticing that when Akira got over powered, and you ran to her side and saved her," Jason took a step towards Kishoku, while Kishoku took a step back, "Then what? She took her and hid behind a car and waited to see if we all died. You killed what? Three, _four,_ of _Them_, before running away. It's just like earlier. If you aren't prepared to take the life of someone living- then you don't have business killing the dead!"

Kishoku tripped over a body. He glared up at Jason, his body shaking s he tried to gain leverage. "How about you, huh? This all just started- how would _you_ know? I bet you've never kill-"

"I KILLED MY BABY SISTER!" Jason's voice roared over his words. Gasps from those that didn't know, sighs from those who remember, but _everyone_ looked at Jason as if he was about to snap. Kishoku's eyes were as wide as possible as Jason's words sunk in. "I shot her in the back of the head. Because she was bit. Because I had to... Because she was all I had left..." Jason's voice softened as he turned away from the brunette on the floor and leaned against a bulletin board. "I didn't want her to turn into one of those fucked up freaks that keep attacking us! I couldn't let her live that way. So yes. I've killed a living person before. It wasn't my first- and it sure as hell wont be my last." Lily ran to Jason, hugging his leg as tears ran down her cheeks. Jason smiled at her, ruffling her hair. Everything was quiet. Kishoku and half the group just learned about the fate of Clare Wrathe. It was a peaceful quiet... "By the way, who saved me?"

"What?" Duke questioned, though it was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, there were a few times back there that I almost died 'cause of a gun jam, or I had to reload and was distracted for a quick second. Who had my back?" Everyone looked at each other, but they all shook their heads. "That's weird, it had to have been-" All of the sudden three nails stabbed into the board, directly next to Jason's face. "Victor... Are my balls still attached?"

"Dah."

"OH THANK GOD!" Jason sighed in joy. He looked at the nails next to him to see a piece of paper pinned to it. He removed the note and read aloud:

"_Hey Jackass, your _so_ lucky I saved your ass back there. Look, when your done sucking off the other guys, come up to the office building across from you. Get your asses up to the roof and I might let you in."_

"What do you guys think, wanna check it out?" Jason looked at the others expectantly as he waited for an answer.

"What- you think that because your back, you can boss us around?" Piper put her hands on her hips, giving Jason a playfully challenging glare.

He just rolled his eyes in response as they made there was to the building. Jason stopped part way, looking back at Akira and Kishoku. The others stopped a few feet after. "You two coming or not?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

Akira looked sad, but her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But we thought-"

"Whether you like it, or not, your apart of this group. So your staying with this group," Jason's words were backed up by his signature smile, as Akira smiled back and led Kishoku back to the others.

* * *

><p>The black haired sniper was beginning to rethink her invitation, when a loud banging was heard from the barricaded door. She slowly made her way there, her rifle at her side, as she asked, "Who is it?"<p>

_"Pizzaaa~,!"_ a very flamboyant voice answered, followed by a loud ***_SMACK!_***, "OW!, Hehe, sorry... Umm,,, Are you the one who sent the note?"

Jason and the others heard shuffling behind the door and got ready just in case the person they meet is none too friendly. Then the door opened for them to see a girl in her early 20's with a sniper rifle by her side. She had short black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a black hoodie with a light purple shirt that had a skateboard design on it, baggy blue jeans, and red sneakers. He wasn't sure if the other guys were looking, but unfortunately Jason was stuck staring at the new girls chest. And just as fast as he gaze found them, it left- followed by the pain of being struck in the face, yet again. Jason recovered from the punch and apologized, saying that he wouldn't- _get caught staring-_ again. The girl rolled her eyes as she let them in and rebarricaded the door. when it was sealed a bombardment of question were hurled at her, followed shortly by names.

"So who _are_ you?" Jason asked.

"Alexis Carter. You?"

"Jason Wrathe," he replied.

"Well, isn't _that_ the best name ever." she said sarcastically.

"Enough with names!" Victor stepped in between the two, a bottle of vodka in one had and rum in the other, "We just survive almost being _raped_ by horde of angry _cocksuckers!_ **LETS DRINK!"**

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN THAT WAS HARD TO THINK UP! like I said, alot of words. know before you press that beautiful button down there I have to tell you that the next chapter is basically a filler. like in anime when they don't wanna continue the story yet, only I will... right after it. anyways the point is that I want you guys to tell me what you want them to do. I mean they're already gonna get drunk and go candy hunting, but if you guys wanna add something, like a drinking game, or any game, or what should happen- feel free to stick it in the review, or PM me if you want it to be a surprise!<strong>

**anyway, thats all,**

_**PIECES!**_


	12. Filler: Drunks and the dead

**hey whats up everybody! how are you? look um, I don't wanna take up too much time ranting today, since I'm a day pass the dead line I set so, I'm gonna just go straight to the reviews, okay? okay.**

**Review things**

**Maddork Gunna:  Thank you, thank you! I hope that I can make the rest of the story that good... i doubt it though lol. and I looked at hat song, but I think I'm gonna save that one for the Christmas filler.**

**King Kubar: Yes! that is exactly what insanity is for!... thank GOD I have plenty of it XD**

**Sergeant Daniel: Whoa!- almost lost a fan there! Well thank goodness you kept reading, or else I would have had to cry lol. and yeah thats sounds good- im just gonna change it a bit, kay?**

**Anime Girl 593: Well, your welcome! yeah take your time. and yeah so would I XD**

**The Unknown Twinkie: Well, they work for Carlos, because *SPOILER ALERT!*, and Carlos is a *SPOILER ALERT!* and they're after Jason because *SPOILER ALERT!* XDlol**

**Wolfthezero: I KNOW RIGHT! and yeah... thats just might happen :} MWAAHAHAHAHAHA- A*COUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH!* sorry about that...**

**BoredToDeath33: good idea, it's definitely happening!**

**Gureifox: Thank you much very! Yeah, though she really isn't in the chapter much, but she's still there lol**

**argentorum: Thanks man, and thanks for joining the few. the proud. the reviewers LMFAO! but yes, Takashi is from the anime/manga, and i had to kill his family, its all part of my masterplaaaan~... which i have yet to figure out!- but! I will have something! i always do.**

**melancholyperson299: Thank you! I'm reallyreallyreally REAAALLY~ sorry I couldn't fit your suggestion in. but i will find a place for it in the next filler! Promise!**

**welp, thats everything!**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>"Okay a little to the left... Little more... <em>Liiittle<em> more... Okay fire!" Piper pulled the trigger to the sniper rifle. The sound of flesh and bone splitting apart as it fell to the red asphalt whispered through the moans of the dead.

"_HOLY SHIT!_ DID YOU SEE THAT FUCKING HEAD FALL APART?" Victor gripped his head, his eyes wide like saucers, as he looked at Piper take off the blind-fold. She noted the awe in his eyes from the shot, giving Jason a sideways glance as he chuckled to himself from Victor's statement, while looking through a pair of binoculars.

"No, I completely missed it," Piper rolled her eyes as she passed him the gun, taking her shot of petrom.

Jason took his eyes away from the carnage that was going on, on the ground floor, and looked at what was happening on the roof. Lily clung to Jason's leg. Sure, she was happy there were more people in the group, but she was still too scared to talk to anyone. Kishoku was standing by vent that Duke and Jason turned into a make-shift grill, Akira watching over his shoulder, making him smile. Kyonto and Ebisu kept to themselves, separating themselves from the others, Ebisu was reading some book and Kyonto was cleaning his guns. He sipped on a beer, but that was about as far as it went for him. Haru was tinkering with some kinda radio, Risu helping him. Kai, Duke, Sabrina, Patrica, and Tyler were all talking on the couches- which Jason still hadn't figured out how they got up here- and laughing. Duke and Kai convinced Sabrina to let Tyler drink with them, Duke saying that he had his first beer when he was ten. And Kai saying that in a zombie apocalypse if he can shoot a gun, then he can drink a beer. Sabrina caved on more than one front. Both Tyler _and_ her, had their first beers. Patricia drank hers like she drank soda, but she would never admit she was an alcoholic, no matter how drunk Jason got her. Alexis held the sniper rifle, it being her turn to shoot. Jason told her to shoot the zombie that looked like _Berry Manolo._ Said zombie fell to the ground moments later, a clean new hole replaced it's left eye.

Alexis smirked proudly, staring down at her kill from top the approached Alexis, holding his canteen in front of her. "Very good American- you may _sniff_ my vodka." He waited expectantly, until she did so.

"Gee, thanks." if her tone was anymore sarcastic it would have sounded like she meant it. "Wrathe, your turn." She tossed him the gun, only he him to throw it back. "What the _hell?_ It's not a drinking game if everyone isn't playing."

"Do not bother. Jason is little bitch, who could not shot wings off-" Victor's insult was interrupted by gunfire.

Jason had pulled out one of his handguns as he looked at the others through the binoculars. Without looking, he fired his gun at the ground below three times, as the sound of moaning was cut off. "What is that a double, or triple?"

"Fuck you!" Victor cursed as he poured Jason a triple shot for killing three zombies. Lily looked at Jason frightened as he downed the shot. He look told him all he needed to know.

"Don't worry, even drunk, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." Jason ruffled her hair with a smile, as Duke walked up to them, putting his arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah, I promise too. By the way my names Duke. What's yours, sweet pea?" Duke was drinking his four beer when she answered.

"M-my names L-Lily."

The liquor that was sliding down Duke's throat decided to come back up, as he spat it all in Jason's face, before looking at the girl incredulously. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Her names Lily." Jason clarified, knowing full well what this meant.

_(Flashback) _

_"Duke! Get your sorry buhind down stairs right now- or so help me- I will drag you down!"_

_Duke groaned into his pillow as he stretched. The morning light reflected off of his baby blue eyes, He turned over and sat up, the covers sliding off of his chiseled chest. A loud scoff alerted him at the door. His little sister was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Her chocolate brown curls bellowed over her eyesight blue eyes. "What?" he yawned, his arms stretched out over his head._

_"Would you put a shirt on!- this ain't Twilight!"_

_The two stared at each other for a minute, before bursting into fits of laughter. Lily jumped onto Duke's bed, tackling him into a hug. Duke began to tickle her. Her giggles were soft and sweet like marshmallows. The two got dressed went don stairs, ate breakfast and left for training. Lily always went with Duke when it was time for Spartan PT, just so she could make fun of him after words. And it would be the last time she did so..._

_(End Flashback)_

"Hey," Jason grabbed Duke's shoulder, catching his attention, before sitting next to him. After meeting Lily, Duke sat on a coach away from the others, reminiscing about his fallen sister. Duke mourned for her even to this day. Jason shook his head, knowing exactly what he was thinking. They drank their beers in silence... Well, relative silence, seeing as the music was playing behind them. "_Sooo,_" Jason cooed, trying to lighten the mood, "how's my little Christian doing?"

Duke groaned in annoyance at the sound of his name. He didn't like people calling him that, but dealed with it when Jason did, because, well... It was Jason. "Not now, Jason. I ain't feelin' to right."

"Oh come on, I'm sure I can come up with something to cheer you up." Jason smirk.

"I really doubt..." Duke looked at Jason curiously, an eyebrow raised. When Jason nodded, Duke smiled a little. "Aw, what the hell? It's worth a try." Jason patted his back, laughing, as the two stood up.

_(five minutes later)_

"Okay, would someone please tell me what they're doing?" Piper was still confused about what was going on. Duke and Jason stood opposite each other, in front of a table with a two pump-action shotgun and ten shot glasses. Jason and Duke looked like they were about to drew guns in some bad western movie. Patricia sighed, as she began to explain it to her.

"Basically, Jason and Duke are gonna tear those guns apart, then put them back together, and take a shot. After the shot, they start all over- until someone screws up, or someone finishes his shots. Gt it, Govna'?" Patricia snickered at Piper, before receiving a smack in the back of the head from said Britain. She laughed despite the hurt, raising a hand to signal the boys to prepare. "Alright! On the count of three! One... Tw- Hey!"

Jason already grabbed his gun, laughing as he began to strip it down. Duke hastily fumbles with the shotgun- soon calming himself- at the sudden start. "That's called cheatin'!"

"Hey, if I didn't cheat- then I wouldn't really wanna win!" Jason smirked, putting the newly rebuilt gun down and taking his shot.

Duke put down the rebuilt gun, "Don't you know cheaters never win?", he proceeded to take a shot, then started again.

"Yeah!- tell that to my last six wins!" Jason smirked. The two burst into laughter as they continued the game. Strip. Rebuild. Strip. Rebuild. Shot after shot, after shot, after... shot. After...?

"What the hell?" Patricia was the first to notice that the two contestants had just taken their eighth shot, "Hold it- hold it- hold it! Who's fucking with the game?"

Almost instantly, everyone looked between Jason and Duke, seeing Victor standing there with a bottle hidden behind him. "What? What you looking at?- I do nothing." His eyes shifted back and forth. The silence was deadly strong, as the crushing weight of truth broke down Victor's heavily accented voice. Laughter filled the air as Duke, Jason, and Victor shared a drink- Jason and Duke taking their last shot and Victor taking a swig from the bottle. "This is boring! Let us play real game!"

"Ye- *_hiccup* _Yeah!Let's play- _*hiccup*_ lets play... *_hiccup*_ Lets play... u- _*hiccup*_m..."

"Duke, your drunk." Jason smiled at his friend as they took seats on a couch. Victor sat across from them as Kishoku and Haru carried over a table the boys brought up from downstairs earlier. Everyone grabbed a seat and crowded around the table as Akira and Kishoku carried over plates of food. they were about to eat when Lily, who was sitting on Jason's lap, looked up at him and asked, '_What about grace?_', to which Jason responded... "Dear lord... _Fuck you!_- Lets eat!"

"What the-" Piper was about to complain about how Jason just cursed in front of a little girl and about grace, but Duke interrupted her.

**"Amen!"**

She sighed, and everyone began to eat. Idol chatter was very weak, and Jason didn't like the suffocating silence. Neither did Patricia, because she shouted, "Who wants to play '_I never_'?" Unsure murmurs flitted across the table.

"How do you play?" Haru raised his hand, earning a few odd looks. He slowly lowered his head in shame, earning a laugh from Jason and Victor.

"Count us in!" The two said together, raising a shot in approval.

"Screw it, why not." Alexis shrugged. She was bored, and this might be somewhat fun. _Keywords being '_might_' and _'somewhat_'._

Everyone else either shrugged, or nodded, in agreement. So after they were done eating and removing the trash- i.e. throwing it over the edge of the roof- they put the rest of the alcohol Duke, Chris, and Victor snagged from the bars on the table and took seats. Lily didn't sit on Jason's lap this time, instead sitting next to him, while eating a piece of cake. Kishoku either made it, or found a bakery, Jason wasn't sure. Patricia approached her, putting her hands on her hips as she glared down at the little girl. "Move." Her voice was threatening, and even without a gun, she still scared Lily. Lily promptly jumped into Jason's lap, shaking slightly. Jason rubbed her back, smiling as he shook his head at Patricia. Patricia just shrugged in response, not caring in the least.

"Next time she does that, just tell her no, and ignore her. 'Kay?" Jason whispered into her ear. His hot breath burned against Lily's flesh, making her skin crawl as thoughts of her father crept back to her. Seeing this, Jason kissed her forehead in apology, before speaking to the group. "So who's first?"

I'll- _*hiccup*_ I'll go first!" Duke shot into a standing position, raising his glass.

"Oh, good!" Jason grinned widely, "I'll get drunk, and you'll be sober. Just like it should be!"

Duke was going to say something, but his mind was a haze of thoughts and blurs. "I've- _*hiccup*_ I've never... I've never, um... _*hiccup*_ I've never cheated on a test i- _*hiccup*_- in school." a chorus of '_boo'_s followed his sentence, as Patricia, Alexis, Victor, Ebisu, and Kyonto took a drink.

Haru was next, picking a slightly better one. "I've never had to deal with the thought of a zombie apocalypse before." Everyone thought it over and let it slide. Everyone but Jason, who took a swig of his drink. When everyone looked at him he shrugged.

"Hey I saw _Night of the living dead, House of the dead 1, and 2; Dawn of the dead, Land of the dead, and 28 days- and weeks- later._ I was **prepared!**"

"It's true," Patricia nodded in addition, "He even set up a calling link so whoever had his number could call him through some government satellite."

"How do you...?" Piper and the others were to confused to complete the sentence.

All of the sudden Patricia pulled out her phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later, _Barbie girl_ was playing and Jason pulled out his cell phone. He pressed talk and then speaker, as Patricia spoke into her phone. _"If you haven't noticed, I've been texting him the entire time!_" Her voice echoed through Jason's phone, before the two of them turned off their phones. The group looked at them incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" Piper was furiously, "You could have told you damnit!"

Patricia just shrugged, "Didn't seem important enough."

After Piper cooled down, the game continued with Sabrina. "I've never... had my first kiss." Her face flushed wildly from the confession. Almost everyone took a drink. I say almost, because Duke, Haru, Ebisu, and Akira didn't.

"Seriously guys?" Jason questioned, looking at the four red faced teens, stopping at Duke. "And you? _Still?"_ Duke shrugged, not bothering to speak, seeing as he knew exactly what Jason would say. "Man even Tyler's had a first kiss," say boy nodded, "I swear you two are this close to having your man cards revoked."

Scattered chuckles and giggles swept the group, while Chris took his turn. "I've never trusted people a lot."

Only six people took a drink, including Duke and Jason. "Wow, gettin' deep," Kai teased, clapping his hands, "Okay, my turn! I've never dated my best friends sibling."

Jason and Patricia were the only ones to take a drink this time. "Seriously Jason? Do you even _have_ limits?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually I do. I draw the line at British people," Jason was trying not to laugh as he spoke, while others did so, "There's just something about that accent that bothers me. "'Ello, Govna! Would you like some tea and crumpets?'" Piper's eye twitched as everyone burst into fits of laughter from the bad imitation.

Piper searched hr mind for something to call him, but nothing seemed to be good enough to use, or even able to get a twitch from him. So she settled with- "Ninny."

Jason, who had been laughing non-stop, stopped immediately, a blank-confused look on his face. "What?"

Piper didn't bother to answer him. Instead, Tyler went. "I never had a drink until now." Everyone shrugged, seeing as he was still a kid, there wasn't much he could have done.

"Alright," Alexis stood up as she outed herself, "I've never had sex." The scattered fits of laughter, small hints of giggles, and Jason's outright laugh suddenly stopped. A blush burned at her cheeks as Alexis hurriedly took her seat. Everyone was quiet, the only sound being the faint moans from the dead below. Jason, Victor, Piper, Chris, Kai, Kyonto, and Kishoku took a drink. None of them made a snide remark, no matter how bad they wanted to.

even Jason was quiet, though his eyes were looking Alexis up and down. feeling someone watching her, Alexis turned her gaze from her drink to the group. Jason, seeing her red face lift, quickly looked away as he took another drink of his beer. Patricia raised an eyebrow at him, to which he smirked at, winking at her. Patricia just rolled her eyes, taking a swig of hers as well. Feeling the silence has gone on long enough, Victor's heavy voice shattered it. "I never offed little sister, that is for sure."

"Oh come on, _really?"_ Victor laughed as Jason took another drink. The majority of the gave off a confused vibe, but soon understanding set in and the confusion was replaced by horror. Lily hugged herself closer to Jason, knowing about the fate of his other sister. Jason gave her a soft smile as he ruffled her hair, and kissed her forehead. Now it was Piper's go.

"I never had to deal with Jason until this started!" Piper stuck her tongue out at him as the laughter returned from earlier. Duke, Patricia, Sabrina, and Jason himself took their drinks.

It was now Kyonto's turn, but as he leaned over to tell his sister what to say, Jason shot into a standing position. He slammed his fist into the table as he shouted at The green and blue haired teen. "Hold it right there, damnit! I've known you since that day in Carlos' lounge- and I have yet to Hear your voice! This is a game that requires you to speak, so your gonna speak!" The two continued to glare at each other in silence, then Jason smirked as he straightened himself, crossing his arms. "Or you can be the little emo bitch of the group."

Kyonto's glared hardened. The silence grew thick as the two's eyes were locked in a staring contest. Just then, Kyonto slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never drifting from Jason's. everyone was tensed, anticipating a fight between the two boys, as Victor pulled out a camera. "I never make friends." Kyonto's voice was very masculine and husky, as if he just laid and he was answering the phone. But it was also dangerous, as his tongue flicked with venomous words. It sent chills down everyone's spine. Everyone except Jason, who ignored the silent threat and crushed Kyonto into a hug.

"Aw! Isn't he _cute!_ I'll be your friend!" Kyonto clawed at Jason to release him from this death grip. When he finally did, Kyonto grumbled something about killing Jason in his sleep, and Ebisu was up.

"I've never been kissed." Ebisu flipped to the next page in her book, before Jason jumped out of his seat again.

"Are you kidding me? Sabrina already did that one!"

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged, "It's something I've never done."

Jason didn't bother arguing. If she was anything like her brother, Jason knew it wouldn't matter. He just took his drink with the others and waited for Kishoku.

"I never wanna die," Kishoku nodded. again the '_boo's _returned as Kishoku shrugged. Victor and Jason were the only ones to take a drink, saying that if they never wanted to die, they wouldn't be as amazing as they were. Akira was next.

Akira was drunk- and for someone who never really drank, she was putting them away."I never wanna be apart from Kishoku!" She wrapped her arms around Kishoku and buried her rosy cheeks in his chest. A couple of '_Aw_'s circled, while Kishoku's face began to heat up. He wished he could enjoy this moment with Akira, but with everyone watching them, it was- A soft sound can from Akira. _Is she..._ Kishoku lifted Akira's chin slightly, to see that she had passed out on him. Laughs came back as they continued on to Risu.

Seeing as Risu couldn't speak, She wrote hers down as Jason explained to the group she couldn't talk. When she was done, she passed it to Patricia, who read, "_I've never been to a party like this before._" Everyone except Sabrina, Tyler, and Haru took a drink. "Okay my turn!" Patricia thought up a good one, but doubted anyone would drink. "I've never had a threesome." Everything was quiet as Jason slowly took a drink, trying not to get caught as the others looked at one another.

"seriously?" Piper's voice shot out at him. Jason flinched momentarily, before finishing his beer and grabbing a new one.

"No limits, remember." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Oi! British people, remember!" Jason shot them both a wide-eyed look. Piper sighed in frustration. "Alright let's see," Jason squinted in thought of something funny. but coming up blank, he said the first thing to come to mind. "I never loved any girl, like I loved my sister Clare." those who didn't know Clare- being the wide majority- took a drink. Duke, Piper, and Patricia being the only ones who didn't. Lily felt her eyes water and a frown form. She felt like Jason betrayed her. She was on the brink of tear, when Jason added, "Or my new sister... Lily." Jason and Lily looked at each other. Her piercing blue eyes made her look of happiness all the more comforting for Jason, as she wrapped her arms around him. She giggled into his shoulder as tears of joy fell from her ice blue eyes. Jason looked at the others again and smiled. "Okay, who's turn is it?"

_(Ten minutes later)_

"I never want to be a zombie."

The group- well, a few of them- were still playing '_I never'_, and Jason was plastered. Duke managed to sober up a bit, but was still drunk, and Patricia was somewhere in the middle. Jason often complained that the others were really plotting against him, seeing as he had the most empty bottles in front of him. He took another drink, sawing that he used to wish he was a zombie. The others laughed at his ridiculousness as they continued.

_(five minutes later)_

"Uh... I've never gotten drunk before?" Alexis was unsure of her choice.

"Oh _come ON!"_ Jason finished his beer.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

"Oh _come on!_ It's only 8pm!- How are you two drunk?" Piper stood over Jason, her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Listen to me, damnit... I'm-I'm not... I'm not drunk, okay?" Jason was laying on the table, a half empty bottle of booze in one hand and a can of monster in the other. He vaguely heard some stumbling and craned his neck, to see Duke trying to make his way over. "Duke? Hey, wassup, _buddy_?" Jason rolled over, falling off of the table. He used the table to help pull him up and made his way to a DUI worthy Duke. The two crashed into each other, using one another to steady themselves. It was then that Duke swung out, trying to hit whoever pushed him, before realized who it was.

"Oh hey Jason!" Duke smiled at his long-time friend, but a frown soon followed it. "What are you doin' in Alabama?"

"Duke... We're on a roof..." Jason's amber-green eyes were hazy, but you could still make out the condescension.

Duke was quiet for a moment, before looking at the at the floor, then at the area around them, then back at Jason. "Oh yeah!" his smile returned to him.

Jason shook his head, wrapping him right arm around Duke's shoulders. "I love man."

"I love you too, Jas-"

"No! Okay?- shutthefuckup! I love you- No! listen to me, damnit. I love- I said shutthefuckup, okay?- I love you man. I really do." Jason and Duke were hugging now, tears falling down both of their eyes.

"I love you too, bro!" Duke's southern accent made his words come off as sobs more or less.

The others around them watched. Some with bemused laughter, others with slightly disturbed glances. Lily was eating with Victor, watching this touching- yet awkwardly disturbing- moment. She looked up at him, confusion written on her pale skin. "Uncle Victor, is big brother gay?"

Victor laughed, from both joy and from what she asked. Victor had never had a niece before, and when she said it it felt right. He smiled down at the auburn haired girl. "Let us hope not. Otherwise, these good looks will be danger for me." Lily giggled as he flexed his arms, striking different poses.

"Don't worry there, King-Kong," Alexis walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, a teasing tone in her voice, "The only thing those looks will do is blind eyesight, not break hearts." The others laughed as she walked away, Victor's eyes on her back as he pouted.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, my achin'-" Duke awoke from the late morning sun. He shielded his eyes from the harsh beams of light, as his vision caught sight of a sleeping body next to him. Raven black hair poked out of the blanket as it shined against the sunlight, a light slender arm was resting on it, and soft feminine breathes reached his eyes. Duke instantly knew who it was. <em>Sabrina?<em> His mind demanded that he back away as quickly as possible, but his instincts told him to stay. After much mental deliberation, Duke agreed with his instincts. It was a damn Apocalypse, he needed to be selfish for once! Duke wrapped a muscular arm around the sleeping body, pulling it closer to him, until his body was pressed firmly against it. He shifted his legs into a more comfortable position, and-

"The_ hell_ are you pokin' me for?" Jason shot into an upright position.

Duke's face blanched. He quickly fumbled with his belts, pulling out one of his guns. "Relax man, it was just my gun. My navy revolver!"

"yeah, you wish you were as firm and powerful as a navy revolver." Jason countered as he wrapped the blanket firmly around him, before making his way to Lily and the others. Everyone was at the talk eating breakfast, which Kishoku was still cooking. He saw Jason walking towards them and pointed at a coffee maker, seeing as he had a piece of toast in his mouth. Jason nodded his appreciation and made a cup for himself, then went to sit with Lily. the 8 year old smiled as Jason approached her, her mouth full of eggs and bacon. Jason kissed her forehead and smiled back, before sitting down. Duke joined them soon after collecting himself. He threw on a shirt and sat with them. Everyone was quiet as he pour a glass of orange juice, looking back and forth between the two friends. It was an understatement to say things were awkward. Right as Duke was about to speak though, Jason cut him off. "If you mention what just happened, I'll cut your fuckin' dick off. Okay?" Jason smiled at his childhood friend, showing him that he was forgiven, as well as saying _don't fucking touch me again_.

Duke smiled back at him, nodding," Right."

Returning to the silence, but not for long, as Victor's deep Russian voice verbally raped the air. "_Gaaaaay~!"_ Jason was the first to laugh, followed by Duke, and slowly everyone else. They all returned to their breakfast in relative peace, until a cranky blond ruined it.

"_SHUT THE FUCK_ **_UP!_ **Even at a time like this- there's no fucking peace and quiet? _Damnit!_" Everyone turned to see Patricia in nothing but her panties, before turning away and giving her multiple comments and putting her clothes on- to which she replied, "I didn't sleep with clothes on before this shit- like hell I'll start!"

Jason was the only one not to turn away. Instead he smiled at her, tossing her his jacket to cover herself. "Morning, Trish!"

"Morning, J." Patricia came up to Lily and glared at her. "Move." Though her tone was threatening, and she scared Lily to death, the little red head turned away from her. Patricia was taken back by this, as the little girl stood- sat- her ground. Patricia huffed and looked at Jason, patting his lap, offering her a seat. She rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips, as she took to sitting on his lap. She gave him a quick peck on the nose in thanks as he offered her his coffee. Everyone watched, some bug-eyed, and others like they were lost and confused. The two looked at Kai, who shot them a look that asked what was on everyone's mind: _Are you two...?_

"Exes." the two answered in union.

The table of teens erupted with outbursts, mostly from Piper. Jason had to explain that they dated for a bit, back before Piper started dating Grey. They split up after a... '_failed experiment',_ To which Patricia began to blush. "What's wrong, Jason? Couldn't get it up?" Alexis cooed teasingly, earning laughs from a couple of the guys.

"No, no, _that_ wasn't the problem, it just didn't happen." Jason quickly answered, knowing his manhood was on the line of that question. Patricia's face was getting redder and redder, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I WAS SCARED, OKAY?- CAN WE MOVE ON, PLEASE?" Everyone laughed at Patricia's outburst. Everyone, but Sarina, who sighed in relief.

Kishoku walked to the table, carrying a tray of more food. He told the others that this was there wasn't much here to work with. Jason told him that he would go back to the _Sam's Club_ and get the carts of food they stashed in the truck. Duke also mentioned that the cars weren't too far away, and that the hummer still had all the food Jason packed in the day this all started. As the eighteen teenagers ate their meal, Jason recollect the talks he had with some of them last night...

* * *

><p><em>(flashback: Talk with Kishoku)<em>

_Jason sobered up somewhat and was cleaning his guns, when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around to see Duke, and Victor trying to pull Kishoku off of Haru. Immediately he shot out of his seat and ran into the thick of the fight, grabbing Kishoku by the neck, cutting off his breathe, and slamming him against a wall. Kishoku coughed, sucking in a deep breath of air as he tried to regain his lost breathe. "What's going on guys?" Jason smiled sweetly at the brunette in his grip, "Seem to be having a lot of fun without me. Someone fill me in!"_

_Lily spoke up, before any of the others had a chance. "Haru and me were playing hide-n-seek, and It was my turn to find Haru. And when I found him, he ran away from me, so I couldn't tag him! And when I tagged him, he tripped and-"_

_"HE HIT AKIRA!" Kishoku yelled in Jason's ear, trying to pull Jason's hand away from his throat, only to have him tighten his grip._

_"No interrupting the kid's story," Jason shot him a condescending look, before returning to Lily, "And then?"_

_"And then Haru tripped and crashed into Akira!" Lily finished her speech._

_"That true?" Jason looked at Haru, who's face was bloodied and bruised._

_"More or less. I_ tripped_," Haru shot Patricia a glare, who simple looked away and sipped her beer, "and ran into her. I tried saying sorry, but this guy punched my, before I could get a word out."_

_Jason nodded in thought, then looked at Kishoku. "you get all that?" Kishoku grunted in response, seeing as the lack of air was getting to him. Jason released his grip on him, dropping Kishoku to his knees as he coughed erratically. He took in long deep breathes, trying to compose himself. "Say your sorry." Jason's voice told him._

_"What?" the brunette shot him a glare, but flinched at the look he was given._

_Jason was smiling at him. No form of malice or anger in his eyes or features. Just carefree bliss. "You read things wrong and beat an innocent man. Say your sorry."_

_Kishoku didn't like that he was being told what to do, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He stood up and walked over to Haru. Haru was shaking with slight fear, constantly wondering if Kishoku was gonna take another swing at him anyways. He saw his arm lift, he closed his eyes and flinched uncontrollably, earning a couple chuckles. When he opened his eyes, Kishoku had his hand stretched out and was looking away. "I'm... I'm sorry I-"_

_"*cough* Whoopedthatass! *cough*" Kai patted his chest, adding to the effect of his cough, earning more chuckles_

_Kishoku rolled his eyes as he finally finished. "I'm sorry I hurt you."_

_"It's no problem. Happens all the time!" Haru shook his hand and smiled at the brunette, "But I'm glad he apologized."_

_After everything was taken care of, Jason returned to his guns. A little while later, Piper took a seat in front of him. Jason looked up a bit and smiled quickly at her, before returning his attention to his guns. "Are you ever going to talk to me about it?" Piper's concern danced on her tongue as her accent made her words sound more urgent than they should._

_"About?"_

_"Clare."_

_Jason froze. He put down his guns and looked Piper in the eye, but then looked up at the approaching person. Piper turned around to see Kishoku standing there. "Um, I could come back later." Kishoku took a small step back._

_"No it's fine, me and Piper can talk later." Jason gave him a reassuring smile, then looked at Piper, "We will. I promise." Piper stared into his amber-green eyes, before sighing in defeat and leaving. Jason grabbed his guns and began cleaning them again as Kishoku took a seat. "So what did you want to talk about?"_

_"Look, about what happened-"_

_"Kishoku, do I look like I care?" Jason put down his guns and looked at the brunette in front of him, "Do I look like the kind of person who ant someone to leave the group over one misunderstanding?"_

_"But-"_

_"Dude, you hit someone you thought hurt your friend, I get that." Jason deadpanned, shrugging a if it was nothing. "It's not like I've never done it. Besides, Haru forgave you, so really the only person who wants you to leave is you!"_

_"How did you...?" Kishoku was confused out of his mind. He was sure, Jason wasn't around when he made his verdict._

_"Because you look like one of those guys who feels he has to protect someone every minute of the day. Like you have to make sure they're still breathing when you wake up, and that if any harm were to come to them, you'd kill it. You just want to protect Akira, right?" Kishoku dropped his head in shame. "Do you really think you can protect her better than the other fifteen will?"_

_Kishoku shook his head, "I guess your right."_

_"Please, there's no guessing- I_ am_ right!" Jason grinned widely. Kishoku rolled his eyes and returned to Akira. He whispered to her and her eyes got bright. She looked at Jason with sparkles in her eyes, mouthing her thanks. Jason just shrugged and returned to his guns._

_(Talk with Alexis)_

_"Yo!"_

_Jason looked behind him to see Alexis walking up to him, carrying two beers. He gave her a smile, inviting her to sit with him. "Hey there!" They sat on the edge of the roof, their feet dangling off the roof and they drank. "So what brings you to my corner?"_

_"Oh nothing, just saw you being all emo and whatnot. Thought I'd brighten it up a bit." Alexis sarcasm was part way real., but she soon got serious. "I need to talk to you."_

_"Sure, why not? It's not like everyone hasn't already." Jason's sarcasm was completely on. Everyone came up to him and wanted to talk, it was like there were taking turns._

_"Yeah well, my turn. Look I don't do well in group, okay? I'd rather be on my own than depend on others to have my back." Alexis glared at her drink as she spoke. "You and your friends seem close and all that, and-"_

_"Why did you help me?" Jason interrupted her._

_"What?" Alexis was caught off guard by the question._

"Why_," Jason enunciated, "Did you help me? Earlier, when we ere fighting that horde of freaks. There were times that I could have died, from a gun jam, or reloading, and trying to save a friend. But I didn't. It was you whole shot that zombie when my gun first jammed, wasn't it?" Alexis' blush was concealed by the dark of the night, as she took another drink. "Why did-"_

_You know you should just be grateful I did!" She stood up as she shouted, but keeping it low enough that the others wouldn't here, "I didn't have to help! I could've let you all died- but I didn't! Because-"_

_"Because why?" Jason's voice was calm as he drank his beer._

_"Because...! I-I don't know, because-"_

_"Because you wanted to have someone to talk to?" Jason raised an eyebrow. He stood but, standing a good five inches taller than her, "Because you were lonely?" Jason smirked, taking a small step closer to Alexis, her blush getting thicker. "Because you wanted a friend?"_

_Alexis fought away the blush and glared at Jason. "You know your a real ass."_

_He laughed and took a big step back, being careful of the ledge. "What can I say, I've been called worse? Look You saved me- saved us- because you were lonely, and wanted someone to watch your back, right? Well here we are! Are you really gonna let us slip by?" Jason looked down at her chest, staring at it for a good two minutes, before Alexis' fist crashed into his jaw._

_"WHAT THE **FUCK?**" Alexis didn't bother controlling her voice this time._

_When Jason recovered from the attack, he answered, "What? I can't have you going soft on me!"_

_"OI! If you two are done with lovy-dovy, come sing song with us!" Victor bellowed. Jason's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, as he dragged Alexis over to the others. Victor, Haru, and Duke were waiting for them. When they arrived Victor explained what was gonna happen. "Okay, we sing VODKA song!" He then received odd looks from everyone, but Jason, who surprisingly knew the VODKA song. Victor explained it for the others anyways. "Basically, you make something up for vodka, then you sing like BINGO. OKAY WE START!"_

_**Victor**_

_I have a glass Bottle and  
>it is full of VODKA<em>

_**Everyone**_

_V-O-D-K-A!  
>V-O-D-K-A!<br>V-O-D-K-A!_

**_Victor_**

_And it is full of VODKA!- "Okay Haru, it is yours now- GO!"_

_**Haru**_

_I... drove my dad to the hospital  
>because he drank a lot of VODKA?<em>

**_Everyone_**

_*clap!*-O-D-K-A!  
>*clap!*-O-D-K-A!<br>*clap!*-O-D-K-A!_

**_Haru_**

_He drank a lot of VODKA?_

**_Victor_**

_"Is okay? Could be better though. Duke YOUR TURN!"_

**_Duke_**

_I don't really know what we're doing  
>But hell it's about VODKA!<em>

**_Everyone_**

_*clap!*-*clap*-D-K-A!  
>*clap!*-*clap*-D-K-A!<br>*clap!*-*clap*-D-K-A!_

**_Duke_**

_Hell its about VODKA!_

**_Victor_**

_"Was good! I liked that one. Jason!"_

**_Jason_**

_I was almost raped last night  
>because I had a lot of VODKA!<em>

**_Everyone_**

_*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-K-A!  
>*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-K-A!<br>*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-K-A!_

**_Jason_**

_I had a lot of VODKA!_

**_Victor_**

_"It was funny, in a twisted kind of way... Alexis go!"_

**_Alexis_**

_I'm about to break your nose if you don't give me the VODKA!_

**_Everyone_**

_*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-A!  
>*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-A!<br>*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-A!_

**_Alexis_**

_If you don't give me the VODKA!_

**_Victor_**

_"fuck you! it's mine!... oh right finish song!"  
>We are singing this dumb song<br>Because we love VODKA!_

**_Everyone_**

_*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*!  
>*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*!<br>*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*-*clap!*!  
><em>_HEY!_

_(End flashback)_

Jason chuckled to himself. Yeah, last night was fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Now that is how you end a chapter... WiTH A MUSICALL NUMBER! now granted it sucked ass but you all know you were laughing when you read it! But yeah, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL!... platonically of course, don't get wierd on me...<strong>

**_PIECES!_**


	13. Shopping for the dead

**Dear readers, forgive me for I have sinned. It has been nearly one month since my last post, and I'm- NO DADDY NO! I SAID I WAS SORRY!- NOOOOO!... LMFAO jk**

**Hey there, what's up guys! I can't believe it, but we hit the 100 review mark! I seriously didn't think it would matter, but appearantly its a big deal to some of the suthors PMing me about it lol. so how are you? me I'm doin bad as usual, thank goddess! lol so yeah, seriously sorry I missed my mark (wensday), but my computer deleted all my data, so I had to start over T~T. then it would have been up esterday, but it was my baby sisters birthday, and I haven't seen her in like, two years! SHE'S ALREADY 6! they grow up so fast T~T! ANYWAYS! I'm sure you don't wanna read me going on about dumb stuff, so here are last chappie-ters reviews!:**

**BoredToDeath33: Thanks! Yeah a lot of poeple liked that song. It was just something me and my friends made up- maybe four years ago?- and we sing it whenever we drink the stuff.**

**Wolfthezero:thankyou. Thank you.**

**Anime Girl 539: Wow seriously? damn, I didn't think it was _that_ funny. Still, I haven't even read my own story yet, so who am I to judge lol Yeah, I was thinkin' of zombieland when I wrote this chap. 'Ya gotta enjoy the little things.'**

**King Kubar: Why thank you! I get a lot of complaints about Jason being a God Mod character or whatever it is, but that's just how I write him. So thank you for being one of the first people to accept Jason as he is. COOKIE FOR YOU! *give cyber cookie***

**Maddork Gunna: Thanks, and wait, you mean Piper? Yeah, Jason seems to be avoiding that... I wonder why? hm...**

**Sargeant Daniel: Why thank you, and I will... eventually lol**

**Gureifox: Yeah thanks. lol I know, Jason and Duke are drunks! lets face it. And yeah I thought about it, but I'm waiting for the perfect moment- WHICH IS SOON!- but yeah the weather for the story is actually going off of what the weather is like where I live lol**

**Whelp that's it for that so _READ ON!_**

**_WAIT! DONT READ ON YET!_ As some of you remember, a few chapters back I said the American Arc was nding. That is still happening, and it is very close. When I mentioned 9 chapters left. we now have 4 chapters left and I need your help! On my profile I have a poll set up, "Should someone die this chapter?" Now its a yes or no question, but if you press yes, then PM me about who you want to die and why. The poll is blind, so its safe to critisize people lol even me XD but yeah, please do that. Thanks! okay, _NOW READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>Jason, Duke, Chris, Victor, and Kai left the office building roof after breakfast. Jason got his jacket back from Patricia before they left, but not after receiving a few comments from Victor, Kai, and Piper. He was starting to think that telling the others about him and Patricia was a bad idea, but he didn't think it would matter- what with dead bodies walking around. And apparently he was proven wrong. Everyone seemed to think it was funny... and disturbing. The four men walked out of the building with little trouble, seeing as most of the dead were killed from their drinking games. Idol chit chat was what prevented the silence from getting to anyone. That is of course, Duke brought up that dreaded question.<p>

"So! Patricia, huh?" Duke gave Jason a very suggestive grin. The question was soon followed by the laughter of Victor and Kai, while Jason tried to suppress a laugh of his own, but allowed a smile.

"Yup yup! She was a good piece too." Jason joked, earning a gagging sound from Kai.

"Dude, she's like, thirteen, isn't she?" After receiving a nod Kai continued, "What were you thinking?"

Jason stopped in his tracks as he thought about how to answer. "Uuh... _I'mgoin'tojail!- I'mgoin'tojail!- _I'mgoin'tojail!"__ The five men burst into laughter at the side joke. "No, um... I mean at the time I guess I kinda liked her."

"Kinda?" Kai persisted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"_Okay_, so I was into her," Jason rolled his eyes, "It's in the past."

"What is, your manhood?" Victor pressed with a laugh.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna make me explain everything aren't you?" Jason looked at the expectant looks on his comrades faces. "Alright, let me think. It started when..."

* * *

><p>Patricia's temper was flaring as Piper continued her tirade of constant questions and snide comments about her former relationship with a certain raven haired teen. Akira giggled from time to time s Patricia blush every other question. She didn't like being in the spotlight like this- and she was sure Piper knew it too, seeing as she smirked every time Patricia tried to change the subject. For some odd reason, she had a feeling Jason was having the same problem. Alexis was looking through her scope at the boys in the distance laughing. She rolled her eyes as victor tripped over a small pile of bodies, while the others laughed, before throwing an army at Kai, knocking him to the ground. She soon joined Patricia's losing battle and sat down in her chair.<p>

"It wasn't anything like that!" Patricia shouted, her face red and her arms crossed.

"Then please," Alexis joined in on the teasing, "tell us what it was like."

Patricia rubbed her face in exasperation, sighing loudly. "_Fine_! Fine. You guys really want to know that much about it?" Almost immediately everyone piled into chairs in front of her. She looked at all the expectant faces in front of her. Some gave her looks of excitement- mostly Lily and Akira- while some smirked, waiting for a moment to tease her- i.e. Piper and Alexis. She rubbed her face in exasperation, "Alright, let me think. It started when..."

* * *

><p><em>(Enter Flashback)<em>

_Jason and Grey were walking back to school from the arcade. Jason would have driven them, or even Grey, but their cars were stuck in the school's student parking lot. They gave idol chatter as they walked, talking about Grey's imaginary girlfriend, Jason's latest conquest Madison Davis, and what they were going to do after school._

_"Sorry, can't." Grey shook his head as he laughed._

_"Why not?" Jason complained as usual. Jason didn't like being at home. It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with Clare, but their Dad! He just didn't want to hear Daddy going on about how disappointed his is in him. It gets old after a while._

_"I have to pick up my sister after school," Grey gave Jason a sideways glance, only to see a dubious one in return. "What?"_

_"You have a sister?"_

_"Yes." Grey stated with a nod._

_"Bullshit!" Jason announced, catching odd looks from nearby shop keepers. He smiled back at them sheepishly, before returning to Grey. "How do you have a sister?"_

_"Well," Grey raised his hand up like little hand puppets, "when a Mommy and a Daddy_ love_ each other _very much~_..." the two boy laughed as Jason swatted Grey's now fornicating hands. "How else do you get a sister?"_

_"Adoption." Jason added quickly._

_"God I wish it was so." Grey sighed as he looked at the slowly approaching school. He looked over at Jason, an idea popping into his head as he smirked darkly. "why don't you come with me."_

_"Dude I already told you I'm _not_ gay!- I'm not gonna cum on you!" Jason tried not to laugh, Grey doing the same._

_"I said come _with_ me not _on_ me."_

_"That's even worse!" Jason laughed as they climbed over the fence of the school._

_They returned to their classes, and continued the day. Jason fell asleep a few time, and when the Teacher would wake him up, he sit up and shout something like, "Ky-Kaw!" scaring the Teacher and a few nearby students. The days in school always seemed to drag out, and even with perfect grades, the teachers still didn't give Jason a break. He was much happier when he got classes with Grey, seeing as he was the only person that Jason liked hanging out with. Gym time came and the two played basketball. Seeing as Jason's free-shot sucked, Grey did all the shooting, while Jason stuck defense and the lay-ups. The two always seemed to be the perfect team, and always made money in gym. When classes were over, Grey went to his Blue ford and Jason to his black hummer. Jason followed the truck as it led to the middle school, which was only six blocks away. The High school gets out a half an hour before the middle school, so the two were able to find parking spots and play around a little. Jason was just about to shoot a blindfolded Grey in the chest with an air soft gun, when the bell rang, distracting Jason enough that he instinctively lowered the toy gun and pulled the trigger. Grey fell to the ground in agony, both his hands trying to sooth the pain that erupted from his manhood. Jason ignored the pain-filled teen, jumping on the hood of his hummer, waving his hands around like an idiot. Grey was finally able to stand again, though the pain slightly faded, as he looked up at the idiotic Jason._

_"What are you doing?" he questioned._

_"Well its not like I know who it is we're _looking_ for, so I figured that I'd do this 'til someone came up to us." Jason smiled down at Grey as he shook his head._

_Grey soon joined Jason's idiotic behavior, jumping from car to car and singing along to_ Pain_ by_ Three days grace_. Grey soon caught eye of a specific blond that was trying to dodge them. "Jason!"_

_Jason looked down at Grey, then at the direction he was pointing, seeing the back of a blonde's head. He quickly jumped off of the hummer, into the mix of students, and pushed people aside. It only took him a few seconds to catch up and grab the blonde's shoulder, turning her around to face him. Jason stared into her bright blue eyes as they slowly faded into an emerald green. Her dirty blond hair was curled and was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wasn't very _developed_, __but that didn't bother Jason much. He instantly crushed his lips against hers, taking in her-_

_(End Flashback)_

?" Piper perked up at the last part, thinking she heard wrong.

"Yeah, I just flat out kissed her without warning!" Jason and the guys were laughing at the boldness of Jason's actions. "Honestly, I don't know what came over me, it was strictly on impulse."

"So what happen next?" Duke asked, truly curious.

"He asked if I would go out with him... and I said yes..." Patricia's face was virtually a tomato by now as Lily, Akira, and Risu '_aw'_d, while Alexis and Piper scoffed at the red faced blond.

"Seriously?" Chris raised an eyebrow, doubting that's what happen.

"Okay so yeah, she slapped the hell out of me, complaining about stealing her first kiss- and that I was an asshole." The guys mumbled their agreement, before laughing. "_Fuck you ALL!_" Jason joined in on their laughter, "Anyways!- so yeah, I hit on her for a bit, told her that I was gonna take her out later that night, then took her to her brother."

"Then what Did you tell your brother?" Akira was practically bouncing in her seat, anticipation was pouring off of her.

"Hell no!" Patricia shouted, "It wasn't any of his business who I went out with, but Jason..."

"You told him?" Kai couldn't contain his surprise.

"Yeah?" Jason wasn't sure how to answer that. "It's not like I'd lie to my friends about anything." Jason kicked a random dead body for fun, seeing as the walk was getting pretty tedious. He looked at Duke and asked, "Hey, how much farther?"

"Not long, just a mile or to more," Duke waved a dismissive hand, "So how did ya'll split?"

"Oh, right... That..." Patricia sighed loudly, before continuing her story.

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"Jason I..." Patricia's face may have been red, but the rest of her body felt cold as ice. How did this happen? What did she do wrong? Patricia was happily making out with Jason in her brother's room, and when things got heated Jason carried her to her room, where things went further. She was now completely naked with only a blanket to shield her bare chest, while Jason laid there, the blanket just barely covering his own naked body _(Insert Victor's wolf-whistle and the guy's laughter)_. Her head snapped in his direction as Jason began to laugh. Her face was flushed, but now with anger and not embarrassment. "What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing, its just..." Jason gives the angry Patricia a quick kiss, then rests his forehead against hers, "I know that your scared- I mean hell, I'm surprised we got _this_ far. But I can wait." Jason smiled sweetly, but that seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back._

_"Jason... I don't think we should do this..."_

_"Then we wont." Jason shrugged nonchalantly, laying back down._

_"No I mean... I think we should split up." Patricia's face cooled down, and she adopted a stern look. But that look was barely able to hold the distress and humiliation behind it. She tried looking him in the eye, but she couldn't do it, and it was beginning to anger her. How could she be so shy and heartbroken about his? It was only Jason! Why was this so hard? She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting him to see her crying over something so stupid. Then, she felt something warm touch her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Jason kissing her forehead, frowning at him when he stopped. "What the hell, Jason?"_

_"What?- You want me to cry about it?" Jason raised an eyebrow as he laid on his side, smiling at her, "Cause if so, good luck." Patricia looked at him incredulously, trying to piece together a sentence, but not able to complete one. When she was finally able to think of something to say, however, Jason cut her off. "Look we can still be friends right?- it wont be weird?" Jason received a nod. "And we could still hangout?"_

_"Yes, yes, but-"_

_"Then what's the problem?" Jason tilted his head uncertainly._

_Patricia looked at him like an idiot, but then something struck her. That's just it. Jason_ was_ just an idiot_. _He didn't care how things would end up, because to him, things always went his way. It didn't matter what happened. To Jason, he was always winning- and nothing in the world would _ever_ change that. Patricia smiled to herself, then looked at Jason. "Fine." Jason leaned up to kiss her, but Patricia pushed him back down, "Yeah. Not happening." Jason groaned loudly as Patricia laughed. He smirked up at her, grabbed her arm and pinned her under him, and kissed her one last time..._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"And then what happen?" Kai asked.<p>

The guys have been walking for over seven miles, and were tired. Well, okay Kai was the only one tired, the other four were fine. They found the vehicles in the fountain park, where Duke and his group left them. Jason ran up to his hummer and hugged it, but then seeing that his _baby_ was parked not six feet away, he blew a gasket. He shouted questions at Duke like the poor chestnut brown haired teen was back in boot camp. The questions were relatively easy to answer. Just stuff like, 'Who touched my car?' and 'Where are all my skittles?' and 'Why is there an ass print on my car?' That one seemed to be the most difficult for Duke to answer. But, of course before he could, Jason just huffed and got into the driver seat of his Mustang GT. He settled in, rubbing the green and black leather as if he hasn't seen it in years. He put the key in the ignititon, listening as the motor purred. Jason relaxed in his seat, feeling the warm familiar touch of the leather in the warm car. D and Victor rolled there eyes as the two took to driving one of the other vehicles, seeing as Chris didn't drive and Kai wanted to sleep. The two got in the hummer, seeing as Victor needed the extra space for the other groceries Jason stashed at the _Sam's Club_, and Jason wanted to drive alone, saying something about wanting to bond with his baby. They drove down the streets in peace and quiet. Well, that _as_ until Kai used the walkie-talkie and asked Jason about what happened next with Patricia.

"_Nothin', that was it_." Jason's voice sounded nonchalant through the walkie.

"What do you mean that's all?" Kai was really getting into the story, but Jason and the others had a feeling it was just because of that last part.

Jason rolled his amber-green eyes as he popped another skittle into his mouth. "Yeah, I fucked her raw!- right then and there! I tore that ass up like it was a brand new toy."

_Silence..._

_"... Your- mocking me, aren't you...?"_ Kai's voice sounded somewhat disappointed, and somewhat relieved, which disturbed Jason a little bit.

"_What_? No, Kai- would I do that to you?" There was a few seconds pause, until the shrieks of laughter reached each car, without the help of walkie-talkies. "But, no really. Nothin' happened. I kissed her, said we were hangin' out later, put my pants on and left."

The rest of the car ride was covered in idle chatter about stupid stuff that didn't matter any more, like who would have won the Super Bowl, or who was hotter Kim Kardasian or Kendra Wilkinson. It was fairly simple for the most part, and when they finally got to _Sam's Club_, things got simpler. Small groups of _Them_ were scattered across the parking lot. Duke ran over a good twenty of them, while Jason and Victor drove over to the storage tanker. They got out of their respective vehicles, shooting anything that moved too close- in Jason's case... A black and white spotted cat... Poor cat. Chris and Kai got out of the hummer, Chris joining Jason in the close quarters attacking, while Kai joined Victor in the cover fire. It seemed to be a fairly easy day. It didn't take long to kill the Zom's, and they were off again. They made it six blocks, before they realized they just passed the building. Victor blamed it on Jason's poor sense of direction, while Jason blamed Victor's drinking problem.

To which, Victor responded: "Is not problem, okay? Is solution! My driving is straighter than Duke's love life!"

Everyone laughed as the parked _inside _the office building, because Victor's _straight driving_ caused him to crash through the glass double doors in the front of the building. They walked up the stairs to the rooftop, Jason knocking on the door and making a stupid comment again. Piper helped Alexis open the door and barricade it again when the guys came out, while Lily tackled Jason into a hug. Jason laughed and picked her up spinning her around, before falling on a couch across from Patricia. The two were laughing and playing. That is until Jason felt a _'disturbance in the force_'. He looked at Patricia, who was slightly red in the face, then at the others around them, seeing a bunch of raised eyebrows and smirks. A few giggles escaped the silence that covered the rooftop retreat.

Jason's eyes fell on Patricia as he spoke. "So I'm guessing you told them?" he raised an eyebrow of his own.

She took a minute to compose herself, before answering in a rude, begrudging tone. "More like it was forced out of me." She glared at Piper and Alexis, who were constantly teasing her about her conquest with Jason.

Jason looked at the others again, noting that it was true by the look on everyones face. Everyone, except Kyonto, Ebisu, and Sabrina. The multi-hair-colored siblings were ignoring the group, while Sabrina looked genuinely upset, though Jason wasn't sure why. The raven feather teen shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and clapped. "Whelp! Now that the cats' bound and gagged, no need to screw the pooch!" Everyone gave Jason a confused and disgusted look, while Victor bellowed with laughter, being the only one to- somehow- understand the joke. "Let pack up camp!"

"Huh?" Was the more popular response Jason received.

"Look, guys, we can't stay here forever," He reasoned, "Look how fast we went through the food that was already here. Now add one what I had in the car, and what we picked up at the market? Odds are it wont last long with a big group like ours. And besides, what about clothes? I don't now about you guys, but I would like a shirt to put on!" Jason gestured to himself, lifting one side of his leather jacket to remind them that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His defined six-pack glisoned with sweat, dirt, and was spattered with blood.

The others looked at one another. Each of them was filthy and covered in blood. They nodded, grunting their agreement, until Piper asked, "And where are we going to get clothes and supplies?"

Jason smiled, answering her in a matter-of-fact tone. "The mall silly!"

Lily's eyes lit up. She had never been to the mall, and even in a zombie infested world, being able to see what it looked like inside would be amazing still. Alexis, of course, stopped any form of thought almost right away. "Wait, wait, wait! You guys are leaving?" Alexis seemed somewhat hurt, but her facade was too well composed to show it. Instead she sighed boredly. "Well, it was nice while it lasted... See you guys around. Hopefully, _not_ dead."

"What're you talkin' about? Your coming too." Jason knitted his eyebrows together, giving her a stern expression.

Alexis' shock seeped through her mask. She truly thought that they were just going to stay long enough to lick their wound then try to find a way to leave. She didn't think that they'd want her to go with them. But... I don't... Why?" She knew she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but hey! She was shocked.

"Well who else is gonna be good enough to be my guardian sniper?" Jason looked at her dramatically, earning a eye roll from the black haired woman.

"And who's going to help me tease Patricia about her lack of development?" Piper snickered, standing next to Alexis as she hip-bumped her.

"**HEY!**"

"We need more Russian blood in group!" Victor proclaimed, wrapping his arm around Alexis shoulder, "Jason's Russian may be good, but he look terrible in skirt." Yes... Victor was drunk...

"How do you know what I look like in a skirt?" Jason glared at Victor, before Patricia raised her phone, showing him a picture of himself from last Halloween, wearing a short hot pink mini skirt and pink lacy bra. Jason chuckled looking at the picture. "_Good_ times... Anyways!- you comin' or not?"

Alexis didn't take any time to think about it. She grabbed her gun and was ready to go. Jason laughed as him and the others stared packing up anything that would b useful to them. And of course when everything was ready, they opened up the door that led inside the building. The guys carried most of the things, but the some of the girls weren't as good with guns was others so those few carried bags as well. Jason, Duke, and Piper led the group into the lobby, stopping every so often to check if any of _Them_ were around, or if they heard something. More often then not, it was just an animal, but the times it wasn't, Piper would go in and slice their heads off, quickly catching them as they fell. They wouldn't want others coming after them now would they. Once they made it to the cars they put everything in the back of the hummer, and everything that wouldn't fit went in the bed of the truck. Only five people at most could fit in each car properly, so Victor and Duke volunteered to sit in the bed of the truck with the spare supplies. Well, that and Victor had one too many drinks last night and felt like he was gonna burst. Duke how ever just needed time to think and collect himself. He could start acting funny and potentially in danger the group. He needed to focus on their goals, and right now the most important thing was to protect the group. Crushes would come second. After they started they're vehicles and drove out of the lobby, small groups of _Them_ would find their way into the streets and get run over by one of the heavy duty cars. Victor and Jason were finding it funnier and funnier the more undead they hit. That is until Piper and Alexis yelled at them to, Quote: "_SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMNIT!- IT WASN'T THAT DAMN FUNNY!"_ The group was close to the Mall to begin with, since they were in downtown, so they were only a good fifteen minutes away from the mall.

They weren't far, but it still took some time to navigate through the parked cars and piles of bodies. Duke talked them through it, using the walkie-talkie to contact the other two cars. When they were in the clear, the three vehicles were parked in front of the glass doors. The fourteen teenagers and two adults- and one child- quickly made there way into the mall, where Jason came charging in laughing, only to come face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. On instinct, Jason's right hand shot out, wrapping around the double barrel, aiming it at the ground next to him, while his left hand fluidly slipped a handgun out of its holster and pushed into the base of his attackers throat with a hiss.

"_Mmm,_ that felt _good!_" Jason smirked, but not for long, as six other people with guns had Jason aimed down their sights. "Oh, uh... Hey there... Um, guys..."

As if on cue,the other fifteen teens appeared behind Jason guns- and swords- raised. They all locked and loaded their guns, glaring down their sights at the people who were aiming at Jason. Piper's voice was harsh, yet kind, as she spoke. "If you would be so kind as to aim your weapons away our idiot leader, we would be ever so grateful. After all, no one needs to _die_ right now, do they?" the men and women hesitated at first, but composed themselves, straightening there aim.

"Yeah, like we'd listen to a group of kids!" the one Jason was aiming at snarled, pulling himself, and his gun, away from Jason. "Who the hell gives kids guns anyways, you don't need to be touching something so dangerous. So just hand them over, right now!" The man grabbed at Sabrina's semi-automatic pistols, but stopped as he screamed out in agony. Everyone looked at him as he cradled his hand, seeing that it was limp and already a deep purple color. His thumb and index fingers were definitely broken, and small trickles of blood were seeping through the pores around his wrist.

"Now, now, dear sir," Their gaze snapped to Jason, who had his sheathed katana resting on the tip of his metal cuffed boot, twisting it playfully as he gave the man a twisted smile, "I'm sorry, but touch something of mine again, and I'll break your other wrist." The raven feather teen's eyes burned with eager flames, daring the man to take his challenge. But the man chose wiser. He stumbled back, tripping on his shotgun, then crawled away as fast as possible. Jason laughed of course, enjoying the man's pain. That didn't last long though, as Pipers hand greeted the back of Jason's head for the first time that day. Jason cringed from the assault, giving Piper a sheepish grin.

"Oh don't give me that!" Piper's hands were on her hips, "Why would you do that? Aren't you the one who said we should be working together, not fighting each other?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing! What is-"

"Mr. Wrathe? 2nd Lt. Waters?" A masculine, yet childish voice called.

Jason and Duke looked behind the people pointing guns at them, to finally see a familiar face, that wasn't trying to tear their flesh off with its teeth. "CPL Beyers?" the two shouted in union. A tall, muscular man in his early twenties walked up to them. He had blond hair that was cut short and bright hazel eyes. He wore a standard military uniform as he approached the two with a smile. He spread out his arms for a hug, to which the two teens obliged. They had just been released, when Alexis roughly pushed them out of the way.

"Hi there," Alexis winked, "I'm Alexis Carter. You?"

"Corporal Dan Beyers of the united States Marines, Ma'am." CPL Beyers smiled.

Alexis went on talking in a very sweet tone, which kind of disturbed Jason a bit. And as much as he would _love_ for her to keep going, he couldn't do this to the Corporal. "Hey, Uh, Alexis?"

"Not now Jason. Can't you see I'm talking?" Alexis gave him a quick sideways glance, before returning her attention to the Greek God in front of her.

"I see that, but I gotta tell you-"

"Tell me later." Alexis' tone was becoming threatening.

"But its about-"

Alexis held up a finger, motioning for CPL Beyers to excuse her for a second. She took a step back and whispered to Jason in a very dark tone, "God damnit it Jason!- I am trying to score here! So this better be important, or else I'm gonna cut your fucking balls off and play tennis with them."

Jason raised an eyebrow, challenging her, but rolled his eyes, knowing he had to tell her... For the Corporals sake. "CPL Beyers is gay."

Alexis whole world just froze. "I'm sorry?"

A hand appeared in her vision, beckoning her to follow it, so she did. It was CPL Beyers hand. He smiled sweetly as he spoke. "I'm," he preformed the legendary hand bend, "gay."

It took a minute for Alexis to process this. "Right!... Why wouldn't you be..."

Jason and Duke laughed at her, until she glared daggers at them, causing them to look away, whistling a cheery tune. It was then that CPL Beyers asked them about the base's status. Jason's lips twitched slightly, before he looked at Duke. "Hey, why don't you fill the corporal in, while I help Lily, okay?" Duke nodded, knowing that Jason just didn't want to tell Beyers what happen. Jason ran up to Lily, scooping her up into his arms as she giggled. Her started to carry her off, when Piper asked him what the rest of them should do. "I don't care," Jason chuckled, "Go see if someone needs help, or look for supplies, or something. What am I, your boss?"

"If only you acted like it," Piper sighed quietly, her shoulders slumping.

But that's exactly what the others did. Alexis went to find a pharmacy and anyone who needed medical treatment, seeing as Alexis was studying to be a Doctor before the outbreak. Risu went with her, wanting to be about to help anyone injured. Haru, Kai, and Tyler split up to search the electronic stores, looking for anything salvageable. Kishoku went looking to see if anyone would need help cooking. There was quite a few people huddled in scattered groups around the mall, and he was sure they'd be hungry. Akira went with him of course. Ebisu went to find a book store, dragging her brother with her, while Sabrina and Piper went clothes shopping. They tried to convince Patricia to join them, but she refused, saying she's not drunk enough to go shopping with them. Instead she went with Victor in search of a bar, Chris going with them.

* * *

><p>Jason found a familiar girls clothes store. It was one his baby sister took him to often, so he knew where to look. Lily was mesmerized by the various dresses the store had, begging Jason to let her try some on. And of course, he let her. She had just grabbed maybe fourteen dresses and ran into the changing room, when Jason heard movement. He quickly drew his handgun, aiming at the source of the noise.<p>

"Whoa!" Piper and Sabrina appeared from behind a clothing rack, their hands in the air. "She made me do it!" Piper pointed an accusing finger at Sabrina, who gave her an '_Are you kidding me?_' look.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason rolled his eyes, holstering his gun.

"We're playing dress up!" Sabrina chirped, blushing ever so slightly.

Jason gave the two girls a confused and bewildered look, before Piper clarified things. "Like I said, she made me do it." To which Jason nodded understandingly.

Gun shots rang threw the silent air as the three teen's heads snapped in that direction. "Piper, Sabrina! Stay with Lily!" Jason didn't give the girls time to answer, he instantly sprinted off in the direction of the noise. Piper sighed dramatically, while Sabrina smiled, grabbing a nearby dress and pulling a terrified Piper into a changing room. Still, Piper's eyes scanned the room,a chill running down her back, feeling as if someone was watching her.

Jason found the source of the commotion. _They_ had found their way into the south entrance of the mall. Victor, Patricia and Chris were already there, gunning down as many as they could. A few of the men and women from earlier were there as well, trying to help, but two of them were taken down. Screams for help rang out as nearby people coward inside caged stores. A little girls cried for her father to come back, and a mother scream for her little, who was cornered by two of _Them_. Jason quickly lifted his sword, throwing the sheathed blade at one of them, while firing his handgun at the other. The boy screamed as _They_ closed in on him. Their moans were only drowned by the echoes of gunfire. One made a grab for the boy, until something stuck through its head, only holding it up because it was embedded into a tree. The others hand exploded, its body shaking as blood shot out at different spots, before someone came up to him as shot it in the head. The boy looked up at his savior as he pulled the blade free from the tree. Jason picked up the boy and ran, dodging bullets, puddles of blood, and the undead. Victor spotted one getting too close to him and fired at it, but as it fell, its body collided with Jason, sending him to the ground. Thankfully, Jason was able to switch positions with the boy, protecting him from harm. A corpse crawled over to Jason and seeing it, Jason reached for his gun, only to realize it slipped away when he fell. Jason pushed the boy away from him and was about to kick it in the face, when a blade pierced its skull.

Blood dripped from the steel as she pulled it free from the dead. "Thought you could use some help," Piper snickered, offering him a hand.

"Where's Lily?" Jason growled, not liking the idea of his sister alone right now.

"Sabrina's with her at the store, keeping her occupied." Piper reassured. She looked around as people were either reloading or being eating. "You ready for this?"

Jason gave her a wicked grin as he pulled himself up, whispering to his sword, and pulling the silver blade free of its prison. "You have _no_ idea. Kid," Jason looked over his shoulder at the little boy cowering behind them, "Stay close. We'll get you outta this mess easy." Jason slipped his fingers into the slots on the sheathe and hilt. He crouched low, the smile on his face never fading as him and Piper launched into the middle of the fight. Jason lifted his blade, stabbing one in the throat, while bashing another in the head. Piper spun around low, slicing the legs off of three of _Them, _then bashing them in the head as they fell, following that up with a cartwheel that dug her heel into the face of one unlucky dead man. Its face ripped away, but it still tried to attack. Piper stabbed it in the gut, then ducked just in time for Jason to swing, cutting a large portion of its head off. Patricia hit her limit of ammunition and decided to join in on the melee action, removing her Bo-staff from her back. . She struck three of the closest to her, brains flooding onto the floor as she jumped into the air, dropping her heel on one of their heads, bringing it to the ground and spun her staff around. She nearly killed all the ones around her, but one, which was going for her ankle. Luckily, Jason sheathed his sword and fired his gun, shooting the red liquid up into the air and splashing Patricia's legs and upper thighs. "Patrica, get the boy to his mom!" Jason was to preoccupied with what was at hand. He would have asked Piper, but odds were she'd just ignore him.

Patricia groaned in annoyance, quickly grabbing the boys arm and dragging him away. "Get over here you little shit!"

It the distance, a little ways away, Jason could see a boy no older than Patricia trying to bash zombies in the head with what seemed to be a hammer. Jason made his way through the horde. He was forced to reload on occasion, and almost died, but was saved by his guardian sniper. Jason looked around and spotted her, posted up at the food court. Jason smiled at gratefully, only to receive a round shot at his feet. He took at as a sign to hurry the fuck up!- guess that she saw the boy too. Piper gave a sideways glance to Jason, watching him leave her. She glared at him,_ So he leaves me to deal with a horde of undead corpses? Bloody son of a bitch!_

It didn't take him long to reach the boy, and when he did, the boy struck out at him. He obviously didn't expect someone to come help him. Jason had a close encounter after that, nearly getting bit again, but this time, instead of Victor, Piper, or Alexis saving him. It was Chris. The guy jumped off the second floor ledge, onto two of _Them_, but having a small shock wave effect, causing a few close zombies to stumble and fall back. Gunfire rained from about the three guys, as they cleared out the rest of the undead, working their way back to Piper. It was then that Jason saw the man from earlier, the little girls father, fall, trying to fight off a corpse that was on his. Jason immediately sprung towards him, kicking the zombie in the face and sending it to the ground, before smashing its head in. He helped the man up, then commanded him to help barricade the doors. He shouted out for Duke to get the hummer and drive it around to them, using it as a shield for the door. He then told the others to grab whatever they could to use and weave together for a makeshift wall. People were running around, Kai and Tyler helped them as they ran to the door carrying TVs and such. When Duke appeared with the Hum and blocked the door, he entered the mall, then helped move the TVs into place to block the rest of it. Jason looked around for Patricia and found her pinned in a corner, the little boy behind her, and a zombie trying to reach them through Patricia's Bo-staff defense. Jason ran over at slammed the sword into the side of its head. Patricia took a breath of relief, thanking Jason, as he grabbed the boy and returned him to his mother.

"Mommy!"

"Dillan!" the mother cried as she fell to her knees, holding her son desperately in her arms. Tears fell from her face as she held him, looking up at the rave feather teen through blurry eyes. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Jason smiled down at her, before going to look for the man he just saved. He found him too, hugging his daughter as she cried into his chest. He looked up at Jason, giving him a grateful smile, before whispering words of assurance to his little girl. Jason could tell the man was just pretending to be strong. His eyes were full of fear. Fear Jason had seen in so many peoples eyes back at the Jail.

"Jason!" a soft, but very loud, voice shouted. Jason turned just in time to catch Lily as she launched herself into his arms. She did a quick once over, searching for anything wrong.

"Lily, I'm fine." Jason laughed shaking his head at her.

Lily just giggled cutely, smiling at her big brother. "I know! Nothing can hurt _you!_ I just like to make sure." Lily hugged Jason, before jumping down and doing a little twirl. "What do you think?" Lily was wearing a clean white dress that stopped a little above her knees, light blue denim short under it, and little white sandals. She also washed away all the dirt and blood, and her auburn red hair was brushed and up in a ponytail with tiny little curls that swept over her left shoulder. She also had a white hair pin of a rose by her ear. Her piercing blue eyes searched Jason for any sign of approval, but Jason sighed tiredly, causing the little girl's smile to fade into a frown.

Of course Jason was just teasing her, because he picked her up and laughed, saying, "You look beautiful, sweetheart!" It was then that it hit Jason. "Wait, where's Sabrina?" Lily looked over his shoulder and was about to say she was back at the store, when a blood curling scream broke through the halls of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOH! what happen? who was that? where's Sabrina?... crap I think I just told you... OH WELL! yup yup, the next chappie-ter is coming, but I don't know when, I'm gonna be really business this up coming week so... yeeeeaaah... whelp again, to my beautiful baby siste: 'Jinxie, baby, I love and I hope you had a happy birthday!... A tell mom to stop buying to make-up your 6 not <em>34<em>... stupid old bat... lol jk**

**and to all of you beautiful fans out there let me remind you that I need your help. This is now the 5th chapter to come out since I told you the Arc was ending. That means 4 more chapters for this Arc, and two of them are the two part ending. So remember to go to my profile and vote on the poll. I await your answers...**

_**PIECES!**_


	14. Love, bombs, and dead people

**Hey how is it you guys! how goes it? Bad! *la gasp!* thats AMAZING! anyways I don't wanna take up too much Time, I just wanna let you know that this is the FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE FINALE! So a lot of this are going to be happening (Not really, but it sounds beter than saying im awesome lol) the last of the characters for the first arc will be introduced, secrets will come into light, while lives are ruined. It's basically one fucked up cliffhanger- IM SORRY IM SORRY! but really did you expect anything less?**

**so lets get to the reviews, shall we?:**

**Reviews**

**King Kubar: LIES ALL LIES! JASON _IS_ THE ONLY ONE OF HIS KIND AND _NO ONE_ IS UP TO HIS CALIBER!...lmfao jk. No there are a few OC's I got that are like him, but They're mostly for the third and fourth Arc's. Yeah I know- what four Arc? eh, maybe's there's more, who knows. but yeah, I really didn't read the chapter, so I dont know what jokes your talking about, but they really weren't suppose to be _that_ funny, just... actually im not sure... idk let me read the chapter then I'll get back to you, 'kay?**

**Wolfthezero: Yeah i know, but hey I'm workin on it!...sort of... And yeah, there's a lot more character development in this one (i think) and yeah...your gonna like this one lol**

**Maddork Gunna: Yeh, it was kinda confusing, huh? but i wanted it that way, cuz really, that part confused the hell outta me too lol. idk i might go back and fix it. but yeah thatnks for the heads up.**

**Anime Girl 539: Honestly? Tell your boyfriend i said, "dude!... I was doing the exact same thing while I was writting it" lol and yeah I hate them too... damn cliffhangers...**

**gNat2: Yeah she did! Jason tapped that, all on the floor!- tapped that, he got somemore, tap- nah just playin lmfao but no its okay, i don't care if people review or not, I'd still right this...whatever this is lol**

**Gureifox: Yes. Yes i did. lol yeah, but at the end of _this_ chapter you'll be sayin '_WHAT THE FUCK?"_**

**Anonomous 'FAN':**** and thanks for liking Jason! he loves to entertain you guys.**

**well now that thats outta the way... _READ ON!_**

* * *

><p><em>(one half hour earlier)<em>

Sabrina was giggling, twirling around in a white and green dress in front of the dressing room mirror. It was a lacy thing, that plumed out at the waist and stopped midway down her thigh. Her midnight black hair danced along her shoulders as she spun, her giggles flooded with warmth. Lily had come out of one of the dressing rooms a little while ago looking for Jason. Sabrina explained over the screams and gunfire, that Jason was out helping people, and asked Sabrina to stay behind and watch over her. Lily frowned, the edges of her eyes were beginning to water, but Sabrina convinced the auburn haired girl to smile. She said she could make Lily look as beautiful as possible for when he got back. Lily was skeptical at first, but gave Sabrina a smile smile nonetheless. She picked out a pretty white dress for the little girl, and some jean shorts. But before she would let Lily put the clothes on, she needed to be cleaned. Sabrina grabbed a few baby shirts to use as rags, a cup, and soaps and shampoos from the store next to them. She then brought the girl to the ladies room to be cleaned. She helped Lily take her tattered dress off, gasping at the terrible sight before her. This poor little girl's skin was...

"Who... What happened?" Sabrina's words were laced with so much worry, so much _heartache_, that they came off slightly as sobs.

"M-m-my D-Daddy gave them t-to m-me..." Lily didn't know all that much about her new family, but Jason says she can trust them, so she was willing to share her horrors with them. "He... H-he would... h-hurt me w-when I would do s-something w-wrong." Sabrina's eyes traveled down her beaten body. The bruises were colored a dark purple, and some were still green, meaning they were fresh, maybe only a couple days old. "B-but," Sabrina's eye returned to Lily's as she spoke, "B-big Brother s-saved me! Jason protected me, a-and said that I could b-be a part of his n-new family!" The smile on Lily's face held no scorn for her father... Nor agony from the pain of her wounds... Just love. Love for Jason: her new big brother, and her new family.

Sabrina thought about the things Lily told her as she helped the little girl wash up. She realized why she was always clinging to Jason's leg, and why he was always so gentle when touching her. He was trying to get her used to him. She made it a goal to talk to Jason about Lily's bruises though, wanting to know the whole story. Lily was all washed up by this point. Her pale moonbeam skin was flawed only by the deep purple and sickly green colored bruised that were imprinted on her flesh. They would be gone one day, but for now they were her story. Her dark red hair was washed and Sabrina was in the process of brushing it, when she asked, "So do you like being Jason's little sister?"

"No." Lily pouted cutely in the mirror, making Sabrina giggle.

"Why not?" she questioned after composing herself, though her giggles were still bubbling in her chest.

"I don't know," Lily was finally able to speak to someone, other than Jason and Victor, in complete sentences, "I guess because he seems more like a Daddy than a big brother."

"What do you mean?"

"_Well~,_" Lily droned as Sabrina dried and brushed her hair again, "He protects me and stuff, like a big brother, but he also protects everyone else too. And like you said, all the food we have right now was gotten by Jason, and he saved most of us, so we all joined his group. He's kind of like a father and we're all kids!"

Sabrina's giggles erupted again."Kind of. Here," Sabrina gave Lily the pile of clothes to wear, along with some underwear, "Put these on." Without a moments hesitation, Lily grabbed the clothes and walking into one of the stalls. Five minutes later, Lily came out smiling. "Wow, look at you!" Sabrina giggled. She walked up to Lily and started to pull her hair back loosely. Lily's hair curled at the ends, so it looked like someone took a curling iron to it. "there! Come on lets go show Jason!" Sabrina's proposal was met with an eager cheer from the auburn haired girl. But as they left the bathroom, Sabrina told Lily to go ahead of her, that she was going to grab their things at the changing rooms then catch up. It took five minutes to get to the changing rooms and grab their things. It took three minute to reach the exit. The gun fire stopped ten minutes ago.

A blood curling scream echoed through the hollow halls of the mall, as Sabrina tried to escape her attacker. Panicked voices shouted her name as hurried footsteps were heard. She tried to pull away from the man, but he held tight to her, tearing pieces of her dress off, exposing her pale back to him. His hot breathe scorched her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand clasped roughly over her mouth, muffling her screams as he dragged her to one of the changing room. Her attacker slams Sabrina into the glass mirror, slightly knocking the breathe from her, but she still had enough strength to bite down on his hand. He yelp in shock and pain as she tried to push pass him, but he grabbed a hand full of hair and smacking her, before throwing her face first into the mirror again. He ripped the front of her dress off, his right hand groping her breast, while his left hand held her head firm. The man groaned in pleasure as he ground the bulge in his pants against Sabrina, her tattered dress hanging loosely off her hips. She tried to struggle free from him, but the harder she struggled, the rougher he got, until finally he released her aching breast. She relaxed a bit, though she still fought for her freedom, but froze when she heard a zipping sound. Sabrina's body flinched as something touched he small of her, throbbing as it pulsed with heat.

"No!" She screamed, doing everything possible to escape his hold on her, only to full his thrill. He slammed her head against the glass mirror again, as he ripped through her bright pink panties. "_Please..._" Sabrina's tears cascaded down her cheeks as she begged the man to let her go, but to no avail. She was helpless as she felt him grab her rear and-

**_CRASH!_**

* * *

><p>Jason was the first one on the scene. He blew pass everyone, pushing people out of his way, and even pushing someone off the railing! He found the clothing store Lily was in with the girls, as the group behind him called out her name. He looked around, his head snapping in every direction, searching for the missing girl.<p>

_"No!"_

, sprinting off towards it. Sounds were coming from the changing rooms, muffled cries, and soft groans. But this only fueled Jason's anger as he picked up speed, and smashed through the only closed door. For a split second his amber-green eyes met with Sabrina's light blue ones. Fear was the most prominent emotion in them, but joy sparked in them. And in that split second, Jason grabbed Sabrina's attacker, who released his prey in utter shock of what had just transpired. He was thrown into a nearby pillar, the air in his lungs escaped him, while Jason picked him up, spinning around quickly, and throwing him again, but this time into a different changing room. The sound of shattered glass raked through the sound and panicked shouts, as Piper and the others finally caught up with Jason. Piper and Duke immediately ran to Sabrina as she was pulled into Piper's arms, crying erratically into Piper's chest. Piper rubbed her back as Lily sat next to Sabrina, tears in her eyes, apologizing to Sabrina for leaving without her.

Meanwhile, Jason was in the changing room with Sabrina's attacker. Shards of glass dug into his back, while Jason bashed his fists into his face. Fear. It was all Jason could hear as voices screamed through his mind. Tears. The only thing Jason could feel on his cold skin as he watched it happen. Blood. The one thing in Jason's life that never seemed to change. The road he walked on was paved with their blood, and anger was his only companion. But not again. This time he would win. This time he would save her. Nothing was going to stop him as his fists drove into this stranger. Not the begging to stop, not the blood that caked his knuckles, or the bones that cracked under his force, or even the hands that tried to pull him off the poor wicked soul that had the unpleasant fortune of attacking someone he cared about. Jason pulled the hands away, one fist in his face, the other swatting away the hands. Someone must have grabbed hold of his collar, because the next thing he knew, Jason was thrown off the man. But that didn't stop him. He quickly got back to his feet, charging through the group of people trying to pull the man to his feet, only for him to be tackled back to the ground by Jason, his fist reuniting with the man's face. Jason's fists just kept going, and going, and-

"Jason?"

Jason's body froze, his muscles tense, but his anger was gone. He looked at the source of the voice, knowing it to be Lily. There was fear in her gaze as she looked upon him, but also... Pride? Jason's eyes widen as he slowly stood up, remember that it was in the past, and that this was the present. he looked at the body of the twitching man as he took in short gurgled gasps of air. The hard line his lips formed faded into his lit up smile. He lunged at her, scooping her up into his arms, rubbing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetheart. But he hurt one of our friends! I couldn't just let that slid, now could I?" Lily shook her head, smiling back at him, giggling at his silly question. "That's right!" Jason walked to the exit, Lily still in his arms, as Duke and Victor approached him. Jason put Lily down, watching her run to Akira at the food court. Duke was about to speak, but Jason cut him off. "Victor, Duke. I want you guys to go outside. CPL. Beyers says that a group of people when out there to bring back medical supplies, but never came back. He says that they were suppose to meet them at a theatre not too far off, but haven't had a chance to leave safely. Also, we can't stay here. With the amount of people we have with us, compared to the group that was already here, we don't have the ammo or man power to protect all of them. We need a way out, and one that will get us out _now_."

"Dah! Is airport not far, I will have look." Victor nodded, loading his rifle.

"Alright then, I guess I got the supplies... Jason are you-" Duke reached out to him, but the look he got from his longtime friend was a look you'd give a stranger that just spilled something on you. The look made him flinch, but he recovered relatively quick. Duke was never one to cower under Jason's glares, and he received this look once before, and under the circumstances it was understandable. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt Duke's feelings. "Right..."

"Sorry," Jason's apologize come quick, as it always did when Duke was involved, "I just... I need time to... clear my mind... Again."

Duke rested his hand on Jason's left shoulder. Jason looked over at him, coming face to face with Duke's lope-sided grin, earning the cowboy a smile from Jason. He then turned around to the group of people, about to speak, but was cut off yet again.

"_Sabrina!"_ Kai shoved pass Duke, Tyler close behind him, and ran to his twin sister. Sabrina pulled herself from Piper's hold, and into her brother's firm grip. He rocked back and forth as he shushed her. Her cries had dimmed to sobs, but that didn't cease the fear she had. Kai looked around at the group, his blue eyes filled with rage. "Who did this? Who fucking hurt my sister?"

"Kai, calm down-" Tyler tried to calm his brother, but Kai was pissed.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Tyler! Sabrina was almost raped! I wanna know who did this! _Now!"_

"Ja...Jas-son... He-" Sabrina tried to explain, but her sobbed were warping her words.

Kai obviously didn't take the correct meaning. He stood up, running at Jason with fists raised. "You _son of a bitch!_" Whence Kai was close enough he swung, but the strike was blocked by Duke, who pushed the angry teen away.

"Relax, Kai! Ya got it all wrong!" Duke tried to clarify, even though Kai was ignoring him.

"I don't have time for this." Jason turned around and began walking away, muttering something about needing rest.

"Don't you walk away from me damnit! How would you feel if _your_ sister was ra-" a bone crushing force clashed against Kai's jaw, sending him flying a good three feet away. Jason turn around halfway to see who punched him, and raising an eyebrow at Duke, who's chest was heaving.

"Shut up," Duke growled lowly. Adrenaline coursed through his tense muscles like a cougar preparing to spring on a deer. Kai was about to yell again, but Duke silenced him. "I said _SHUT UP!" _People scattered across the store flinched at the volume of his voice. Duke quickly slipped out one of his kukri's, sliding it under the crease of his adam's apple. "I swear to god, Kai, if don't _shut the fuck up_, I will slit your throat right here in front of all these people. You don't know what your talkin' about, so don't go blamin' Jason for nothin'! Fact is he saved Sabrina, before any of us had a chance to even get here. If it wasn't for him, your sister _would_ have been raped- if not worse!"

Kai's eyes frantically searched duke's face for any sign of waver, but the expression on Duke's face chilled Kai. He then looked at Jason, _actually_ looked at him, and noticed all the blood dripping from his hands and splattered all over his chest and jeans. The specks of blood under his eyes intensified the color in them, before Jason turned around and left. Kai realized he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and should have been patient. "I'm sorry, I... got carried away I guess."

"It's fine," Duke stood up, offering him a hand, "Maybe later, when we get back, you and Jason can swap stories." Kai gave him a confused look, but soon understood. Duke answered his unvoiced question in a hushed tone. "His baby sister was almost raped... His girlfriend was raped then killed in front of him..."

"what?" Kai's voice was just above a whisper, getting that no one needed to hear this.

"As was new sister, Lily," Victor added, his voice just as grim, "she was being raped by shit stain of a father when we recuse her."

That caught Duke's attention, seeing as Jason hadn't told him, or anyone for that matter, about the bruises on her body. He also understood why she had a slight limp when she walked. Duke shook his head, remembering that they had things to do. "Alright, well we need to focus. Hey!" Duke got everyones attention from Sabrina again. "Alright look, there's a group of people out there that need our help! "Kai! Tyler! Patricia! Your with me, we leave in O-five hundred."

"Alexis and Chris, you shall come with me. We will be needing an escape from this hell-hole of a town."

"Alright, when everyones ready to go, we'll move out." Duke had just started turning around, when Haru started him.

"Wait!" duke turned around and nodded at Haru, "Where's Jason, there are some things I need that I can't find here."

"Don't bother him with that, just go. Risu and Piper will go with-"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Ordering us around like this?" Piper stood in front of Duke, her hands on her hips. "You're not my boss, so don't tell me what to do!"

"Look, Jason's not-"

"I don't give a damn what's wrong with that ninny, he needs to-"

"I love how I enter a room and fights break out." Jason walked into the thick of things. He picked up his jacket, which somehow must have fallen off during his outburst. "Haru, you have my permission to go out and get whatever you need, but you don't need to ask, just tell me your leaving. I don't wanna lose anyone." Haru nodded his thanks to Jason. "And Piper _will_ go with you," Piper was about to complain, but Jason made a point to encourage her, "She's one of the best fighters we have, so you'll need the protection." Piper crossed her arms in defeat, grumbling something under her breathe, earning a smile from Jason.

"E-excuse me?" a timid voice called over the small crowd. Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer. A boy with dark brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a blood splattered baby blue T-shirt with spongebob square-pants on it, dark blue jeans, and Grey van sneakers. He kept looking from the group to his feet every few seconds. Things were quiet for a minute, as he thought of what to say.

"Fuck do you want?" Patricia's irritated voice broke through the quiet like a knife through peanut butter. She received a slap on the wrist from Piper for that, to which see gave her the '_oh **hell** no!' _look.

"Uh-um... My name's... Damon. You, uh... You helped me earlier?" His eyes were on Jason, though the flickered elsewhere.

"Right, yeah," Jason raised an eyebrow to him, "What's up?"

"W-well, I overheard that you guys were going to try to leave, and I was wondering if I could... maybe... come...?" Damon took immediate interest in his shoes, shuffling his feet around.

Jason rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "I don't know. I mean you killed zombies with a _hammer_ for god sakes, what you couldn't find anything better?" Damon was going to answer, but Jason went on. "And to top it off, I don't think we can fit anymore people into our group..." Damon nodded in understanding as turned away, unaware that Jason was snickering behind his back. And like Patricia, Piper slapped Jason's wrist, earning her a '_What the fuck?'_ look from the raven feather teen. "Hey uh...?"

"Damon." the brunette turned around.

"Right, Damon. Look we could use another person for a job that needs done- Nothing to dangerous, just some things our friend Haru needs to get. If I hear well of you, I might think about talking to the others about letting you join our group-" Jason teased, until Piper interrupted him.

"Seriously, Jason? Act like a real leader for once!" Piper chided, glaring at him with her lovely blue eyes.

"Since when have _I_been the leader?" Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes, before looking around.

Everyone there was either looking away, scratching the back of their heads, or mumbling something Jason could _barely_ hear. "_SERIOUSLY GUYS!_ Are you kidding me?- please tell me your joking?" No one answered him, they just stood there, trying not to make eye contact. Jason sighed in frustration as he stocked off. "Just go already!" He shouted over his shoulder.

He obviously wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be fine here?" Piper gave Sabrina a goodbye hug. She was preparing to leave with the rest of the group.<p>

"I'll be fine," Sabrina smiled kindly, "CPL. Beyers says that they locked that guy in a supply closet until we're ready to deal with him." Sabrina had changed out of her shredded dress- no longer able to use it- and back into her denim mini skirt and pink shirt.

"Okay, well..." Piper didn't know what else to say, so she just kissed her forehead, and joined the others. Kai came up to her next, giving her a hug as well. "be safe." she warned him, earning a smirk from her twin. Tyler gave her a hug as well, and Sabrina told him to stay close to the group. And of course, Tyler rolled his eyes before walking away. Duke told everyone they would travel together, until a certain point, then separate. After they left, Sabrina went to the food court, thinking that _he_ might have gone there. She passed a lot of people. Some of them gave her sad looks, while others ignored that she was there. When she got to the food court, a few of the people smiled at her, and she smiled back, but none of the people there were _him. _Sabrina found Akira passing plates of food to the people from behind a counter. She approached the blond, asking if she knew where _he_ might be. But unfortunately, she didn't know. Akira told Sabrina to try the book store, thinking that she might have seen _him_ go that way, but wasn't sure. Still it was something. Sabrina thanked Akira for her help, then headed off to the book store. The book store wasn't as far as the food curt, but it was still a ways away. When she got there, Kyonto and Ebisu were there. Ebisu was lounging in a chair, reading something with mild interest, while Kyonto was punching a table he stood up and placed against a pillar. She looked around for a bit, but came up with little results.

"He's not here." Ebisu didn't bother looking at her as Sabrina approached, causing the raven haired girl to flinch. Before she could ask anything, Ebisu continued, "Try the little redhead girl. She's always with him isn't she?" Sabrina face-palmed, unable to believe that she forgot about Lily. When she tried to thank Ebisu, the multi- hair colored girl looked her in the eye, and said... "Fuck off."

Sabrina searched the rest of the mall, looking in each store, trying to find the girl that would be able to tell her where _he_ would be. The south end of the mall was boarded up, sentries watching it in case of a break through. The same went with the North and east wings of the mall, but in the west wing, she found who she was looking for. "Lily!"

The little auburn haired girl turned around, smiling at Sabrina as they ran towards each other. "Hi Sabrina! What's wrong?" Lily tilted her head in confusion.

"Where is Jason at?" Sabrina asked quickly, panting for air.

Lily pointed at a security room, telling her that he's in there, but she was gone before she could say anything else, Sabrina was already closing the door behind her. Lily stood there for a second more, before shrugging and skipping down the hall to the food court.

Jason looked up at the sound of the door closing with wide eyes, a brownie shoved halfway down his throat, his combat knife stabbed through another brownie, and a towel around his waist. He looked at the petite girl in front of him, her cheeks burned a bright red as she stared back at him, her eyes half covered by her bangs. Jason slowly chewed the brownie in his mouth, the only sound being from a laptop that was connected to his mp3 player. He swallowed the brownie, his eyes shifting back and forth due to slight confusion. "Hey there, Sabrina."

"H-hello, J-J-Jason..." Sabrina tried not to look at him, but her hair only created a partial shield. The blush on her face grew darker as her eyes diligently traveled down his his wet body, stopping at the edges of the towel. She forced her eyes closed, she didn't want this to be any harder... _DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! You came here for a reason so do it!... ARGH!_ Sabrina's mind was at war with itself, that is until a hand lifted her chin. She opened her eyes, her face was only inches from his now.

"Everything alright?" His voice was soft, like he was whispering a secret to her.

_No I'm not alright, damnit!_ "Y-yeah, I'm... I'm okay." Sabrina bit her lip, unsure wow to proceed. _What if he...? But then I wont be able to...? How can I...? _Jason released her chin, turning back to the doorway he came from. "W-wait, where are you going?" Sabrina reached out in worry, the blush already beginning to pale with her fears.

Jason looked at her strangely. "I'm going to put some pants on?" He pointed a thumb at a pair of black jeans that were folded on a small table in the other room. Sabrina felt like an idiot. She smiled sheepishly, her blush tinting her cheeks. "I'll be back in a minute."

_(Exactly one minute later)_

"Jason are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened, I'm fine! Just wait!" In truth something did happen... Jason dropped his boot. After successfully putting a pair of boxers and his jeans on, followed by his boots, Jason unlocked the door and went into the other room. Jason grabbed his jacket, letting the familiar fabric rub against his skin, before turning around. "Alright, now what did you need to-" Jason words were cut off by shear force and the taste of green apples.

* * *

><p>the three groups took the vehicles to get where they needed to faster, Duke's group sat in the bed of the truck, seeing as their target wasn't that far from the all. They rode for about six blocks, before jumping out and walking the rest of the way. Duke was fine with this, it gave him time to think about things... About people... Someone. Kai knew where the theatre they were suppose to meet the missing group at, so he led the way. Duke told the group that he didn't want any of <em>Them<em> know they were here, so to not fire their guys. "I repeat," Duke stood in front of Patricia, eying her, "Do. Not. _Fire._"

"Alright, jeez! I get it- can we go now?" Patricia rolled her eyes, but still gave him a sideways glance, her cheeks heating up. Kai took them around a corner only to cry out when he was pushed over by two corpses. Patricia was the first to act, lunging at the two before they could attack, slamming her Bo-staff into their chests and knocking them back. Duke then ran up, stabbing a kukri into both of their heads, finishing them off.

"thanks," Kai grumbled, picking himself up off the floor. Patricia just shrugged, walking ahead of him. The theatre ended up being across the street, but there was a problem. Gunfire was heard, and that attracted an unwanted amount of walking dead.

Duke's shoulder slacked as his eyes traveled the wide-spread group of undead. "Shit..."

_(with Haru's group)_

, but wasn't going to argue with Jason on the subject... Well, not right now anyways... for now, she did what she had to for the safety of the group. "Pardon me, Haru? But what exactly _are_ we looking for?"

"A computer chip." Haru chirped, pulling into a _Radio shack_ parking lot.

"A... computer chip...?" Piper gave him a strange look as she got out of the hummer. Risu and their new helper Damon, got out and were scouting ahead of the others. "Why a computer chip?"

"Well, that's just _one_ of the things we need to find. I have a list, but I doubt we'll find everything here. The computer chip is the most important though. If I can get a good one, I might be able to reconfigure one of the radio's at the mall to a military frequency. Then we might be able to get help or something." Haru looked over his shoulder at Piper, who stopped, trying to make her shock less obvious.

"You can do that?" Piper's eyes were full of hope. To be able to have military support right now would be a big help.

"It's only speculation, but yeah. Hopefully." Haru fidgeted uncomfortably for a second, before speaking again. "Hey, Piper? Do you thing Jason should be the one leading everyone?"

Piper was slightly taken back by the question. She never really gave it any thought, or even consideration. Like it was meant to be this way, Jason in charge and her making sure he doe

Haru and Piper caught up with the other two and entered the store, they split into two group Haru went with Risu, Piper with Damon. Piper held her blade at the ready, making the skittish boy a bit scared. But Piper was too focused one looking for a good computer chip, while Haru was looking for the rest. Meanwhile, _with_ Haru, the brunette was blushing, trying hard not to stare at Risu, who was looking around for anything useful. She caught Haru looking at her and smiled at him kindly, causing Haru to snap his head in the other direction. She frowned curiously at him, but shrugged it off as they searched. Haru continued to sneak glances at her the rest of the time. Haru was about to ask her something, when one of _Them_ pushed passed a cart, grabbing for Haru. Risu's soft eyes slitted as she drew her knife, slitting its throat. She listen to it gasping through hungry groans, before forcing the blade into the back of its head.

"thanks, Risu..." Haru tried to calm himself.

"Just shut the hell up and get what we came for so we can go!" the dark haired teen crossed her arms, "And my names Riku, not Risu. Got it?" She gave him a glare that would have killed most men, and to be honest Haru almost did die under it. He quickly nodded, his heart pounding as he looked at Risu's...erm _Riku's_ back. She must have realized he wasn't following him and turned around. "You coming or not, damnit?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Haru yelped, running to catch up with her.

_(With Victor's group)_

Victor, Alexis, and Chris found the airport with minimal trouble. Alexis kept her eyes to the buildings, watching for any movement. Chris sat in the back seat, nodding off into a slumber every five minutes. Meanwhile, Victor drove, swerving off the road from time to time. But that was mostly because he was still drinking his vodka. Practically every turn he made, he took another drink and it was starting to get to Alexis.

"Seriously, do you have to drink while you drive?" Alexis' tone was more irritated than worried.

"Dah," Victor's heavy accent, plus his slurring, made it somewhat difficult to understand him, "If I sober, my aim will suffer."

"And your breathe wouldn't smell like a fucking bar," Alexis added quietly.

"What?" Alexis looked away, giving Victor the cold shoulder. But Victor just shrugged it off as nothing. They got out of the truck, gun raised- well, three guns and one bat- as they made their way through the building. They entered through the main door, Victor stumbled through the door way, tripping over a half eaten corpse. He recovered quickly, kicking the body and shouting, "Fuck you!" The three survivors wanted to be quick, so they hurried through to the operation center. victor searched the active files looking for something that was working.

"You know what your doing?" Chris asked, not completely confident about Victor's results.

"Of course! I was pilot once." Victor stated proudly, the sound of keys clicking.

"when was that, during the cold war?" Alexis rolled her eyes, keeping her eyes on the horizon for the threat.

"You are just jealous you cannot fly, Suka!" Victor was trying to focus on the screen, when the butt of a rifle bashed into his head. Obviously she understood... "Fuck!"

"What is it?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Is plane working, but will only get us so far." Victor didn't bother to let the others talk as he explained things, "Not enough damn fuel to fly very far. seems that closes fuel deposit is Peru. Come we leave." Victor turned off the computer, turning around to see a contemplating Chris. "What?- What is problem?"

"Why didn't those planes leave?" Chris looked out the window, at the only two planes left on the strip. One was a regular charter plane, while the other was a southwestern jet. They looked down at it for a while, before seeing something come out. Alexis quickly raised her rifle, looking through her scope.

No way..."

What do you see, Alexis?" The way his accent caress her name made her feel uneasy, but she answered in her usual tone.

"There are people done there, loading up one of the planes." She passed him the sniper rifle.

True enough, Victor looked through the scope to see over a dozen or more people loading boxes onto the plane. They were heavily armed, and a few of the faces Victor recognized. _"Shit!"_

What is it?" Chris shouted after Victor as the three started running.

"Nothing good, that is for sure," Victor led them back outside, making sure to avoid making any sound. The saw a couple guards patrolling the area they entered, Victor thought they must be surveying the rooms one by one. When they left for the next room, Victor and the others broke for the door, but it was locked.

"Just where do you think your going?" some said from behind them. Without a moments hesitation, Victor spun around, firing his gun and injuring the two guards severely, before shooting the glass door. The three ran to the truck, Victor ignoring Alexis and Chris as they got in. He had just started the truck and was backing up, when one of the guards came limping out, firing his gun at the vehicle. Victor slammed on the gas, propelling them through the streets back to the mall.

_(With Haru's group)_

fairly easy. They found everything, but one, but that was easily corrected. Piper now drive, while Haru was in the back seat fiddling with a car battery. He drilled were it as needed, and did everything he could to try to open it. Piper didn't like the idea of driving, while someone was in the back playing with something that could possible explode. She was going to say something, when a popping sound was heard, her head quickly snapping around. All she saw though, was a smiling Haru. "Yes!"

"What happened?" Piper was anxious to know if they were safe or not. She didn't want to die on the way back to safety. But Haru just ignored her as he played with the other things he took. The sound of duck tape and electricity did nothing to ease her worry. "Haru what the bloody hell are you doing back there?" Her temper got the better of her.

"Huh?" Haru looked up like the confused teenager he was, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"What are you doing?" Piper gritted her teeth.

"Oh, right," Haru scratched the back of his head sheepishly, well its kind of a surprise really." Piper was about to yell her complaint, when Haru said something that interested her. "Hey, isn't that Duke's group?" Piper looked over and true enough it was.

_(Ten minute earlier, with Duke's group)_

Duke and the others were able to sneak into the theatre, through a back door, seeing as all of _Them_ were in the front. After getting inside, they searched the next two rooms for any movement, but found nothing. Duke had just peeked out from behind the projection, when a gun was shoved in his face. Duke froze, but the others jumped out, aiming their guns at Duke's 'capture. It was woman, with short dark hair that was gelled back, brown eyes, and _very_ thin. She had on an old black 80's suit, with a red silk dress shirt and red pin-on flower. And the gun in her hands was a M16 with a grenade launcher attached. "Put ya guns down, before I blow the head off this sucka!" She in a weird kinda of retro way. When no one put their guns down, she repeated, "I said-"

"Yeah, yeah! We heard you." Patricia antagonized, rolling her eyes at the stranger.

"Uh, ma'am? Are you with the group CPL. Beyers sent to get supplies?" Duke gulped a last breathe, his eyes closed, praying that this was the person.

"Your from the mall?" She raised an eyebrow, looking over each of them, before smiling, "Groovy."

"_Why, _do you talk like that?" As it turned out, Patricia didn't like the way she talked.

The strange woman giggled. "Sorry. I really like old cop movies, so I try to mimic them, but sometimes I forget to stop." Her voice was soft and childish, unlike the voice they heard just moments ago, which was rough and gravelly. "My name's Vanny Vega. What's yours?"

"I'm Duke," Duke nodded, "This is Patricia, Kai, and Tyler." They each gave either a nod, or a grunt in response. The three were too focused on the door that was being banged on. "So you got the supplies they need?"

"Yup! We just have to get back!" Vanny grinned from ear to ear. Just then, thee barricaded door burst open, letting the flood of undead swarm into the theatre. Immediately, Vanny shot a grenade at them, blast a good sized chuck out of the cinema. "Let's go, while the gettin's good!" her 80's voice returned.

The five survivors opened fire on the horde, taking out as many as possible, while they marched their way to the shot grenades every few minutes, keeping the horde at a certain distance, while Patricia and Tyler killed anyone who got within three feet of them. Ki and Duke kept up gunfire, if they couldn't kill _Them,_ they could at least slow them down. That's when a loud bang went off in the midst of the corpses. A good several of them twitched, before falling to the ground motionlessly.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice shouted, "get the fuck down, or I'll hit you too, damnit!" Duke and the others looked to see a familiar black hummer, and a familiar raven haired girl- who usually wasn't talking- throw a small looking tube. Duke saw a tiny light flicker, before realizing it was a bomb and shouted for everyone to duck. The explosion wasn't very loud, but the range of the explosive was impressive. Multiple zombies fell to the ground, bleeding from tiny holes in their faces and around their bodies. Duke and the others made a break for the hummer, shooting the corpses in front of them, making sure they wouldn't bite when stepping around on them. Risu threw another bomb as Duke and the others jumping in. It was then that Haru threw a car battery from the sunroof, getting it close enough to _Them_.

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Duke shouted as Piper sped away.

"This." Haru answered vaguely, pressing the Dial button on a cell phone. Two seconds later, an explosion echoed through the streets, as larges flames engulfed the undead. Haru looked over his shoulder at the blast, a proud smile growing on his face.

"Badass!" Risu... uh, Riku... grinned, nodding at the display.

"How the hell did you do that?" Patricia looked on with unquenchable amazement.

"It wasn't hard," Haru began his explanation, "The fluid from car batteries is flammable, and since I had-"

"English, dude!" Patricia gave him a sideways glance.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Car battery, plus gun powder, plus house cleaner, plus thumb-tack's, plus alcohol equals boom."

"I said English, not slow- I'm not Jason." she deadpanned, the passengers erupting in laughter.

Everyone except Vanny, because she had no idea who they were talking about, and Duke, who's mind was else where. _I wonder how Sabrina's holdin' up..."_

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

Jason could not believe what had just happened. There was no way, it had to be a dream... But it wasn't. Sabrina had just kissed him- _is_ kissing him. Jason pushed her away after finally realizing what had happened. His eyes were wide with confusion, not knowing what the hell was going on. "Sabrina!- _What the-"_ Jason would have continued his question, if it weren't for the look she was giving him. Sabrina stood there, in front of him, her cheeks were a dark red and her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. Her cat-like green eyes pleaded his, pleading for something Jason wasn't sure he could understand- let alone give. "Sabrina, wha... What's wrong?" He tried to reach out to her, but she turned away from him.

"Jason, I... Do you...?" Sabrina chanced a look at him. His face was its usual mask of confusion and peace. But right now she could have sworn it was starting to slip. his amber-green eyes begged for an explanation, but how could she give one? Could she finally do it? After all this time- after all the girls, and stories he's told her? "Jason... Do yo think... Do you think I'm pretty?"

Jason was taken back by the odd question. Of course he thought she was pretty! Jason slipped on his smile again, placing his mask back in position. "Of course, your beautiful, Sabrina!" He tilted his head, trying to figure things out still. "But-"

"Then why?"

"Huh?" Jason was lost now. he was staring at her back, seeing as she refused to look at him, not wanting him to see the hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"Why not me?" Jason was going to ask what she was talking about, when Sabrina whipped around, grabbing the fabric of his jacket as she pulled herself closer to him, crushing her lips against his. The taste of peppermint flooded her senses as she tried to deepen the kiss. Jason once again found the will power to push her back, holding her at arms length. He looked into her eyes, seeing the tears fall down as she sobbed. "Why not me?" she whimpered, "I've been near you for so long, yet your always so far out of reach. I try to impress you, but nothing I ever do is good enough for you. _Why?"_

"Sabrina..." Jason was touched. This girl, whom he's known for maybe two or three years, has been trying to get his attention. For what purpose he has yet to figure out, but it was touching nonetheless.

"Why?" Sabrina's eyes bore into Jason's, the plea for understanding eminent.

"What do you want from me?" Jason's voice was anything but kind, "You want me to tell you that I was only thinking of you? That your beautiful, and that I was stupid not to notice how much you were around? The only person I needed in my life was Clare- nobody else. And now she's dead. What makes you think I even know what you want, huh?" Sabrina's eyes met Jason's glare. the sharp amber color contradicted the soft green in his eyes. "All this '_Why not me_' bullshit! If you need something, go find it. If you want something, then take it! Don't come looking for me and expect-"

Against her lips silenced his harsh words. His will power was slowly beginning to fade, as the taste of green apples became more prominent. This time though, Sabrina was the one to break the kiss. Her hands rested on his bare chest, as warm tears fell onto his hot skin. "I... I want... I want you... Jason." She heard him take in a quick gasp of air, looking up into the mask of Jason's face. "I wanted you... since we first met, but... You were always out of reach. I tried, and tried to get you to see me, but you only ever say the world... Never me."

If you want something, take it..." Jason repeated to himself, "...Why now? Of all the times to tell me, you wait until now?"

Sabrina bit her lip. She knew it wasn't the right time, but... "I was scared," Jason raised an eyebrow, leaning against the desk behind him. Sabrina moved with him, resting her head against his chest as she spoke to him. "I've been trying to figure out ways to attract you, but nothing ever seems to work. And then earlier... when...when-" her words were choked out by sobs. Her breathing hiccuped when she felt something warm touch her forehead. She looked up to see Jason staring down at her. "The dress I wore... It was for you. A last attempt to get you to see me. But then, because of what happen-"

"The dress was ruined, along with any chance you thought you had." Jason finished for her, receiving a nod.

"I came looking for you, because I knew that with the world the way it is now, I may never get this chance again..." Sabrina shifted uncertainly.

"Another chance for what?" Jason thought he knew where this was going, but wasn't sure if he could do the right thing.

"Jason, I..." Sabrina turned herself to face him, her hands exploring the divide between his abs, as her eyes traveled up and down his body, before stopping on his eyes. The determination in her emerald green eyes sent a chill through Jason. "I Love you, Jason. Your all I want... Please..." Sabrina's lips brushed his. The look she gave him was burned into the back of his eyelids as he closed his eyes, trying to gain some form of control, as he gripped the edges of the desk. Sabrina gently pressed her lips against his, begging him to let her. After a few seconds of nothing, Sabrina's lip began to quiver as she pulled away, along to be stuck. She realized Jason had grabbed the rim of her skirt, pulling her closer to him as his lips pressed against hers. Sabrina did nothing in protest, sliding herself as close as possible to the raven feather teen, biting his lip. Jason pulled back in surprise, not expecting her to be somewhat forward. "S-sorry..." Sabrina blushed, smiling sheepishly. Jason just smiled back at her, reconnecting his lips to hers. His tongue slid against her lower lip, seeking permission. Sabrina gave him her permission, while she slid down his jacket. She shivered, moaning in pleasure as his tongue massaged hers. Her hands found their way into his raven black hair, knotting themselves there as she pulled him closer. Jason removed his lips from hers, trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck. She moaned as Jason licked her pulse, following it up with a kiss. But then Jason stopped at the edge of her shirt, his hands gently pushing on the fabric. "_Please,"_ was all she said to him, before he lifted the pink T-shirt over her head, exposing her moon-kissed skin. She wore a lacy pink bra, blushing when she caught him staring. Jason returned to her lips, his body _aching_ for more. His call was answered, when he felt her tug at his jeans.

"Is this what you want?" Jason rested his forehead against hers, his breathing erratic.

"Yes," Sabrina whispered, her eyes half-lidded with lust. She undid the button on his jeans, kissing him hard. She then unzipped them,-

"Jason we need to- _WHAT THE FUCK?"_

* * *

><p><strong>YUP YUP THAT IS THE END OF THE CHAPIE-TER! but now things are gonna get a bit more tense in the group! Also, again, the next chapter begins to two part finale of the first Arc! And the results of the poll '<em>Should someone die in this Arc?" <em>will be answered. Will someone die? If so, who? If not, is it smart? Find out next time!**

**_PIECES!_**


	15. Return the dead to the skies part i

**Howdy hoe! lol hey there! whats up wth this world I swear, its like peopl actually read this stuff!... oh rihgt they do XD how are you? I know I ask that in every update, but its only becuase I care... and... because I have nothing better to say lmao whelp! here it is! the first part to the season finale of Stories of the dead! *insert '_aw!'_* I know i know its terrible, how dare I- but! the next chapter (Yes for those of you that can't add, thats part 2) will be up, either on!, or the day after christmas, I promise! It'll be my present to you!... hopefully lol okay so! here are the reviews:**

**Wolfthezero: Yeah splitting up the group wasn't very entertaining, but I needed them to bounce if Sabrina was gonna make her move. And the thing about Victor, Alexis and Chris; yeah that was really the only purpose to showing them there lol bt yeah you can say you saw it coming now.**

**Anonymous 'FAN': Yeah thanks! i know its like you walk into a room and DAMN! but still it wouldn't be funny if it wasn't there. Also yeah, no one seems to realize that the wall flowers are the most dangerous out there! And wait a minute, WHO ARE YOU? O.o**

**Maddork Gunna: lol right. it was like "HEY HEY! IT WAS PUTTING THE LOTION ON ITS SKIN! lmfao but yeah, i think you may be right abut the airport...**

**King Kubar: Yeah, I dont think anyone really saw it... and the thing about the bob, yeah that was probably fake, but my friend made a car battery bomb, saying it realy works, but I think he put a quarter of dynomite in it lol but wait how did I make your family hate you lol?**

**Anime Girl 593: really? did anyone see it coming? anyways yes you are dumb lol**

**Gureifox: okay so maybe I shouldent have told you! I get it! lol Jason will manage, Haru is actually a guy not a girl, I'm not asking if anyone saw it coming again, and yes Risu/Riku is very well BATSHIT CRAZY LMFAO**

**melancholyperson299: hmm, yes this is true... but no it was Duke that was into Sabrina, and yes Damon is finally here. He was actually in the chapter before that one, but I dont think anyone noticed.**

**whelp, thats all the reviews! so! _READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>The door flew open, a familiar voice breaking the tranquil silence that engulfed the two and Sabrina's kiss broke instantly, Sabrina's face beet red as she tried to shield her half-naked body from sight. Jason grabbed his jacket off the table, draping it over Sabrina's shoulders, as he stood in her way. The group of people crowding the doorway watched with subtle surprise, as Jason and Sabrina put their clothes back on. Jason put on a clean, unriped, V-neck T-shirt. He turned around, a pink shirt in hand, lifting the black haired girls chin. She looked into his liquid amber-green eyes, the smile he gave her warmed her heart. She wiped the dried tears from her cheeks, a smile of her own graced her lips as she took the shirt, taking off Jason's jacket. She slipped the hot pink fabric over her head, only stopping when she felt a air of hands on her hips. She looked up at his smile as he leaned into her. She leaned in as well, but froze, feeling his lips on her forehead. Sabrina couldn't help, but feel disappointed, knowing that they just had a make out session, and yet nothing has changed. "We'll talk later," Jason whispered into her ear, rekindling some form of hope for her. He turned around, to the group at the door, before she could say looked at the expressions on the intruder's faces, rolling his eyes at their suggestive tone. All except Duke's, which was overflowing with hurt and betrayal. But why, of course, Jason did not know. "Look, nothing happened, alright?" His words were met with doubtful replies and wolf whistles. Thankfully, however, Kai wasn't there. Jason felt he might misread the situation again. Jason left the security room, a proud smile on his face, followed shortly by Sabrina as she fixed her skirt. Her face could rival that of a tomato, because of the teasing comments she could hear, mostly from Piper, Patricia, and Alexis. The others were laughing, while the newcomer, Damon, surprisingly blushed harder than Sabrina. Sabrina and the others followed after Jason, who was still carrying the knife that had a brownie stabbed through it. The dark haired girl looked behind her, but quickly snapped her head forward as Piper and Alexis made kissy faces at her. Their shrieks of laughter only fueled the blush that was practically burned onto her cheeks.<p>

Jason ignore this though, not lookin' anywhere, but forward. Too many thoughts raced around in his head, Too many faces with no names to call them. This isn't the world he'd want his kids to grow up in. Or maybe... Maybe it was... He wasn't sure, he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he needed to get away from everyone and think. almost on impulse, Jason grabbed the railing to the second floor and jumped over it, hurling himself to the ground below. Panicked cries filled the air with his name as he landed on his feet, taking off in a sprint to nowhere. Hurried footsteps rushed through his ears, while faces and bodies blurred around him as he ran. Flashes of his past burned his eyes as the voices that came with them taunted him. He could hear the shouted names getting closer, so he ducked away to the side, into a concrete hallway. It was one of the hallways that led to the security room he just left. Knowing that no one would think of checking there, since he jumped off the railing, he decided to return there.

* * *

><p>The group showed up to the last spot they saw Jason. Looking around shouldn't have been hard, there was barely anything to obscure their view, but he was nowhere in sight. Sabrina was beginning to worry that something might have happened to him, when Patricia started shouting.<p>

"Hey! I said to shut the fuck up! I got Jason on the phone!" Piper gave a mumbled complaint as Patricia turned on her speaker. "Okay, your on."

_"Right thanks."_ Jason's voice said over the phone.

"Jason, are you okay?" Lily's panicked voices shouted at the phone, "Where are you?"

Jason's voice laughed over the phone dryly. _"I'm sorry I worried you, sweetheart. I'm fine, but I can't tell you where I am."_

?" Lily's lip quivered, fearing that he might... "A-are you l-leaving us?"

_"No, never, Lily. I just... You all labeled me your leader... But I'm not. I can't tell you guys what to do-"_

"Oh, so you've just been telling us what to do for fun?" Alexis rolled her eyes, her sarcasm dressed her words well.

_"Honestly? Yes._" Jason laughed, _"But I never expect you to listen to me. Look, I really do need time to think, and I can't get that if you guys know where I am. You've been bugging me since we all got back together three days ago, I haven't had time to think about anything that's been going on."_

"What are you talking about? You save Lily from father, back at jail, remember?" Victor reminded him.

_"I guess so... Look, just give me my peace. When I'm ready, I'll find you all._"

"Wait, Jason-" Piper's words never reached him, Jason hung up on them. Piper knew she should be mad at him for ignoring her for so long, but deep down she was hurt. Not because _she_ needed to talk to him, but because she knew _he_ needed to talk to someone. She wasn't sure if anyone else heard it, but Jason's voice sounded strange, almost fragile. Like he was hurt, badly. She had to find him, but his request for peace was what stopped her. She knew the hidden meaning behind those words, so she understood, why he made the quest. Hopefully, Jason would return to the group, and not leave like the last time.

* * *

><p>Jason clicked the end call button on his phone, before turning it off completely. He didn't need anyone bothering him right now. Hell, he didn't need anyone bothering him yesterday, or tomorrow, but it was going to happen. He knew it was always going to happen. Nothing ever went as planned when it came to Jason, and when things did, it went bad fast. He wanted to hope that nothing bad would happen this time, but with the world the way it is now... Well, that just seemed like too big of a request. Still, the silence was nice. It was calming in the chaotic world he was living in now. It was dangerous... But it was still his home. And he was going to do whatever it took to keep it.<p>

Jason turned on the water faucet. He cupped his hands, letting the warm water fill up, before throwing it up into his face. The refreshing feel of hot water against his light olive skin was unparalleled. Again he slashed the water on him, and again. Water dripped from the tips of his bangs. He licked the water from his lips, listening to the sound of his breathe. His amber-green eyes looked up in the mirror, Jason froze. He stood up straight and took his shirt off, setting it on the floor, never taking his eyes from the mirror. Who was he? The man in the mirror. Where did he come from? And what was he doing there? Jason turned his head to the side, watching as the man in the mirror did the same. His left hand reached up and touched the faded scar on his cheek, the one that matched with the one on his best friends cheek. The man in the mirror followed his movements to the dot. Jason touched his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly, watching as the man in the mirror pulled his down too.

_Why? Why does he follow me? Why does he mimic my every move? Those eyes... They're not my eyes. My eyes are amber and green, his are... And that hair... It isn't mine. My hair shines in the light, while his... That skin... Those tattoos... _My_ tattoos... But they aren't mine. My tattoos have meanings... My tattoos have heart... Heart. Do I have a heart? If I do, does it still beat? It's been so long since I've had a reason to live... So why would it beat for me? Does his beat? The man in the mirror. He has a heart... Doesn't he? Why? Why do his eyes follow mine? Why do his words ring in my mind? Can he hear me? Or am I just lost in a world, inside my own mind? My life is a fairy tale's joke. So what about his? Does he regret anything?_

"Do you hate me?" Jason waited for a response, but received only silence. The man in the mirror just stared back at him, sizing Jason up. There it was again. That look. It taunted him to no extent. His blood began to boil as the man in the mirror's eyes mocked him. Suddenly the glass mirror shattered in front of him. The cracks multiplied the man staring at Jason, and shards fell from it into the sink. Specks of blood were found at the point of impact. Jason looked down at his hand, shards of glass sticking out of his knuckles and fingers. A cut ran up his right middle finger and over the knuckle. Jason stared at the blood, then at the man in the mirror again. "Why can't you hate me?"

"Do you hate yourself?" a sweet, calm, familiar voice asked.

Jason froze, his eyes shot wide, as he looks pass the man in the mirror, seeing something that shouldn't be there. He quickly turned around, watching her sit on the table, kicking her feet back and forth, her eyes on the ceiling. When she dropped her gaze to his, her beautiful smile shined in contrast to her long raven black hair. "How...?"

"Gee, way to say sorry." She giggled, jumping of the table and standing in front of him, her hands behind her back. The two stared at each other for a movement longer, their amber-green eyes searching each other, before she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you."

She was real. She was really here, hugging him, he just couldn't believe it. Jason's arms slowly wrapped around the raven haired little girl in front of him, his knees bending him to her level. "Are... Are you...?"

"Mhm," she nodded, her eyes closed as she savored his peppermint smell.

_"Clare_..." Something wet burned its way down Jason's cheek as he pulled the girl closer to him. The smell of peaches and gummy bears flooded his senses as he held her tight. He tried to speak, to ask how she was here, but his words wouldn't leave his mouth, just as his eyes wouldn't look at her. He feared that if he did either, than she would disappear, and pain would replace the happiness that filled him right now. He just wanted to enjoy the gift he was give, just a little longer. After a few more minutes, Clare pulled away from Jason ever so slightly, smiling at him from arms length. Suddenly, her hand shot out and Jason's head snapped to the side, a large red mark colored his cheek. _"OW!_ What the hell-"

"Who the hell shoots their little sister like that, you jerk?" Clare's voice was meant to sound angry, and it did, but they were coated in thanks.

"I didn't want you to become one of _Them!_" Jason defended, arguing with the ghost of his late sister.

"So!" Clare glared at him, "You could have at least _told_ me first! At least let me get it in _one_ last Gummy bear!"

Jason paused for a second, an understanding smirk slowly grew on his lips. "I see what this is about." Clare raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Your upset, because I killed you, before you could have another gummy bear."

Clare's cheeks flared a bright red color. "N-n-no! I just... just... Shut up, Jason!- Don't judge me!" Jason laughed at his sisters silliness, soon joined in by that sister. When their laughter died, Clare asked, "So how are things?"

Jason remembered the reason why he wanted peace. "Clare, are you... Do you hate me? For killing you?"

Clare tilted her head in confusion as she answered the obscured question. "Of course not! I love you, Jason- why would I hate you for something like that? You did the right thing. Besides," Clare smiled, "we both know if things were the other way around, I would have shot you too."

"Yeah that's true," Jason smiled back at his sister.

The two talked for what seemed like hours. Clare asked about Lily, and Piper, and all Jason's new friends. She asked about the people he saved, and the battles he fought. She was _really_ interested in the stories of the escape for Carlo's nodded, saying that she would have sacrificed all those people too. Jason asked about how she was here, but all she would tell him is that their Goddess let her come. Jason tried to pry more, but every time he did, Clare would smack him across the face. They laughed for what seemed like hours, enjoying one anothers company. But Jason knew it wasn't forever.

"So when do you have to leave?" he asked, nibbling on a brownie, watching his sister swallowing them down like medicine. She stopped, holding a brownie against her lips. She lowed the chocolate treat, thinking things over. "Well?"

_"Well_, _Mr. Bossy_," Clare teased, "I'm not the one who's leaving. "When Jason gave her a confused look, she continued, "You are." Jason was still confused. "Jason, those people out there need your help," Jason groaned, immediately knowing what she was talking about, "And I know you think you don't need to help them, but aren't you the one who told them they wouldn't be here without you?"

"... Yes..."

"Aren't you the one who's been fighting to keep everyone together?"

Jason looked away childishly, "Yes."

"Aren't you the one-"

"YES!"

"Hey don't yell at me!- I'm trying to ask a question!"

"yes Ma'am." Jason sat up, his hands in his lap and a sullen look on his face.

Clare rolled her eyes at her brother. "My point is, not only do they need you, but you need them. We all knew that I wasn't going to last much longer anyways, so- I know this is wrong, but- thank the zombie apocalypse, because now you have friends!"

Jason frowned. He knew she was right, sadly. They did need him, and he _did_ need them. One way or another, he was going to be stuck with these people anyways. "Alright, fine, I'll stick with them! Are you happy?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're out of brownies!" Clare lifted the empty plate, brownie crumbs sliding down it. The two stared at each other for a moment, before bursting in laughter.

After Clare put the plate down, and things calmed down, Jason and Clare stood up, hugging. "I'm always gonna miss you Clare-bear."

"Of course you are, who doesn't?" she teased, taking in a deep breath of his peppermint scent.

Jason chuckled, holding her tight, "Goodbye."

_"Bye... Jason..."_

* * *

><p>It's been three hours since Jason ditched them and made that phone call. Piper was pacing back and forth in a little lounging area of the mall. Alexis was playing her PSP, while Victor, Chris, Kai, and Duke drank. Even though they didn't drink as much as they did back on the rooftop, Victor was still drunk. Haru was business making his homemade grenades with Risu. And Damon was watching Patricia... do nothing... Okay, he wasn't really watching her, it was more of he was <em>staring<em> at her. It kind of weirded her out, but before she could say anything, Jason came walking up to them, Lily holding his hand, blood seeping from it. He waved at everyone as Piper strolled up to him, pulling his hand from a teary eyed Lily.

"What happened?" Piper could barely see what way wrong, because of all the blood, but dared not to touch it in case she made it worst.

"I punched a mirror and it cut me," Jason explained with a smile.

"What kind of idiot punches a mirror?" Alexis shook her head, walking over to them with a first aid kit.

_"This kind~,_" Jason pointed his thumb at himself, laughing, until Piper smacked him in the back of the head, "Ouch." He looked around at the group of people, Victor stumbled over to him using Duke as a crutch. "So what happened at the airport? Is there a usable plane?"

Dah, only one problem," Victor took a swig of vodka, "Is overrun with armed people." When Jason gave him a look to continue, he did so. "It would appear those bastards that worked for Carlos are using airport to make escape. Would be nice if things were easy for once."

"Why isn't it? Can't we just go in there and shot the place up?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure they wouldn't expect an attack from armed people." He hissed slightly as Alexis poured rubbing alcohol over his hand, revealing the eight or so shards of glass still in it.

"We could, but then someone might get hurt," she reminded him.

"Gee, what's worse? Getting shot, or getting bit, then dying, only to come back to live and die again? Man, it' such a tough- _OW!_" Jason flinched away from Alexis, as she ripped out a thick shard of glass on purpose.

"I'd rather not have to stitch someone up, thank you very much." Her glare would have chilled him, if she wasn't so focused on his hand.

"Whatever. What about the supply group? You get them?" he looked at Duke.

"Yeah, we found them real quick. Was only one person, though, so we did what we could." Duke took his cowboy hat off, scratching his head, before replacing the hat back.

"Well, at least we got one!" Jason smiled.

"Hey everyone, the cute blond at the food court ask me to bring these over. They taste pretty far out!" A blacked haired man waring a silk 80's suit walked up to them with a plate of treats. Jason looked at the guy in utter confusion. When the man noticed him, he smiled at Jason. "Hey there, Brotha', what's crackin'?"

_Silence._

"Who the _hell_ are you, _Tony Montana_?" Jason stared at the guy, said guy was taken back, but Jason looked away from him to the group. "What the fuck is _Scarface_ doin' here?" The guy glared at Jason, and several others who were laughing. He tried to say something, but Jason cut him off. "I mean seriously, who dresses like that?" Jason had on a teasing smile, though the tone of his voice said that he was being serious. Patricia and Victor laughed, Alexis trying hard not to laugh, but for a different reason all together. Jason went on with making lame jokes about the dark haired man's choice of wardrobe, as the man gently handed Piper the plate of treats. Piper could see it in his chocolate brown eyes, that he was about to snap. And true enough, the man spun around, his fist connecting with Jason's jaw. Some of the laughter stopped, and by some I mean not Patricia, who only laughed harder. Jason shot up, ignoring Alexis' protests, as he lunged for the man cradling his hand.

Duke quickly stood up, reaching out for Jason. "Now Jason, you wouldn't hit a lady, would you?"

Jason froze, releasing a shocked grunt, before slowly turning back towards the others, his thumb pointed at the dark haired person. "That's a _lady?_" Jason turned back around to the *ahem* _woman_ in front of him, her face was cherry red, fists clenched at her sides. "No way!" Jason finally said through the silence. He then grabbed hold of the girl's red button up shirt, "I can prove it!" He ripped open the shirt, popping a few buttons, revealing her thin figure and a sports bra. "_He_ is not a _she_!" Jason obviously failed to notice the sports bra, before he approached a confused Alexis. He then grabbed the hem of her purple shirt, pulling it up, and cupping her right breast. "_This_ is a she!" Jason release Alexis, feeling a tapping on his shoulder. The first punch after he turned towards the tapping made him stumble back a couple feet. The second punch knocked him off his feet, a seething Alexis trying to get another punch in, but was held back by Duke and Chris. Alexis struggled against them as Piper tried to calm her down, while Victor helped Jason to his feet.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Victor lifted Jason to his feet, his question was answered by the smirk on Jason's face. After getting to his feet, Jason turned around, only to get bashed in the face by a glass vase. Victor looked from the dark haired girl, to the raven feather teen on the floor again. "... Fuck you." He walked away, taking another swig of his vodka. Patricia's laughter was the last thing Jason heard before he passed out.

_(30 minutes later)_

"Ugh, my _head!_" Jason lifted himself off the cold floor. He sat up, looking around the room. the lights were off, which struck him as odd. How long has he out? It couldn't have been more than five, maybe ten, minutes. He tried to sit up, but there was an extra weight holding him down. at his lap, seeing Lily curled up in a ball next to him. He smiled down at her, lifting her into his arms as he stood up. She mumbled something in her sleep, her crystal blue eyes peeking out, before returning to a dream state. He carried her back to the food court, where a crowd had formed. He made his way through to the front, seeing that the crowd was much bigger than he thought. After finally making his way to the front of the crowd, he realized what was going on. Someone was dead, and not just anyone, but the man that tried to rape Sabrina. He laid in a pool of his own blood, Ebisu and Kyonto standing there, poised to attack, as the crowd moved closer to the siblings. Voices shouted at the crowd, telling them to back off and such. IT took him less than a minute to realize that his group was being attacked. Outraged, Jason strengthened his grip on Lily, as he violently pushed people out of the way. He forced his way to the front of the mob.

"Jason!" A female voice rejoiced.

Jason was too focused on the mob to care who was calling him. The smile on his face was kind, but the tension in his muscles coiled like that of a cougar. He handed Lily to Victor, before facing the mob of guns and random melee toys. "So," Jason clapped, "What seems to be the problem?"

Voices shouted for retribution. they commanded that blood needed to be repaid, but Jason couldn't really understand anyone, so he picked someone at random to speak for the crowd. It was a woman in her mid to later thirties, with this snobby aura about her. "Your _group_ has just killed someone of ours! He was a valued member of our-"

"He was a _Rapist!_-"

"He was a human _being_" the woman challenged. "And as such, you had _no right_ to kill him."

Jason looked over his shoulder at Ebisu and Kyonto. "You the ones that killed him?"

Kyonto nodded, while Ebisu spoke." He tried to make an escape."

"Good. You did the right thing." Jason praised.

"The right _thing_?" the woman scoffed at his foolishness, "There is nothing right about taking the life of someone else! What you are is a gang of murderer! You should all be punished for your crimes!" cheers shook through the crowd. "You have no right to play GOD!"

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not _play!_" The smirk on his face spread into a sickly grin. Haru walked up to him, giving him his sword as he whispered something into his ear. Jason nodded, whispering something back.

"You see?" the old woman turned to the mob of people behind her. "You see, they whisper amongst themselves? They are plotting against us! We cannot trust them!- We should never have allowed them here in the first place!"

**"YEAH!"**

"We should have killed them, when we had the chance!"

**"YEAH!"**

emanated from the crowd as all eyes landed on Jason. Piper noticed his arm was stretched out, a blue hilted sword in his right hand. She then looked down, with wide eyes, realizing that her sword was missing. The old woman's head slowly slid off to the side, before her body collapsed. Jason wiped the blade clean on his sleeve, before placing it back in Piper's sheathe. He smiled as he kicked the body away, earning screams of fear and rage from the mob of people. when someone tried to come at him, A shot was fired, stopping the attacker in his tracks.

"Now then, it seems that you people need to remember what's going on out there!" Jason's voice carried over the distance of people. His tone was understanding, but still was harshly true. "This is _not_ the world you grew up in as a child! This is not a world you would want your children to grow up in. You people think your safe here? HA! You're a bigger disappointment than _Indiana Jones an the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_! You think that anyone outside these walls will give a rat's ass about you safety? Good luck with that! Meanwhile, anyone who wants to take a chance at trusting us, can come with us. Who do you think you can trust more to protect your children? A bunch of strange men with guns? Or men who were raised by soldiers of the Marine Corps?"

Hushed tones talked amongst themselves, contemplating whether it was safe to go with Jason's group. Jason turned his back on the people after five minutes, motioning for the group to leave, when someone took his hand. The little boy he saved earlier that day smiled up at Jason, his mother approaching them as well. Other children and there parents joined Jason and the others by the door. Some of the men in the crowd tried to sway them, but they stuck by their choice. Jason looked at the men and women that chose to put their lives in his hands, trusting him and his group to get them to safety. He was determined not to fail them. He looked at Akira and Kishoku, asking them to get the people who want to risk their lives to the buses. they did so, while the rest of the left Jason, Piper, Sabrina, and Duke with the mob. The raven feather teen told them to join the others at the cars. They hesitated for a moment, but Jason gave them his standard smile, assuring them that it would be fine. They obeyed him, Sabrina and Piper looking back at him in worry, as he faced the mob. Thoughts ran through each of their minds, thinking that if they killed him then and there, all this nonsense about leaving. Jason saw someone step towards him threateningly, and his smile twisted into a sick grin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jason eyed the man, "You think I'd honestly be standing here if I didn't have a back up plan?" The mention of a back up plan made them nervous, to which Jason's dark grin spread, as he lifted a button trigger. "This trigger connects to ten bombs, that my friends Haru and Victor were kind enough to scatter across the building. After I leave this building, you have exactly ten seconds before I push this button, and your all buried under 50 tons of stone and metal. Tootles!" Jason walked out of the mall, his car waiting for five feet away from him. Soon, he heard the screams of panic, grinning as he pushed the button. six explosions erupted from the mall, large chunks of rock peppered the ground as the buses and two of the cars sped off, before Jason got in his car. The other four explosions followed shortly after Jason started his car and drove away. No one was driving with him, except for a sleeping Lily, so no one questioned him about what happened. He turned off his walkie-talkie, before anyone got smart enough to thing of using it, and plugged his mp3 player in, playing _Black Dahlia _by _Hollywood Undead_. The drive was quiet, not counting the exploding building behind them. His phone rang, it was Patricia. He looked at the text.

_"To: Jakass  
>From: Whore<em>

_Everything go as planned?"_

_**"To: Whore  
>From: Jakass<strong>_

_**don't they** **always?"**_

_"To: Jakass  
>From: Whore<em>

_Wat now?"_

Jason wasn't sure what to put. They had been fighting in a world that wanted to eat them for almost a month. He was sure the others were tired of having to watch their backs every second of the day, in case some sick bastard tried something. He then remembered the planes.

_**"To: Whore  
>From: Jakass<strong>_

_**Tell Victor to lead the way to the airport."**_

He then turned off his phone. He drove in relative silence, looking in the rear-view mirror at the sleeping auburn haired girl in the back seat. He opened middle compartment, popping a skittle into his mouth, watching as the buses made a left turn. He looked around at what the world has become. Just a little over a month ago this town would be full of life. Clubs lit up the night sky, the moon hanging low enough you could practically touch it. And now, it was just a buffet line for the damned. A few straggling corpses tried to follow them, but never came close to reaching them. It just seemed like the world was against them all. Like a great big game of _CoD: Zombies_. But how could they survive this long with just a handful of people? Were they that good? Jason doubted it. They all thought it was because he was a good leader, but didn't even know he was leading- hell! He didn't _want_ to lead them. Jason's failed so many people as it was, he didn't need anyone elses blood on his hands. But it never worked that way. There was always someone who thought they could take him, thought he needed their help. And they always disappeared from the face of the earth...

_Just like everyone else..._

* * *

><p>Jason was still day dreaming about the past, when a shouting sound reached his ears. His eyes refocused on the road, seeing that he was about to crash into one of the buses. He quickly swerved out of the way, just barely scratching his bumper against it. He slammed on the brakes, a <em>THUD!<em> sound coming from the backseat. He looked over his shoulder at the little red head, picking herself up off the car floor. "You alright, sweetheart?" Jason received a groan in response. He nodded, getting out of the car and opening the driver side passenger door, pulling Lily out and holding her. He shut the door, walking up to the others. "Okay, so what's up?"

"Airport is surrounded," Victor's heavily accented voice spoke, while Haru pulled out a blueprint of the building, "The entrance has two guards that patrol these three room. Is snipers here, here, and here. The back route seems empty, but is too risky to chance. Now, once inside and snipers are down, we can make way through security to gate C. That is where airliner is docked. Survivors from buses can take that to... Where the fuck are we going?"

Everyone looked at Jason expectantly. the raven feather teen rolled his eyes, groaning in exasperation. "They can go where ever they want! Is there anyone who knows how to fly a pane?" A two people raised their hands. One was a pilot that use to work at this airport, while the other was a retired air force pilot. "Good. You two will fly the bused survivors out of here in the airliner. Me and my group will do our best to kill whatever is in there that might hinder you. Got it?" After they nodded, Jason continued, "Good. Now what kinda fire power are you lookin'' at?"

Chris was the one to speak now. "From the looks of it, whoever they are they have pretty big guns," Jason chuckled, "I think I saw a couple RPG's down there, plus whatever else they've got loaded onto that plane."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jason grinned, looking at the two pilots, "Let's get this party on a roll! You two get in the buses and drive around to the runway. Me and my group with clean the building and prep the plane for flight." The nodded and thanked them, before returning to each of the buses to explain the plan to everyone. After the buses took off, Jason walked to his car, unlocking the trunk. Everyone watched as Jason unholstered his combat knife and Beretta M9. Duke approached him as Jason strapped on three leather belts.

"You got it with you?" Duke asked, resting his rifle against the bumper,  
>taking his coat off.<p>

"Yeah, it's right here." Jason unlocked a secret door in the trunk of the car, revealing a few small arms and two rifles. The rifle Duke picked up was a 1883 30/30 Winchester repeater. He also grabbed a large Bowie knife, placing in at his side. Meanwhile, Jason buckled a dual holster to the back of his belt, slipping two handguns in it. They were both black with fairly long barrels. The only difference between the two guns was the one in the lower holster had green runes craved into it, spelling out _'Envy'_, while the other had purple runes craved into it, spelling out _'Fear'_. He then grabbed the Colt .45 revolver, putting it in a holster at his right side. The sword was put into a holster as well, strapping it to his left side. The two put their jackets on, fixed their hats, then smiled at each other, before returning to the group. The sound of Jason's metal cuffs alerted the others to his arrival.

"What, you two going to war or something?" Patricia raised an eyebrow teasingly, checking out the two best friends. A few others joined her, but quickly averted their eyes, before anyone noticed.

"Somethin' like that darlin'." Duke flexed his hand.

"Haru," Haru snapped to Jason's direction, "I need you to drive my car to the runway." Haru nodded, reaching for the keys, before Jason pulled back, "Do _not_ scratch my rims!"

"Got it." Haru reached again, only to be denied.

"Don't touch the glove compartment, or any other compartment for that matter."

"Got it."

Don't screw up my CD's!"

"I got it!"

"And don't-"

*_SMACK!_*

"HE'S GOT IT!" Piper glared, watching Jason pout as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

"Geez, I was just tryin' to-" he ducked under her oncoming hand, smirking, before a she backhanded him. laughs escaped the group as Jason handed over the car keys. "Kishoku, you drive the hum-"

"No way. I'm fighting." Kishoku glared at Jason. The two held each others eyes for a few minutes, before Jason shrugged nonchalantly, going back to his car and taking the last gun out of his trunk. He tossed the gun to Kishoku, along with three shell belts, making him flinch in surprise as he reached for the gun. He looked it over. It was a _New Haven 600_, thirty inch pump action shotgun. "What the-"

"If your gonna fight, then you'll need something better than that piece of crap revolver you carry." Jason grinned, walking pass him, throwing the keys at someone else. "Kyonto! You and Ebisu take it then."

Kyonto locked gazes with Jason, his glare didn't faze him the slightest. He leaned into his sister, whispering to her, before she repeated his words to them. "Why would you want _us_ to drive the hummer? All the food supplies are in there, we could easily just drive off and leave you all here to die."

While some of the others tensed, ready to strike out at the siblings, Jason just smiled at them kindly. "Because I trust you." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "I know you don't do much in this group, but your still a part of my team... So I trust you."

Kyonto and Ebisu looked at each other uneasily. Kyonto turned to the group. "It will be done." His husky voice sent a chill down a few of them, and with his words, Kyonto and his sister got in the hummer and drove off. Through the rear-view mirror they could see the others walk into the airport. Kyonto gave a sideways glance to his sister, feeling her eyes on him. "What?"

"He said he trusts us?" Ebisu's voice was full of uncertainty as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"So?" Kyonto replied, indifferently.

"What do we do now?"

Kyonto looked at his sister, seeing the unfamiliar look on her face. A look that has only plagued her once in their short lives. He looked away from her, his eyes on the road ahead. "We drive."

* * *

><p>Jason lead the group into the building. Piper, Sabrina, Damon, Vanny, Risu, Kishoku, Akira, and Alexis sneak around to one side of the room, watching as two guards came walking into the room. The guards were a third of the way through the door way, when Jason, Duke, Patricia, Victor, Kai, Tyler shot them. Patricia cheered as one of the men's heads exploded, making her shot obvious. Piper stocked over to the group, rage seeped from her pores. As if know he was going to get hit, everyone backed away from Jason. "what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" she hissed.<p>

"Uh... Shooting bad guys?" Jason's eyes shifted back and forth in confusion.

"Why?" Piper's voice raised, "We could have snuck right by them when they passed by!"

"Yeah, but that's just cowardly." Jason tilted his head in disgust.

Before Piper could argue, Duke cut in. "I'm sorry to say, Piper, but Jason's right. We ain't got the luxury of time on our hands, so we need to hurry."

Piper was baffled. She was sure that Duke would have been the one to back her up, but instead he was on Jason's side. she looked around at the others, seeing by the looks on there faces that to some measure, they agreed. "Fine fine! Let's just _go!_" Piper waved her sword in the direction the guards came from, walking through the door way.

Voices were heard on the other side of the lobby.

"Honey, I'm _home~!_" Jason mused, firing a round at the first person to show their face. Jason and the others ducked for cover as gunfire rain on them. Lily stayed close to Victor and Jason as bullets torn at the seats next to them. She looked up at Jason, seeing the wild look that was in his eyes the first day they met return. Jason's eyes flickered over to Alexis by the escalator as she set up, then to Duke as he readied his rifle. He looked at Piper, who was pinned down in the front with Risu, to Patricia. Patricia was trapped behind the information desk with Damon, Kishoku, and Akira. Vanny and Chris were up two rows of seats from Jason, and Sabrina and her brothers were just across from him. Jason locked eyes with Sabrina.

Her frightened blue eyes melted when his acidic amber-greens met hers. She knew it might not help the situation, but she needed to tell him again, in case they both died today. "_I love you..._" she whispered.

Jason didn't notice heard what she said, or even pay it any mind. He just knew that she was scared, along with everyone else. They weren't cut out for a life like this like Jason, Duke, and Victor. For them to have lasted so long was both a mystery and a joke. But still, he made a promise, and he was going to keep it! Jason's eyes returned to Duke's. When the two met gazes, they nodded, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

_Just let the summer training programs!, _The two thought to themselves.

"Hey, Scarface!," Jason called in a hushed tone.

"My name's Vanny!" Vanny shot back at him, in her normal high pitched voice. Not that she was complaining. To be told she looked like _Al Capone_ was a huge honor to her.

"Whatever," Jason rolled his eyes, "Look, when these guys begin to reload, I want you to shoot a grenade at them. Can you do that?"

Vanny gave Jason a twisted grin. "That, I can do."

Not two seconds later the men had to eject their magazines. Vanny quickly stood up, aiming her M16 at their feet. The spot she aimed for exploded, blasting the six men away from each other, killing two of them. Jason and Duke sprinted forward, using their handguns instead of the rifles. Kai, Sabrina, and Tyler joined them; soon followed by Patricia and the other gunmen. The four men were easy to kill, but it was the ten more that came in after them that had them stuck. It was a constant game of duck-and-fire. Killing was much easier when they enemy didn't use guns. Piper grabbed one of the drink bodies off the ground, using it was a shield as she got closer. As she neared one of the guards, she pushed the corpse into them, crouching low, before swinging her sword free, slicing the fallen opponents arm off. His screams of pain only fueled her as she drove her blade into his chest. Risu, seeing that Piper was about to be attacked, panicked. She watched as the man turned towards her new friend. Suddenly, her eyes slitted as she grabbed hold of her knife. She threw the knife at the man, stabbing him in the leg as she ran up to him. He fell to his knees, ripping the knife out, before looking up, Riku taking this chance to kick him in the jaw, snapping his neck from the whiplash. She picked up the knife, readying herself for her next prey. Chris was able to wait it out long enough for one of the guards to come within range. He swung his bat, knocking the man's gun from his grip. He then grabbed the man by his face, digging his fingers into the man's eyes and he slammed his head into the tiled floor. The tiles cracked under the force, blood splashing out from the back of the guards head.

Meanwhile, Patricia fired at random, not really trying to kill anyone, but trying to keep their gaze distracted while the others did the dirty work. Damon fidgeted for a while, not sure what he could to to help. His only weapon was a hammer for god sakes! One of the guards fell down beside him, making him jump in fear. Blood foamed from his mouth, he seemed to have had a secure just now. Damon slowly pulled the gun away from him and stood up, shaking like a leaf in an autumn breeze. He fired the first round, getting knocked off his feet, before he put the gun down and decided to wait it out. Alexis took shot after shot. She knew she didn't have to focus as much, and hit them where ever she wanted, since they were still human. But she really didn't want to take the chance of one of them coming back to life, so she shot them in the head. Sabrina, Kai, and Tyler shot at whoever was closer, riddling them with bullets. The guards seemed to have stopped funneling into the lobby when it happened. The gunfire stopped, and the screaming began. Jason and his group stopped attacking the guards long enough for them to get away. Everyone crowded around Sabrina and Tyler and the body in her arms. The gurgled panting caught everyone's ears, as did the puddle of blood that was beginning to form. Jason looked down at Sabrina and Tyler's crying figures, Kai's blood mared lips cracked into a smile. His light blue eyes moved to the side, catching Jason's smile.

"So... I... guess I own you... an apology..." Kai chuckled dryly.

Jason shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Who cares about an apology."

"I do." Kai stated in a firm voice. "Jason I... I'm sorry I thought... that you... you hurt my sister. Had I known... Had I known... what I do now... I don't know. It just seems like a blur... Tyler and... Sabrina are all I have... Please." Kai lifted a shaking hand. Jason took his hand, Kai gaining the strength to pull himself up, looked Jason in the eye as he spoke. "Promise me... That you'll protect my sister..."

"Kale, no..." Fresh tears began to fall from Sabrina's eyes.

"And raise... Raise my brother, to be... a better man... than me..."

"Kai..." Tyler's voice cracked as he whispered his brothers name.

"I promise." Jason whispered to Kai, nodding his head.

"Good." Kai smiled, releasing Jason's hand, relaxing against Sabrina's lap. "Then I can... leave this life... knowing that your there... to protect the ones I love..."

"Kale?" Sabrina's eyes went wide when her brothers eyes closed. "Kale! Kale, wake up! Kai! Kale _Please! Kale please wake up! Please Kale!"_

* * *

><p>Things were quiet for a time. Jason asked Victor to carry Kai's dead body, so that they could give him a proper burial later. Sarina was still crying, and Tyler was quiet. Jason looked around the halls in silence. There were no undead, and no guards, which was strange. By the looks of things, there were bodies on the floor, blood dressed the walls and pooled on the ground, but there was nothing. It was like they were all for decoration or something. Almost as it... A gasp was heard, heavy breathing. The group snapped to the left, before lowering their guns. A body could be seen down the hall, pinned to the wall. Akira ran forward, only to scream in fear as a pair of arms grabbed her. Kishoku's voice cried out for her, and hers for him as the man pulled her into the middle of the hall. He was well built and had a strong grip on Akira. When Kishoku stepped toward them, the man lifted a knife to her throat.<p>

"Easy, lover boy! Make another step and I carve a new breathing hole for the lady." His voice was hoarse and gravely, it sent chills down Akira's spine. Kishoku took a small step forward and the man pressed the knife to the base of her throat. When Kishoku backed off, the man smiled a toothy grin. "Now then, how's about... Holy shit... Jason Wrathe..." Jason raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. The man's smile spread. "Oh, bringin' you in will give me a huge ass promotion! Alright, here's the deal! You come with me and I let the girl go. Got it?"

Jason looked behind him, making eye contact with Alexis. The dark haired woman nodded, stepping back as Jason stepped forward, alerting the man. "Where're we going?" Jason asked dumbly.

" has special plan's for you!" The man replied vaguely, but that's all it took.

"What did you say?" Jason ground his teeth, he could have sworn he killed Carlos. He shot him at point blank range! "Where is he?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you tha-" Jason snapped his fingers, already growing bored of the man, as his eyes widened, blood shooting from the back of his head. Everyone looked back in shock, except for Kishoku, who ran to a shaking Akira, to see that Alexis was set up and had shot the man perfectly through the mouth. "Good shot," Jason grinned, giving her the thumbs up.

"Naturally," Alexis scoffed, kissing her beloved _Dragonov _sniper rifle.

Jason and the others approached Akira and Kishoku. "Are you two alright?" Piper asked, looking around the obviously shaken Akira. Kishoku nodded, before glaring at Jason, who walked straight pass them.

"Priest." Jason's voice was soft, almost caring, but it was still mocking. The dark skinned male lifted his head as best he could. The cuts and bruises on his face blocked the sight from his left eye, but the hatred in his right eye was almost tangible. "You should ran faster."

"You... should have... kept... your _promise..._ to us!" Priest panted, forcing the words out as best he could, but it still hurt him.

"I promised you a way out," Jason corrected, "I never promised you protection. That part was _your_ job to fill." Jason tilted his head to the side, "And it looks like you failed."

Priest tried to strike out at him, but the pain was too much to handle. He screamed out in agony. The group watched with tearful eyes as the man panted in pain. Victor stepped forward, a small hand pulling on Jason's sleeve. Jason turned around to Lily curled in on Victor. "Help him, Jason..."

Jason's smile dimmed, but it was still there. "Of course," he nodded to her before turning to the hanging man. Jason reached for his combat knife, its steel blade shining in the dim light. Everyone except Lily, Duke, Patricia, and Victor protested, trying to reason with him as he lifted the blade.

_"Call me a friend, and I shall aid you...  
>Call me a master, and I shall teach you...<br>__Call me a doctor and I shall heal you...  
>Call me a priest, and I shall save you...<br>__Taste my blood, and I shall taste yours..."_

Jason cut his hand, letting the blood pool. He gestured for Priest to open his mouth. He scoffed at Jason, wincing in pain, before closing his eyes and obeying. Jason poured the pooled blood into his mouth. As Priest swallowed in, Jason continued his prayer.

_"Your blood shall be the staircase,  
>My blood shall be the gateway.<br>My hand will lead you through,  
>Where peace and safety greet you."<em>

Jason raised the blade as Priest opened his eyes. They shot wide at the sight before him. Jason stood there, but looked much older than the boy who said the prayer. His hair was longer, pulled into a ponytail with a few bangs falling over his bright amber-green eye. His skin was a deeper olive tone, and he was a good four inches taller. He didn't wear the Black jeans, white V-neck, black and green jacket, combat boots and _Get a Life_ hat that the young Jason had. Instead he wore loose fitted blue jeans and a long-sleeved thin white thermo-shirt. Priest could see the tattoos that decorated his chest and arm as if they glowed like a warm embrace. The older Jason smiled at Priest, not with the young Jason's mocking grin, but with one that showed kindness and compassion.

_"Priest," _This older Jason spoke with such care, "_Take my hand. You have earned this slumber. It is time to return to the ones you love."_

_"The ones I...?"_

_"Yes. They are waiting for you, beyond the gate and into tomorrow's dawn."_

Priest looked behind this older Jason, seeing a dim white staircase begin to take form, step by step. He returned his gaze to the raven haired man in front of him, whose hand was stretched out to him. Priest looked door at himself, realizing that he was no longer pinned to the wall. He took a hesitant step forward, receiving an understanding look from the man beforee him, but felt no pain. He took another step, then another, before he stood in front of Jason. Jason held his offered hand out the entire time. Priest took his hand, watching as smoke burned away the blood and injuries on his arm. He looked up with wide eyes, only to see a smiling man. Jason released Priest's hand, motioning to the staircase.

"_Are you ready?"_

"yeah," Priest nodded, still in shock to what just happened. Jason took the first step up the staircase, causing a blinding light to pulse through it, lighting up each step. Priest followed his example, taking a step on the staircase, marveling as another wave of light shined through the steps. With each step they took up the staircase, light surged through it, leading them up to its peek. But halfway up the stairs, the question that was bothering Priest, and that had bothered so many others, was asked. "Who... Who are you?"

The smile on his face spread into a serene one. _"I am Jason Wrathe. I am your Guide."_ Upon seeing Priest's confused look, Jason laughed. It wasn't taunting like the younger one's laugh was, this one's was more joyful. _"The prayer I read to you all those years ago, was to cleanse you of your past sins, so you could join your family in the world after ours."_

'years ago...?" Priest looked at him in a deeper confusion.

Again he laughed. _"You need not understand it now, or ever for that matter. But may I ask something of you?"_ Jason stopped a step before the peek, Priest stopping just behind him.

"What?" Priest looked from Jason, to a great white door that manifested before them.

_"Promise me, that when it's my time... You will be there to guide _me_ home."_

Priest's eyes snapped back to Jason, searching him for something, but only found that seriousness of his works. "After what you _did_? You expect me to help _you?_" Priest's harsh tone did nothing to Jason's smile, which stayed steady and kind, but also something else. A tear rolled down his left cheek. This took him back a it. "I... I guess I... could."

Jason's smile grew. _"Thank you."_ He lifted a hand to the door, pushing it open, letting a flood of light blind Priest. He froze, hearing things he hasn't heard in years. Voices of the people he cared for, of the people he loved, but would never get back. He looked at Jason, trying to find the trickery of it, but found nothing. _"Go on. They're waiting for you."_

Priest took the last step, standing before the great door, looking back at Jason, watching as he wiped another tear away, nodding to Priest. he took that final step into the light, the door closing behind him. Six shadows danced against the harsh light. One of them stopped, turning to him.

_"Daddy..."_

Priest fell to his knees, his eyes wide as tears began to fall after so long. Three of the shadows ran to him, taking the form of three children, two girls and one little boy. Priest held them in his arms, sobbing out their names. It has been six years since he held his children. And now here they were, with him once again. The other three shadows took form, one was his beloved wife, the other two being his parents. The tears never stopped falling, just as his happiness never faded.

_Thank you, Jason Wrathe... Thank you..._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	16. Return the dead to the skies part ii

**Hey what's up everyone! Yes its here! And just before the holiday deadline i set too! WOOOO-HOOO! anyways, now that its here, its pretty long and not that good, i think I rushed through it too much on certain scenes... i dont know... but thats why I have all you wonderful sick fns out there in cyber space! And yeah, my little brothers with me, so he'll be answering the review with me. So instead of wasting your reading time, let me get straight to the reviews"**

**King Kubar: Yeah it was kinda wierd wasn't it. i wasn't really sure if you guys would like it, but i got alot of good review on it hey! musta did something right! and don't worry... i almost cried writing it. AND JASON IS _IMMORTAL!_ AND HE DIDN'T KILL THE KRAKEN- HE MADE THAT KRAKEN HIS _BITCH!_... but i digress. yeah see people! Jason has feeling too!... somewhere... and wait! you seriously made that bomb? did it work, cuz I got the idea from a friend who says it works, but i dont believe him? so yeah, that really is all that you needed to say lol**

**Wolfthezero: Thanks, and yeah Jason does have a heart... somewhere... as for the scars, yeah, who knows? maybe we'll find out soon lol and wait! JASON IS NOT A WHORE!...on mondays and tuesdays- every other day he is though lol**

**Gureifox: Oh yeah, JAson's slick lol and yeah, i thought about putting that in there, but i wanted that referance to be beautiful, so its gotta be the perfect scene for it. but there will be another of thoughs, and hey! Maybe Kai will make a guest appearance XD**

**117Jorn: Thank you bootyfully**

**Sergeant Daniel: Thank you, and your prayers have been answered.**

**Anime Girl 593: Yeah, I almost cry writting it! it was really sad! T~T**

**Okay thats it for the... what?... oh okay- GREAT NEWS! we have one more review! and its from OC Correction Agency! And it says: Sorry, you couldn't pay me to read your story since it's an OC Mary Sue failfest, and it shows with the only people that want to read it are the nimrods that sent in more fail characters. Just have to comment on the one reviewer, GjTz. Are you an idiot? You do realize that NOBODY can actually own their own characters here at fanfic right? I mean seriously think about where your at and what setting no matter what fandom their using. Thanks for the good laugh though, especially the copyright lawsuits part.**

**Wow that was a doozy! well, lets rely to it shall we?**

**OC Correction Agency: Hey there, fuckface! first off fuck you... secon off, fuck you. and Thirdly, FUUUUCK YYOOOUUUU! seriously, what kind of jackass posts that! you think your OC's are better than anyone elses! I mean damn i know mine sux- and that this story sux! but people still read it so go get licked off by zombie dog! XD get it? Cuz its a dog? And i said 'licked off' instead of sucked off'?... eh, FUCK YOU! and yes i AM an idiot... an idiot with a 187 IQ- OH! and for the record, unlike your brain dead ass, I actly DO own my OC's. I have a legal document that stated that I OWN Jason Wrathe (along with assorted other characters) and have the ability to sue those that use them without my permission! its like Bruce Cambell (did i spell that right?) and his character Ash from the Evil Dead series. Oh well your boring me and I'm wasting my fans time.**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>"Y'know. Sometimes I wish I could see what they see when they die." Jason looked down at the corpse of Priest. Duke helped him take him off the wall and he was now laying on the ground, Jason's knife stabbed through the side of his head, a smile on his face. The group bowed their heads, giving the deceased man a silent pray. Well, everyone except Jason, who just looked around like a scared puppy. After the prayer Jason ducked under the attack he'd been waiting for. Piper struck out at him again, missing.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking?" she screamed, tearful eyes glaring at him.

"Please, I save the guy from hours of pain!" Jason rolled his eyes, beginning his trek down through the building. Someone pulled on Jason's sleeve, angering him. He spun around, shouting, "What?" only to regret it instantly. Lily stood before him, shaking in fear as she looked up at him, her bottom lip quivering. Jason dropped to a knee, pulling Lily into his arms, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to yell."

"I-it's okay," Lily slowly wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, she spoke. "Jason?"

"Yes, Lily?" Jason spoke into her hair.

"I understand."

"What?" Jason pulled back, looking at the red haired girl in shock.

"I understand why you killed Priest." Lily looked Jason in the eyes, a smile on her face, "You wanted him to see his family again, right? That's why you killed him, and he smiled?"

Jason looked at the little girl, searching her piercing blue eyes, before smiling at her. "Yeah. Yeah, that's exactly why."

She smiled back, before then frowned. "You wont ever die and leave me... will you?"

"No, of course not, Lily," the smile on Jason's face was one of pure pride, "no one can kill me!" Jason kissed Lily's forehead, the looked up at the group, sighing. "Alright, look, we've had a stressful day so far. Why don't we take a little break." Jason looked around the hall at everyone, not seeing any objections. "good. I'll keep watch." The raven feather teen, walked down to the end of the hallway, peering out of the double doorway, while the others took a quick rest.

Duke approached Sabrina and Tyler, who were crying over the body of their brother. Victor had put him down so that he could give the grieving family some space... and so he didn't have to hear them. Sabrina's face was buried in the Motionless Kai's chest, while Tyler sat next to her, a blank expression on his face. Sabrina felt something warm rub her back. She looked up to see Duke, a weak smile gracing his lips when she looked up at him. The tears in her eyeslike an endless river of sorrow. Duke opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, that would easy her pain. But the southern soldier couldn't get his voice to work. The sadness that escaped through each sob, through each tear, was almost suffocating him. It tore at his heart to see how sad she was. Every muscle in his body urged him to comfort her, to silence the pain in both their hearts, if only for a second. But then an image of his best friend and the way she looked at him found its way into his mind. Immediately, Duke shut his mouth, knowing that he could never do that to his friend- no matter how much it hurt him inside. He gave her another smile, before taking his leave. Duke then did something he hadn't dared to do in a long time. He walkied up to Jason. "Hey, J! Can I talk to ya for a minute?"

"J?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "You haven't called me that, since..." Jason tilted his head in thought, before it clicked. The odd tenseness that surrounded Duke, the way he was trying to prove himself to everyone. "No..." Jason's smirk grew slowly, as did the blush on Duke's cheeks, before he looked away from Jason. Jason laughed teasingly. "Okay, we'll talk, but not right now! Let's get outta this hell hole first, okay?" Jason looked at Duke, seaking his approval.

Duke nodded, a small smile on his face. "Right, we should probably get movin' anyways. Don't wanna stay in the same spot for too long!" Duke turned around to tell the others, but stopped, remembering something from a couple minutes ago. "Say Jason."

"Hm?"

"That guy. The one that was holdin' onto Akira?" Duke looked at his friend, analystically, "He mentioned Carlos... He... He didn't mean Carlos, from back home, did he?"

Duke noted the tension the coursed through Jason at the mention of his name. "I don't know. So many people named Carlos in the world, it's hard to tell who's who anymore!" Jason smiled at his long time friend.

"Right..." Duke obviously didn't believe him. "Well, I'll tell the others its time to go."

After Duke left, Jason took a deep breathe, trying to release some of the tension in him. When the group was together, and Victor was hold Kai's body, they moved out. They moved into the _Gate wing_, able to see from where they were, the people who were moving large boxes and such onto the planes. Jason borrowed Alexis' sniper rifle, looking through the scope to see who they were. If he believed in God, Jason would be cursing him right now. Out on the runway was practically an army of armed men and women. Now that's not what bothered him as much as it did. The reason why it bothered him so much, was because some of the people who were giving out orders and yelling at the others, were the same Lieutenants from Carlos' Jailhouse. Jason threw the rifle at Alexis, ignoring her curses. He beckoned Victor over to him as he stepped away from the group. As he looked up at the giant Russian, his tone was all but pleasant.

"He's here." Jason hissed.

Victor raised an eyebrow, keeping his voice low. "How? You stab him in his fucking chest!- How can he live?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Jason glanced over at th group, notiving an irritated Piper walking towards them. "There's no way I missed him!"

"Missed who?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest, challenging Jason.

"It's nothing," Jason tried to smooth things over with a smile, "Just some unfinished business that needs smoothing over."

"Really?" Piper raised an eyebrow o her own, "because from over there, it sounded like a pretty big deal!" Jason tried to speak, but this time Piper cut _him_ off. "Jason don't you even _think_ about trying to lie to me! You and your little '_problems'_ aren't just effecting you, you know! Kai, one of _our_ teammates- Sabrina and Tyler's _brother_- is dead, and I have a hunch it is because of this '_unfinished business'_. So talk! What the _bloody hell_ is going on?"

Jason looked over the others. Even though none of them said it, he could ell they were all thinking the same thing. They wanted to know what was going on, and who the men are that were shooting at them. The expressions on their faces were marred with either fear of dying, or anger for Jason. He then spotted Lily, cowering by the glass wall. He sighed to himself, before answering the question on all of their minds. "I may have... picked a little... fight, with a gangster." Upon seeing the look on Piper's face he groaned in defeat. "This guy named Carlos wants me dead, beause I wouldn't join his little group, and I ruined his fun, and I might have failed to kill him the first time! Ya happy?" He looked at the shock, calculating looks, thinking over the words he used. "What, too much?"

And of course, Piper hand strikes out at him, but this time he let the hit land, his head snapping to the side as a deep red mark burned the skin of his cheek. He didn't bother to turn his head back around, he just kept looking off into the distance. His sister's words lingered in his head.

_My point is, not only do they need you, but you need them. We all knew that I wasn't going to last much longer anyways, so- I know this is wrong, but- thank the zombie apocalypse, because now you have friends!_

Jason chuckled at the thought of the words.

"what are you laughing at?" Piper glared.

"nothing, it's just..." Jason smiled fondly at the darkening sky, "It just seems like rain..."

* * *

><p>Jason and co. walked cautiously through the wings, looking for gate C. It was almost too good to be true. No sign of <em>Them<em>, or the armed guards around. But of course that all seemed to good of course. The moment Jason and co. stepped out the door, the sound of guns cocking filled the air, causing Jason to groan in annoyance as he dropped his lifted his hands in surrender. The group looked around seeing the army of armed men and women aiming at them. The others dropped their guns and raising their hands as shot looks at Jason, who was smiling at their captures. One of them came forward, kneeing him in the gut. Jason fell to his knees coughing, Duke and Victor stepped foreward to defend him, but he flagged them down as the guns turned to the group. Though they didn't like what was happening, there was nothing they could do without gttting themselves killed. The guard walked around Jason, before kicking him in the back. "Get up." the man growled. Jason had never felt more humiliated in his life. He stood up, his face masked with a smile. "Start walking." The guard shoved him. After he recovered from his stumble, he glared at the man behind him, still smiling, then looked at his group. He nodded, lifting his head high as he marched down the runway. By the airliner stood a lanky male in a stretched out white tank top and baggy blue jeans. He turned at the sound of footsteps, he smiled when he saw Jason and Victor.

"well, if it ain't the Champains of the Jailhouse!" Studder shouted, a grin on his face, "Long time no see!"

"Good to see you too, Studder." Jason smiled back, before an armed man bashed the butt of his rifle into the back of Jason's head.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Studder raised a hand, stopping the man, "No need to be hostile. Carlos wants him in one piece!"

"So he's still alive?" Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" the blonde male grinned, scratching the back of his head, "Turns out that you missed anything vital when you stabbed him! He's pretty upset with you, y'know. Didn't like how you decided to split like that. But whatever, s'not like you'll get to see tomorrow anyways!" Before Jason could say anything, duke cut in.

"Now just hold on a minute!" Studder's light green eyes found Duke, blinking in surprise, as if just realizing the rest of the people that were with them.

"Who are you?" Studder asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Duke took a step forward, grabbing Studder by his shirt. "What the hell do you want with us? And why the he-" Duke's words were cut off by a sharp pain in his side. He fell to his knees in pain.

_"Jason!"_

Duke looked up to his right, seeing his best friend standing over him, his face masked by that sick smile. "What... the hell, Jason?" Duke panted, trying to get some of his breathe back.

Instead of getting an answer, Jason kicked Duke in his side, knocking him to the ground. Everyone, the group and the armed men, were stunned by the preformance. Duke rolled onto his side, before getting kicked onto his back. Piper made an attempt to run to the chestnut haired teen's aid, but was held back by the girls. Jason looked up at a shocked Studder. "I believe Carlos would forgive my... disobediant behavior, after accepting my gift." The raven feather teen raised a hand to the group, gesturing to the girls. Studder's eyes lit up with lust as he eyed Alexis and Piper, before they fell on the horrified Sabrina. He took a step towards her, but was stopped when Jason's hand forced him back. "No one touches the girls, until I see Carlos."

"R-right," Studder laughed, taking a fearful step back, "whatever you say. "

"That's right," Jason smirked darkly, "Whatever I say." He looked at the armed men and women pointing their guns at him. "You mind aiming those away, before I start slitting throats." Hesitantly, they lowerd their guns, not understanding why they obey this man, but fearing the dark glint in his cat-like eyes.

"Jason, what the _hell_ is going on?" Chris growled at him. He knew something was up about their supposed _'Leader'_. The way he was so overly confident about his plans, or how he was so trusting, or that he was constantly smiling.

Jason turned his cynical gaze onto Chris. "Me? I'm just keeping a promise," he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "By turning you all over to Carlos, he'll let Lily and me go free."

"You... mean by betraying your _friends!_" Duke staggered to his feet, a look of disgust plain as day on his face. "By lying to those who rusted you? By killing dozens of innocent people? By m_urdering_ Kai?" The sound of her dead brother's name sent a fresh wave of sorrow pulse through Sabrina as she looked up at Jason. Feeling her eyes on him, Jason glanced up at her, his sick smile spreading in amusement. He laughed as she looked away, crying into Piper's chest, who was glaring at him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Would you honestly do different, if it meant saving your beloved _Grey_?" It was now Piper's turn to cry. She couldn't believe that through everything that's happened, she somehow managed to forget about her deceased boyfriend. Jason's eyes scanned group in distain. "You... all of you, disgust me. Each of you is more needy than the one before! _Always_ harping about your problems, what you _nedd_, what's _wrong_. Your all just a bunch of lost puppies, looking for your mother's teet. To say I saved you all for my own ends, would be an insult, to _me!_ Pathetic. Did _any_ of you _honestly_ think you would survive this hell? Ha! Do you know what I see when I loook at all of you? Weak, dependant, pathetic, scared, fragile excuses for human beings-all those words mean the same thing, but really! That's the only way to describe you all. Bland. From beginning to end, the fourteen of you _fucktards_ have been nothing, but a thorn in my side! And the biggest thorn of all? Is you." Jason's acidic eyes burned into Duke's sky blue ones. "You are my biggest disappointment. All the years of training, all the _hours_ I _wasted_ on you!- And for what? A wannabe _Texas Ranger?_" Jason paced slowly, back and forth. His tone was calm, which only made his words more harsh. "I made you what you wanted- I made you _strong!_ I made you into a _man_! So, what happen? Why'd such a strong man become such a weak child? _Pussy!_" Jason spat the word, for it had more venom than even he could take.

"Your one to talk, Partner." Duke sneered, his fists clenched at his sides, "Ain't you the one who dropped everything you had to _be_ with a girl? Maybe you should prcatice what ya preacher!"

"Wow! Such big words!" Jason clapped condecendingly, "Did it hurt when you thought them up? Boy, if only you sister could hear you! Too bad she's _de_-"

The movement was so fast no one saw it coming, no one that is, except Jason. He had been expecting Duke to throw a punch at him, and was able to dodge thet it only connected with his jaw. Jason was sent staggering a few feet back, recovering from the attack as everyone realized what happened. The sound of guns being cocked alerted the group, but Jason and Duke were too preoccupied with each other to notice the world around them. Jason rubbed away a line of saliva from his mouth, the amused shine of his amber-green eyes clashed with the cold loathing in Duke's once kind blue eyes. The glare he gave Jason was deadly, yet it only made his smile wider. "What's wrong Duke? Hit a nerve?"

Duke composed himself enough to speak, but his words came out as a threatening calm, dispite his shaking rage. "Leave. Her. _Out_ of this, Wrathe. This ain't about _her_- hell, this ain't about the group! This is about _you_ and _me_."

"Really?" Jason tilted his head to the side in mock-confusion, "Funny. I always thought it was about me!"

The smile on Jason's face sickened Duke. "You always were conceited." Duke scoffed. "But no. This is really about your jealousy of me."

"_Jealousy?_" Jason laughed at the ludicrious comment.

"Yeah," Duke and Jason began to circle each other, "Jealousy. You been jealous of how _everyone_ wanted to be around me, instead of you. Even your own Daddy loved me more than you!" That caught Jason's attention. "You think he _liked_ havin' to bail you outta trouble at every bend?"

"He didn't have to like it," Jason stopped in front of the long forgotten group, "He was going to do it anyways. He had the balls to commit to something."

Duke's glare at Jason hardened. "And what _haven't_ I commited to- do tell."

The dark smirk that graced Jason's face before, returned as he pulled a sobbing Sabrina from the group. She fought against him, her hands balled up in fists as she pounded against his chest. Her efforts were in vain, of course, as Jason pulled her roughly into his arms. He crushed his lips against hers, the taste of salty tears and green apples filled him as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Sabrina shook with fear, trying to pull away from Jason. This was terifying. It wasn't like the kisses he gave her earlier that day. Those kisses... they made her feel lightheaded, like butterflies were in her tomach, that she was on cloud nine... But these... These kisses scared her. Each one was more aggressive than the last, each more terrifying, and yet each one excited her. Dispite her fear, and the situation, her lust for Jason swallowed her, fogging her mind. But as soon as his lips left hers, the fear and sorrow of the days troubles came flooding back to her. Jason grabbed Sabrina's chin, forcing her to look at Duke. The heartbroken look that haunted his eyes was there, but it vanished when Jason grinned at him. What commitment have you failed? How about _love_." Duke watched as Jason shoved his tongue down Sabrina's throat again, her muffled protests doing nothing to stop Jason.

Duke composed himself, taking a deep breathe, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. "Y'know sometimes I wonder... What would your Mama say if she could _see you now_?" Jason's assualt on Sabrina's lips came to an abrupt hault, his eyes shooting open as rage bubbled in his chest. "How exactly did she die, _Jason?_"

"Shut up..." Jason glowered at Duke, pushing Sabrina away from him.

"Ya think she'd like the man you become?"

"Shut up." Jason took a threatening step forward, the ferocity in Jason's eyes sent a pang through Duke- but of what, he was unsure. Still he stood his ground.

"And what would Clare think of the _new, Jason?_"

"I SAID _**SHUT UP!**_"

"OR **_WHAT?_**"

Without so much as a moments hesitation, Jason raised his right hand. A few gasps were heard, but the two best friends were too focused on the other to notice anything that happened beyond them. Duke raised his left hand in defense, swatting away Jason's. From there the evening sun fell to the Earth, lighting the twilight skies ablaze with fire. The only sound to cinge the, or fill their senses was gunfire... and blood...

* * *

><p>Intesity.<p>

That was the easiest way to describe it. Few other words could do so with a quick explaination, but none did so as well as intesity did. These two teenagers- who had been best friends, since childhood- now fought each other with such fire, such hatred, such _intensity_; that one would believe thet had been mortal enemies since time itself began. Such rage. Every kick, every shot, was intent on killing the other, before they killed them. Such pain. He could barely believe he was doing this, fighting to kill the man who taught him to _be_ a man. It broke his heart, sent a pulse of hurt through his bones every time the raven feather teen struck at him. But he would pay. He would pay- he _needed_ to pay- for all the pain he put everyone and _himself_ through. Such joy. It may have been wrong, but no one ever confused Jason with being right. He enjoyed the misery he brought onto others, the agony he inflicted on the people around him... It entertained him. There was nothing wrong with seeking joy in life, no matter _how_ twisted. It was in him to make others hate him, so that he was never bored. And now here he was, trying to kill his best friend- the _one_ person he never wanted to hate him... And it was fun...

Gunkata. The blend between martial arts and gun fights. A form of fighting that is not very old, but nor is it very young. When two people hold a gun and one tries to shot first. The '_prey'_ can either take the shot, or not the gun away, giving them the chance to shot back. The process then repeats itself until someone dies.

* * *

><p>Jason raised his right hand. A few gasps were heard, but the two best friends were too focused on the other to notice anything that happened beyond them. Duke raised his left hand in defense, swatting away Jason's. Jason had thought he had Duke by surprise when he pulled the trigger, but his shot pinged against something metal, instead of the ripping sound of passing through flesh. Duke's right hand flicked his navy revolver out at his hip, but as he pulled the trigger, Jason's left leg shot out, kicking Duke's leg and knocking the gun away from its target. Jason swung out with his left hand,- his right, reaching behind him for the other gun- to strike at Duke, but Duke grabbed Jason's wrist, twisting it. Jason didn't fight against Duke's stength, letting him twist his wrist, but only so he could spin his gun, sending a jolt of pain through Duke arm as it jabbed between the tendons, forcing him to loosen his grip. Jason then Pushed his arm up, letting go of the gun- except for one finger- and pulled Duke in. As he secured Duke's arm between his bicep and ribcage, Jason's other hand shot up, the pad of his wrist smashing into Duke's chin, lifting the Marine into the air, before getting slammed into the cold pavement. JAson cocked his gun, aiming it at Duke's chest, when Duke's other hand slipped in, securing Jason's arm the Jason had his. He kicked the raven feather teen in the gut with both feet, flipping him over the brunette. Duke Rolled backwards into the air above Jason, aiming his left boot at the teen's face, only for Jason to move out of the way. Duke grinned, hoping he would do that. He rolled over, pulling Jason over him as his leg fell all the way through. Duke then craned his leg around the arm Jason captured, bringing the toe of his boot to Jason's throat in a complicated arm bar. When Jason freed his arm from Duke, he aimed a punch at Duke, but the cowboy grabbed his arm again, this time pulling his closer, before headbutting him. Jason's body went slack for a moment, giving Duke just enough time to free himself from Jason, and pin him.<p>

Jason groaned from the impact. He glared up at the chestnut haired soldier, kicking his legs into the air, before rapping them around Duke neck, pulling him to the ground and off of Jason. He kip-up, whipping one hand around and firing his gun three times. He was shocked to see the results of his aim. Very few times does Jason miss a shot, but to miss three consecutive shots was unheard of for him. He would have glared at the Southener, but Duke's fist found his jaw again, followed shortly by his gun. Duke pushed the revolverto the underside of Jason's jaw,- just above the throat- but right before the bullet has a chance to fire, Jason kicks Duke back a foot. The bullet fired, grazing Jason as he fired another round, giving Duke a gaze of his own on his right thigh. Duke gritted his teeth, coming at him with his gun again, but Jason pushed it aside with the gun in his left hand as he spun, aiming his right gun at Duke. But when he fired, Duke had ducked to the side, kneeing Jason in the gut- while at the same time, Jason kicked out at Dukes side. Both attacks landed, and both teenagers staggered away from each other for a moment, before charging at each other. Shot after shot rang as the two teens wrestled each other. The screaming sobs of Sabrinayelling at them to stop never faded. They only worsened. Duke shot his revolvers, but Jason ducked under the shots, but one of them him. A bullet tore itself from Jason's chest as it passed between the third and fourth ribs from the bottom, just barely missing his heart. Blood shot from the wound as the bullet exited his back, he even coughed up a good ammount of the red fluid.

Jason Looked down at the wound in shock, bringing a hand to his lips. His hand touched the warm liquid, before bringing his hand into view, looking at the shimmering red color in the dim lights. One drop. One drop of blood fell from his hand, before something touched Jason's hair. He reached up for whatever it was, but his hand came back wet. But wet from what? He looked up at the dark clouds that had formed almost as if from nowhere. Rain. It fell onto him, soaking his clothes and washing away the sweat and dirt and blood from the weary day, lifting his head to the sky and letting the cool flow of raindrops cleanse him. Behind him he could hear Studder shouting oders at the armed guards to stay put, and make sure none of the new prisoners gets away. Of course, Jason heard no commotion after that, excluding Sabrina's cries. Either everyone was to scared to move, or they were just as curious as to who would win as he was. He'd never been shot before. The pain it... it flooded him with a new excitment- a fresh adrenaline rush! He opened his mouth, taking as much water as he could, rinsing out the delicious metallic-rust taste. He lowered his head, his cat-like eyes meeting Duke's rage-driven eyes. Both of them were soaked to the bone as the rain picked up, neither of them making a move until the other did first. But sees as they could both tell the other was moving anytime soon- and that the rain would have drenched the flints to their guns- they dropped both guns in their hands simotaniously, running at each other again, this time swinging their hands out with blades. Duke's fist flashed through the sudden surge of lightening that pierced the sky, Jason lifting his sheathed sword to block his kukri. He smirked at the cowboy whipping to the side, attempting to stab Duke in the side with his combat knife. But, of course he failed as Duke jumped back. The two stared each other down, their eyes having a star down, whiloe their bodies talked in the lanuage of death. Jason dropped his sword at his feet, pulling out a second combat knife, while Duke retrieved his secon kukri, crouching low in preparation. Jason gave off a bored vine, but the twisted grin and joyful eyes told a different story.

They struck. Lightening flashed. The roar of thunder crushing the eardrums of the specters. Watching these two fight was like watching a well rehersed ballet. Each lung and parry, each strike and miss- it was intoxicating! The way there bodies moved in the darkness between flashes was _incredible_! They could feel nothing, but awe for the display of skill and passion in each boy. Even in the heat of a moment- in a world as theirs- this was the most daring, the most horrific, the most _spectacular_ of all anyone has seen in their years of life! They were so engrossed with the show that they almost missed what happened next.A scream. One of inhumane preportions. Everyones eyes snapped back from their daze at once as they watched Sabrina fall to her knees. Their eyes then returned to the battling teens, who have been standing in each others arms for over a minute, their voices too light to hear. One body slumped to the ground in the darkness, its chest heeving up and down for air, a blade in its chest. Everyones eyes widened as lightening flashed revealing who fell.

Jason smirked at Duke, his white teeth shining in the light. Both the boys were covered in blood as it dripped from cuts scattered around their bodies. This should have been a moment of love and forgiven, but he just could bring himself to do it. He lifted his blade one last time, dropping it to the ground as he looked down at Duke. Even now he had the nerve to look down on Duke, adding to the enraged cowboys fury. Duke _kneeled_ down beside Jason, grabbing teh blade in his chest, before twisting it. Jason bit down on his tongue, refusing to cry out in pain. He wouldn't give Duke the satisfaction of know he was beaten. "What's wrong," Jason grinned at him, "don't you know its... not nice to play with a... a dead body?"

"guess I skipped that lesson." Duke's voice was dead calm as he released the knife, reaching behind him and pulling out a _Beretta M9_, aiming it gently at Jason's chest.

Jason choked on a laugh, blood spewing from his lips. "The flint is wet... remember?"

"This one was hidden under my clothes," Duke explained, "It never got wet."

Jason nodded in approval. "Looks like... like I _did_ raise you... into a man!"

"No." Duke shook his his head, sadly, at his fallen friend. "You didn't raise me into a man. You raised me into a _killer_. And I wont end up like you did, J... I wont."

Jason frowned at Duke, but nodded reluctantly. "Whelp," he coughed some more, blood spilling out of his mouth and wounds, "Send me home." Jason's hands crossed on his chest.

Duke nodded grimly, aiming the gun directly over his heart. "Return to the warm embrace of your Gods and Goddesses, Jason Wrathe. May _my_ God..." Duke pulled the trigger, a blast of blood shot from the new wound, splattering itself on Duke's face. "_have mercy o your soul..._" he whispered the ending as he ripped his knife from the motionless corpse, Lily came running to the limp body at his feet.

"Jason? _Jason!__ Jason please- you promised!_" Lily's tears fell onto his chest as she tried to shake him, _trying_ to wake Jason up. "You _promised!_ You promised you wouldn't _leave_ me!- Please! Wake up, Big Brother, _wake up!_" Lily collapsed onto his chest, sobbing loudly into his chest, pleading for him to wake up. Her tears blended with the blood that pooled around the dead body. She shook erratically, beginning to hypervenilate from the lack of air she was taking in with her cries. Everyone watched the little girl cry for one of the few people left that truly cared abound her, begging for him to come back to her. Their hearts went out to her, everyones, except Studder's, who told the guards that the fun was over and it was time to take the prisoners in. Someone tried to pull Lily away from Jason. "No! _**NOOOOO!**_" She released a blood curling scream, ripping herself from whoever had grabbed hold of her, clinging onto the collar of Jason's blood stained jacket. A pair of warm lips touched her forehead as she was pulled away, causing her to freeze. She looked up at the people who was holding her. It was Sabrina. A sad smile was painted on her face, her eyes threatening to drop more tears. Lily's lip quivered and her eyes watered, as she crushed herself against Sabrina, sobbing into the older girls chest. It was different from crying to Jason, but was still comforting.

"Sir?" Studder turned to a guards, raising an eyebrow. "What'd you want us to do about the body?" He gestured to the limp body of Jason with the barrel of his gun.

Studder shrugged, "Leave it. It ain't gonna do nothin'. S'not like her bit, or nothin'." Studder and the guard began their trek back to the airport.

Duke raised his hands as one of the guards jabbed at his side with their gun. Him and the group were halfway to the airport docking bay, when Chris walked up to Duke. "Good job. Wish I was the one that finished that asshole-" Duke fist stopped Chris from finishing the sentence. "What the hell?" Chris rubbed his jaw, glaring daggers at Duke.

"You finish that sentence," Duke seethed, sending Chris a sideways glare as he pushed pass him, "And you'll be next."

* * *

><p>A ghost town. That was the only way to describe the airfield. The moans of the undead sang a sad tune for the deceased man on the runway. Lightenng flashes and thunder shatters the silent night. the light drumming of raindrops beats against the body of a man who's sins will never fade. Who's skin will never darken. Who's eyes will never show life. Who's heart, will never beat. The lifeless corpse of the former Leader lays in the middle of the runway in an airfield, where the soft moans of the undead sing a sad song. His limp body sits in the life-blood and water that drained him. Carlos and a few men were staring down at the body. Carlos was almost in tears as he hobbled over to the corpse, discarding the cane that was helping him stand. He knelt down, picking up Jason's Sword. He grinned down at the corpse. "Now nothing will stop me from getting what is rightfully mine..." His voice was rough and gravely. He was still not done healing, but with the corpse of his enemy on his doorstep how could he resist. He kicked the body a few times, before a series of coughs coursed through him. "You could have been my partner... Instead... Your <em>dead,<em> cabrón!" Carlos kicked the body one more time before leaving it to rot.

The rain beat against the forgotten corpse of a man no one will remember. Five muntes of silence... and the amber-green eyes of a dead man shot open...

* * *

><p>Duke grunted as another fist crashed into his gut. He fell to his knees in pain, the more shallow cuts on his body were beginning to burn. He looked around at the rest of the group, consisting only of the boys. The girls were separated from them a few minutes ago, when Duke first tried to go after them. Chris and Victor tried to fight against the guards, but the bruises were getting more and more darker. Tyler was the only one not doing anything, just sitting there, taking the hits, but feeling nothing. The guard got bored with him, and decided to help beat on Victor. The guard laughed as Duke hissed in pain, spitting out a little blood. "You guys are pathetic!" one of the guards laughed, punching Duke in the face. Duke's every slowly drifted up, a smirk slowly growing on his face. He too began to laugh. "What's so funny, bitch?"<p>

"nothin', its just..." Duke chuckled, leaning back, "You hit us... Made us bleed..."

"Yeah, so?" Duke recieved another punch.

"_So now its your turn to bleed..._" a hoarse, gravely voice growled behind him. The guard froze, flinching, as a great pain stabbed through his back. The other guards looked at him in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

When the guard's lifeless body fell to the ground, the corpse that was once Jason Wrathe, shuffled towards them. The guards cried out in surprise, but charged him nonetheless.

_(in the other room)_

"What the hell is that?" someone shouts. Screams of terror can be heard from the other room.

"I don't _know_, go check it out!" Studder snarled at them. After they fubbled out of the room, Studder turned his attention to more _important_ matters. "Now, where wee we?" He sick grin he gave Piper never faded as he slid her pants down to her ankles. She tried to struggle against him, but her hands were handcuffed to the table as were her feet. SHe didn't bother crying out for help, seeing as the rest of the girls were handcuffed to the other sides of the room, forced to watch as Piper was taken advantage of, and the fact that her and the rest of the girls were gagged. Studder lifted her shirt up, licking the curves of her V-line, before slidding his fingersunder the seam of her striped grey and white panties. She struggled harder, but that only fuelled his lust. "Don't worry," His hot breathe burned her neck, "I'll be _real_ gentle." He laughed as she glared at him, struggling to push him off of her. Studder had just slid Piper's panties down to her ankles with her pants, while a warm spray hit Piper's chest and stomach. Her eyes widen at the cut across Studders throat. The started, and horrified cries from the other girls alerts Piper to an even greater danger. Studder's corpse falls off of her to the side, revealing the pale skinned, blood soaked Jason wrathe looming over her, his eyes looking down at her. She struggled more and move as his cold wet hands grabbed her thigh. But her screams are haulted by something soft running up her thighs and around her hips. She looks down to see the corpse of her fallen leader fixing her panties for her and pulling up her pants. It pulled a ring of keys out, throwing them behind him, as Duke entered the room to catch them. The other men came in as well, elping free the other girls, while Jason uncuffed Piper. Her removed her gag, giving her back hr ability to speak.

"Jason?" Piper and the other girls shouted in disbelief.

When she was freed, Jason stepped back, giving her room to stand, and stread his arms out. "The one and only!" Everyone was too in shock to move, which irritated him. "Geez, I save your lives, and I don't even get thank you hug?"

Lily was the first to tackle him, wrapping her arms around his cold wet body. "_Jason!_" she cried, sobing into his chest, "Don't ever do that _again!_ You hear me!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It wont happen again." Jason kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair with a smile.

It was then that things clicked. "It was you..." she said aloud. When everyone gave her a curious look, Lily explained. "W-when I was c-crying. I-I felt someone k-kiss my head. It was y-you, wasn't it?" When Jason nodded, she spoke her comfirmation. "you w-were trying to t-tell me, w-weren't you?"

"I promised you, I'd never leave you, didn't I?" Jason's voice was hoarse, but soft nonetheless.

"Wait a minute!" Alexis yelled, storming up to JAson, prodding him in the chest his her finger, "What the hells up? We _saw_ Duke kill you!"

"Ha! Like he'd kill me!" Jason rolled his eyes as Duke approached pulling the raven haired teen into a playful headlock.

"Looky here, I'll explain." Duke grinned.

_(Enter flashback)_

_Jason's eyes returned to Duke's. When the two met gazes, they nodded, knowing exactly what the other was thinking._

_Just let the summer training programs!, The two thought to themselves._

_(After Priest death)_

_"That guy. The one that was holdin' onto Akira?" Duke looked at his friend, analystically, "He mentioned Carlos... He... He didn't mean Carlos, from back home, did he?"_

_Duke noted the tension the coursed through Jason at the mention of his name. "I don't know. So many people named Carlos in the world, it's hard to tell who's who anymore!" Jason smiled at his long time friend._

_"Right..." Duke obviously didn't believe him. "Well, I'll tell the others its time to go."_

_After Duke left, Jason took a deep breathe, trying to release some of the tension in him. He then quick ran around the corner, stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. He then pulled a vest from his jacket. He put the vest on his bare chest, looking down at it. It only covered his pecs and the front of his abs, exposing the sides. But that was good enough. He then quickly reached into his jackets inside pocket, pulling out a small high pressurized blood pack, taping it over his heart, before pulling his shirt and jacket back on as the group joined him._

_(During the fight)_

_Jason frowned at Duke, but nodded reluctantly. "Whelp," he coughed some more, blood spilling out of his mouth and wounds, "Send me home." Jason's hands crossed on his chest. His right index finger and middle finger lightly tapped over his heart, smiling._

_Duke nodded grimly, aiming the gun directly over his heart. "Return to the warm embrace of your Gods and Goddesses, Jason Wrathe. May my God..." Duke pulled the trigger, a blast of blood shot from the new wound, splattering itself on Duke's face. "have mercy o your soul..." he whispered the ending as he ripped his knife from the motionless corpse, Lily came running to the limp body at his feet._

_(End Flashback)_

"And then when Sabrina pulled Lily off of me, I gave her a quick kiss, before anyone noticed!" Jason added, said auburn haired girl smiling up at him. "But you didn't really need to shot me in the side." Jason glared playfully at Duke, raising his shirt, showing them all the bullet hole and stab mark.

"Well, it needed to be real! Next time don't bring up my sister." Duke defended.

"Next time don't bring up _my sister!_" The two glared at each other, but then laughed, giving each other a bear hug. Out of nowhere- well not completely- Piper's hand slapped Jason across the face, a bright red hand print marking his face. "what the-" Jason's words were cut short by the look on Piper's face.

Sadness. It was written all over her. Piper's blue eyes watered, and her body shook as she tried to keep herself from crying in front of everyone. This wasnt a time to be acting like a complete baby- she knew this- but her emotions were crushing her like a wave. Still, she was composed enough to not shed a single tear, even if she could barely stand. She was about to collapse, when Jason scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck taking a deep as she rested her head against his chest. "Don't do that." Piper's voice was a whisper.

"What?" Jason whispered back.

"Die." Piper mimbled against his chest. She reached into the front pocket of her cargo pant, producing the silver and diamond knife that Clare had given her, before she left the base to get Patricia. "I have a promise to keep of my own."

Jason nodded in understand, releasing Piper when she was well enough to stand on her own. He then turned to the door, peeking out. "Alright, now that we're here, we need to kill Carlos and get the fuck outta dodge."

"Ain't that line?" Duke smirked at his friend.

"Eh," Jason shrugged smiling back, "You can steal one of mine later."

"Uh, guys? I hate to burst your bubble," Patricia rolled her eyes at the two, "But, exactly _how_ are we gonna do that without weapons?"

Just then, as if on cue, victor kicked down the door- almost knocking Jason over- as his heavy accent filled the air. "Ho, ho ho! Is Christmas in... ah shit. Forgot what month it is..."

"Your _drunk_ Victor." Jason chuckled, shaking his head.

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" The Russian yelled, firing a few rounds of his beloved AK-47, a large grin on his face.

As everyone suited up, grabbing their guns and loading them with the extra ammo Victor was able to grab, Jason realized something. "Hey, where's my sword?" He looked up at Victor in confusion.

"Is with Carlos." Victor replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Head told me!" Victor lifted a decapitated head, earning a disgusted squel from one of the girls. What? He was pretty before!" victor and Jason's laughs filled the room, while Duke and Chris rolled their eyes. Jason then snatched the head from Victor. "Hey!"

"What I got an idea!" The twisted smirk on Jason's face from earlier returned. He looked over his shoulder at the others, "Ready?" The sound of cocked guns, and blades sliding into place greeted him.

"What's the plan?" Duke stood in front of his friend.

"You guys are gonna get on that plane." Jason stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How are we gonna-"

"I'm gonna distract Carlos' gangs." Jason took one step out the door, when someone grabbed his wrist, "Lily I-"

"Don't leave me..." Jason was only slightly surprised to hear Sabrina's voice.

Jason turned around, looking into her clear blue eyes. "I have to. I have to keep my promoise to your brother."

"He told you to protect me!" Sabrina argued.

"I can do that by getting you outta here." he assured her.

"What about Tyler?- He asked you to raise him into a man, didn't he?"

"Tyler's got the best men around him," Jason gestured around to the men in the room, "He doesn't need me."

"But I do..." Sabrina gripped the fabric of Jason's shirt, pulling him down to her, "Stay with me..." Her lips molded with his. The kisses that gave her butterflies returned, as the peppermint taste of Jason filling her. But the moment she pulled away just the _slightest_, Jason pushed her into Duke's arms, running out of the door, and into the dark morning.

* * *

><p>"Today, amigos," Carlos spoke to his army outside, in the predawn light, "Today is a good day. Not only, have we secured all the supplies onto the planes, but... Perdóname, I told myself I wouldn't cry... We... have been ridded of that blight, <em>Jason Wrathe!<em>" Cheers errupted from the crowd. As if to emphysis his claim, Carlos raised Jason's sword into the air, the cheers getting louder. "Now, i know I say this a lot, but i am extremadamente proud of all of you. Without the lot of you, this dream would have been... terminado." Carlos wiped an imaginary tear away, before returning to the group. "Now, would anyone like to say something bueno about our deceased opponent?"

"How about, 'Can I have my sword back?'" A head flew out of of the crowd, landing at Carlos' feet.

"Who dares to do this?" Carlos roared at the crowd, with eyes wild with rage, until fear takes over. "It can't be."

Jason walked down a clear path to Carlos, the army of people too stunned to move. "Hey there, Carlos!" Jason smirked, blood still oozing from his body, stainging his clothes, "Miss me."

"Diablo!" Carlos' face paled as he stumbled onto the ground, "Kill him!"

Guns took aim at Jason as his eyes closed, waiting for the gunfire to ring. But instead of gunfire, the ring of explosions and screams of life fill the air. Jason's eyes shoot open, witnessing the former army turn into scattered groups in pain. More explosion came, one near Jason. He ducked behind a crate, looking to his side to see a guard in distress. Without a second thought, Jason grabbed his head with both hands, quickly snapping his neck around and taking his gun. Jason used the red dot scope to look around teh battle field. He groaned, seeing that Duke and the group shooting at the running guards. the army was reduced to almost half, but it kept dropping. He then noticed a shine coming from the roof of the airport. When he looked up, he smiled, seeing Haru throwing his home-made grenades at the frightened people. Jason laughed, shooting anyone nearby, as he made his way to Carlos.

Carlos had his back to Jason, talking to two people in hushed tones, before turning around. "You should be dead, Cabrón."

"Yeah, but I mean come _on!_ What fun would that be!" Jason grinned, raising an eyebrow and stretching out a hand, "My sword?"

"Perdón, do you mean, _this_ sword?" Carlos stepped aside as the two people he was talking to stepped forward. Jason glared at the two.

"Jason." Ebisu nodded.

"So. You guys never ditched Carlos, did you?" Jason raised his gun at them as they walked forward, "One more move and there's a new hole to breathe from!" Ebisu stopped, but her brother kept walking. Kyonto held the sword firmly in his grasp, when all of the sudden he tossed the sword to Jason. "Huh?"

"Your alive, aren't you?" Kyonto stood before him, his sister catching up, while Carlos demanded to know what was going on. "You made others believe you were dead, while you plotted Carlos' demise. I respect that. Now kill him, so we can leave." Kyonto took the gun from Jason as him and Ebisu prepared to join the others. "And Jason!" Jason looked over his shoulder at Kyonto and Ebisu at the door of the cargo room. "Don't make me regret trusting you." The hatred in his voice was a plain indicator that Kyonto didn't trust anyone, but his sister, and hated the fact of Jason being the one to outsmart his plan. Kyonto would admit it- even to his sister- but he knew Jason was their only _real_ way out of this shit town.

Jason's gaze returned to Carlos, who was scrambling to get onto a private jet. Jason ran up the stairs, grabbing Carlos and tossing him over the ledge. A loud snapping sound echoed through the large room, as did the somewhat distant sound of gunfire and explosions, followed by Carlos' scream. Jason hopped over the ledge, watching Carlos drag himself to the exit. Jason laughed, stomping on the Hispanics broken leg, earning a cry of agony. Jason used the toe of his boot to push Carlos on to his back.

"Por favor," Tears ran down his face as he pleaded for his life, "por favor, let me live! I'm sorry! I misjudged you- you are not the killer of mi familia! Forgive me!"

"_Shshshshsh._ It's okay, just relax," JAson smiled down at him, "You were right, I didn't killer your brothers. It was me." Jason grin dropped into a frown, his eyes filled with hatred. "But it was your brothers that _raped_ the love of my life," Jason's metal-cuffed boot stomped down on Carlos' hip, another snapping sound was heard, Carlos cried out in pain, "THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"For... forgive us..."

"Forgive? No." JAson's glared burned into Carlos as he whispered the password, freeing the silver blade from its prison. "Your family doesn't deserve forgiveness. Only death." Carlos screamed louded as the silver blade passed through flesh and bone, piercing his heart and shoulder blade. The raven feather teen twisted the blade, blood decorating both him and the blade, until every drop painted the floor. And Carlos' body lay there, between live and death. Jason spat on the corpse, running into the light of dawn as the battle raged. Gunfire plagued the skies and blood flooded the Earth. But that wasn't what dared to kill them all. No, as Jason and the others made there want to the planes, Jason hummer already in the jet, a beast of a machine joined them.

* * *

><p>Haru didn't waste time getting off the roof and driving to through the runway to Jason and the others, driving Jason's mustang into the jet. The buses soon followed, people getting off and scrambling to the airliner. Jason was getting the others going, ordering them to get on the plane as it was starting up. It would have been good to just leave, but things never worked out the way he pictured them to. Jason thought he heard something, but shrugged it off, shooting someone in the shoulder. But the sound that was bugging him got louder and louder, until Jason realized it was a song. <em>Infection <em>by _Disturbed_. He looked out over to the direction the sound was coming from. It was coming from the gate, where the horde of undead were held off. But all of the sudden, a bus crashed through the gate, forcing it open. The bus had a plow in the front, and was dragging a couple of corpses, while someone with short light brown hair, laughing like a maniac as he shot down the now oncoming horde with want Jason was sure was a _M2 Browning_. Jason ran to the bus, shooting both zombies and people, as it came to a stop. Jason forced his way through the barely open door, glaring at the driver, who was a woman in her early twenties with waist long black hair, grey eyes, and...

_God damn!_, Jason thought to himself, oggling her chest, before shaking his head clear. His glare returned. "What the fuck were you thinking, crashing through the damn gate?"

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

Jason whipped a hand around, his handgun _Envy_ firing off a round in a zombies head. "Fuck off!" Jason shouted at it, kicking it away. "Whatever, we don't have time for this shit! Driving this thing into the jet if your keeping it, otherwise get the fuck out and get in the jet!" JAson didn't give anyone time to argue as he jumped out as the bus, shooting an armed man, then a corpse as he made his way back to the group.

A teenager with short black hair and red bangs spoke to the driver. "What do we do, Kelsey?"

After a few minutes time, the driver stomped on the gas, driving towards the jet. She wiped the bus around in a 180, then put it in reverse, stopping when their uhaul container was inside. The four people in the bus jumped out, the driver disconnecting the buses from the uhaul, then driving it away, running over a few zombies along the way. The remaing three people stood there. The tallest of the three shrugged, Charging into the battle like a madman. He ran next to Duke, Blasting a zombie that got close. Duke turned around, revolver aimed at the man's forehead, but he just smiled at Duke. "Name's Ryu!"

Duke stood there for a moment, smiled back and shot a zombie that got too close. "Duke! Nice to meet ya!"

_(With Piper)_

Piper was running through the battle field with Risu, and Patricia as they made their way to the jet. Chopping and slicing up anyone who got too close. The feelings of excitment coursed through Piper again as she stabbed one man, ripped the blade out andstabbing a corpse in the eye, clear through its head. She then stopped halfway, sheathing the blade behind the corpse, lifting it off the ground and tossing it into the air. Patricia slid through a puddle of blood, as Risu jumped onto the body in midair. She kidding off the dead body towards Patricia, who stood up from her slid swinging her Bo-staff, hitting six people, before Risu landed on it. Patricia put more force into her swing, launching Risu through the air as she spun, slicing up corpses and living alike. Her knife buried into the skull of a guard as she landed. The girls continued their trek to the when a boy with black and red hair, and a girl with shoulder-length dark red hair came to their aid, shooting down anything that moved. When the girl reached them, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Jaden," The boy with black and red hair spoke first, then gestured to the red headed girl next to him, "This is Kira!"

"Hi!" Kira was focusing on killing any zombie that dared to get close enough.

"I'm Piper," Piper greeted, "This is Risu-"

Riku!" Riku glared.

"-and Patricia."

"Great now that we're all here, can we get the fuck _going!_" Patricia ran straight pass everyone and onto the plane.

"Wait! Where's Jason?" Piper looked around.

"I think he might be over there, my sister'll get him!" Jaden assured, joining the others on the jet, followed shortly by Piper.

_(With Jason)_

Jason and the others were pinned behind some crates. He told Vanny to shoot a few grenades out, but that did nothing to the zombies, only the armed men and women. They group rained fire on the horde as it approached. "Victor! Can you fly that thing?" Jason shouted over the roar of the jet engines.

"Dah!"

"Good, get everyone out of here, and onto the plane!" Victor nodded, picking up the corpse of Sabrina's brother Kai, which he has been carrying for sometime now, and motions for the other to guard him. Only Sabrina and Vanny are still with Jason, everyone else is either on the plane, or getting on. "Vanny, take Sabrina to the plane!"

"Got it!" Vanny nodded, grabbing Sabrina's wrist.

"No I'm not leaving!" Sabrina yelled trying to fight off Vanny.

"Yes you are!" Jason yelled back, pushing her in the direction of the plane, when the driver of the bus that unleashed this horde posts herself next to him. "I thought I told you to get on the jet?"

"I wanted to help!" She shouted over the engine.

"You can help by getting the fuck outta the way!" Jason tackled her to the ground, shielding her body as a grenade went off behind them. Jason sat up firing his gun at the one who was preparing to throw a grenade, killing him as the grenade rolled out of his hand, explodingin a cluster of zombies eating someone. Jason got back down, hovering over the woman. "Get your ass on the plane!"

Instead of listening, she glared at him, before rolling over, pinning Jason under her. "I'm here to help you, so deal with it!"

Jason glared back up at her, then sat up, catching her off guard as he laid himself on top of her, lifting his right hand backwards, killing a zombie that moments too late, would have sank its teeth into her skull. "Fine," he growled, rolling off of the girl.

A blush was on her cheeks, but it subsided quickly. She got up lifting her _Beretta M9_ and shooting at everyone. "I'm Kelsey!" She shouted.

"Jason!, Now lets- _FUCK!_" Jason was surveying the ground for an easy route to the plane, when he realized Tyler was still out in the thick of things. "You wanna help? Fine, help me get that boy!" Jason didn't give her time to react, or even look for a boy, as he charged through the horde. He wildly swung his sheathed sword, bashing the skulls of the undead as he ran towards Tyler. The boy was cornered when Jason got to him, firing blindly. Jason ducked to the side, killing a stray corspe, then grabbing Tyler's arms and redirecting the flow of bullets, before he ran out.

Tyler opened his eyes, sighing in relief. "Jason!"

"Lets go!" Jason yelled, Tyler nodded in agreement, heading after the plane.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Sabrina shouted worriedly.<p>

"HEY!" a voice yelled. Everyone was in the cargo hatch, waiting for Jason and Tyler, seeing as the passager door was now sealed shut the cargo hatch was the only way into the plane now. The ramp was still down, but was slowly goting ip as Jason motioned for Victor to start moving. Sabrina panicked, shouted that they'll never make it, when Patricia slapped her, yelling at her to shut up. "Alright, Kelsey, get your ass in!" The black haired beauty didn't argue this time, jumping onto the ramp and running into a couple people. Alright lets go!" Jason smiled down at Tyler. The two jumping onto the ramp as it was halfway up, something happened.

One of _Them_ grabbed hold of tyler. pulling him and Jason off of the ramp, sending them tumbling to the ground. Jason groaned from the impact, but quickly got up, killing the corpse, and checking Tyler. He was bit. But that didn't stop Jason. He jumped into a nearby lugage cart, pulling tyler into the seat next to him as he floored it. The plane was almost at the end of the road when Jason's cart somehow caught up. Jasonpositioned his sword so that it kept on the gas, while he stood on the hood of the cart, Tyler heeving next to him. Jason lifted Tyler into the air, pulling him back, and throwing him into the plane for Chris and Duke to catch. Jason then postioned himself, his hand on his sword, pulling it off the gas as he launched himself into the plane, diving through the closing opening, the helm of his left pant-leg getting caught. When he tore free, Chris' voice was shouting at him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" it snarled.

"What?" Jason stretched, before standing up, walking towards Tyler.

"He's infected!"

"I know that." Jason stated calmly.

"You know that?"

"Yeah," Jason looked down at Sabrina, once again crying over a brother, she'll never see again.

"Then why'd you-"

"He's my responsiblity." Jason's glare cut him off. Jason wasn't stupid, he knew what Chris was going to say next,- hell, it was written on everyones face. He raised his gun, Sabrina hearing him cock it.

"No!" She screamed, "Not again, please! You can't... You can't _take_ him from me!"

"Sabrina..." Tyler's voices was gravelly, "Let him."

"No!"

"But, then I... can be with... Kai... and Mom and... Dad..." Tyler's eyes were beginning to lose their color, when he looked at Jason. "Do it."

Jason nodded. After Sabrina was pulled away, Jason took out his combat knife, raising it in the dim light of the cargo room.

_"Call me a friend, and I shall aid you...  
>Call me a master, and I shall teach you...<br>__Call me a doctor and I shall heal you...  
>Call me a priest, and I shall save you...<br>__Taste my blood, and I shall taste yours..."_

Jason cut open his hand again, letting the blood pool in it. He motioned for Tyler to open his mouth, and he did so obidiantly. He closed his eyes as Jason poured the blood into his mouth, Tyler swallowing every drop, as Jason continued his prayer.

_"Your blood shall be the staircase,  
>My blood shall be the gateway.<br>My hand will lead you through,  
>Where peace and safety greet you."<em>

Jason raised the blade in his hand, Sabrina's screams begging him not to, as Tyler opened his eyes. Tyler was sure what he saw, but it surely wasn't what he was expecting. Before him stood an older Jason with his long raven feather hair, pulled into a ponytail with a few bangs falling over his bright amber-green eye, his skin was a deeper olive tone, and he was a good four inches taller. He wore loose fitted blue jeans and a long-sleeved thin white thermo-shirt. Priest could see the tattoos that decorated his chest and arm as if they glowed like a warm embrace. The older Jason smiled at Tyler tenderly. _"Tyler,_" the older Jason stretched out his left hand, "_Take my hand. You have earn this slumber. It is time to return to the ones you love._"

"My family?" Tyler's was seemed so small, but Jason nodded. "Okay." Tyler took his hand willingly, letting Jason lead him up the the pulsing white staircase. Leading him to a great white door. "Hey, Jason?"

"_Hm?_"

"Why did you help me?" When Jason tilted his head, Tyler specified, "When we were trying to get on the plane, and I got bit. Why did you help me get on the plane? Why didn't you just kill me, or leave me to died and turn?"

"_Because," _JAson smiled down at the young boy,_ "you were my responsiblity- still are in fact- and it was my duty, to protect you and your sister._" Tyler nodded in understanding. "_May I ask something of you?_"

"Sure, anything." Tyler agreed without hesitation.

Jason stopped before the final step, turning to Tyler. _"Promise me, that when the time come... you will be here to guide me home, the way I have guided you._"

"I promise." Tyler's words come out instantly. He didn't need to think about an answer, because Jason and the group have done so much for him already, and he was glad to pay it back.

Jason's smile grew. _"Thank you."_ He lifted a hand to the door, pushing it open, letting a flood of light blind Tyler. A shadow appeared through the blinding light, slowly taking form.

"About time you got here!" Kai's voice nagged at Jason, playfully.

_"I apologize. I was under the impression I could take my time!_" Jason raised an eyebrow. The two guys laughed, before Tyler threw himself at Kai.

"Kai!" Tyler's voice sobbed.

"Jesus, Tyler! Relax! I'm not going anywhere!" Kai joked.

"R-really?" Tyler's blue eyes looked up at his older brother.

"Yeah, I mean we still have to wait for Sabrina! Which _hopefully_ wont be for a while. Right?" Kai gave a playful glare to Jason, who crossed his heart with his index finger. "Besides, Mom and Dad still wanna say hi." Tyler looked behind his brother, to see two other shadows taking form. He ran up to them, wrapping an arm around each parent, crying into their shoulders. Kai smiled, shaking his head good-naturedly at his baby brother, before looking at Jason. "Later, Jason." he waved.

"_See you soon, Kale._" Jason smiled.

"Hopefully no _too_ soon." Kai smirked.

Jason looked over his shoulder to see Tyler wiping his tears, a huge grin on his face as he waved good bye to Jason. Jason smiled, giving him a small wave, before the door closed, and Jason made his way back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jason told the group to give Sabrina some priacy, so everyone left the cargo hold, taking seats in the main passenger hold. Jason walked into the cockpit, taking a seat in the co-pilots chair, next to Victor. Victor was fiddling with some knobs trying to get things set up for auti-pilot, when he asked Jason: "Why to?"<p>

"Peru. There's a military base there that we can get fuel from. and hopefully a good nights rest, while we're at it. I don't know how many people we have with us, but I'm sure they need a break."

"Dah."

_We all need a break..._

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS THE END THE FIRST ARC OF Highschool of the Dead: Stories of the Dead. Now its gonna be a while before I post anyother chapter. I'm taking the holiday off. the next chapter will be posted after teh new year! I hope you guys have a magical Christmas filled with hot warm snow!...<em>hehehe<em> YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! lol *blows kisses* I love you all.**

**_PIECES!_**


	17. Diary of a Deadman pt i

**Well hidy-hoe! how is everyone in cyberspace doin today? bad? La Gasp! thats AMAZING! So anyways! sorry its like, the 18th of the new year, and I'm JUST now posting this chapter. it was actually suppose to be up, BEFORE THE NEW YEAR STARTED...but i kinda got involved in some things...fuckin' dance central (lmfao!) anyways, I also have been workin on some stuff for the future arcs and such, so forgive is begged for. And instead of hearin me bitch about things, lets get to the reviews, shall we:**

**Maddork Gunna: yeah there was a few things wrong with the chapter, but I was kinda rushing through it after some time. I really just wanted to post it and end the Arc, but it was a bit sloppy. and yeah the christmas thing with Victor was hilarious! XD**

**Hikari-Angel143: Wow, seriously? well, kewl! And thanks for enjoying the story, I have lots of fun writing it and comin' up with the things that go on. and DAMN GIRL! what a review! I laughed my ASS off reading that!**

**Hikari-Angel143 (again): WHAT THe- oh lol happy holidays!**

**King Kubar: Thanks! Yeah, I kinda like the newish jason a little better than the old Jason, but the old Jason is aa lot more fun, so he'll be back lol and yeah Duke's a pretty kewl character, that's why he's one of the mains, but ya never know what might happen *Evil grin***

**Wolfthezero: psh! you actually believed that fight?... okay, I'm not gonna lie, I had MYSELF going until I wrote that it was stagd, and I went oooooh lol**

**Gureifox: Thank you, thank! We do our best! and yeah, don't worry, Jason's troublemaking will not stop, he will be back soon! CALM YO TITZ DOWN! lol i so stole that from Hikari! XD**

**117Jorn: yes they did! your welcome!**

**Anime Girl 593: wow, really? When was that? i mean I almost cried writing priests death, but when were the two times you cried? and yes, im a genuis, I know (Jason: the HELL YOU ARE! It's all about my-) SHUT UP! anyways, thanks for reading, and beware the next two Arcs! lol**

**Whelp, that's all the review! Now before I forget, this chapter is called 'Diary of a Deadman pt 1' which mean's that (if it wasn't obvious) Jason is going to died, but you guys new that from the prologue lol anyways, the point is is that these chapters are write the way Jason talks (since they're in his POV) so theres gonna be a LOT of grammar mistakes, so forgive me for that. well go ahead and read on! lol**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jason's POV)<strong>

Y'know sometimes it feels like everything I worked for in the world was leading to this moment. All the lives I've saved, and all the lives I've took. Each paved a road on which I've walked since birth, maybe each before that. Like it was predestined that I was gonna be this person. Like I was gonna lead an army against a world that wants us more than we want each other. Heh. Pedophiles... Anyways. Looking back at it all, it seems like I've caused more pain than the atom bomb did to Texas... or was it Cuba... Damnit, I can never remember. The point is I'm a bad person! But is that so wrong? '_Yes you bloody fool! It's completely bad!' _Yeah, that's what Piper would say. I don't get it, how can someone who's been through hell, not be a little crazy? Eh, I think she is, she's just trying to not think about Grey. Grey. Now there was a guy. A _gay_ guy, but a guy nonetheless. I swear, with the paint rubbing and what not, it was just weird... Then again, I think most of that might have just been in my head... hmmm... Oh, right! I never got to the point of Why I'm talking! Okay, so, in order to keep my sanity up, I'm gonna be starting a little... um.. _diary_ of sorts. It's a man-journal, okay? Not a- it's a diary... Fuck you, dude!- Yeah, I know your laughing! Anyways! Basically, what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna write to myself, or you whoever you are that is reading my most personal thoughts... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW THERE'S A THING CALLED PRIVACY? Hahahaha! Kidding! I was kidding! But yeah, so I'll start writing in this book to read over the next couple months or years (preferably years, mind you), or for any luck survivors that happen to come across my corpse, walking or not, and decide, "Hey! Why not see what the guy wrote?" or "Does he have anything in here to teach us?" or even "What the fuck is this dudes problem? A zombie Apocalypse was going on, and he decided to write in a little girly book?" Well you know what I gotta say to those assholes? Fu- you were _so_ right. lol. What was I thinking! I mean, who does that? Who does that? The worlds going to hell and your doing this? But anyways!- getting off track!... Y'know what a zombie Apocalypse needs? A Taco Bell! That would be amazing! it could have zombies work in the... I'm off track again, aren't I?... Okay, look, lets just start at the beginning.

When I was a kid I didn't have many friends, that was no fuckin' joke! lol. Seriously, I was the most jerkish kid in the world! I was the _Principal's bully!_ I mean I had a couple _followers_, but no real _friends_. I don't know why, but it had always hard for me to make friends. I third grade I shot my teacher... DON'T WORRY, HE DIDN'T DIE! Beside,s it was just a little BB-gun. Anyways, yeah, moving around constantly didn't help my problem either. Since my dad was a marine, we had to move from base to base pretty often. I don't know how my mom did it, but every time we moved, she always had a smile on her face. It was kinda creepy at times, but still, it was... amazing... Her smile just made you wanna smile back. Even if you were in the most horrible mood in your life, one smile and you melted like chocolate. She was that amazing. Beautiful long raven black hair that shined in the light like... well, raven feathers lol. And she had the most beautiful green eyes- like carved pieces of emerald, sparkling even in the darkness. Her skin was a fair color, not overly pale, but light enough that it looked as if the moon kissed her skin every night she slept. Now my Dad, Ha! That was a different story all together! a deep olive tone that made it look like he spent hours in the sun, but he always smelt of grapes... I never figured out why... And his hair was always kept short, in that military crew-cut style. It looked like it was brow or black, but I could never tell. He eyes were definitely unique though. A bright golden amber color, like two suns trapped in his skull. To most people, that'd be kinda frightening, but I thought it was kewl.

And yes, I said _kewl!_ That's how I spell '_cool_' I think it's kewler... DON'T JUDGE ME...yet lol. Okay so yeah, that's my parents. My Dad grew up in a military base, my Mom... well I'm not really sure. All I know is that she had lots of money, and that my Grandfather owns a business cooperation in Japan. She always said he was fascinated with the Japanese, even took to learning how to use a sword properly. To which my Mom taught me! And then for my tenth birthday, my Grandfather sent me a sword! Yeah it's pretty kewl (HA!). Silver blade, steel sheathe instead of wood or bamboo, with a tight satin coat at the entrance, so that it cleans the blade every time I put it away. And the best part about the blade is that its password coded! Yeah, it's kewl, and-... I'm _WAAAAAY_ off track, aren't I? Where were we? Right, friends.

Look, long story short, I met a little kid getting beat up! I beat up the kids beating him up, and made a friend. His name is Christian Waters, but everyone just calls him 'Duke'. I told him all this crap about making him into a man!- which I could! But then he'd probably leave like everyone else, and I was kinda lonely at the time. So, I tricked him into coming to the arcade with me. I ricked him into doing a lot of things with me. It got to the point where I thought that he might already _know_ I was trying to trick him, and was just coming because he wanted to be friends, because honestly, it didn't look like _he_ had many more friends than I did. But I guess that's why we got along so well! I'm lots of fun... and he's no fun at all!... I _complete _him!... Yeah, 'cause that didn't just sound gay, or anything! lol. Okay, well I'm sure the people reading this wouldn't wanna hear me talkin' about my BROmance, So I'll skip to something important.

Uuuuuhhmm... Oh! Okay, I got one!

* * *

><p><em>(Enter Flashback)<em>

_"Hey!" I shouted, running towards a group of kids fighting. Odds are I knew who it was that was getting beat up. It usually happens after school though. Seems like these guys are getting more and more ballsy by the day. But then again being gone after three year, they better have, or else I'd have had to start collecting Man-cards! Anyways, when I got to the group of people fighting, I grabbed the first guy I saw, throwing him to the side, which resulted in a couple splitting apart long enough for him to flip over the little wall thing, and into a trash can. I then turned the guy that was about to strike my best friend in the back with a crowbar, which ended up hitting my shoulder. There was a slight sting, but I developed a pretty high tolerance for pain since I was young. When the guy saw my face, his face went from a rage-filled scowl, to one of a scared little kid._

_"Oh, SHIT!" he shouted, catching some of the attention of the guys around all looked confused, not able to really see me, until I gave the guy-in-front-of-me's jaw a roundhouse kick. They jumped back, hesitating at first, before one of t hem charged me, swinging his fist wide. I ducked under his fist, grabbing his throat when he was close, and slid my right foot around his, before slamming him into the concrete with a sickly popping sound. It was then that my best friend noticed who was helping him. I looked over at him, to see a huge smile on his face._

_"Well, I'll be damned! Jason?" Duke grinned in happy surprise, not paying any attention to the guy he was punching, before throwing him to the side, "What in tar nation are you doin' here?"_

_"Just moved back," I returned his grinned with one of my own, "Had to go start school today."_

_"Really?" Duke's grin spread widely, "What's your first class?"_

_Before I answered, me and Duke both punched a guy that came at us. He grabbed another one's foot as I ducked to get my schedule out of my pocket, lifting him into the air and slamming him on his back. I kicked another one in the gut as I stood up, using the off balance feeling to my advantage, as my foot touched the ground again, I sent in flying into the guys face, planting my foot on his cheek. "Sports Education with Mr. Fosenburg."_

_"Ooh, that's a good class!" Duke nodded, before grabbing the wrist of the last guy, snapping it quickly, then kicking him into the street. The guy just barely missed an SUV that drove by. "I should know, I'm in that class!"_

_"Well great, lets go!" (End Flashback)_

Yup! That was a good year. It was also the year I met the love of my life. Her name was holly, she was a friend of Duke's. She knew about Duke's _problem_ with women, and would often tease him. She also knew _a lot_ about me, because of Duke. Me and he hit it off pretty well, and things looked promising... well, okay, not completely. She asked me if I'd go out with her, and as a reply I laughed in her face, saying, "_You... you really had me goin' there!"_ I was still laughing, so I didn't see her leave, but when I looked up at her, she was gone. It wasn't 'til after class, that I found out what happen to her. Her brother Chris, who was a friend of mine, stomped up to me. I tried to say hi, but my words were stuffed back down my throat with a fist. He started shouting at me, saying that I broke his sister's heart, and it was then that I realized she was being serious. So I did the responsible thing and went looking for her. When I found her her friends were comforting her and trying to keep her from me. But I eventually got to her, kissed her, and asked her to go out with a dumbass like me. She laughed through her tears and said yes. But some people didn't like the idea of us being together. But that's a story for a different time. Right now I wanna tell you guys about something that started a long time, in Georgia, just before summer vacation. Duke's Dad was stationed there, which just so happened to be where we were at, at the time...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Come on, Duke! Hangout with us!" I complained into the phone. Duke was being his usual emo bitch-self and not hanging out at our clubhouse._

_"Now Jason, don't make me tell your dumbass again," Duke's voice replied sternly from the phone, "I ain't joinin' ya'lls damn gang! I don't care what ya'll say- it ain't happen! I'm still tryin' to figure out how you got Lillie to join you!"_

_"Come oooon~!" I whined._

_"No."_

_"Come oooon~."_

_"NO!"_

_Come-"_

_"Damnit, Jason, I'm tryin' to be a soldier! I can't be dealin' with that bullshit!" the phone went silent, which I'm sure made Duke uncomfortable. "Jason?"_

_Come ooo- Duke? Duke, you there? Son of a bitch hung up on me!" I hung up the phone. Okay so, maybe I was being a douche, but he knows that's just how I am... Right? "Sorry, guys, but Duke wont be joining us." A chorus of '_aw's_ filled the crypt._

_"What about Lillie?" Someone in the crowd asked._

_I quickly brought out my phone again, dialing Lillie's number. It was amazing that she had a cell phone at such a young ago._

_"Hello?"_

_"Lillie~!" I shouted._

_"Jason are you still pesterin' Chris 'bout joinin'?" The little girls sweet voice was laced with annoyance._

_"...Maybe..."_

_"well stop! I gots plenty to deal with, without havin' to hear him complain about you!"_

_"Yes, ma'am." I answered quickly._

_"Alright, well tell the others I'll be there in a bit," Lillie's voice was bad to its normal sweet self, "Bye!"_

_"Right, bye," I hung up, before slowly turning to the others with a dejected look on my face. Every started murmuring sadly to each other, until I shouted, "She's coming!" and every burst out in cheers. But that didn't last long. We cleaned up the crypt- now I know you guys are thinking- why a crypt as a clubhouse? But it was quiet, and cool, and there were no dead bodies in it, seeing as we built it two years ago on private property. It was a pretty cool spot too. Good view of the sunset, if you were feeling suicidal there was a long drop down the cliff. Yes, our hide out was on a cliff edge. Yes, it was a crypt. Yes it was a crypt on a cliff edge- WILL YOU GET OVER IT! Anyways, the clubhouse is clean, the crew is happy that own two little sisters will be there, and now we're just screwing around._

_At Noon, my baby sister Clare shows up as usual, and everyone goes nuts. Everyone in the club loved Clare, just as much as the loved Lillie. But something was wrong. Today the wind did blow the same way. The sun didn't shine the right amount. And the birds didn't sing the right song. It was 5PM when we got the call._

_"Hello?" I answered the phone with my usual cheerful self. It was Mrs. Waters. "Wait wait wait, slow down, ma'am! Now what happen... uhuh... uhuh... WHAT?" The whole room went silent at the sound of me yelling, but I was to upset to notice at the time, "Are you sure? Who did it?- Is Duke okay?... Alri- alright listen, Mrs. Waters, I'm comin' right now. I've got my sister- we're on our way!" And with that I hung up. Clare, who had been holding my hand, looked up at me as I stared in shock at my phone._

_"Jason, what happen?" Clare asked in a fearful tone._

_I looked from her to the crowd of people that I called my family. Each of them was waiting to hear what I had to say, each of them fearing for the worst. But I didn't have time to explain. I grabbed Clare, picking her up as I ran, the crowd splitting in two for me as I made my way up the winding stairs to the crypt door. I kicked the white marble door open, ran to the mustang and got in. Clare crawled off my lap as I drove, speeding to the hospital, probably hitting 140mph. That was legal in Georgia, right? Oh well, it wasn't important at the time. I drove, weaving past cars of all shapes and sizes, trying to reach my destination in time. And I got there. Not sure how much time was left, not caring either. I grabbed Clare, dragging her out of the car and into my arms again as I ran into the ER. I started yelling, shouting at the doctors to tell me where the correct room was. security would have been called on me, if Duke hadn't been there._

_"Jason!" he shouted, spinning me around. His face was angry. It was sad. And it was crying. "Jason its..." Duke fell to his knees as the tears flooded his view. I looked over him at his mother and father. His father was trying to comfort her, while fighting off tears of his own that still found their way down his cheeks._

_"Jason," Clare whispered to me, seeing the family cry, "where's Lil-" I turned away from her, putting her down as the message began to sink in. "No... No it... it can't be..." Clare's tears nearly brought me to tears myself. But I had to be strong. For Clare... For Duke... For the family... Clare cried with Duke, comforting him as he wrapped his arms around the little raven haired girl, his baby blue eyes soiled by hurt and grief. I left them._

_I walked over to Duke's parents, grief filling my heart as it fed off of their tears. "Mr. Water. Mrs. Water," I called their attention in hushed tone, "Please. Lillie was a part of my 'family'. And as a part of my special family, allow me to do her a justice, for I could not protect her in this life as I promised her."_

_"What can you do for her?" Mrs. Waters tone was harsh. She never did like me. "She's dead, and it's YOUR FAULT!"_

_"Annabelle!"_

_"It's true!" She glared at her husband, "This little snake wormed his way into my... my baby girls heart... And he took her away from me..." The tears and violent sobs returned to her at the thought of her late daughter._

_"Jason," Mr. Waters looked at me, "My daughter looked up to you. Now that she's gone, the other child I got left is Duke. You promise me, that you and ya'lls family will protect my boy, better than you did my daughter, and you can do whatever ya'll want for her."_

_"I promise," I looked him in the eyes as I answered. He nodded, but I could tell that his cold hate filled blue eyes didn't believe me. I returned to Duke and Clare. "Come on. We have to tell the family." Clare nodded, as she pulled away from Duke's arms. Clare wasn't crying as bad as I thought she would. But of course this like sister of mine was more of the aunt in our little family anyways, so she had to be as strong as me sometimes. Before we left, I crouched down to Duke, handing him a piece of paper. "Duke. In one week, a funeral will be held for your sister at this location. I only want you there- Lillie... Would only want you there..."_

_The chestnut teen didn't say anything. He just nodded and continued to cry, wiping away some of his tears as he stood up, before returning to his parents._

_The ride back to the crypt was quiet, the raging wind being the only sound to plague my ears as we drove. Things would seem a lot more depressing now that Lillie was gone. Her and Clare were the light in our dark little hole in the ground. Now that she's gone... things will definitely be different... "Jason?" I glanced at Clare, seeing her cry today just wasn't what I had planned. "What are we gonna do?" I didn't answer her, I just kept my eyes on the road, watching the trees and such fly by as I got my mind together. "Should I call the others? Let them know what happen?" I nodded at Clare, giving her the okay. Truth be told I didn't want her to. If the others knew what happened, there'd be a full out war in my backyard. But then again was this the start? The first assault of a feud that's been in disguise for so long? Had they finally declared our union a travesty. Fine. Two can play at this game._

_I didn't drive us back to the crypt, though I probably should have. Instead I took Clare home. It was late, and I needed some time to think about my game play. Our Dad was waiting for us on the porch. "what the hell took you so long gettin' home?" He was pissed, as usual, because I was keeping Clare out late again. "Hey! HEY! Listen to me when I'm-"_

_"I'm goin' to bed." Was all I said to him as I opened the screen door._

_Clare's voice stopped his before he could yell on me again. "Daddy..." Her voice was so fragile, so heartbreaking, that it almost made me want to breakdown and cry right there on the stairs._

_I laid there, on my bed, looking up at the ceiling when my Dad came in. "You alright there, Sport?" he said in his wannabe father voice._

_"Just peachy." I answered in a low, sarcastic tone._

_After a few seconds paused, my Dad asked, "You wanna talk about it?" But all I could do was smiled, shake my head slowly, and chuckle dryly._

_"About what?" I looked over at him, "About I little girl's death? A little girl that I help raise died today, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it, because I was more preoccupied with other things. I should have been there..." I forced out the last part, just above a whisper._

_"Well, son, losing Lillie like that will be hard. You, Clare, Duke and her were the best of friends. But you gotta remember that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known it was going to happen, even if you were there."_

_"Yeah, but if I was there~, I could have protected her better!" I glared at my Dad. He just didn't get it. "If I had been there, she might have only gotten hurt, but I wasn't there! I turned down Duke's offer to go trainin', and it cost someone close to me a life!"_

_"Jason, you can't save everyone-"_

_"YES i CAN!" I stood up from my bed in an instant, rage and hatred burning in my eyes, "I CAN SAVE EVERYONE! I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE, AND I COULD HAVE SAVED LILLIE!... I could have... I could saved_ Mom_..." My voice left me as I fell to the floor, salt water falling from my eyes, burning down my cheeks like acid. The last time I mentioned my mom was the day we buried her. It's been seven, almost eight, years since then and yet the hurt in my chest still hasn't wavered. "I promised..." I found my voice for a second, "I promised Mom that... that I would... I would protect everyone. That I-I would protect the w-world... I could have... I could have saved them..." My Father shushed me to sleep that night. And it was the one and only time since, that my Father _truly was_, a Father._

_(End_ Flashback)

* * *

><p>And that was where my whole world began to fade into nothing. The death of dear friend, leading to the downfall of an invincible man. But in destroying one... Hundreds were born. And the day of the funeral was proof, for one of them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Enter Flashback)<em>

_I got the call that Duke was on the cliff, and I told them to keep him there until we were ready. The funeral that her parents would hold wasn't for another month or two, but I had gotten permission from Mr. Waters to bury Lillie, so he were going to have a funeral of our own. I walked into the large marble catacombs, we had put benches and such in here to make a little church for the occasion. Lillie's body laid in her coffin, on the far side of the room on a stage. Candles were lit in her honor, and hundreds of people had gathered to bless and praise their baby sister. Clare walked up to me, saying that everyone was seated and that she was going to lead Duke in. I nodded, sending her off. I listened to the chatter that floated throughout the room. Everyone was talking about Lillie, about what a horror her death was, and about how it would affect the family. It wasn't twenty minutes, before the echo of three knocks rang from the large white marble double door. Two people, one from each side, opened the doors as everyone stood up. I watched as Duke's stoned expression looked around the room, watching all the unfamiliar faces as they bowed their heads as he passed them. Clare held his hand, whispering to him that everything was going to be okay. And then our eye met. His baby blue eyes still wavered with grief, despite his firm demeanor. Clare and Duke stopped in front of me, Clare nodding, then approached Lillie's coffin. As they stood there, i began my speech._

_"sit." I commanded through the microphone, to which everyone obeyed. My eyes scanned the rows of people, who's faces were luminated with candlelight. "My children. Today is a sad one, but also a joyous one. Today we mourn and celebrate the death of Lillie Waters, a beloved friend, and caressed sister to you all. Everyone that knew Lillie, knows that she was always one to put others before herself, and would always wish to make them smile..." I droned on for about half an hour, talking about how much I would miss Lillie and how important to me see was and so on. I offered Duke the chance to speak for himself, but he refused. I took it as he didn't want to cry in front of all these strangers. a few people did come up and talk about Lillie. A man from Italy, who adored Lillie as any man would a dear sister. A woman from California, who was prepared to take her our life, but Lillie saved. And a boy who had just met Lillie not one month ago, but had nothing but pleasant thoughts of her. After the speeches were done, we had one more thing to do. "Duke," I beckoned him. He walked up to me, his expression steeled, but i could see that he was ready to breakdown any second. "Duke we have a tradition in this family. The closest relative must show their love and appreciation for their fallen family member, by marring the moment for mourning into their skin." He jumped back slight, flinching at what I said, but I smiled kindly at him. "We all had to do it at some point." I removed my jacket and shirt, showing him the tattoos that decorated my left arm, left shoulder, left half of his chest and back, and his left hand. I then lifted up the back of my hair, revealing a somewhat large cluster of small tally marks counting to 57. "Each tattoo, and each tally mark, was a different person that I cared for and lost. I mark my skin like this because even scars heal with time and care, but a tattoo shows the world who you are."_

_"I ain't lettin' you give me any tattoos, Jason," Duke spoke for the first time since he arrived, "I almost didn't come. But you were right. Lillie would've wanted me to." Duke reached into his pocket, under standing what Jason was trying to tell him, and pulled out a pocket knife. "She was, after all, the apple of my eye." And with that, Duke dug the edge of the blade into his skin, just below his right eye. He didn't cut too deep, but just deep enough that it would take an eternity to heal._

_I Smiled at my best friend, reaching a hand out. He looked puzzled for a second as he handed me the knife. "Duke Waters. I acknowledge you as part of my family, forever. And I promise to protect you, and to preserve the memory of your sister Lillie in my heart for eternity." I then dug the knife into my face, just below my left eye. I was about to hand Duke the knife back, but Clare took it from me, repeating my action and scaring herself as well. Duke's tears began to fall lightly as she handed him the knife. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned around to see the man from Italy smiling at him, asking for the knife. Duke handed the knife to the man._

_"Mi si riconosce." He said, as he dug the knife under his eye, passing it to the person behind him and returning to his seat._

_"what did he say? What are they doin'?" Duke asked watching as people began to stand in front of him, one-by-one, cutting themselves under their eyes._

_"He said he acknowledges you," I answered for him, "Their showing you their respect for Lillie and you, but marring their skin for her, the same way you did." Duke smiled at the people, laughing though his sobs as the rest of the hall marred themselves for his beloved sister._

_(End_ flashback)

* * *

><p>And that, I think is about as much of a story as I can give right about now. See, we're gonna be landing in Peru soon, and I have to have a little chat with Duke and the rest of the guys... Right after I punch Victor for doin' another barrel roll and scarin' the shit outta everyone on board. Well, yeah, this will be the first entry in my gt a life book, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed learnin' a lil'bit about me, you fuckin nosy bitches! I'll try to remember to put a new entry in soon. Bye me! lol.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yup yup yup! that's the between Arc's filler for ya. An insight into the past. Now obviously other than grammar there are a lot of things jacked about jason's life, like the whole crypt thing. please don't fuss over that, there's a reason for that (And if you hven't noticed the reason reading this chapter, then somethings wrong).<strong>

**and another thing I have to do! I wanna thank everyone that help me through the first Arc so diligantly!**

**Kitefire- for helping me with my writers block and helping me figure out what I should do in the chapters.**

**Maddork Gunna- for reminding me every now and then about my grammar**

**Wolfthezero- for helping me work the Jason-Duke-Friendship angle and helping create parts of the story with me**

**King Kubar- for helping me come up with ways to make Jason seem fagile (Tho I doubt you knew you were helping lol)**

**and everyone else- for giving me ideas for the fillers and reading this waste of time story of mine! I love you all!... PLATONICALLY! i dont need one of you showin up at my door with kid sayin' its mine! lol**

**OH! BEFORE i FORGET! I need to remind you guys! You've all seen the characters from the first arc. And throughout the third Arc (since the Peru arc is just really a pit-stop chapter or 2 lol) I'm gonna be doin' a lot more on the romance front SO PAIRINGS! I NEED THEM! Tell me what relationships you want to see bloom, break, people you just wanna see be FWB's, because there will be a minorage of lemoniness... if I like the pairs lol. anyways yeah, that's it! the first chapter to the new Arc will be up right after I update my MArks of a God story.**

**_PIECES!_**


	18. A weekend in Peru: Saturfay pt i

**Guess who's back from the dead!... no not Michael Jackson... THAT'S RIGHT ITS ME! well sorta. sorry is been**** almost three months since my last update. I had to move cross-country, so it was hard to do anything at that time for a while- and when I did finally start writing it, a friend of mine decided to be a dick and delete the 20,000 word doc I had written down, so I had to start over. Now this chapter is OBVIOUSLY not 20,000 words- like HELL i'm rewriting all that lol so I decided that instead of having the Peru Arc be only two chapter like eit was suppose to, ill make it four chapters, but two parts! so yeah that's good, also as you guys have been told, I'm gonna update one of my other stories before I update this one again- but Ill be workin on this- so now that thats outta the way, lets get onto the reviews shall we? Reviews:**

**Hiraki-Angel143: Thank you lol and yeah just tll me whenever, there's a shit load more of OC's to pick from lol**

**Wolfthezero: thanks bro, means alot that you like it, considering it did focus on Duke. I'm just glad you approve of the chappie-ter.**

**Maddork Gunna: lol riight who wouldn't? and yeah no problem**

**117Jorn: thanks! glad you enjoyed it!**

**King Kubar: yes he dies- I thought the prologue made that clear lol and yeah dude thank you and thanks for all the help.**

**Anime Girl 593: thanks lol I'm sure I hinted to how she died and yeah Victor's awesome! lol your a fuckin' perv!**

**Gureifox: Yeah I was unsure of posting that chapter, just because I wasnt sure if ****it really had an effect in the current time, but then I remembered it did, so yeah lol and yes, it was the cargo plane XD but yeah just pm that stuff to me if you want.**

**Nero Loveless Highwind: yeah I think alot of people did lol**

**Lucas bane: Yup! she died! she's partying in hell with the devil lol**

**okay! that's everyone, so lets mov on the to story, shall we?**

**_READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>It was a fifteen hour flight from that small town in the united states to the American embassy in Peru. It was mostly filled with arguments, Jason trying to make jokes and make people smile- of course the only once to smile were Lily and Victor. But Victor flew most of the time, scaring what little life was left in his passengers by doing barrel rolls. Often someone had to go into the cockpit and stop him from drinking, long enough to steady the plane. Jason and Lily thought it was fun, but it was obvious the others didn't thinks so. Jason exited the cockpit, after yet another spin, and looked around at the people in the plane. Th four new comers were sitting together, conversing in hushed tones, while the rest of his group was scattered around. Jason looked over at Duke, who was sitting next to a window, staring at the clouds. Jason stepped up and kicked his leg, getting Duke's attention and nodding towards the back back of the aircraft. Duke nodded, standing up as Victor walked out of the cockpit. The three men were followed by Chris, Haru, Kishoku, Damon, Jaden, Ryu, and even Piper. But when the guys noticed that she was following them, they stopped her. Piper glared at them, saying that she had just as much right to be in their little 'meeting', but of course they got Jason to get her to back off, for now, by telling her he needed her to look after the others. Piper argued that they were on a plane, so they'd be safe, but Jason assured her that there were other things to worry about. Piper groaned loudly in frustration, before returning to her seat.<p>

Jason rolled his eyes at the girl, before following the other guys into the cargo hold, when he was met with a wall. Jason looked over Jaden's shoulder to see what was holding things up. Sabrina laid there, curled up with the heads of her deceased brothers resting in her lap. Her face was stained with dried tears and a soft whimper left her lips every few seconds. She would murmur one of the boys names every now and them. No one touched her. No one made a sound. They just watched her, until Jason shoved his way passed everyone and scooped the midnight haired girl into his airs. He looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"Jason..." Sabrina sighed his name, burying her face in his chest, as a small smile graced her lips.

Jason smirked down a the girl, giving a sideways glance at the others to see if they heard, but there was no sign of it. They were all walking around, trying to make themselves more comfortable, except Duke, who was fidgeting nervously. But Jason knew this would happen, just like every other time they revised this subject. Jason adjusted the girl in his arms, so he could open the door to his hummer. But as he laid her on the seat, her arms snaked around his neck, as a frown replaced the once peaceful smile. Jason's smirk faded into a teasing smile as he pried her arms off of him. She released a whimper as Jason placed Sabrina's hands on her, before shutting the door. He then jumped onto the roof of the vehicle, the hummer groaning under the added weight. "So!" the raven feather teen shouted over the roar of the engines, sitting on the edge of the roof, "Duke! Who's the lucky lady?"b

Everyone snapped their heads to Duke, who shrank away. Everyone whose been with the group, meaning everyone except Ryu and Jaden, were shocked. But even through their shock, _everyone_ had a comment.

"_What_?"

"I didn't know Duke had _balls_!"

"Is the lucky lady _Jason?_"

"Fuck you!"

"It makes sense! That's why Duke was _spooning_ Jason that day on the roof!"

"I told ya'll that was an accident!"

"Jason _likes_ the schnitzel."

That one had the most laughs as Jason nearly fell off the hummer trying to control himself. The roar of laughter echoed through the cargo hold as Duke reddened with embarrassment. After a few minutes of peace, Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Victor's mouth produced a long, loud, slurping sound, which made everyone burst with laughter again. The laughter would have continued too, if it hadn't been for Duke.

"Alright, would ya'll cut it out!" the chestnut cowboy whined, "I ain't gonna sit here and let ya'll bring me down like this!"

"D-Duke's right, guys," Jason choked out, biting down on another laugh as he continued, "W-we got business to discuss."

"And what business is that?" Chris glared at Jason and Duke, "Because being kept out of whatever loop you two have going on isn't going to stand anymore."

"Look it ain't that we don't trust ya'll-" Duke started.

"It's that you don't trust yourselves!" Jason finished with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Everyone turned to the exit, seeing Ebisu and Kyonto leaning against the steel walls of the aircraft.

"Hey guys! When did you get here?" Jason's eyes switched back and forth between the two, Jason's smile was the contrast to the glare Kyonto was giving him. No one could deny the tension in the room was suffocating. So when Jason's cheerful voice ripped through the silence, Haru and Damon flinched. "What's up?"

"Answer the question," Kyonto's deep, husky voice demanded. It was so much so, that Haru and Damon flinched- again.

Jason looked down at Duke, who in turn looked up at Jason. After another silent moment Jason sighed. He stood up, stretching out his arms, before smiling kindly at the boys in front of him, because that's all they were in his eyes. Boys. "I meant what I said back there guys. About you being pathetic." He could feel the tension rise in the room as the group in front of him growled their comments under their breathe. They obviously didn't like what he said. "None of you are any good to me, unless you improve."

"What are you talking about?" Kishoku snarled at the raven feather teen, "What makes you any better than us?" A chorus of agreement rang through the cargo hold, angered boys full of testosterone shouting curses at him.

"I _am_ better than all of you!" Jason grinned, laughing at the rage filled expressions. He stood up and shouted, "My name is Jason Wrathe! I'm the oldest son of the Marine Corps General and a corporate Millionaire's daughter. When I was younger I trained to become the greatest fighter this world has ever _seen_! I'm a trained swordsman; I can use almost any gun, but prefer pistols and handguns. I have an IQ of 187, and I killed everyone I in my family with a smile on my face!"

As if rehearsed, Duke pushed through the crowd of pissed teens, standing under Jason. "My name is Christian 'Duke' Waters. I'm a 2nd Lieutenant in the Marine Corps. I have extensive military combat training- as well as trainin' from this idiot," Duke pointed at Jason, who smiled wider, "I've known Jason since we was kids, and I ain't gonna let any of you lay a hand on the asshole!"

Jason smirked. "There," he yelled over the roar of the engines, "You know who we are, now who the _fuck_ are you?" Silence answered his question. Everyone looked confused by the question, looking from one another, trying to figure out what he meant, when the Russian spoke.

"My name is Victor Belinski. Am Russian immagrant. My best friend was retired combat engineer from Army. He taught me to use guns and hunt," Victor raised his prized AK-47, "For 18th birthday, he make this for me. If not for this gun, I'd have died weeks ago."

Now it was Haru's turn. "My name is Haru Tatsumoto. My friends back home called me 'Tech', because I could make something from random things, and hack and rewire _almost_ any system in only a couple of hours, outside of government of course." He made sure to stress the word 'almost'.

"My name is Piper Mason," Jason groaned in distress as the guys turned to see the girls walking in, "I'm an aspiring artist."

"My names Alexis Carter, and I want to be a Doctor."

"I'm Kelsey Takeo," one of the new girls spoke, "And I'm a Doctor." Jason looked her over. She had wavy waist-length black hair, eyes that were sort of a metallic gray color. She looked to be about his height and had- Jason couldn't tell what her cup sized was- a rather large chest. She wore a sleeveless black dress shirt, black pants , and running shoes. Jason was still checking her out, when something hit him.

"Huh? What? I'm listening," he said quickly, trying to make it look like he wasn't just staring at her bust.

"Where you just staring at her chest?" Piper glared threateningly.

"No!" Jason looked away suddenly, "I was looking at Alexis' chest." A fist collided with his jaw as Alexis appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Anyways!" Jason stood up again, looking at Piper, who was now on the hummer with him, "What're you doin' here, I there with the rest of the girls."

"I know," Piper nodded nonchalantly, "Which is why I brought the girls in here."

"Look, Piper-"

"No, _you_ look wanker," Piper glared, pointing a finger at Jason, "I am bloody sick and tired of you keeping me and everyone else out of your plans! Why can't you tell us what it is your planning?"

Jason looked into her blue eyes, seeing the anger that was in her voice, but also a sadness that was hidden by said anger. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to get things in order in his head. _The guys wanna kill me, and the girls wanna nag. Why can nothing go as planned? _"look," Jason stood up, raising his voice again, "If you guys wanna stay here, with me, then you need to improve- that means getting stronger, learning how to use your guns the correct and most effective way possible. It also means learning to do things on your own. I'm not always gonna be there to save your asses like I was back home. If this... _disease..._ spreads like I'm sure it will, then you need to be able to work alone- 'cause odds are some of you are either gonna die and turn, or leave once we find civilization. I'm not gonna move in with you all an feed you the rest of your short lives like your mom did before she died, so don't even think I will." The raven feather teen sighed, shaking his head as a small smile graced his lips. "Hey, don't expect me to ever apologize for tellin' the truth. It's just that... I was born for this life- _we_ were born for this life- and to see all of you running around out there with your thumbs up your asses is just pitiful. Wasn't there ever a time you wanted to do somethin' big in the world, to leave your mark in the endless sky? Well right now it seems like the only ones makin' a mark are the few standing with me, while the rest of you try and play tough."

"And what about you?" Chris shouted from the head of the group, glaring up at Jason, "Your the one who's been acting this whole time!"

Jason continued to smile, crouching down to give his legs a rest and giving his attention to the angered brunette. "What _ever_ do you mean, Chris?" he asked in a innocent tone.

"You walk around like none of this bothers you, like you don't have a care in the world," he ranted, "You think that just because you save a few people and kill zombies like in the movies that your better than everyone else, but your just another bitch! Your a fuckin' little bitch that need to get some sense beaten into your god damn head! I mean what the hell kinda lies are you telling us? You honestly expect us to believe you shot your _sister,_ because you-"

"_Jason!_"

Everyones eyes shot wide as Jason launched himself off the edge of the hummer, his fingering wrapping around Chris' throat as he tackled him to the ground. As Chris' back hit the steel floor, Jason immediately unleashed a powerful left hook to his jaw, releasing a barrage of punches to his head. Chris was able to get his arms up, to protect himself form most of the punches. When he was tired of being a punching bag, Chris rolled the two of them over, firing punches of his own at Jason, busting his lip. Everyone tried to separate the two, but it seemed that the longer they were apart from each other, the more angry they got, and the more violent the fight became. It soon got to the point where everyone chose to sit back in watch, fearing that they might get caught in the cross-fire and get hurt badly. Jason kicked Chris in the side as Chris overcompensated on a punch, a loud cracking sound was deafened by the engines. As Jason sprinted to him, Chris used a wall to support himself. When the raven feather teen was close enough, Chris grabbed his nearby baseball bat, swinging out with great force. Jason knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the attack. Instead he drew his combat knife from its sheathe, moments before the bat connected with his head. Saying it hurt like hell would be an understatement, but Jason was to far gone to really care. He shrugged off the attack as if it was nothing, coming at Chris with the knife. He wasn't expecting Jason to recover so quickly, so he was caught off guard as Jason's knife ripped through the skin on his forearm, before smashing the hilt of the blade into the back of the brunette's head.

Jason fumed, still not don't with him, but having enough control of himself to know that if he went any longer, he'd kill the poor kid. Instead Jason glared down at him as he cradled his bleeding arm, his eyes flicking to Kelsey. "You said your a doctor right?" his voice was still harsh with rage, "Then fix him! And if you _ever_ mention my sister again, I'll-" As if by some miracle, Jason's rage was replaced by utter confusion as something important _just_ hit him. He turned away from Chris, ignoring the glare he was getting, to look at the Russian. "Victor," Jason said in a curious tone, cocking his head to the side, "Who's flying the plane?"

Almost instantly, everyone began to either do a head count , or stare at their _pilot_ in fear and shock, just realizing that something was wrong.

Victor sighed as he finished off his canteen, looking at Jason with bored eyes. "Trust me, Jason. You don't want to know," he deadpanned.

Everything was quiet for a moment, save the roar of the engines, before Jason bolted through the door, the others following not too far behind. Everyone stumbled around, falling and tripping over each other as they tried to maneuver around the seats. Jason through the door to the cockpit open, Victor, Piper, and Duke following him in, only to stop and stare at the person in the pilot's seat.

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW W-W-WHAT I'M D-DOING!" Lily panicked, pressing random buttons and trying to hold the controls steady.

Jason quickly grabbed the girl, pulling her out of the seat just in time to dodge getting crushed by Victor. The semi-drunk Russian immediately did a systems check, pressing the buttons he thought would stop whatever was wrong with the plane as the beeping red light flashed. Jason handed Lily to the others, jumping into the co-pilots chair checking the the engine status' and hold compression. Piper was yelling in his ear, asking what was wrong, to which he shouted back at her to shut up. Of course as this was going on, Duke looked at the others with a blank expression, his eyes going from one to the other, before sighing in exasperation. He left the cockpit, grabbing a magazine, before returning to Jason, Victor, and Piper. As they fought and yelled over what to do, Duke slowly rolled up the magazine. The chestnut haired cowboy counted to three, before whacking all three with the magazine.

"What the heck, Duke?" the three whined, rubbing their heads.

"What is that, y'all?" Duke pointed at a green light above Victor and Jason's heads.

The three looked up at the light, a single word on it. "Auto-pilot," Victor answered, before getting hit with the magazine again.

"Right. And is it on?" he looked at Piper.

Getting the feeling that she was going to get hit with the magazine again, Piper hesitantly looked at the dashboard. "y-yes- OUCH DAMNIT!"

"Jason what does that red light say?" Duke tapped the rolled up magazine against his hand, giving Jason an expecting look.

"Hmm," Jason took his time, "Low on fuel, are we-" Jason's jaw slammed shut as duke hit him in an uppercut motion.

"That's right, so stop actin' like chickens in a butcher shop!"

* * *

><p>After everyone returned to relaxing, and Victor was back to flying the plane, Jason went back to the cargo hold for Sabrina, who was still in the hummer. Jason closed the door behind him, the rumbling floor beneath his feet was making his body shake. In truth, Jason was tired, though he wouldn't show it. He couldn't allow any weaken to be seen, not now anyways. He opened the door to the hummer, sighing in distress as he sat in the driver seat. He had just closed his eyes for a well needed rest, when he felt someone touch him. A warm breathe tickled the nap of his neck, causing him to sigh again. He turned his head, opening his eyes to see those bright emerald orbs. They were like Fireflies, lightly a path through the dark forest. Her pink lips, the shade of ripe peaches, plumped as she nervously bit her lip, trying to keep eye contact. Her long black hair fell over her face, hiding her blush, like a void absorbs color. Her eyes met with his again, only for his to slid away as something caught his eye. She turned her head to see what he was staring at.<p>

It was her ribbon.

The pink ribbon she used to tie her hair up was stained a near black color, with all the dried blood on it. She watched his fingers slowly reach for it, tugging the knot undone as her midnight black hair fanned out around her. Her cheeks reddened more as he ran a hand through her silky hair. Sabrina then leaned forward, pecking the raven feather teen's lips. It started out as an innocent kiss, but soon became more heated. That is until memories of the night before flashed through her mind- the aggressive kisses he gave her. She whimpered against his lips, signaling Jason to pull away from her.

Jason chuckled lightly, raising an eyebrow to the girl. "Wow, startin' to get _brave_ there, aren't you?" Jason grinned at her.

Sabrina was still trying to breathe as she answered. "I-I'm sorry," she panted, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I didn't mean to bother you, i-it's just..."

"I know," Jason raised a hand to silence her.

Sabrina gave him a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"No," Jason answered immediately.

"Do you want to-"

"Right _now_," Jason interrupted her, "all I want is to sleep, _before_ we land." He positioned himself against the door and closed his eyes.

Sabrina huffed in annoyance, getting out of the car and opening the driver side door, causing Jason to fall out with a thud. "What the hell, Sabrina?" Jason glared up at the girl, before his eyes widened. He quickly looked away, continuing his complaint. "I'm tryin' to sleep."  
>"No damnit!" Sabrina shot back as she glared back at him, her face red with embarrassment- but more so from anger- as she took a few steps back, holding her skirt down, "You need to stop acting like a little bitch and take some responsibility for the people you saved! There still alive because you saved them, that means that there under <em>your<em> care, until they decide to leave- _until then_ you have to prepare them for the worst! Isn't that what you did for Clare?"

Jason opened his mouth to yell, but her words hit home. _Is that what I was doin'? Not just protecting Clare, but gettin' her ready for the worst of times? A lot of good that did her. Still... "_Alright," Jason sighed in defeat, standing up as he rubbed his sore back, "If it'll make you happy, I'll get the kids ready for war- Now can I _please_ get some sleep?"

"Nope," Sabrina chirped, grabbing his hand and leading him into the back seat, "I have a better idea..."

* * *

><p>Jason has been in the cargo hold for a couple hours now, and Piper and Duke were starting to worry. But their worries were put to rest when Jason opened the cargo door and walked in. He grinned at the others, like he normally did, but there was something more to it. They didn't figure out what it was, until Sabrina walked in, red faced, her bangs sticking to her forehead as she ran her fingers through her long black hair, trying to make it look normal again. Those who saw the two whistled causing Sabrina to blush a deep red color, but Duke frowned, a feeling of hurt washing over him. He turned his head to the window, glaring at the sky.<p>

_"Jason,"_ Victor called over the intercom, _"Come to cockpit, we have message from American Embassy."_

Jason made his way to the cockpit, shutting the door behind him. Victor was flying the plane, laughing, as Lily yelled at someone on the headphones. Jason chuckled as he listened to her. "I'm 8 years-old, I know how to kill people, mister!" she threatened. The glare and sour look on her face disappeared when she saw Jason as a wide grin replaced it. "Here, my big brother is going to tell you, hmph!"

Jason chuckled, taking the headphones from Lily. "Hello?"

_"This is Petty Officer Eric Wright! State your name and business immediately, or we will be force to shoot you down! This is a last warning!"_

_Geez, what's up this guy's ass?_ "My name is Jason Wrathe, I'm the son of United States Marine Corps General Kenneth Wrathe. Me and team seek permission to land." the raven feather teen said in an unusually serious voice.

After a few minutes the voice was back. _Permission granted. Land in the Trujillo airport- the Reapers will lead the way._ Just then two MQ-9 Reapers came into view from behind turning in a different direction.

"Roger that," Jason nodded at Victor to follow them, "Come on, Lily, lets go find you a seat okay? We'll be landing soon."

"Okay!" Lily smiled running out of the cockpit and into the passenger hanger screaming, "_THE SOLDIERS ARE GOING TO SHOOT US DOWN!_" Panicked cries of confusion and horror echoed throughout the hold as everyone got up and ran around pushing each other out of the way to try and find a parachute to jump out with. "Gotcha!" Lily grinned, giggling.

"Wow," Jason choked out between laughs, "Out smarted by a 8 year-old, that's just sad!" He laughed as the group of people mumbled apologies to each other. "This is exactly why you guys are pathetic- you put _yourselves_ before anybody else. You thought of your lives lasting longer than the people you saved- or have saved you."

"Like _you'd_ do any better!" Chris retorted.

"Your right, I _would_ do better," Jason countered, smirking, "_I'd_ remember that this is a _passenger airliner_ and know that there are _no parachutes._ That the safest thing to do is _sit down and buckle up_... So why don't you do that since we're landing! The U.S. Embassy has given us permission to land and is leading up to an airstrip, which means we'll be landing shortly- now if anyone has anymore questions ask them now, or shut the fuck up!" Jason smiled at the group, waiting for someone to raise their hand.

"Yeah I have one," Alexis said, raising her hand questioningly, "Where the hell are my peanuts?"

A few people laughed at the joke, including Jason of course. the hold full of teens sat down and strapped in as the turbulence was becoming more treacherous. The roar of the engines pounded through everyones ears as Victor's voice slurred very the intercom. He followed the jets to the small runway, preparing the landing gears. He was somehow able to land the large plane safely and gently on the small strip, pulling th aircraft to a stop, saying over the intercom, "_Thank you for choosing air Fuck you! Please come again soon."_ The others laughed as Victor opened the hanger door for everyone, saying good bye to them like a flight attendant.

The twenty-one teens touched the grounds, taking their first steps in safety, only to be surrounded by soldiers aiming guns at them. The group raised their weapons. blades and barrels challenged the guns of the army aimed at them. "Stand down!" the voice from the transmission ordered, glaring at the group, "Surrender your weapons and come quietly for a debriefing."

"Like hell we're dropping our weapons!" Patricia shouted, aiming her rifle at the Petty Officer, the sound of guns cocking gave her her last warning.

"Put your weapons down," Jason said, not taking his eyes off of the officer in command.

"Yeah, fucking-"

"I was talking to _you_," Jason looked back and glared at his group. Everyone shot him either a look of confusion or a look of disdain. They were with him days ago and now they wanted nothing to do with him? _If trust is something you earn, then they still need to earn mine._ "You've got about three seconds before I start shooting," Jason threaten, glaring back at his group. The last of the group that had not bothered to list the first few times flinched, dropping their weapons to the ground. The soldiers moved in to capture th teens, but Jason and Duke raised their guns again, stopping them. "Make another move against my team and I fire."

"Do you honestly think that you can take out my squad, Boy," the Petty Officer glared at him.

"No," Jason smirked darkly, cocking his gun, "but I can take quit a bit of you."

"Jason this's gone on long enough," Duke lowered his rifle, stepping forward and offering th Officer his hand, "2nd Lt. Duke Waters, sir. Pleasure to meet you."

"Petty Officer Eric Wright," the commander in charge of th squad answered, shaking Duke's hand, "You want to tell me where your platoon is soldier?"

"No clue, sir," Duke looked away.

"You AWOL, Boy?" PO Wright, held Duke's hand firmly.

"He means we have no clue if they're alive or not," Jason rolled his eyes at the older man.

"What are you talking about?" the Officer gave Jason a confused look, before shaking his head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter- you people are coming with us." Protests began to fill the air as the teens were cuffed, but the soldiers didn't stop, that is, until Jason started fighting off rounds and everyone aimed there guns at him. "Put your guns down, _now!"_

"No thanks," Jason chuckled, before getting serious, "The others are leaving. All you need is me and Duke for a debriefing. I can assure you that th others wont cause any trouble- and if they do, I'll deal with it. I give you my word." Jason locked eyes with PO Wright's- electric amber-green eyes locking with sharp granite eyes. The Petty Officer glared at Jason, while Jason stared calmly back at him, which for some reason made the official flinch. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," The Petty Officer shook himself, before pointing at Jason and Duke, "Let the others go, we only need them."

The soldiers looked unsure of what to do, but didn't disobey their commanding officer. They cuffed Jason and Duke as they released the others, who instantly tried to free the two. Victor charged at the soldiers, only to get shot in the leg and crash to the pavement. He cried out in pain as he gripped his leg, the others raising their guns as Alexis, Piper and Lily went to him. Kelsey joined them, checking th wound. "Your alright, the bullet went completely through," she told him, nodding, "We'll just need to stitch the holes shut and bandage you, alright?"

"Dah," the Russian nodded, glaring at the soldier.

"What are you doing, Jason?" Piper asked calmly, her theory needing confirmation.

"Doin' what I need to to protect Lily and my group," Jason shrugged, "'Nuff said."

"Alright that's enough," Petty Officer Wright exclaimed, "Lets get. Take these people somewhere secure, until the Colonel gets here."

Jason and Duke were carted off, Lily screaming and chasing after them, only to get pulled back by Piper and cried, watching as Jason looked over his shoulder at her, smiling in hopes to ease things. Jason and Duke looked at each other, both knowing what the military would try to do to get answers, but they shrugged, not really caring what happens. IT was then that they were blindfolded. When Jason asked why they were being blindfolded, a soldier answered with, "So in case you try to escape, you wont know the way out!" Jason nodded in approval as he was blindfolded.

* * *

><p>Jason was sat down in a chair, still blindfolded, while his cuffs were removed, only to be cuffed again, but to the chair. He heard a door open and a chair screech against the ground as it was pulled on, before his blindfold was taken off, cringing at the bright light. When he finally got use to it, he saw a large balding man sitting in front of him. "Hello, Jason," the man said with disdain, "Why don't you tell us about what happened, and why your here- and what over twenty civilians are doing with military grade guns."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO thats the chappie-ter lol not very much going on- a lot of tension building within the group. I wonder what could happen? lol well you guys know the drill- "review or not to review, I really dont give a shit!" ~Shakespeare... uum.. Hamlet I think? oh well<strong>

** _PIECES!_  
><strong>


	19. A weekend in Peru: Saturday pt ii

**I am such a bad friend... i promised a chapter months ago and its just coming out... and its not even good- hell! it aint even a chapter! i apologize for the pathetic chapter and that this is a very short chapter, but I just couldn't do it any more... ON THE PLUS SIDE: I'm back with another-lame- installment, so this should be... amusing... i guess... also! I'd like to thank Phoenix Helix, for letting me use the ending of his chapter as the ending of this chapter, I thought it was pretty kewl of his so yeah-**

**GUYS! read his story! I liked it (obviously, considering I'm the only review since it started lol) but yeah, it's definitely worth the look- especially considering that it's based off a character that'll get introduced this chapter and take part in the next.**

**so then lets get to the reviews shall we?:**

**xxNaraxx: yes! yes he can- and will die! MWAHAHAHAHAA!  
><strong>

**halofan442109: lol thank you...  
><strong>

**Hikari-Angel143:  oh no, he did it on purpose lol the ass- but yeah, thanks as always  
><strong>

**wolfthezero: yeah that build up was for nothin' though lol still the next chapter is back to the intense combat gigidy that I'm know and loved for lol  
><strong>

**Jorn117: lol thanks. Yeah, I'm definitely gonna have to talk about that in the next chapter lol  
><strong>

**Gureifox: yup! just when you think you've got Jason all figured out- BOOM! twisted like a ... damn I don't know how to spell pretzel... lol  
><strong>

**xxNaraxx: why nara? WHY you ask? you know why... YOU KNOW WHY! lol  
><strong>

**okay thats it for reviews but before we do the story, let me tell everyone that I updated the casting list (chapter 2) of every OC that has entered to be a part of this story and is accepted... you assholes... I seriously got my work cut out for me next Arc... okay, so take a look at that if your curious about your OC or if you wanna try and find a pairing or pairing suggestion for next Arc, or Lemonmons lol**

**whelp! _READ ON!_**

* * *

><p>Jason was sat down in a chair, still blindfolded, while his cuffs were removed, only to be cuffed again, but to the chair. He heard a door open and a chair screech against the ground as it was pulled on, before his blindfold was taken off, cringing at the bright light. When he finally got use to it, he saw a large balding man sitting in front of him. "Hello, Jason," the man said with disdain, "Why don't you tell us about what happened, and why your here- and what over twenty civilians are doing with military grade guns."<p>

"Easy," Jason grinned, relaxing as he rested his hands behind his head, "It's a zombie apocalypse!"

"A what?" his interrogator asked with a shocked look.

"A zombie apocalypse," Jason repeated, "Y'know with ugly undead people that wanna eat the flesh of the living? Those things."

"Do you think this is some kind of _joke_, Boy!" his interrogator shouted, slamming his fist into the table, "You think you can grab military weaponry, hijack a plane, and flee the country without someone to stop you?"

"Well... uh... yeha," Jason said after thinking about it for a total of zero seconds, "Seriously you guys need to get out there and smell the corpses- the world isn't what it use to be."

"Okay look I've had enough of these games-" the interrogator yelled.

"Oh we were playin' a game?" Jason jumped up in surprise, "Well in that case can I be the puppy piece?"

A fist crashed into Jason's jaw, causing the raven feather teen to trip over his chair. He was then pulled to his feet and thrown against the wall, "Now you listen to me and you listen good. If you don't start cooperation, I'm gonna beat your ass into the ground." Jason was the dragged back to his chair and chained down.

"Y'know it's not nice to chain the guy that's tryin' to help you," Jason chuckled, "The sooner you accept the truth, the sooner you can start playing with your experiments."

"And the sooner you come out of your little dream cloud the sooner we can get back to reality," the interrogator growled.

"Well I dunno about you, but my reality is pretty fuckin' twisted," Jason laughed, earning himself another fist to the face. It was starting to seem as if Jason was part of the world wide punching bag association. What made things worse- other than him being a smartass- was that every time they struck him down he got up laughing his ass off. This only seemed to aggravate the interrogator, who started to punch harder, busting Jason's lip and leaving a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"What the hells wrong with this kid?" Someone from the other room asked.

"Yeah, he's laughing harder than the Joker," Another soldier commented.

"I don't know," The Sergeant sighed, heading for the door, "I'm going to check on the other one. Keep me posted."

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>"2nd Lieutenant Christian Waters-"<p>

"Duke is fine, Sir," Duke cut in, earning a glare.

"Duke. Why don't you explain to me why it is, that I have over twenty American civilians on my base with illegal military-grade weapons?" the Sergeant growled.

"Well you see, Sir-" Duke started but was cut off.

"On top of that," the Sergeant continued, "You were among these civilians- not only out of uniform, but without a unit! Where is your unit?"

"I don't have a unit, Sir," Duke answered.

"So your AWOL?" he growled.

"No, Sir," Duke shook his head.

"So then where is your unit?" he crossed his arms.

"W-well, I don't got one, Sir," Duke's deep Southern accent was starting to thicken.

"So you lied to me about not being AWOL."

"No-"

"So where's your commanding officer?"

"I don't know-"

"So your AWOL!"

"SIR, I AIN'T AWOL SIR!" Duke's voice cracked high as he started to panic. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and his right leg away bouncing more rapidly than an eight year-old girl with ADHD on speed shouting something about gummy bears. His baby blue eyes watched the Sergeant as he tried to play out what would happen. He could tell the Sergeant the truth, that was always encouraged, but seeing as the truth involves corpses coming back from the dead to eat the flesh of the living, he doubted that he'd want to hear that. Besides, he was prepared to bet his left nut that Jason already told them.

"So who are the people you came here with?" the Sergeant asked.

"I'm not sure," Duke answered, "My friend Jason and his friends picked most of them up- the only one I honestly know is Jason."

"Jason Wrathe?" he asked.

"That's right," Duke nodded.

"And how long have you known Jason?"

"Since we was little," Duke smiled a little at a memory of him and Jason when they were trouble makers.

"Does Jason have a history of violent acts?"

"No sir," the chestnut teen shook his head.

"So it was another Jason Wrathe that..." the Sergeant read over a large packet of papers, before tossing them in front of Duke, "sent all these people into the hospital over the course of seven years- most of which were killed?" Duke froze, staring at the person at the top of the packet. A little girl- maybe seven or eight- with chestnut brown curls and bright blue eyes, smiling a huge cheese grin. Anger rose in him, not from the accusation, but from the picture he was shown. "Something wrong, Son?" the Sergeant asked, receiving a stiff shake from Duke.

"No sir," he growled, "But I can guarantee that he didn't hurt this girl."

"And what about the little girl with you now? Lily is her name I believe?" the sergeant glanced at him.

Duke went rigid instantly, "Jason wouldn't hurt her..."

"How did she get all those bruises?"

"It wasn't Jason..." Duke frowned.

"Did Jason tell you she was raped?"

"W-what?" Duke's eyes shot wide, a silent rage building in him as the urge to kill whoever dared do that to the poor girl- though knowing Jason, he already did something.

The Sergeant nodded, assessing his reaction, before sighing, "I've had about up to here with these games." The Sergeant signaled someone and the lights turned on on the other side of the two-way mirror- though a fogged glass Duke could someone walking into the other room, dragging something in behind him. Duke frowned, about to ask what was going on, when the little voice filled his ears. His eyes shot wide with shock. He didn't bother yelling for her, knowing they'd have turned off the mics in the room so he couldn't talk to her. What only made this worse was that Duke could hear her screaming.

"Stop it! Let me go- I want to see my big brother!" Lily's voice screamed, before a shrill cry of pain filled the air as the soldier lifted her off the ground by her hair.

"Lily!" Duke shouted in both panic and rage, before glaring at his superior, "Let her go!"

"Tell me what I want to know," the Sergeant countered calmly.

"Fine," Duke sighed, "Fine. Sir, and thirteen hundred and twenty minutes two, or maybe three weeks ago, my transport was attacked by civilians sir- though now I wouldn't even call'em that!"

"Why were you attacked?" he asked.

"Well..." Duke bit his lip, trying to find another way to word things.

"I'm waiting Lieutenant."

"Well ya see, Sir," Duke gulped, "The civilians were attackin' cause they was hungry." Before the Sergeant could question him, Duke continued, raising his hands in defense, "Now I know it sounds crazy- I mean it's crazier than a snake kissing a mouse on their honeymoon- but it's true! One of the soldiers with on the transport had a chuck of his leg bit off after tryin' to get a civilian off the transport. About ten or fifteen minutes later he got up and started attackin' the other men- bitin'em and all kinds a stuff! Next thing I know, the transports attacked and everyone dies. Next thing I know I'm watchin' dead people get up and killin' everyone!"

"I want the truth," he glared.

"That is the truth!" Duke shouted, clenching his fists at his sides.

"I'm getting tired of this back and forth one way shit you two are trying to pull," Sergeant growled, "You've got five seconds to tell me what's really going on or I'm killing the girl."

"I told you that's everything- you've gotta believe me!"

But it was too late. The Sergeant had given the signal and gunfire rang out, the flailing body of the little girl stopping as blood splattered the glass. Duke's heart stopped a beat, his blood running cold as it drained from his face, his baby blue eyes widened with disbelief. He watched as the soldier on the other side of the mirror dropped the lifeless body, kicking it. "I told you to tell me," the Sergeant sighed, getting up to leave, "Perhaps some time alone with your though will help."

Before the Sergeant left he choked, Duke having grabbed his collar, throwing him down on the desk, before breaking his jaw. Soldiers stormed into the grabbing Duke and throwing him off the Sergeant, taking him to the medic, while the tried to restrain Duke. But Duke fought back, reversing the soldier that tried to restrain his arms, before slamming the steel chair into there back, before throwing said chair at another soldier, maiming them. Suddenly Duke felt his arms forced behind him. He tired to struggle, but was only able to see who his capture was: a soldier, maybe a few inches shorter than Victor, with chocolate brown eyes and black hair cut into a crew-cut. He held Duke still, the 2nd Lieutenant struggling to get free, before he was handcuffed.

"Corporal Colburn! Put him in the brig!" a soldier shouted, glaring at Duke, who then hopped up onto the table, roundhouse kicking the soldier that spoke quickly.

"Shut it," Duke growled, "Don't wanna ruin that pretty face, now do we, darlin'?"

The soldier saluted his commanding officer, dragging Duke away with little to no protest.

* * *

><p>Piper sighed, wondering how the others were doing. The group was divided into four smaller groups, so that they would be easier to watch and see if they were planning anything. Thankfully Piper was with Alex and Patricia, along with Victor who was currently arguing with a guard about getting some vodka, as well as Jaden and Kira. Piper hadn't really spoken to them much, they mostly kept together, what with originally being in the same group, before they were forced to Join Jason. She walked over to them, wondering what to say to them. She always hated meeting no people. She thought it was kind of redundant, but still. She smiled at them as they turned to her, "Hello."<p>

"Hi." "Hey."

"Um, I don't think we were properly introduced," Piper smiled, "My names Piper. That's Patricia and Alexis."

Jaden," the red and black haired teen said, before gesturing to the girl next to him with shoulder-length red hair, "This is Kira.

Kira waved.

"Pleasure to meet the two of you," Piper smiled, "So why did you join us?"

"You mean other than trying to get away from the horde of flesh-eaters that were following up?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"Yes, other than that," Piper smiled, trying to keep the bite from her words, _stupid wanker..._

"We're fine," Kira said in a small voice, hiding slightly behind Jaden.

Jaden blushed lightly, stiffening a little.

Kira sensed this and backed up a little, much to Jaden's disappointment. "So, uh," Kira tried to think of something to say, "How long have you guys... you know... been in the group?"

"Since the beginning," Piper said, "I went to school with Jason. Apparently, he's been a troublemaker for some time now."

"Wow," Kira said.

"Yeah, he seems..." Jaden frowned, trying to think of an appropriate word.

"An arsehole?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jaden sighed, glad he didn't have to say it.

"You get use to it, though I doubt you'll want to," Piper rolled her eyes, "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Just a week or so," Kira said.

"Yeah, my sister found her after some guy shot her, thinking she was one of Them and brought her along to heal her," Jaden explained, "But she never left."

"Well that's good," Piper nodded, smilin a little, before that died into a frown.

"STOP STARING AT MY CHEST, PATRICIA!"

* * *

><p>Haru sighed, watching Chris and Kishoku talking. No doubt they were talking about some way to take out Jason again. He'd heard the two conspiring again him for some time now, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Jason. He knew that somehow they would find out it was him that snitched and he'd get the crap beat out of him for it and he wasn't strong enough to fight them off- let alone just one of them. He sighed, wishing he was strong like Jason, or Victor, or Piper- or hell even Patricia! It was in during this day dream of him being strong that he felt something touch his shoulder and jumped in fright, sighing when he saw it was only Risu. "Oh, hey," he chuckled sheepishly.<p>

Did I scare you?, Risu wrote.

"No, I was just startled is all," Haru defended quickly, though Risu gave him a teasing look, knowing she scared him, "So, uh, did you want something?"

Are you okay?, she wrote, You seem a bit distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." Haru glanced at the two three talking, since Akira joined them, 'It's nothing. Just a little paranoid is all."

You need to relax, Risu looked at Haru sternly.

Haru laughed a little, "Kind of hard to when the world is out to get us."

Risu shrugged, relaxing in the chair, sighing n content, the sun warm against her light skin. Haru smiled, looking at her, before closing his eyes, relaxing in his chair as well. What was the worse thing that could happen, right?

"We need a plan though," Kishoku frowned. HE wasn't stupid, Jason disarmed him easily, and he was fast, so they would either have to ambush him and take him out from a distance. Chris nodded in agreement, "We're gonna have to take him at his weakest though, so he wont be able to fight back."

* * *

><p>"HELP ME!" he screamed as he was pressed against the wall, causing me to simply raise a brow before walking away as the newly reoccurring slurping sound echoed through the hallway.<p>

"You bastard!" the last convict yelled at me before rushing off to try and save the doomed fella. For a group that had managed to somehow survive being eaten and turned in the first encounter, they sure hadn't a shred of common sense.

"Carlos!" Gabriel called out before turning to run after me as I made my way to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Damnit!" Gabriel finally caught up with me as I opened the door to the roof to be embraced in the faint light of the rising sun, I quickly shut and locked it with the key that had been left in the door, "Why'd you let them die like that?"

"Did I say you guys HAD to come with me?" I sighed and walked over to the nearby railing, and it was there I saw the scale of all that had happened. "Looks like the whole city's gone the way of Them" I commented and took a quick moment to grab a nearby rag to wipe off the remaining blood on my machete. "With the rate it took over this place, wouldn't surprise me if both the North and South US'll be affected by whatever's causing this within a week or so, if not already."

"My family's…" Gabriel swallowed and fell to his knees just as a nearby gas station went up in a ball of flames, the screams of both the living and the dead filled the air. "I wonder if they're still alive…"

"Who knows" I muttered then threw the rag over the roof.

"I'll find em…" the kid nodded with an assured gaze as he stood up and leaned on the railing just as I walked away. "…Y'know you're probably not as bad as you say… Hey, you never told me your name…WHAA?"

I never heard the last of what that kid had to say due to him somehow been 'pushed' over the railing to his untimely death, I've never really given a shit about those sort of semantics. Life to me has always been a game and as I made my way to a wire with a hookline harness in my hand from my rucksack I realised. The game, has only just begun…

* * *

><p><strong>and that is the chapter. short, bitter and damn it sucked lol well that's all I got- promise to hurry with the next chapter- I wish I could get it out by my birthday next week (monday) so yeah said me cyber skittles,Dew, and monster to sty up all night and write for you sickeningly lovely fans!<strong>

**_PIECES!_  
><strong>


	20. A weekend in Peru: Sunday pt i

**y'know... i hate those ppl that say they're gonna do somethin', but then never do- and when they do it its like seriously? yeha... I'm one of those people apparently... cuz I keep tellin' you guys I'll post in a week like usual, but then two-three month go by... WHAT THE FUCK! *sigh* I blame roleplaying lol like seriously, I've had the worst case of writers block since the new year started- ya notice that?! before the new year I posted weekly, but now its like... this is my fourth chapter this year... AND THE YEAR IS HALFWAY OVER! but! I did realize something just now... today... the HOTD: Stories of the Dead's 1 year anniversary... yeah... this story is not a year old... and you guys still read it... honestly I woulda have up lmao ANYWAYS! lets get to the reviews shall we!**

**Hikari-Angel143: thank you :3 and yeah, I know what you mean- i woulda too  
><strong>

**117Jorn: I know T^T but ya also gotta think that they're in a different country and the infection hasn't reacted them until now  
><strong>

**Gureifox: cheers! *guzzles monster and twitches* but yeah I wrote that lol  
><strong>

**The Unknown Twinkie: thanks, and yes they're in the chapter. They'll have a somewhat bigger part in the next chapter I guess... not really sure how I'm gonna do it...  
><strong>

**hitsugaya taicho: I don't think anyone liked that lol thanks  
><strong>

**argentorum: lol seriously?! damn!  
><strong>

**Wolfthezero: oh yeah then prove it- READ YOUR MESSAGES!  
><strong>

**i-defy-fate: thanks lol  
><strong>

**Angel of Death's twinn: I know... I _REALLY_ am... lol  
><strong>

**okay that looks like that's it others than three new characters. So I guess all thats left is I'm 19 now (score!), happy anniversary (DD score!) and READ ON! (...shit... I need a towel...)**

* * *

><p>Peru. Peru is an incredible mixture of archaeology, historical monuments, nature and a or the black plague by the way it adventure. There are approximately 28,674,000 people living there. The seat of government there is Lima, the fifth largest city in Latin America, known as la Ciudad de los Reyes, the 'City of the Kings'. Peru is divided in three regions: The Coastal area next to the Pacific Ocean, featuring deserts, beautiful beaches and fertile valleys. The Highlands area dominated by the Andes Mountain Range, with elevations as high as 6,768 meters above sea level at the summit of the Huascarán snow-capped peak. The Jungle area of lush tropical vegetation forming part of the Peruvian Amazon Region, home to Peru's largest nature reserve areas. The main export of Peru is coca leaves, which is made to make cocaine and it is a major producer of opium. Sendero Luminoso, or Shining Path, still do bombing attempts on Lima and around Peru. But none of this matters now. Not since the dead took over this once proud country. It seemed like they just appeared out of nowhere, but they were there the entire time.<p>

A sickness came down from the north and spread over the land, poisoning everyone before they knew what was wrong. The police thought it was something like the flu, or the black plague by the way it looked and how fast it spread. They quarantined areas of the country, trying to contain the sickness, but something went wrong... someone got hurt...

_(fourty-eight hours later...)_

"How much longer are these interviews gonna take?" Ryu shouted,grabbing onto Kai and shaking him, "I need to kill zombies!"

"Dude what's with you and Zombies?" Kai asked, pushing the crazy man off him.

"Well since you asked-" Ryu grinned.

"-You shouldn't have asked," Kelsey sighed, rubbing her temple.

Ryu wrapped an arm around Kai, flipping off Kelsey in the process, "It all started when I saw Night of the Living Dead as a kid. I loved watching the zombies eat people then die. After that I watched every zombie movie, read every zombie book- even made plans for a zombie invasion. I've been dreaming about this for years, and then all the sudden in happens out of nowhere? It's... it's like..." Ryu wiped tears away, "I'm sorry I told myself I would cry..." Kai tried to pull away, but Ryu held him in place, "But when it did happen it was like Christmas in July! I ran outside and screamed, 'I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!'... and, then I flipped off the old man next door, before he was eaten alive.

Kyonto shook his head at the commotion the guy was making. He looked at his sister, seeing she was still reading a book. He was just about to speak, when the sound of gunfire filled the air. Everyone looked over towards the sound, Kyonto reaching for his guns, before remembering the military took them. He growled in angry, _If you make it through this, Wrathe, I'm going to kill you myself- bitten or not!_ Kyonto nudged his sister.

Ebisu looked up from her book to look at her brother, "What?"

Kyonto nodded towards the sounds, then glanced at the distracted soldiers.

Ebisu understood instantly, getting up and walking over to the others with her brother. SHe prodded Kai, who was about to complain, before she glared at him to shut up. She then pointed at the soldiers guarding them. She then pointed to the door.

Kai nodded in understanding, gesturing for them to lead the way, before having to clasp his hand around Ryu's mouth as he trying to shout something.

Ebisu made it to the door, pulling a small pin from her hair and began to pick the lock, while Ryu did something for the camera to focus on...

"Dat dat da-da-da-dat Circus! Dat dat da-da-da-dat, Afro CIRCUS Afro CIRCUS! Poka-dot polka-dot _polka-dot_ AF-RO!" Ryu laughed as he sang and dance, striking a funny pose at the end. Ryu was then licking the camera lens out of boredom, when the door clicked. Ebisu opened it slowly, peeking through the crack to check for cameras. When she didn't see any, her and Kyonto slipped out, closing the door on Kai and the others, the door clicking locked and left.

"Hey!" Kai glared at them as they left. He couldn't believe they did that.

"What now?"

"I guess we're stuck wating for the military," Kai grumbled, going to sit back down.

* * *

><p><em>I sort of missed these undead sons of bitches,<em>Loki realised as he flicked his machete clean of the entrails it had just recently bathed in. After being in Peru for little more then two days the horrors of Them had become a new sense of reality and so their absence he must confess haunted him more then when they had rather forcibly been thrown from the chronicles of fiction into the cruelty of reality that he knew.

The screams of panic filled the halls of the luxurious hotel as Loki walked down to the lobby, the reason was easily apparent as he watched an old couple slurp away at the intestines of one of the hotel staff; his pained expression filled his face even after slipping through the mortal coil. _A shame really, I was meaning to give Harold a tip the next time I saw him but at the moment he seems preoccupied._And so he made my way through to the exit making sure to leave a dollar bill on the nearby desk before leaving, however the desk soon Loki heard collapsed and the dying screams of another victim of the undead filled the lobby, oh well...

The city was in chaos, the people quickly abandoning their way of life and running on sheer instinct. Loki stepped back just as a biker shot passed me on the walkway and he watched bemused as he was thrown from his aging transport after a lorry slammed right into the right hand side which carried on despite the obvious offence. The masked man calmly walked past as a group of Them staggered towards their next meal which was struggling to get to its feet.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Loki heard him cry out as he continued walking. Once again panicked cries became screams of agony then spluttering as blood flooded from his mouth then finally his diners snacking was the only sound and even that was near hard to hear to the sirens, gunfire and panic filling the areas around me. "For rotting slow carcasses, they work pretty fast" Loki joked coolly "The living could learn a thing or two."

* * *

><p>Yo, can I get a drink?" Jason asked a guard, tapping the two-way mirror, "Hey you! Yes you, standin' right there in front of me. How 'bout a drink?" Surprisingly, Jason was right that there was someone standing in front of him, unfortunately he didn't get his drink. Jason sighed, wondering what the others were doing, and if they were being treated good or not. "Probably not," Jason sat in the lone chair as he thought aloud, "They're probably being sectioned off it detention cells, or quarantined outside or something. Oh well." Jason sat there quietly, taking a nap.<p>

_(With Piper)_

"Let us the bloody hell in!" Piper yelled, pounding on the door, "We can help just give us our weapons back!"

"Forget it, Piper," Patricia scoffed, still sun bathing in her bra and panties, "There's nothing we can do here, and while these military guys are busy jerking each other off, they won't be awe are stuck in here and can't do shit."

"Dah, like get me more vodka!" Victor shouted, sun bathing with Patricia, his pale Russian skin slightly burned, "Is useless. They take weapons, they take comrades, they take vodka... They leave us defensiveless!"

"No, you guys need to take this more serious," Piper frowned at them, "This is a bloody apocalypse and your acting as if being imprisoned by the military is a normal thin, but it's not!"

"They're right, Piper," Alexis piped in, sun bathing with Victor and Patricia.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"Without our weapons there's nothing we can do. We'll just have to wait it out like everyone else."

Piper's frown deepened as she crossed her arms. She knew it was true, she just didn't want to admit it out loud. Jason wasn't much of a leader, so it was her job to keep them going. Unfortunately, things were in such a mess that she didn't think she could. _Why can't things go as planned for once?_

The group was quiet after that, having run out of things to talk about. Really it seemed as if this was the end of the road for them. They would be imprisoned for years for carrying illegal firearms over the border. That was sure to be a few years in prison for them. On top of being so young with the murders of so many people under their belts- it was a sure fire way to the electric chair. Piper sighed, shaking her head, remembering that now was not the time to be thinking of things like that. She had to be strong. For the group. She had to be the leader she was meant to be! Piper put on her game face, walking over to the door and knocking on it. "can I... get some water... please?" Piper asked a soldier that appeared in the small window, her voice was gravely and dry as she heaved, gripping her chest.

The soldier unlocked the door, piper backing up as he walking in with the glass of water, before she charge at him, jumping up to put him in a headlock. The soldier was taken by surprise, trying to flip The dark haired English girl off him. Piper twisted in the air, kicking off the wall to another then another, until the soldier was thrown off balance, falling with Piper directly above him, before whipping around downward, slamming the soldier head first into the ground, a sickeningly loud _snap!_ filled the air as Piper released the corpse of the soldier. When she stood up, she looked at the others, who were giving her the exact same disbelieving blank look. "What?" She grabbed his assault rifle, tossing it over to Victor along with two extra clips. She then grabbed the sidearm he hand and handed it to Alexis, before grabbing his combat knife. Shen then made her way to the door, when patricia complained, "Why don't I get a gun?" Before Piper could answer, another soldier stepped into the doorway reaching for her. She quickly stabbed him in the hollow of his throat up into his head. She then flipped backwards, kicking the knife further into his head, pinning it into the top of the doorway. She then took the riffle off him and gave it to Patricia, taking the second sidearm and giving it to Alexis as well. "Damon can you handle this?" Piper asked, handing him the second soldiers combat knife, before ripping hers out of the dead solder.

"I can try," damon said uncertainly.

"that's good enough- lets go!" Patricia shouted, running into the hall.

Piper rolled her blue eyes as her and the others left their holding cell as well.

_(with Haru)_

"What do you say, Risu, time to get out of here?" Haru asked, standing up and stretching.

Risu nodded, standing up and stretching as well. She watched as Haru walked over to the door, taking a small tact out of his pocket. He walked over to the door, fiddling with the lock, Jamming it into the lock. He then sprinted back trying to tackle Chris, only to fail. Chris growled, grabbing Haru and lifting him off his feet and punching him in the face. He tried to defend himself, but was easily overpowered by the angered teen. Risu tried to help him, but she was held back by Vanny and Akira, fearing that she might get hurt in the process. Luckily, the soldiers stormed in and brought up the fight, carrying Haru out to a medical wing for immediate attention.

After the soldier's left, shutting the door behind them, Risu frowned at Chris. "The fuck are you looking at?" Chris growled, glaring darkly at her. Risu just shook her head at Chris, heading for the door. "Hey, Mute, its locked remember?" he reminded her mockingly. Risu opened the door, leaving everyone speechless. She grabbed her papers and her pencil, writing something down then passed it to Vanny to read.

"Haru used a tack to jam the locking mechanism, so when they come in and close the door, it wouldn't lock," Vanny read, everyone giving Risu a bewildered look, "He started the fight with Chris so the soldiers would come in for him and leave- leaving to door accessible."

"That's why he attacked me?" Chris frowned, thinking he had underestimated how smart the kid was. "Whatever, we have a way out, so lets go." He headed for the door with the others.

* * *

><p>"Ken!"<p>

A young man with short dark brown hair- that looked near black- tied in a short pony tail wiped the sweat from his brow as he stood up straight, looking over at his shift supervisor with a scowl, his deep brown eyes looked as if a void had swallowed all color from his eyes. "What?

"You've been working for hours, go home, take a break, do something!" The supervisor growled, walking off.

Ken sighed, finishing what he was doing, before clocking out. He'd been working for the past third days straight. It was nothing for Ken, he's worked longer. And having money was more important than going to school would be. He wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a long awaited drink from his canteen. He grabbed his things from his locker, leaving the factory. It was strange, the peaceful quiet that followed and engulfed him. The city was usually loud with cars, and shouting, and was busy with people walking-slash-running through the streets. but today was different. It was a strangely peaceful quiet. Of course this silence was broken by the sudden screams of terror.

Ken ran to investigate.

* * *

><p>Jason yawned, stretching as he woke up the the sound of gunfire and screaming filled his ears. He sighed in content, before frowning, someone was trying to open his door. He got up, ready to get interrogated again, but blinked when he saw Kyonto and Ebisu walk threw the door. He laughed loudly, earning strange looks from the siblings. "Honestly, you two're the <em>last<em> people I'd expect to come walkin' through that door," Jason admitted as he laughed.

Kyonto rolled his eyes, looking at Ebisu.

"We need to go," the multi-color haired girl said, "The compound is getting overrun by _Them_."

"Where're the others?" Jason asked, stretching.

"In separate rooms," she told him, "We were split up into three groups. Odds are they are trying to escape as well. If not, we'll get them."

"Well, don't you two sound like part of the group," Jason smirked, "What happen? That stick finally get outta your ass?"

Kyonto clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes, leaving the room. Ebisu followed him, along with Jason. She looked at Jason, pointing down the hall, "Duke is being held in the brig. We'll go to the Armory for our weapons. Get the rest of the group and meet us outside."

"How the hell do you know these things?!" Jason felt like his brain was fried.

"None of your business," Kyonto growled in his husky tone of voice, before him and Ebisu walked off.

Jason sighed, heading down the hall that Ebisu pointed out. He stumbled onto a corpse eating a screaming soldier. He cried out of help from his squad- who had long abandoned him, watching the undead body eat away at his entrails, blood pooling around them thick as paint. Jason tapped his steel cuffed boot, catching the zombie's attention. He continued to tap his foot, coaxing the thing away from the soldier, before kicking its face in. The sound of bone crunching under the force of the kick. He then turned to the soldier, who was thanking him, begging for medical attention. But Jason knew better. He knew if he let him live he would turn and infect someone else. So he did the responsible thing and kicked him in the face, breaking his jaw with a shriek of pain, before stomping on his neck, silencing his cries. He cleared the body of weapons, explosives, and ammo- even found a snickers!- before heading to the Brig.

_(In the Brig)_

Duke was rocking back and forth, her voice- her screams of terror calling out for him.

_Stop it! Let me go- I want to see my big brother!_

The soft voice that was giggling moments before they landed was crying out for him.

_Jason! Duke!_

And he was powerless to save her.

*_BANG!*_

But the sadness soon faded, being replaced by the rage that was left boiling over. The hatred for the Sergeant that ordered the shot. He was going to make him pay. He was damn sure of it. Duke's head snapped to the side as he heard the door to the Brig open, followed by whistling. As the sound of whistling and footsteps got louder, Duke stepped back, ready to pounce like a lion to a gazelle. A shadowed body stopped in front of his cell, looking around as it unlocked his door, pulling it open. The moment it opened, Duke tackled the person, slamming them against the wall, raising his fist before stopping, "Jason?"

"Geez, bro, is that how you thank people now?" Jason laughed, "You were only in there for a few hours!"

"Sorry, I..." Duke didn't know what to say. He almost injured a close friend. It was unforgivable, "Sorry, just... They killed Lily..."

Jason eyes widened, taking in his words, before growling, "lets go."

"Jason wait," Duke frowned, "I wanna be the one to take out Sarge, y'hear? It's me own fault Lily's gone- let me make things right. Just point me in the right direction and move."

Jason was quiet for a moment, breathing, before looking at Duke, "Out the doors. Go right, I'll go left. Mean outside with the others."

"Yes sir," Duke growled with growing anticipation as he left the Brig quickly, hiding his tears from Jason.

Jason didn't both hiding his though. He was use to this now, crying over someone you love that's died- though I doubt the article talks about Zombie.

* * *

><p>Piper ripped her knife out of the jugular of a solider, grabbing the rifles from them and handing them to Jaden and Kari, "Are you two okay with this?" Piper asked.<p>

"I've got no problem with it," Jaden said, loading his rifle, "They would have died soon anyways."

Kari nodded shyly. Even after being held captive with them for two days, she wasn't use to being social with them yet. She loaded the gun looking through the sight.

"Right then, lets go," Piper said, leading the charge. The others followed, slowly making their way through the halls of the compound. Every now and then a group and soldiers would pass by down the hall or see them. They made quick work of them, leaving behind a blood mess. At one point the undead found them. They tried to shoot them down, but more and more began to pile in, so they ran, running down the halls of the falling military base, before they started to hear banging. Deciding to investigate. AS it turned out they had for Kai and the others there. After a very brief- which was made short by the walking corpses, the group ran. "We need more weapons!" Piper shouted.

"No shit, Sherlock," Patricia yelled as she ran, "What was your first damn clue?!"

"Don't yell at me damnit!" Piper yelled back.

As the two argued, Alexis noticed that Damon was falling behind. The boy yelped as a zombie moved into his path, groaning with an insatiable hunger, tripping over it. She ran at the two as the zombie grabbed his arm. He was too scared to move, just closed his eyes, ready for the pain and to scream with it. But the pain never came.  
>He opened his eyes to see the older tomboy kick the zombie in the face, crushing it's skull and breaking it's neck- nearly taking it's head off with the kick. She looked down at him, helping him up,"Watch what your doing- now's not the time to be clumsy!" She took his hand and ran, not giving him the chance to reply. They caught up with the others, stopping as they saw two people knelt down by a door.<p>

Piper quickly recognized who it was and went over to them, "How the bloody hell did you get out?"

Kyonto snapped to attention, aiming an M60 sub-machine gun at her, before grumbling, lowering it when he saw the rest of the group walked over with her. It was then that Ebisu heard a click. She stood up opening the door to the Armory. A small squad of soldiers was held up in there, aiming at the group, but was too late to fire- Kyonto having got the jump on them. Everyone hurried into the room, grabbing their things and a few other things, filling a pair of duffle bags they found with more weapons and as much ammo as they could fit in them. Victor slung his AK47 over his shoulder, grabbing the bags and heading outside with the others, when all the sudden-

"Well don't you all look ready for war," Jason laughed, walking over to them with Haru, Riku, Chris- who looked pissed and had a busted lip and a bruised jaw, Vanny, Kishoku- who had a black eye and was holding his side.

"What happen to them?" Patricia asked.

"They tied to jump me so I kicked their asses," Jason shrugged, grabbing his belts and putting them back on, before grabbing his holsters and clipping them on the belts. He slit his handguns Envy and Rage into their holsters, then his revolver, followed his his sword. Jason watched as the others grabbed their things- as well as a few extra toys. Kishoku grabbed a pump-action shotgun and two standard handguns, Akira grabbed an assault rifle and a gas powered shot-gun, Chris grabbed an mp5 and a .45 Taurus revolver. Haru grabbed a Noveske 18" SPR with the Vltor VIS upper, a Nightforce 3.5-15X50 F1 scope and a bi-pod attachment. "Damn!" Jason went wide-eyed, Victor whistling at the gun, "You sure you can handle that?"

Haru fired the gun at Jason, pigging a zombie in the forehead that was about to bite Jason, making the raven haired teen jump, "Yeah. I can handle it."

"Well alright then!" Jason chuckled nervously, still a little shaken, seeing as the bullet was centimeters from grazing him. Jason looked at the group, nodding, "Alright we need to get to the plane, but that not all that important right now." Jason could see the confused looks and continued, "Think of it as payin' back! You've all killed so many people- both dead and alive- so time to repent. We have the firepower and the number to save people, so why not do what we can to save as many as we can, right? "I want three teams put together! First team is Alexis, Victor, Patricia, Haru, Chris, and Piper- Chris since you think you'd be such a better leader than me- you can lead this squad."

"What?" Chris blinked, taken off guard at the suddenness of the request. He had just tried to kill Jason- failed, but tried- and he was put in charge?!

"Next team is Kelsey, Akira, Jaden, Vanny, Kishoku, and Risu-" Jason started.

"Riku," the dark haired girl growled.

"-Riku. Kelsey, your in charge," Jason finished.

"Got it," Kelsey nodded.

"Third team is Kira, Kyonto, Ryu, Kai, Ebisu, Sabrina, and Damon- Kai, your in charge, so don't screw up," JAson chuckled.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Now hold on one moment," Piper stepped up, "What about you?"

"Me?" Jason pointed to himself, "I'm gonna do what I do best!" There was a long pause as everyone waited for Jason to continue. "Disappear, kill shit, and piss people off- I thought you guys knew this," Jason looked at them like what he said was common knowledge, before clapping his hands together, "Alright lets move! Team one go into town and save as many people as you can- if they're bit, kill'em, if they're injured but not bit do what you can for them. Team two, your gonna stay here and help who you can- and... please try to find duke and if you see him, tell him to meet me at the Peak... Alright- team three! Your gonna clear the airfield. We need to be able to get the plane moving once we're ready so yeah, airfields. Alright that's it, move out!"

The newly divided groups went out into the areas they were told. Kelsey's group speaking in hushed tones, so that any nearby soldiers didn't hear them.

* * *

><p>"Focus your fire!" a commanding officer cried out from over the wall of the compound Loki was passing as the unmistakable echo of machinegun fire blazed. From the looks of Them that had successfully broken through the main gates it was evidently having little effect; only one in about twenty dropped from the raining torrent of bullets.<br>"Don't hold back!" another officer called out in panic before his pained screams, followed by several others filled the air; little reason as to why.

Were he not running down on supplies and ammunition Loki wouldn't have bothered with the place, however that was not so. Putting on his half face mask; the assassin noticed a sign post leaning against the wall, taking a quick breath seconds later he raced towards it, propelled himself by his shoulders and hoisted his body up onto it before using the momentum to bound on top of the wall then quickly crouched and rolled as he landed on the other side. Slipping into a military barrack normally would've required planning, timing and the mastery of disguise in 'the old days' but Loki's presence went completely ignored as the soldiers were too preoccupied with the swarming horde taking up all of the attention.

"What the?" one of the guards on the roof called as he looked the masked man's way and aimed his submachine gun, Loki instinctively rushed and rolled behind a small pile of bodies but the would be sniper and several of his comrades were suddenly overwhelmed by several zombified teenagers in their school uniform and two adults who I imagined could've been their teachers. 'Talk about a school trip' Loki rolled his eyes and looked around as the sickening slurping and crunching was blending in with the cries of retreat and the showering pattering of bullets. The masked assassin noticed a blind spot in the soldiers forces where several of Them had began their own invasion. Quickly grabbing a pipe bomb from his backpack Loki lit the fuse and let it roll towards the front gate.  
>Just as planned; when it detonated the remaining forces sidetracked themselves with the 'threat' long enough for Loki to break into a sprint and throw himself through an opened window, rolling as he landed hard on the tiled flooring.<p>

"Eat this you fucking freaks!" Loki heard a soldier bellow from a nearby hall way as he unloaded his entire clip on a group of Them honing in on him and another soldier who was bleeding profusely from his shoulder; bitten, without a doubt. Loki knelt quietly as the duo stood outside the door which was his only barrier between himself and danger lurking.  
>"Shit I'm out!" the first soldier growled as he threw his machine gun aside and pulled out his sidearm, Loki raised a brow as he finally got the idea to aim at one of the zombies foreheads, within seconds it dropped dead once more; seconds after that the other corpses dropped at the sound of the bullet flying from the barrel.<br>"We've found their weakspot…Drayson" the other soldier chuckled as he leaned against the nearby wall.  
>"Yeah, we'd better report to the Serge" the soldier known as Drayson replied as he helped his buddy to walk.<p>

"Should be easy now we…" Drayson's sentence was cut short, just as his neck as the masked man quickly shot up behind the two and swung his machete.  
>"The fu…" the injured soldier quickly dropped as Loki spun and snapped his neck in a single motion with his bare hands, sheathing the machete after ritually flicking the blood and viscera from it he wandered on through the complex. "There's some information I'd rather not become common knowledge, not while They're keeping the heat off." Loki spoke coldly back at his dead company, narrowly avoiding a blind lunge from a rogue zombie as he began to climb a stairway.<p>

Loki ventured silently through the second floor corridor when a sudden murmur caught his attention. "Voices…" Loki drew his pistol and clipped on the silencer as he braced for the next encounter. Loki turned the corner, gun raised, only to have six more aimed at him, "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>so that's the chapter! all the other OCs that are hoinh to join the group will be in the next chapter- and it will be the LAST CHAPTER for the second Arc. so I hope you guys keep reading I'll see what I can do about the next chapter. <strong>

**whelp! Now I'm off to Alabama (literally)! **

**_PIECES!_  
><strong>


	21. Filler: Anniversary of the Dead pt i

**how's everyone? sorry for the late chapter as always. so I just got back from Alabama a little while ago- so much for just a few days right?- and have been working on this chapter as much as possible. as the title says its an anniversary chapter. I figured that since last month was the one year mark for this story why not, right? so anyways, all that's happening is a recap and some fuckin' around alright? so lets move to reviews.**

**Angel of Death's sister: thank you thank you**

**117Jorn: I know right, it'll be funny**

**Gureifox: so very true. Only time will tell**

**wolfthezero: thank you thank you...though I don't remember what the message was... lol**

**Axcel: ...damn now that I think about it thats right... the zombies are fuckin' screwed... no wonder HOTD taks place in Japan LMFAO**

**okay that's it sooo...**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, welcome, welcome- to the first anniversary chapter of 'HOTD: Stories of the Dead'- or whatever the author decides he wants to call this thing- U', OUR HOST JASON WRATHE!" Jason stood up, the room filling with applause as the raven feather teen ran a hand through his silky hair, winking an amber-green eye at the audience, the choir of sighing women made him laugh, before he was slapped upside the head.<p>

"Knock it off, Jason. Sorry everyone- while this _is_ the anniversary chapter, _I'm_ the real host, - please, call me Acidic," Acidic smiled, waving at the applauding crowd, before glaring at the lounging Jason, "Outta my chair."

Jason rolled his eyes, but didn't disobey, moving into a plush seat on the side.

"So let's get started, shall we?" Acidic smiled, pulling out a script, "Okay, sooo from what I understand we'll be discussing the first Arc, answering questions I got from Emails, messages, texts, and Phone calls; and other stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" Jason asked curiously.

"Stuff," Acidic rolled his eyes, "Like introing some of the mains for the next season and Such."

"Cool, well let's get started with stuff, shall we?!" Jason spread his arms, earning a cheer.

"Right, well, lets start with introing the mains from the first season, okay? So lets get-" Acidic's phone rang, "Hold on a sec." He pulled out his phone, going to his texts and saw one from an unknown number, frowning as he read it out loud, "Tell Jason to get his ass home now."

"Who the hell was that from?" Jason blinked.

"Dunno, ir's an unknown number," Acidic shrugged, closing his phone. "So anyways," he shook his head, "Lets return to the subject at hand. Everyone, you already know the first main, Jason.' Acidic paused, expecting Jason to make some grand gesture.

Jason looked at Acidic, "What? I already gave my intro. Who's next?"

Acidic rolled his eyes, "Okay, next is everyone's favorite Brit! Please welcome Piper Mason!"

Piper walked out from backstage, smiling and waving as the crowd applauded, the song _Invisible_ _Titans_ by_ I Am Abomination _was playing in the background, before taking a seat next to Jason. He straight black hair was swept over her left shoulder her bright blue eyes glaring slightly at Jason, before smiling at Acidic, "Ello, Acidic."

"Hey there, Piper, how are you?" Acidic smiled back at her, "Anythin' new come up or happen to you?"

"Well, other than a swamp dick wanker telling me that a crap-neck fluency wants me to rimjob her pussy and wanted me to lick his yaballs," Piper said, giggling "Nothing new."

Crickets chirping was the only sound in the room, Acidic and Jason shared a look, before chuckling nervously, "Riiiight, so anyways-"

"Why're you so fuckin' weird?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowing as he shook his head.

"Why are you such an arse?" Piper countered with a glare.

"Blame him," Jason pointed an accusing finger at Acidic, "I'm based off him."

"Oh what _ever!" _Acidic shouted, "You took on a life of your own when we were 7- it's not my fault people hate to like you!" Acidic saw that he was about to speak again, but cut him off quickly, "So anyways! Piper, lets talk about the first Arc and your first encounter with Jason and how it effected you, okay? Lets start with the first chapter- two major things happened in that chapter- you met Jason," Jason stood up, grinning as he struck a pose, before sitting again, "And you lost the love of your life, Grey."

A chorus of 'aw's left the audience.

Piper nodded slowly, a sad smile played at her lips, "Yes, it was... it was hard. But there are more important things at the moment to worry about right now."

"okay, well, lets start with Jason's intro, shall we?" Acidic smiled, gesturing to the screen.

_(start Playback)_

_"Grey!" the art girl cried, distracted just long enough for the student to push her to the ground. The girl reached out for something, anything to help her, when she found her bag. The student on top of her bent down to bite her, she produced a pair of scissors from her bag. Without second thought, she rammed the scissors into the boys chest, and pushed him off her. She then ran to Grey's side and tried to get the guy off him. It was then that Grey gave out an ear-splitting scream of agony as blood-shot up from his arm. The girl, frozen in the spot, stared at the blood. Before she could do anything else, the student she stabbed grabbed her, scissors still in his chest. Her eyes widened at the sight. But as the boy goes to bite her again, blood shoots out his mouth, as well as the tip of a metal object, followed by a loud gunshot that blew the head off of the student biting Grey._

"DAMN, THAT FELT GOOD!" _a guy yells. His eyes were green with an amber middle. He had medium length spiky black hair that shined a bluish-purple in the light of the Art room. He wore black and white converse, black fitted jeans that were stained red and what seemed to be white, a white T-shirt stained red with a skull in the corner, and tattoos parading down his left arm. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place it._

_That is until Grey shouted, "Jason!"_

_"Jason?" The girl repeated, looking from Grey back to the familiar stranger. "Jason Wrathe from Speight's third period class?"_

_"Yeah, that's right," Jason grinned, but then looked at the girl and frowned, "Who're you?" Jason looked the girl over. No doubt, she was cute, but he's never seen her before. She had Waist long straight black, bright blue eyes, and had a little skull earing in her right ear. She wore a _Mindless Self Indulgence_ T-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and purple high tops. But still no recollection._

_"Lefty," the girl said, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Lefty?" Jason looked at the girl confused, before understanding flashed across his face, "_OOOH, _He told you about that?"_

_"My name is Piper," the girl said, rolling her eyes, "Piper mason. I'm in almost all your classes..."_

_"Sorry, don't know you." Jason shrugged._

_"I'm Grey's girlfriend."_

_"Still don't- wait_ what?" _Jason looked wide-eyed from her to Grey, before stretching his hand out to Grey. "Okay, hand'em over." he demanded._

_"Hand what over?" Grey asked as he cleaned the bite."_

_"The condoms you took from my locker, hand'em over!" Jason repeated, earning a wide-eyed look from Grey, while he received a looked that said, _'What did he just say?'

_"I can explain-"_

_"Come on man, there's no way in _HELL_ you're fuckin' this girl." Jason persisted._

_"You have condoms on you?" Piper asked in a sweet way, but it was so sweet you could feel the bitter threat behind them._

_Grey didn't know what to do, and after a long mental debate he caved. "Backpack, front pocket." he answered, dressing his wound._

_"Thank you." Jason says, grabbing Grey's bag and producing the condoms from them. Piper looked at Grey with a threatening glare, but before she could say anything Jason spoke up. "So why are you guys down here, didn't you hear the announcement?"_

_"Y'know Jason, I completely forgot that the Art wings' Speakers were under repair for the next week, and were such off, so could you please, tell us what the announcements said." Grey's sarcasm was so subtle a snail could tell._

_Jason stuck his tongue out at him before speaking. "Well first, the basketball team has an away game at six and had to leave, then some useless stuff about the school evacuating and whatnot." he says, waving his hand around._

_"What was that?" Grey asked, caught by the last statement._

_"School evacuation?" Piper repeated, "Why would they do something like that?"_

_"Oh, because students and teachers are eating each other." Jason stated in a matter-of-fact tone, like it was the most normal thing in the world._

_"_What?"_ Piper and Grey shouted in unison, incredulously. "Be serious, man," Grey growled, "Are you tellin' me that people are (eating) each other?"_

_"Do I _look_ like I'd make shit like that up?" Jason's voice was so cold, so dangerously low, that if Grey hadn't seen his mouth form the words, he would have thought someone else said them._

_Piper, who had been thinking over the words Jason previously said, thought of something strange. "But wait, I stabbed that boy in the chest with my scissors," she spoke incriminatingly, "How was he still alive?"_

_"Because he was one of _'Them'."_ Jason answered her._

"Them?"

_"You know, _Them,"_ Jason enunciated, "The walking dead, flesh-eaters, _ZOMBIES! _Like the movies, only in real life."_

_"And let me guess, if you get bit by one of _Them_ you'll turn into one of _Them?"_ Piper asked rolling her eyes._

_"Duh!" Jason's eye then caught sight of Grey's arm. "What happened to you?"_

_"I slipped off the table and banged up my arm." Grey lied swiftly, earning a knowing nod from Jason._

_"Yeah well , we'd better get going, before anyone else decided to come to the Art wing for a man-wich." Jason joked, passing his gun to Grey and offering Piper his knife._

_"No thank you," she says, ripping her scissors out of the dead students chest, "I'm good." She then goes and grabs her art supplies and puts them in her shoulder bag._

_"Hey, wait, why do you have a gun in school anyway?" Grey shouted._

_"_Pft!,_ I think the real question is why don't _you?"_ Jason countered, peering out the classroom door._

_"'Cause I'm a good student," Grey replied, irritably, "what's your excuse?"_

_"'Cause I was prepared for a zombie invasion! And who wins the argument? Me, bitch, now let's go!" Jason walks out the door cautiously, followed by Grey._

What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into now?, _Piper thought as she followed after them._

_(End Playback)_

"Wow, Jason, are you that much of an ass?" Acidic laughed.

"No, I get worse," Jason laughed, "But you gotta admit that was pretty damn funny!"

"Okay, fine it was, are ya happy?" Acidic asked, grinning, before his smile faded. He handed Piper a tissue.

Piper smiled through teary eyes, taking the tissue and wiping the forming tears away. She as somewhat surprised that Jason offered his sympathy, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling for her. "Sorry," the midnight haired teen sniffled, "It's just been some time since I saw him is all..."

"How's it feel," Acidic smiled softly, "Seeing you one you love again?"

Piper was about to answer when Jason cut in, "You guys do realize that we still need to do the playback of Grey's death right?"

"Right," Acidic coughed, "Almost forgot. Lets deal with that first."

Piper and Jason nodded, turning to the screen.

_(Start Playback)_

Click!

_Pipers ears perked up at the sound. She turned around to see Jason standing behind her with the Beretta in hand, aimed at Grey. "_No!_"__ she cried, her tears spilling down her cheeks, burning at her skin. Piper jumped up and reached for the gun, trying to pry it from Jason. Jason didn't speak. He didn't budge. He held onto the gun, no matter how hard Piper pulled. The sound of her cries burned at his heart, as memories of his sister crying as their mother was gunned down in front of them; their father too late to save her._

_"I can't..." Jason muttered, causing Piper to stop and look up at him through tear filled eyes. "I wont let him become one of _Them_...I can't."_

_Piper knew he was right. And she didn't want to see the man she loved turn into one of those _Things _either, but... Piper wiped her eyes clear of tears and adopted a determined look. "Then let me do it." She stated, forcing Jason to look at her with wide eyes, "Let me be the one to take his life... please..."_

_Jason nodded, handing her the gun and backing away, looking out for any undead that might be around._

_Piper fell to her knees, clutching the gun to her chest. Its heavy, cold metal biting into her skin through her shirt. She looked at Grey, the smile on his face was one of pure peace._

_"Can I have one last request?" Grey asked in a playful tone. When Piper nodded, he beckoned her closer. Grey whispered into her ear, telling her his final request with his hoarse voice. When Piper backed away from him, giving him an odd look, he said, "Please?"_

_Piper nodded seldomly, "Okay. But can I ask you for something in return?" When Grey nodded slowly, she leaned in, whispering, "_Kiss me..._"_ _As their lips touched, she could taste the rust and metallic taste of blood that coated his lips and mouth. His once sweet kisses were now tainted and bitter. When she finally pulled away, she looked at his peace face smiling with his eyes closed. Piper stood up holding the gun with both hands, aimed at her loves forehead, and closed her eyes as tears began to build again as she pulled the trigger._

_(Stop Playback)_

Soft sobs were hear both off stage and on stage. audience members holding each other in the touching love filled moment, handing each other tissues. Jason patted Piper's back, before realizing it wasn't Piper crying. The two looked to the right, to the host as he quickly looked away from them and the audience. "Dude... are you... Are you _crying?!" _Jason exclaimed incredulously.

"Noyourcryin'- shut up!" Acidic turned away, discreetly wiping tears away.

"You little bitch.." Jason make a cross between disappointment and face at his creator. He looked over at Piper, seeing the same look on her fae that was on his.

"Is he really the writer?" Piper asked in slight unease and disbelief.

"Sadly," Jason sighed, before shouting, "Will you just move on?!"

"Fine!" Acidic shouted back, before looking at the audience, "I guess that's enough of this chapter then, lets just move on to the next on, alright the next main character in the First Arc was obvious, please welcome Duke!"

The song Chicken Fried by the Zac Brown Band was playing as the favored southern marine walked on stage, tipping his hat to the applauding fans, before taking a seat next to Piper, hi-fiving Jason with a huge cheesy grin. He took off his ray bon aviators, his baby blue eyes shining as he spoke, "Howdy there, Acidic! Good seein' you again."

"Nice to see you too, Duke," Acidic nodded, smiling, "Say do you mind if we skip over your intro to he group? There's a more important scene I wanna play that had a pretty big impact on the group- whether they know it or not."

"Not at all," Duke shook his head in understanding.

"Grea thanks- so then lets get to the point and move on to our next two intros! First we have Patricia!"

The blonde strutted onto the stage blowing a kiss to the crowd as New Moon by Swallow the Sun played going and taking a seat next to Duke, her cheeks flushed. "And now, Sabrina!" The midnight haired girl came onto the stage, her emerald green eyes sparkling with mirth as she waved, smiling at Jason, who smiled back, though Acidic could see it was somewhat forced. He leaned into Jason, whispering, "Dude, what's up?"

"She's a stage 3 Clinger," Jason murmured, before straightening when Sabrina came to sit behind him.

"Right, so!" Acidic sat up, "Sorry for skippin' your intro scenes girls, but there is a very important scene in this chapter that I'm sure everyone wants to not see again. Just... just look at the screen.

_(Start Playback)_

_"Jason..."_

_Jason looked up to see Piper's face looking pale. "What's up?" Jason looked around at teh people in front of his house. "Why's everyone look like they'd seen a ghost?"_

_"Jathon!" Clare came running out from behind Sgt. Monroe and hugged him. When Jason hugged her back, he noticed that Clare's arm was bandaged._

_"Clare-bear, what happen?" Jason's voice was all kinds of concern and pain as he removed the bandages to see a nasty bite wound._

_"Daddy bit me," Clare sniffed._

_Jason's eyes were on Sgt. Monroe, "Did he now..." he voice, dangerously low as his eyes narrowed to slits. "Here, Clare-bear," Jason reached into one of the bags in the back seat and gave her a bag of gummy bears, "I'm gonna go talk to daddy, okay?" When Clare nodded, he walked over to Monroe. "Is it true?" Sgt. Monroe didn't speak, Just nodded._

_"We thought it best to wait for you," Sgt. Monroe said, "Before doing anything."_

_"Give me a silencer." Jason stated. Sgt. Monroe looked at Jason incredulously, but didn't dare challenge Jason in his current state. He passed Jason a pistol with a silencer already attached. Jason hid it in his waistband as Clare came up to them. "Clare-bear, I want you to close your eyes, and cover your ears, okay?" Clare was confused, but smiled and did as she was told. Jason shot Monroe a look, and opened the door to the house and walked in. He found what was left of his father in a corner chewing on something. Jason walked up to him, tapping his feet on the hardwood floor, attracting its attention. The man who was once Jason's father stood up and came at him. Jason raised the gun and said, _"Go to hell, you sack of shit..."_ He pulled the trigger only once. That one shot was all it took to end the life of the man who raised him. As Jason walked back outside, he nodded at Sgt. Monroe. He then tapped Clare on her shoulder. When Clare smiled up at him, he smiled back as if he didn't just kill his dad. "Hey Clare-bear, why don't you see if anyone else wants gummy nears? I bought plenty."_

_"Okay!" she nodded, skipping off toward the medical tent. Jason slowly raised his gun again, before Piper noticed what was going on._

_"Jason, _what are you-"_ But it was too late. Jason fired that gun one more time. The shot lifted the little seven year old girl off the ground, sending her head first into the ground and skidding a few feet away from where she once stood. After that, Jason walked toward the gate, While Piper stared, wided-eyed with her hands covering her mouth, at the body of the cheerful little girl she just met earlier that day._

_"Jason, wait up!" Duke shouted, running after Jason, only to stop when Jason shot at him. He looked up at his friend with the same wide eyes as Piper._

_"If anyone follows me," Jason said, just loud enough for the wind to carry his words, "I'll kill you where you stand." He then set out and left the base. Not looking back once. Not even sparing a glance at the sister he adored _so much..._ The sister he just killed._

_(End Playback)_

Sobs and cries of the little girls name was heard throughout the room as the audience shared tissues. Acidic and Sabrina were crying, while Jason just clenched his jaw. Everyone looked worriedly at him, thinking he was going to snap again, and in all honesty Jason thought about it. But he knew better. He knew that if he did, he'd hurt someone and that wasn't good for business. So he restrained himself just a bit longer. He looked at Acidic, telling him to move on and he did.

"So now that that's over with!" Acidic clapped, "Lets get moving on! We got all the mains up here- Jason, Piper, and Duke, so lets get everyone else up and move on!" the crowd cheered wildly as the rest of the crew from the First Arc came on stage and took seats- Victor, Lily, Alexis, Kishoku, Akira, Chris, Vanny, Risu, Haru, Kai, Kyonto, Ebisu, Damon, Jaden, Kelsey, Kira, and Ryu- talking to each other, before Acidic cleared his throat, "Anyways! Lets go onto the questions for the chapters. We'll do two questions for each chapter, okay? Each question is gonna be answered by a different person from the chapter, so here we go! First question, from Veronica in Albania asks, 'Piper, how did it feel to kill the man you love, then get stuck alone with Jason?'"

"Oh fuck you!" Jason flipped off the camera's hoping the girl that sent that in would see it.

Piper laughed, a sad smile on her lips, "Well it was very hard. It hurts when a loved one dies- and at times like these when killing them with your own hands to end their suffering, it.. it's a true test of love... As for being stuck with Jason." Piper gave him a hard look, raising a teasing eyebrow, "It has its ups and downs."

"Well gee, aren't I the cat's pajamas," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Right well, next question!" Acidic said, "From Matt in Michigan. 'Patricia, everyone had a reaction to Jason killing Clare, but no one heard anything from you. What was going through your head?'"

"Huh?" Patricia blinked, "Oh, right... I wasn't actually paying attention to what was going on at the time, so I don't really give a shit." THe crowd glared at the blonde, talking bad about her, before she glared back, "Oh shut up! Like any of you gave Clare a second thought after Jason killed her! I bet the only thought in your heads was i can't believe Jason did that, what's going to happen in the next chapter!"

THe crowd shut up almost instantly.

"That's right, bitches," Patricia glared.

"Riiiight," Acidic nodded, "Next question. Dylan from New Mexico asks, 'Duke, What was it like fighting your best friend since childhood?'"

"It wasn't hard," Duke smiled, "I mean me and Jason boxed a lot between classes in school or durin' recess, so it kinda came naturally."

"Yeah, sing it Lionel," Jason and Acidic whispered, humming _Naturally_ by _Lionel Richie._ "Okay, next question's from Victor from Russia to Voctor about this scene." Acidic played the scene on screen.

_(Start Playback)_

_"Mmm... No don't... I say no... Stay away from my vodka!" Victor shouted, finally waking up. His head snapped up, but did you so quickly that he hit hid head off a pillar behind him. Victor tried to rub his face, but soon realized they were tied behind his back. He tries looking around, but can't see much in the dark room. As he struggled he heard a shuffling to he's right. "Who's there?" Victor demanded as fear crept dangerously close to his heart. With no answer the shuffling got closer and closer, while victor began to panic, the best he could to distance himself from the sound. But when he felt its warm breath blow against the nape of his neck, he froze, knowing his time was up._

_"Victor, it's me, Jason." A familiar voice whispered hastily, as theysettled down beside him._

_"Jason! Oh thank Rasputin, I had horrible dream! I dreamt Jessica Alaba was dating Paul Walker and they were in ocean, and she was giving him mouth-to-mouth and I was screaming at her to let him die, but she did not listen. And then we were at party at rescort and Paul touched my vodka, and-"_

"Sshh!"_ Jason hushed quietly, "You have to be quiet. If they know your awake then we'll- wait are you talking about _Into the Blue?_"_

_Victor whipped toward Jason's voice to his right. "Is really movie?"_

_"Yeah, but it didn't do as good as they thought. See, they play-"_

_A blinding white light shined down on the two, causing them to cringe from the suddenness of it. Laughter bubbled around the two of them. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they noticed they were in some sort of factory, but everything was pushed around the edges of the room making it look like a pit. The two turned toward the sound of footsteps and saw a group og guys heading toward them._

_"Damn. That film must have been shit, this place is full of stiffs!" Victor told Jason, earning a chuckle._

_"SHUT UP!" one of them shouted, punching Victor in the jaw. Victor recovered from the punch quickly, and spat on the guys shoes. When he raised his fist again, a husky hispanic voice stopped him._

_(Stop Playback)_

"Duh..." Victor nodded.

"Okay, so the question is," Acidic read, "'where do you come up with your lines?'"

"Well is gift really and-" Victor said before getting interrupted by Acidic.

"He's based off Nikolai from CoD."

"Don't tell everyone!" Victor shouted.

Acidic rolled his eyes, getting back to work, "Next question, for Jason, from Kiki in Intercourse, Pennsylvania."

"Intercourse," JAson snickered.

"The question is," Acidic glared at Jason, before turning to the question, "In the Gladiators of the Dead part three, You let Carlos live. Why?"

"I don't remember that," Jason looked away childishly.

"Acidc rolled his eyes pointing to the screen.

_(Start Playback)_

_Carlos looked over at him, feeling someones eyes on him, he glared at Jason's smile. The look in his eyes screamed of hatred and blood lust. He had his way toward Jason with his machete out, killing another that dared to block the view of his prey. The two met in the middle, swinging their weapons, Jason with his sheathed sword, and Carlos with his carbon fiber machete. Sparks danced as the blade clashed with the steel cased katana. Every swing was blocked with a wall of sparks as the two danced around the others. Every now and then someone would feel brave enough to attack one of the two, but was immediately proven wrong by Carlos. When he had finally had enough Carlos aimed a swing at his head, which Jason ducked under, only to get bashed in the face by Carlos' knee. He then kicked Jason in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the floor. "You think you're better than me, hijo de puta? DO YOU?" Carlos emphasized his words with a kick to Jason's side. "I offered to have you at my side, cabrone. I could have _made_ you! You would have been safe from _Them_, if only you worked for ME! But don't worry. You wont be making a fool out of me again, Esse." Carlos flipped Jason over as he drew his .45 colt revolver from his side, only to be taken back. Jason was smiling, big and wide, like an idiot. Before Carlos could move, Jason swept his feet out from under him, then dropped his elbow with as much force as he could onto Carlos stomach. Carlos shot up from the impact, suffocating from the lack of breath, his arms wrapped around his as Jason retrieved his revolver. "No..." Carlos forced out, turning on his side to glare a Jason through slitted eyes, "No me estaba ganando!"_

_"Yeah, you were winning," Jason grinned, "But only 'cause I let you. See I needed to get closer to you." Seeing the confused look Jason assumed was on Carlos' face, he continued, "I wanted you gun." he raised said gun, then took its holster from Carlos' leg. He then kicked Carlos, forcing him on his back, as he stuck his foot on him, his sword raised above him. But Carlos let out a dry, humorless laugh._

_"You think I'm scared? By the time you get that piece of mierda out, one of my tenientes will have killed you!" Carlos didn't give Jason a chance to speak as he continued, "I know your little password, amigo. By the time your finish that prayer, you and you amigos will be dead!"_

_Jason just smiled condescendingly down at him, bringing the sheath to his lips. "_Blessed be,_" Jason whispered just loud enough for Carlos to hear._

_**"Pass code accepted."**_

_Those two words were all it took to wipes the smug look off Carlos' face as Jason pulled the sword free of its prison. Jason raised the silver katana, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, before stabbing it down into Carlos right forearm. Carlos screamed in agony as Jason lifted the blade from his arm, only to release another scream as he stabbed in back into him, this time in his left thigh. Jason begged for one more scream as he slowly pushed the tip of the bloodied blade into his side, not too deep that he cut his internal organs, but deep enough that it would scar. Slowly Jason dragged it through his flesh and out the other side, breathing in the smell of fresh blood. He brought the blade to his lips, as his touch snaked out of his mouth, lapping up some of the blood on his sword. Jason then smiled at Carlos, ripping a patch off his shirt and used it to wipe his katana clean, before replacing it in its sheath. After that he left Carlos there to die, either from blood loss or _Them_, he didn't care._

_(Stop Playback)_

"Hmmm, nope, don't remember that" Jason said.

"Seriosuly?" Acidic deadpanned, "It's right there, we all just saw it."

"That's a forgery," Jason nodded sagely.

Acidic rolled his eyes at his friend, "The next questions for Lily, from Jessica from Florida. It says, 'Why are you so adorable?'"

"Cause I was born this way," Lily smiled, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear, earning a chorus of' Awww's from the audience as Lily's sparkling blue eyes shined. She was grinning and everyone couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Acidic cheered getting a round of applause, "Okay next question is... what the..."

"What?" AJson asked, looking over his shoulder.

"THis question is for a chapter far ahead," Acidic frowned, "For Sabrina."

"What's it say?" Sabrina tilted her.

"Um... It's from Anonymous," Acidic said, "It says did you really kiss Jason, or was that just an act?"

Sabrina blushed red, "O-oh, um... that, uh.. that wasn't an act, we really kissed." Sabrina's blush redder as Jason winked at her.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" A very familiar voice yelled, making Acidic and Jason freeze in terror. The two turned to the voice, flinching when they saw a girl with dyed white hair with red tips that she wears her really short in the back and it angles toward the front so that at its longest point it's to her very large breasts and has side swept bangs, her bright green eyes piercing and acidic. She looked about 5'5" woth a very curvy body, her skin was had a slight tan, though she was still pale for an Asian. She also had piercing on her lip, eyebrow, and nose. She wore a black v-neck tank top that clings to her every curve, black skinny-jeans with rips in the knees, black combat boots type shoes with a 3 inch rubber heel. She glared at Jason, then at all the girls on the stage, holding a baby girl in her arms that had big chocolate brown eyes and pitch black hair. The baby was minding her own business, looking around, while the girl glared.

"Yoko, what're you doin' here?!" Jason shouted incredulously, standing up.

"Motherfucker," Yukiko whimpered, her lower lip out in a cute pout as her eyes began to water.

"See you made Yukiko cry are you fucking happy?!" Yoko yelled.

"Will you cut that shit out?!" Jason glared at Yoko, yelling back, before cooing to the baby, "Come here sweetie."

Yukiko reached out for Jason as he took her from Yoko.

"Jason what's going on?" Sabrina frowned, "Who is this girl?"

"Guys.." Jason gulped, "This is Yoko and Yukiko Wrathe... My Wife and Daughter."

THe entire room went silent. An instant later the entire room was in an uproar, shouting praise for how adorable Yukiko looked and scorn for how shameless and lecherous Jason was. Yoko then tackled Sabrina, diving over the chairs to get her, before anyone could react. The cast of HOTD: Stories of the Dead leaped into action, trying to pull the crazed woman off of their friend, only to have a knife pulled on them. Security was called on them as the fight got worse. People were getting stabbed and cut, Yoko ended up killing two Security guard that grabbed her. Yukiko hugged Jason's head tightly, glaring at Lily threateningly, as if her eyes were saying, '_Mine bitch!_'

Lily blinked at Yukiko, not knowing what t make of her threatening gaze.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Jason chanted, before Acidic grabbed Yukiko quickly, as Yoko punched Jason in the jaw.

"Really- are you trying to piss me off?!" she yelled.

"Don't hit him!" Sabrina shouted, before tackling Yoko this time, the two girls continuing their fight as the cast and security tried to break it up.

Just then the audience screamed in terror as a blonde man was running around the crowd of people with a hatchet in both hands, chopping off limps and stabbing the screaming audience, "DON'T RUN! IT'S JUST A LITTLE BLOOD- IT'LL WASH OUT!"

"JAKE WILL YOU-"

THe cameras cut off as the building began to collapse, a standby screen and Acidic's voice saying, "Sorry for the inconvience. We will be back short- DON'T STAB HER!"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>


	22. A weekend in Peru: Sunday pt ii

**Hey everyone, guess who's story is NOT DEAD! that's right this one! Sorry it took FOREVER! but my computer is bein' an ass. Seriously I had all this work done and when I clicked 'SAVE' it was gone... So I thought maybe I was seein' things so I refreshed... and refreshed and refreshed, 'til I smashed my laptop... So I started over a couple months ago... I smashed my laptop back in august... I got a new one though!... and then the same thing happened... As it turned out there was something wrong wth my desktop after and and yeah, got a new desktop! UNFORTUNATELY, when I clicked save a moment ago to finish the story- yup you guessed it! It happened again. SO I'm fed up with I. And that also means there will be one or two more chapters in this arch, after that, it's gonna be done and I can start the third arc- FINALLY! but with my luck that's easier said than down... SO before all this gets erased by my asshole computer lets do the reviews...**_  
><em>

**gNat2: okay, I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter, maybe I can make somethin' happen.  
><strong>

**Tbroome535: of course you did- everyone did lol hell I laughed and cried writing it- lol  
><strong>

**Wolfthezero: yes, yes he does- and trust me it's only gonna get worse lol break the fourth wall? Please I took that thing around the corner and whooped it's ass! lol yeah that was just a VERY lucky guess XD**

**Gureifox: no kiddin' lol but hey, what can you expect... hmm... that's actuallty not a bad idea..  
><strong>

**Drucilla Havok: well screw you too, geez! last time I ask YOU to review :( lol just kiddin'! And yeah, Victor's hilarious!**

**LiNnPIEPIEPIEPIE:**** thanks! I think it's sucks with so much awesomeness lol**

**Angel: that's right pal what's that say? update! YOu know what that means! Eat that shoe!  
><strong>

**Okay we got one more review and this one is gonna be replied to by Jason (dear Gods helps us)**

**Jason: well fuck you too asshole! ANyways, what up peoplez?! That's right, your lives just got awesomer. Anyways, this review is from Argentorum so here we go... First off my life doesn't suck- if it sucked I wouldn't have any damn skittles or monster!... haveta bust some ass if that happened *glances at Acidic* Anyways Yes, Yoko is hott- like lava! She's fluid yet firm, destroys stuff and loves to hurt me!... And I love it too... Yukiko IS adorable, but she isn't mine- she's Yoko's exes- and I don't think your gonna see any of them in the story- unless Dru decides to had off some rights and OC sheets to Acidic so we can to that... might change the story ending though... oh well, totally her choice- not tryin' to subliminally make her choose or anythin' *shifty eyes* THere is gonna be some death, Kid- in case you forgot Acidic posted a chapter or two back that people were gonna die every to every OTHER chapter starting third arc. so should be fun. Well I'm done. Acidic?**

**Right, lets stop talkin' and get readin' shall we? _READ ON!_**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if splitin' everyone into groups was a bad idea<em>, Jason mused to himself,_ Eh, whatever. I'm sure they'll be fine._ The raven feather teen charged out of the military base, lunging and ducking around the soldiers in his way as he headed for the makeshift blockade at the front gate. He punched one of them in the side as he tried to swing at Jason, twisting and a backed handed fist, before using him as a kip up and leaping onto the Humvee, jumping off into the massacre. He slammed the butt of his hilt into the head of an undead, crashing through it's still into it's brain, killing the creature. He then murmured the password, drawing his silver sword and slicing through a soldier's arm. Blood and bullets rained over him, painting him red, staining him. The raven haired boy twisted as he dodged the bodies of the soldier and the dead. He took of into the city, before stopping, turning to watch Chris' group come barreling out the door. He took this as a sign that he should continue on and did so, leaving the group to handle the dead and the living. He walked through the streets, dodging packs of zombies and heading deeper into the city, killing off strays when they came near him. The screaming and blood was always a thing for Jason. He stopped at a convenience store, grabbing a monster and a few Snickers, Reese's, andTwix. Jason thought about it a minute and shrugged, grabbing a bag of jalapeno beef jerky, before walking out of the store and stopped. He couldn't decide what was more dangerous- the walking dead or the scared soldiers? Then again with Jason in the mix smashing the skulls of the undead and shooting the soldiers it was either even or not as bad as Jason. The teen just shrugged, walking off with his meal. After being held in a holding cell for a few days, he was hungry, and a zombie apocalypse was not going to stop him from eating. He stuffed a few chocolate bar into his pocket, eating the beef jerky and drinking the monster. The deranged teen hopped up onto a car, looking down a the others as they were killed, eaten, crushed, and burned. The burning was new.. "How the fuck-" Jason turned his head as he heard an explosion, his amber-green eyes lighting up as a flaming chunk of metal few straight passed his head. The chunk was so close that had he been a second later the chunk would be sticking out of the back of his head. Instead all he felt was the warm flames licking his skin. Jason pouted as he grabbed at his fringe, examining it, "Damnit... Singed me hair..." Jason looked at the gas truck that exploded, before looking like a child that just saw Santa Claus, clapping like a two year old at the destruction and the burning Zombies walking around, chasing people, before falling dead for good. Jason sighed in content, before getting up, deciding the explosion was going to draw unwanted attention and went to finish his lunch somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Chris' group stormed out of the military base, Chris swinging his bat into a soldier, making them stumble- said soldier was thankful for his helmet- before turning and punching Chris back, knocking the dirty blond to the ground. Just as he was about to fire his fire and kill the boy, Piper flashed by, slicing his head off, kicking the body aside, glaring down at Chris, "Get up you stupid git!" Chris glared after her as he got up, watching the others take positions, leaving him behind. Chris growled, "Hey! I'm leading, so you don't move until I tell you too!" He ran after the others, shoving a soldier aside into the arms of the undead as he ran to catch up with the others, who were taking on a small horde of dead things. Chris dropped his bat with a loud <em>Ting!<em> sound as he grabbed his MP5, causing some of the dead to become distracted and turn towards him, giving the others a chance to weed out the horde a little. Chris had never held a gun before, so this was all new to him, but he would never admit that out loud. instead he flipped the gun over and over, looking for the safety, before Victor had had enough and took the gun from him, flipping the safety off, earning a glare from Chris, "I can do it myself asshole!" Chris stormed away from Victor, who sucked his teeth at the angered teen, before returning to the dead. Chris fired a shot, the gun slamming back into his side from the recoil, making him grunt in pain, before tightening his grip on the gun and holding it firmly, firing again. He was able to hold the gun properly now, but his aim left nothing to be impressed with.

Alexis had climbed to a fire escape a few blocks down, getting comfortable. She scoffed at how many rounds Chris was wasting on a single target, having only dropped it to the ground as he now had to reload. Alexis shook her head firing a single shot at the Crawler, killing it instantly. Alexis looked up from her scope, sighing, "Waste of a shot..." She returned to the scope, not really firing, just waiting, taking shots at the ones that were too close to her teammates, protecting them. Thankful there was no wind yet, but she could tell something was amidst, and knew well to prepare for it. She switched view from person to person, watching them. Victor was the most predictable- drinking his vodka as he shot his AK-47. Her view went to Patricia, firing a shot at a zombie that had her pinned under it.

Patricia pushed the corpse off of her, getting up and fixing her skirt, before waving a thank you to Alexis. She unslung her AK-47, firing at the the gun at a zombie that got too close, kicking the body aside with a little trouble. Patricia wasn't that strong, but she made up for strength with skill with her Bo-staff. Unfortunately she wasn't _using_ her Bo-staff, so her skills didn't matter. Thankfully though, she had prior experience killing zombies with this gun so everything was fine for the time being. When she ran out of rounds she slung her gun and grabbed her Bo-staff, swinging in a wide sweeping motion, knocking away two of _Them, _before slamming her staff into one of their heads. Slapping the other across the face with it, before she stomped on it's head. She grabbed her gun, and fired, her eyes going wide as she tried to fire, but nothing was coming out. The oncoming zombie was shot down by Alexis and Victor came to the dirty blonde's side, shooting _Them._

"What is wrong?" asked as he protected Patricia.

"I don't know- my gun wont fire!" Patricia panicked.

"Let me see," Victor slung his rifle and took hers from her, tinkering with it. Patricia bought him time, striking out at the ones that got too close to them. After a few seconds, Victor found out what was wrong, working on fixing it. Patricia moved swiftly around Victor as he turned to get out of each swing that of her staff. Victor was working intently, when he pulled the trigger. He looked in the barrel hole, before frowning, cocking the rifle as the shot in the chamber fired off, killing a zombie that was inches from biting him. "Ha! Found Problem! Was jammed. Do not worry, I will cock you gently," the burly Russian smirked, cocking the gun, shooting two other zombies, before passing it back to Patricia, "Be gentle- is old model put through hell."

"Right, thanks!" Patricia said, firing the gun at the oncoming corpses with the giant, weeding out the dead and smashing them to goo. Alexis switched her view to Haru, who was a surprisingly good shot.

Haru had positioned himself on a flipped bus, firing off single shots ass cover fire. He used the bi-pod attachment to steady the gun as he fired on them, the sound of the gunfire was muffled by a silencer made of duck-tape he had made on the way outside the military base. He took aim and fired three shots, taking out a pair of perfectly lined zombies with one of the shots. Harusighed, reloading, before jumping up and grabbing a small knife, stabbing a corpse in the head that was climbing onto the bus. Sadly the blade of the knife was too small to do any real damage as it was a short pocket knife. The thing knocked him over, grabbing open of Haru's armed wrist, bracing over the teen, before trying to bite him. Haru's violet-blue eyes were filled with fear as he weakly shoved at the creatures chest. He struggled to free his arm, but to no avail, as the dead weight of the dead was too much for the boy to handle. Haru cringed in fear as the rank breath of the decaying man burned across the flesh of his neck, his eyes widening. The blood soaked knee of the corpse slid on the glass window, creating an opening for HAru to lift his leg into, pushing the dead man away, just as his teeth slid along the contours of his neck. Haru spun on the window, kicking the dead weight off the bus- effectively knocking him into another zombie that was climbing onto the bus, causing it to bash it's head on the steel and glass, falling back down into the mash pit. Haru sighed with relief, picking up his gun as a bullet sang by his ear, his short hair waving slightly at the small breeze it made, turning around to see that the bullet hand found refuge in a zombie brain standing directly behind him. He's next breath came out as a shudder, "That was almost _my_ face... These people are crazy..."

Piper had a _very_ sadistic look on her face. It was almost scary how much she was enjoying this. Her blade cut through the bodies like butter. Her pale skin was painted with splotches of red, as well as her clothes. Her bright blue eyes burned with lust as she disemboweled a man. She spun quickly, slicing the arm off one that tried to grab her, before pausing to spin in the opposite direction, slicing the head off of a third one, before cutting the second attacker open from crouch to head, the two splits tearing stickily away from each other as they fell in time for the blood thirsty Brit to kick the first zombie down, stabbing it thrust the eye, twisting the blade violently back and forth until it stopped grabbing at her leg. She then looked up, slashing at the air as she jumped back, before realizing it was her reflection in a window. Something began to build inside her. Her eyes flitted over the mirror image, that sadistic grin slowly dimming into twisted smile, before reverting to a sad smile as her eyes slowly widened in horror at her appearance, but more so than that, what she had became. She dropped the sword as if it was burning her hand, stumbling back away from it, tripping over the bodies, her wide blue eyes getting wider. "I did this..." she whimpered, "I killed these people... No... No, I'm not a murderer... I'm not Jason!" Two shots rang out, Haru and Alexis killing two undead that were getting too close to Piper, she looked up at the over the dead, Alexis frowning in confusion, while Haru looked at her with... _Pity? Understanding? But he's killing these people too..._

"Oi! Comrade! Would like to sit and drink too, but vodka is in danger!" Victor shouted at her, kicking her sword over to her as he covered her. More of _Them_ were coming, closing in on the base and them, "We must leave. Do as mudak said."

"Fuck no!" Chris growled, "We're staying here! The moment that bitch Kale has a plane for us we're leaving!"

"We wait for Jason and others," Victor growled back, shooting towards Chris, killing two zombies.

Chris glared darkly aiming at him Victor, shooting at him. He continued to fire as Victor dove for cover behind a car. Chris began to shove the dead aside, running over to Victor's position. Seeing that Victor was in trouble, Piper unconsciously picked up the sword, slashing at the dead a he tried to catch up. Alexis took aim ready to fire at Chris. The moment he whipped around and went to pull the trigger, Alexis fired her rifle. HE eyes widened though when the bullet missed her target, striking the ground next to Chris' foot as another bullet struck the ground on the other side of Chris, Piper's katana at his throat, "Pull that trigger and it is the last shot you'll make."

Chris glanced back to glare at The dark haired girl, his jaw clenching tightly, he gripped his gun tightly, looking around, seeing that Alexis was aimed at him, while Haru had switched to burst shots to guard the arguing group. He looked back at Piper, before growling, "Piss off. This is my group. Threaten me again and I'll shove this gun up your ass and pull the trigger until the clip empties."

"I'd like to see you try, what with Alexis on my side," Piper glanced up, nodding towards the perched watched as Chris' body tensed, his jaw clenching tightly as they both knew he'd be dead the moment he moved. The brunette lowered his arm, glaring darkly at the Brit. "Good lad," Piper taunted, "Now we have to get out of here and do what we were told to- there are people in town that can use our help and plenty of undead for you to go arggo on, got it?" Piper frowned when Chris scoffed and looked away. She slapped him across the face, the teen's head whipping to glare at her darkly, "Answer me damnit!" Her eyes widen a little and her hand shot to her sword when he lifted his gun, before she felt the heavy weight of metal on her right shoulder. She flinched violently at the loud screeching bang of the shotgun in her ear, ringing filling her head as she watched his lips move, unable to hear. She removed her hand from her ear, seeing blood. Before she reacted, Victor was yelling, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. For some reason his voice sounded very far away as the ringing wasn't going away. She shook her head as she ran, Following Victor, Glancing back quickly to see Haru tossing out some grenades he stole from the armory. The explosion that should have been loud in her ears was dull and weak, "I'll kill that blighter if me made me mutt'n."

"Huh?" Victor looked back at her with confusion written across his face.

"Sorry- I mean deaf," Piper blushed, _Damnit! That wanker's got me so twisted I'm mixing my English and bad English!_ Piper looked up in time to see Alexis pop out of a doorway, pushing the group through the doorway one at a time, before slamming it should as _They_ slammed into it. She quickly pulled the iron gate to seal the shop, buying them some more type to devise a plan against the undead. The sniper went over to Piper, moving the Brits hand to look at her ear, hoping that she wasn't deaf in that ear- it would hinder the group and put her in dangers way too much. The blood had stopped from what it looked like, but she wasn't totally sure. She ultimately sighed, sitting back. "What d'you think?" Piper asked her, "Am I going to be okay?"

Alexis wanted to nod, smile, and say "Yeah every things fine!" but she wasn't Jason. She didn't feel comfortable lying to someone who had her back on a regular basis. "It doesn't look good," Alexis shook her head, "Your ear is swollen and red. The blood stopped so that's good- but at the same time that may be bad. I'm no professional so I can't say what's wrong or not, but it looks like you might be going deaf in that ear.

Piper too a long, deep, calming breath, "I see... Do me a favor will you?" When Alexis nodded, waiting for the request, Piper stated, "Remind me to rip the dick off of the bitch that did this to me and feed it to him sauteed in butter."

Alexis laughed, nodding, "No problem." She then flinched away from the door as the bagging got louder, "We need to get out of hey."

Piper nodded in agreement.

"Could not agree more," Victor knotted, shaking his canteen, "Am out of vodka! Is nightmare of Into Blue all over again!" The Russian glared up at the ceiling, shaking his fist at the sky, "Fuck you, Paul Walker! Fuck you!"

The girls rolled their eyes at Victor as Haru sweat dropped, looking around for Chris, "Hey, where's Chris?"

"Probably getting eaten," Alexis shrugged, reloading her gun.

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" Haru frowned.

"Who cares," she scoffed, "All he's done is cause problems for this group."

"So?" Haru said firmly, "He's still a_ part_ of this group- so bad or not, we should still go look for him."

The three looked at him bewildered, not understanding why Haru of all people would want to go looking for Chris. He didn't owe the man anything, they weren't friends- hell, they never talked to each other! Piper saw the intensity in his eyes and sighed, "Fine, lets go. But if he kills anyone..." Piper let the sentence hang there, the boys legs shaking. Victor and Alexis pucked up there guys to head out, before four _Pings!_ sounded around the corner. Chris was shooting from a window with his Glock 17, trying to thin the ranks of the dead, but only calling more to them. Victor came up behind him quickly, bashing the butt of his rifle into the dirty blonds head. Just before he could yell, Piper's sword was at his throat, stopping his words. "We are trying to be quiet. So cut out the noise before I kill ye."

"You'd think by not it'd sink in that we needed to be quiet, but people are just stupid these days," Patricia sighed, sitting on a workbench casually. Everyone looked at her, rolling their eyes.She rolled her blue eyes back, "What? You _all_ know it's true!"

"It doesn't matter. We need to find and save the survivors like we were told- that's our top priority," Piper said, turning back to Chris, "Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever," he growled, his sharp gaze on Piper.

Piper removed her sword from his neck, moving to look for a radio of some sort. Chris rubbed his neck, growling, looking around the room, trying to think of some way to get them alone one by one and take them out if they got in his way. He glanced at Piper, who had found a walkie talkie that a police officer used, speaking into it. "Ello? Ello, is anyone out there? My name is Piper, I'm here to help. If anyone can here me, please speak to me- I can get you to safety. Ello? El-"

Not three seconds later the voice of an aged hysterical old woman was on the radio. hola? hola, ¿me oyes?" she shouted into the radio, screaming slightly as the sound of banging on a window and moaning accompanied her voice- the sound of crying in the background making it hate to hear, "Estamos atrapados en una camioneta en la ruta ruta siete de salir de la ciudad! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Puedes ayudarla a levantarse-por favor, tengo a mi nieto conmigo, él es sólo un diez-por favor, sálvanos!"

"Ma'am? Ma'am I can't understand you- please, slow down-" Piper tried to get the woman to calm down a little, before Patricia got up and took the walkie talkie from her.

"Calma tu culo, estamos en nuestro camino!" the dirty blond shouted into the microphone, before being showered with praise as the older woman spoke, before she shut it off. She went over and grabbed her gun, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber as he spoke, "It's just an old woman and her grandson on route seven."

"We can get there quickly from the overpass, by those apartments I was perched on," Alexis stood up, "Traffic was a disaster, so we'll have to be extra careful of the dead _and_ hysterical people."

"Alright then, lets go, Piper nodded. Haru led everyone up to the roof, leaping onto a nearby low roof, before heading there way to the highway's overpass.

* * *

><p>"Shit," the masked man grumbled, keeping his gun aimed at the woman in front of him. He looked over at the group of guns aimed at him, examining them, trying to see just how long it would take to break the woman's arm and use her as a shield for the barrage of bullets that would come from her group. In all his thoughts did not help him any. No ending he worked out ended with him living. "Put the guns down," he said, looking at them boredly, "Before I kill you all and add your flesh to my coat." He watched as a barbie blond girl aiming a pump-action shotgun at him shake a little, before returning his gaze to the stern looking woman.<p>

"You put _your_ gun down," Kelsey said firmly, holding her gun steady, "Your outnumbered here. BE smart and give up." She was hoping that this would get him to comply, but unfortunately it didn't seem to be working. The masked man just seemed to stare down the barrel as if it was a strange toy. Kelsey sighed, lowering her gun, "What are you doing in here?"

"That a girl," he taunted, waving his gun at the rest of the group, "But what about the rest of you? Do you still have a death wish? I'd be more than happy to make them come true if you like." Kelsey motioned for everyone to lower their guns. It was reluctant at first, but the others slowly began to lower their weapons as they were told, frowning and glaring with distrust at the masked man.

"No tell us why your here," Kelsey commanded.

"My business is mine to know and your to die for," He said.

Kelsey sighed in defeat, "This is getting us nowhere. I'm sorry. My name is Kelsey. This is part of my group- Akira, Kishoku, Vanny, Riku, and my brother Jaden. We're looking for our friend, have you seen them? One of them is a cowboy with brown hair and blue eyes." She looked at the man hopeful, but sadly, he enjoyed that look. The look of someone pleading for help, begging him to save them, only for him to push them off a cliff and watch as they smacked into every large rock on the way down.

"And what is in it for me if I have?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Kelsey frowned, trying to think of something someone would want at a time like this.

"That will be decided at a later time and date," he said, "For now I will assist you in finding your... _friend_..." Loki shuddered unnoticeably at the word, before pointing down the hall, "The smartest place to look first would be the control room. If your _friend_ wanted to take control of the base, of be able to find someone, he would go there first."

"Alright," Kelsey nodded, "lets go." Kelsey lead everyone down the hall, Jaden and Vanny looking around the corners they passed to make sure they were clear. The group walked slowly, wanting to make as little noise as possible so that they didn't attract either the military not the undead. Kelsey rather not have to kill anything, but knew if it came down to it, in order to save the others, she'd have to. A tugging at the helm of her shirt pulled her from her thoughts, looking down to see her brother, "Yes?"

"You think it's a good idea?" Jaden asked her quietly, glancing back at the strange masked-man they were with, "Trusting him I mean. He seems to know a bit about where to go and what's with the mask?"

"Jaden, we have to find Chris," Kelsey reminded him, "If this guy has a clue to finding him, then we have to take it. It's the only way we'll be able to save our friend, yeah, I guess, but..."

"But nothing," the dark haired girl chided, "I thought you were a man?"

"I _am_ a man!" Jaden pouted his defense.

"Then you should have no trouble with helping a friend," Kelsey said, before leaning close, "Besides if he steps out of line we have more people on our side, so we'll kill him."

"Right," the red and black haired teen nodded, looking around a corner, before a decomposing hand reached out for him. He lurched back, going to shoot it as he showed it's head around the corner, before Jaden was pulled aside by the masked-man, who stabbed the body in it's head. Akira helped Jaden up, who glared at him, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Are you deaf boy?" he asked, motioning for them all to be quiet. Moments later the faint sound of moaning came from the hall that the corpse came from, "Had you fired that gun, you would have called _Them_ to us. And you dared to call _me_ untrustworthy." He walked ahead of them, Jaden's jaw slacking as he turned to the others, who shook their heads as they answered his unasked question. Kelsey and the others walked after him, trying to be quieter as they moved. Kelsey was with the masked-man, looking at him. "Is there something you want?"

"Your name," Kelsey stated, "I don't remember hearing what you said your name was."

"Because I didn't give it," he countered.

"Then what _is_ your name?" she asked.

"None. Or your business."

Kelsey stopped, looking at him dumbfounded as she tried to figure out how someone could be so rude. She frowned when she saw him stop though, motioning for the others to stop as well. She walked over to him slowly as he peered around a corner, flattening against the wall. Just before she could ask him what was wrong, he was gone. She quickly went to the corner he disappeared around, watching him. She watched as he came up silently behind a soldier, covering his mouth tightly with his hand as he stabbed the knife into his back through two joints in his spinal column, twisting the blade with a sickly crunching-snapping sound. The soldier's eyes widened when he was stabbed, a silent scream of pain leaving his lips, before blood dripped from his eyes at the snapping of his spine- the force of the action of twisting the blade had pushed his spine further up into his body, causing it to pierce and severe his brain stem, blood filling his tear ducts. The masked-man slowly lowered him to the floor, before crouching low, moving like a shadow to the next soldier quickly as they began to turn, slitting his throat quickly so o he couldn't yell, holding him up.

"Private Gomez, is something wrong?" the group leader asked, before seeing the blood pooling around the body of the man the masked-man- who was hiding himself with Private Gomez's larger stature. "What the hell happened?! Go get a medic!" he ordered the other members of his group. As they ran off, the squad leader ran towards the fallen teammate, before the masked-man grabbed him by the throat as he passed by, snapping his neck with a simple flick of his wrist. He dropped the bodies, glancing back towards the others hiding behind the corner, "It's clear."

"What the well was that about?!" Kelsey growled as she stomped over to him.

"They were in the way," he stated nonchalantly.

"That doesn't matter, we shouldn't kill people we don't have to- they were leaving!"

"One day soon you will need to learn that whether coming or going, they are a threat," he said, before pointing at the door marked 'Control Room', "I believe you were looking for someone?"

Kelsey frowned at him sternly, before turning to the group, nodding to the door. Kishoku kicked down the door, ducking into the room as Jaden and Vanny came in after him, the three firing at the soldiers inside. Akira stayed at the door, firing form there, before moving aside for Riku to charge in, stabbing a man in his gullet, using him as a shield to take the bullets, before tossing him aside, stabbing another man through his throat up into his head. He then quickly hid under an overturned desk, as Kishoku used his shotgun to keep the soldiers at bay. There weren't many soldiers in the room to begin with so the fire fight ended quite quickly. Kelsey walked into the room, her eyes widening- as well as everyone Else's in the room, before the masked-man Loki slipped into the room quickly. A scream echoed out moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all your gettin' until after christmas- maybe around new years- I'll try to have somethin' up- because again, my computers an ass. I'm not always at a computer to write tho, so you guys can get a hold of me any time just drop by and PM me. <strong>

**_PIECES!_  
><strong>


	23. Farewell to the Deadly Vacation

**Guess who's back (back) back- back again (again) again. lol**

**hey guys, so I'm extremely sorry for everything that happened. It's been... I tough year. I've had the whole nine yards- lost friends, gained friends, hung out, etc. etc., but above all else... I lost my skittle book. For those of you that remember me mentioning it, my skittle book is the book I wrote everything down in- ideas, characters, plots, everything. It disappeared around january, which I why I haven't posted at all. After so long of looking for it I finally gave up, and was close to shutting down this story. But I was still getting reviews and emails about the story and that's what made me change my mind. So for the past 2 weeks I have been wrting and deleting over and over again, trying to making this chapter good for you guys... unforunately, I saw past 2 WEEKS, but in total it's only been maybe 5 days. My computer keeps breaking down before my brother and sisters get on it when I'm asleep and fuck it up, so I've had to reset it and have it fixed too many times this week, and so the ending to this chapter- and Arc- is very, VERY rushed. But, I hope you guys like it and I hope that you'll want me to continue writing this fic for you. *fingers crossed*so now, lets get on with the reviews, huh?!**

**Death's sister-call me Angel:**** yeah, yeah, I know...**

**Hikari-Angel143:**** Thank you so much Hikari, and I really hope you continue to read this story for as long as I have it :)****  
><strong>

**Zoeynightshade31:****does this count as soon? lol****  
><strong>

**RozaHerondale:****thanks Roza lol hope you keep reading :)**

**Alex LebronJr:****um... I'm sorry, but I didn't understand much of that OC sheet lol remake it and PM it to me?**

**hirano758: ****Hey there, thanks for readin'. I'd find that hard to believe too- only if you pay attention, I say that she got the sword and guns from Jason AFTER they got to the military. Then she left the bag of guns in the car and only took the sword into the school :)**

**Alright, that's everything! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! This is the main reason the ending is rushed- I wanted to have it finished by today. I hope it's suitable.**

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

><p>"Alright then, let's go," Piper nodded. Haru led everyone up to the roof, leaping to a nearby low roof, before heading there way to the highway's overpass. The group moved slowly, Victor glancing at Chris to make sure he didn't do anything that would make him a target- but was secretly hoping he would. He didn't know why, but this angry teenager made him uncomfortable. He'd heard about what happen to Duke's arm and why it was broken. The Russian was glad that Duke was able to get fixed up better by Kelsey, so his arm would heal properly but with everything going on, it was only a matter of time before this arm slowed him down. He looked over at Piper, the midnight haired girl's hand was twitching slightly. He looked over to Haru, whistling a sharp tune to catch his attention.<p>

The skittish teen turned quickly, seeing Victor nod to Piper and gesture to his hand. Haru nodded, jogging over to Piper. "Hey, uh... Piper?" He received no answer. "Piper!" Haru repeated, grabbing her shoulder.

"Huh?" Piper's head shot up at his touch, "Something wrong?"

"No, its just," Haru gulped nervously, "Is your hand alright?"

"What? My hand is-" Piper Winced slightly as Haru took her hand, examining the blisters and red marks, "You haven't been using a sword long have you?"

"Not a samurai sword, no," she shook her head, "I fenced when I was a toddler, but there was too much thrusting and lunging for my taste."

"Well, try to be careful and don't over do things, otherwise you wont be able to hold a sword for a while."

Piper nodded, thanking him as Patricia ran ahead of them to a small car with a pipe through the hood- a white shirt tied to it. AS she and the others caught up, she noticed that Patricia was holding a note, "What's it say?"

The dirty blond crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it as she spoke, "Jason was here."

"How do you know that?" Piper frowned.

"Because one, that's his shirt," Patricia pointed to the makeshift flag, "And two, because the note said 'To Victor, in honor of the marriage between you and your truck, I give you these four bottles of Smirnoff I got passing a ba- HEY!"

Victor shoved Patricia aside, going to open the door to get his gift, when a blood covered old woman slammed against the window, baring her teeth at Victor and groaning, trying to bite him through the glass. The Russian's muscles rippled as he balled his fist, gripping his rifle in the other hand. "No one touches my Vodka!" he yelled, wild-eyed, as he lifted the gun, holding down the trigger of the automatic gun, riddling the car and old woman with holes as the glass shattered. After a few seconds, Victor stopped firing and putted the door open, grabbing the old woman and throwing her at the group, knocking over Chris since he was the only one not paying attention. He gasped, picking up the only bottle that wasn't broken from his rage shooting. "Oh, thank Rasputin!" he sighed loudly, kissing the bottle, before freezing. The moment his lips touched the glass, it shattered in his hands, the vodka falling to the earth with the glass. Victor looked at the mess, his eyes watering as he looked up and screamed at the sky, "**_KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!_**"

* * *

><p>Kelsey frowned at him sternly, before turning to the group, nodding to the door. Kishoku kicked down the door, ducking into the room as Jaden and Vanny came in after him, the three firing at the soldiers inside. Akira stayed at the door, firing from there, before moving aside for Riku to charge in, stabbing a man in his gullet, using him as a shield to take the bullets, before tossing him aside, stabbing another man through his throat up into his head. He then quickly hid under an overturned desk, as Kishoku used his shotgun to keep the soldiers at bay. There weren't many soldiers in the room to begin with so the fire fight ended quite quickly. Kelsey walked into the room, her eyes widening- as well as everyone Else's in the room, before the masked-man Loki slipped into the room quickly. A scream echoed out moments later.<p>

Everyone froze at the sight, unsure if it was real or not. Loki just smirked widely behind his mask getting a firm grip on her neck, his knife placed firmly against her neck, causing her to whimper and bleed a little. Kishoku's eyes narrowed dangerously and charged at the masked man, before Kelsey and Jaden lunged at the brunette, trying to hold him back as he yelled for them to release him. "Ho ho ho, looks like I picked the right hostage," Loki smirked widely behind his mask as his shield gave a small scream for help.

"Let her go," Vanny frowned, aiming her grenade launcher at the man.

"I don't think so," he cackled, "Here is how things are going to go. You are going to give me a plane or I kill the girl. Any objections?" Nobody spoke up. "Very good. Now then, why don't we all take a nice long walk to the to the landing strip shall we? Move."

Everyone glared at the masked man as the girl begged for them to help her. Loki held the girl by her throat, the blade to her throat, "Start walking." He watched them with sickening mirth, the angry and hateful looks he was getting from everyone didn't both him one bit, he was use to it. He'd received that look since birth, from the whole world, so why should these children be any different. He smirked under his mask, his mind already flashing images of the group attacking him, trying to recover the girl he stole from them to use as his meat shield. After a few dozen murders, you began to see things in a new light, foresight was always a good thing to understand. It helped keep you alive when you needed it. Loki made note of their weapons- what they were, where they were, how many rounds were in the guns by watching the slack the carried the guns, and if their were any concealed weapons. He could vaguely make out the pocketknife in Kishoku's back pocket, as well as how tightly Riku was gripping her blade. He watched Vanny glance back at him, _Probably wondering if I am going to harm this girl more. _His emerald eyes then shifted to the red and black-haired boy, Jaden, who seemed to be flicking his eyes at his sister, most likely waiting for a signal to attack._ If she is smart, she would do it._

And she was. Kelsey shook her head slightly at Jaden, who frowned, but nodded. _We need to do this calmly and smartly,_ she thought to herself. There was no point in trying to attack him right now, especially since it was a danger to the one he grabbed. _Men using children as shields is pathetic._

_(With Duke...)_

Duke growled at the man under him, stomping on his injured leg as he yelled his question again, the man screaming in pain. Duke didn't care. He was too preoccupied with the rage flaring from his chest to the rest of his body to feel the pain in his left arm that Chris broke weeks ago, or the agonizing cries of the soldier's pleas to let him go and his 'I don't know's. Duke wanted blood, and nothing was going to sate that hungry until the Sergeant's head was on a pike like a lollipop. The raging brunette gritted his teeth as the image of the little girl's shadow writhing as she was held by her throat, before a bullet was put through her skull continued to haunt him. But it was this image, that continued to push him to revenge, but for Lily? Or for something else? Was he taking his anger out on this poor victim before of the one that was taken from him? Years of anger and hatred towards himself building up until Duke unleashed it on someone who had nothing to do with it? In this moment of thought Duke heard moans over the man's sobs, returning him to this moment. He glared at the wide-eyed look on his face, the soldier grabbing Duke's leg, begging him not to leave him, not to let those things get to him. "Don't worry," Duke Growled, "Ain't nothin' gonna eat you alive."

"Wait," the young soldier begged, "Wait, please- NOOOOO!"

Duke dropped his boot down on his skull with crushing force, the sickening crunching and mush sounds or his skull and brain being crushed filled the raging teen, before he walked off, returning to his search for his target. The gunfire reminded him of his favorite war movies growing up- Saving Private Ryan, Full Metal Jacket, Paths of Glory, and Black Hawk Down- only with less explosions. Just then the wall next to him exploded inward, slamming him into the wall on the other end of the hall, getting pelted by large chunks of rubble. He pushed a rock off of him that was blocking his view of what happened, before gulping. A tank barrel was aimed at him, inches from him face and smoking. He closed his eyes, accepting that this was his end.

"Sir, are you Second Lieutenant Waters?" A deep voice asked.

Duke opened his eyes, blinking as he looked up at the tank, realizing there was someone on it. It took him a minute to calm his heart, before answering, "That's right? Who're you?"

"Corporal Jacob Colburn, Sir," the man said, saluting his superior officer, "Sir, I was asked by Jason Wrathe to relay a message to you, sir."

"Alright, relay message," Duke stood up, dusting himself off.

"Sir, your orders are to meet Jason at 'the peak', post-haste," Cpl. Colburn stated.

"Tell'em I'm busy," Duke frowned, clenching his fist, "I ain't leavin' until I find The Sergeant."

"Jason said to tell you that he has information about the Sergeant," the soldier stated, "Sir, I must return to my duties." He then got back in the tank and backed out as Duke nodded. The Southerner watched the tank leave before thinking things over. Jason wanted him at the Peak, and if Jason had information he could use, it'd be stupid to ignore the chance. Duke straighten up, grabbing the rifle off the fallen soldier, before heading out, making his way to the Peak. He held his broken arm close to his chest, the intense pain coming from it reminded him that it was broken. He knew he had to calm down. It wasn't like him to suddenly forget that he was injured; he hasn't done something like that in years. He tore strips out of his shirt, using them to bind his arm together, wiping blood across his forehead as he attempted to wipe the sweat from his brow. Duke was born in Alabama, but the heat in Peru was getting to him. He stood half crouched as he watched the undead shuffle pass him. He hushed his loud breathing, focusing on remaining quiet, when a shrill screech filled the air. His head shot up, his blue eyes scanning the area, before seeing a dark-haired girl slam into a tin trash can, falling over screaming. He knew the noise would call the dead to her, quickly making a bee-line to her. He pulled out his combat knife, moving quickly as he motioned for her to run to him, stabbing the closest zombie. His blade sheared through flesh, severing the bone of the corpse's spinal column as the it pierced its brain. The chestnut teen tossed the motionless body aside, moving as fast as he could with his injured arm flaring with pain.

The girl tripped over a body, quickly trying to crawl away, before it's arm reached out, wrapping his cold dead fingers around her ankle, pulling her to him and moving closer in one motion. She screamed and kicked at it, the creature's jaws snapping at her as it tried to bite her leg. Duke came to her side, slamming his blade into the dead man's skull, pulling the girl out of its weak grip, picking her up and running into a building at the corner. He slammed the door and locked it, before going over to a bookshelf, pushing it over in front of the door. "Come on!" he shouted, taking the little girl's hand and running off to the back of the store. He cracked the emergency exit, looking to make sure that there were no zombies outside. He opened the door more, stepping out, when he was grabbed, getting forced onto the ground with a corpse on him, trying to bite his arm. Duke reached for his knife, only for it to be knocked out of his hands. The little girl watched as he struggled with the zombie, seeing the knife and slowly trying to inch around them. When she was sure she was safe, she bolted for the knife, kicking it over to the struggling teen. He pushed the corpse back, grabbing the knife and in one swift movement, embed it in its head. Laying back on the ground to catch his breath, he cradled his injured arm, looking at the frightened girl, "Don't worry, Darlin'," Duke smiled as he panted, "It's just a broken arm." After a few moments, he sat up, speaking quietly to her, "Where's your family? Ya hurt?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"Can ya tell me what happen?" Duke asked.

The girl was hesitant at first, but nodded. She told him how her family was cornered by the monsters, her brother bitten, and her father trying to fight them off. They were being overwhelmed, when suddenly a man ran to them wielding a tin trash can lid crushed around his right hand came and started bashing the monsters in the head. He yelled at them to run and they did. She looked back as she saw another man walking with a little boy into the alley them came out of, watching the man with the trash lid beat up the monsters. They only made it a few blocks however, until her brother turned and bit her father. Her mother screamed and that called all the monsters to them. She only narrowly escaped as she watched her brother eat her mother and father with the other monsters.

"And that was when you came runnin' outta the alley?" Duke frowned as she nodded, getting up, "Come on then. There's a military base two blocks back, I'll take ya there, they should keep ya safe." Duke offered her his hand and she hesitantly took it, "Don't worry, Darlin', I'll protect ya." He smiled at her, before quickly leading her away, slowly making his way back to the base. He narrowly missed getting shot by a soldier, explaining to him that he wasn't bit and that the girl needed to be taken to safety. The soldier took the girl, but told Duke to leave. He nodded, saying his goodbyes to the girl.

She hugged his tight, tears streaking her face, "Gracias..."

Duke smiled, kissing her head, "Da-nada." He stood up, walking back into the death infested streets, heading to the meeting place that would lead him to his friend.

* * *

><p>Sabrina panted lightly, her eyes shifting from side to side as gunfire boomed in her ears. She leaned over to look out from behind cover when someone called her name, before quickly whipping on into it as three bullets <em>ting!<em>ed off the edge she was going to look over. She sighed, thinking she was going to kill Jason later for making her the group leader, before wondering what the hell went wrong with her plan.

_(A few hours ago...)_

"Alright, so it looks like most of the soldiers are heading for the front of the base to deal with crowd control," Sabrina quickly ducked as a soldier ran pass them, "Ryu, I need you to make a distraction- use those explosives somehow. I'll go around the hummers, while Kyonto and Ebisu go the left way around the shed looking building-"

"Um, Sabrina?" Damon tugged on his leader's pant leg.

"Kira and Damon, you're going to cover Ryu so he doesn't get hurt-"

"Sabrina," Damon tried again.

"Alright, everyone understand?" Sabrina said quietly, turning to look at everyone, only to blink in surprise as only Kira and Damon were there to listen. "Where's the others?!" Sabrina hissed quietly.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Damon spoke up, pointing behind her.

Sabrina frowned, turning around, just in time to be knocked over by a large explosion. There were screams of panic, guns being fired through the smoke that picked up from the explosion. After a moment of fire, one of the Sergeants yelled for a cease-fire. Silence filled the air, seconds passed and nothing moved. The soldiers relaxed, the Sergeant demanding someone to go see what happened. A private jogged over through the smoke to see what went wrong with the container, before a quick light flashed. His commanding Officer asked for a status report, but heard nothing. He stepped forward, only to be knocked to the ground by something. He looked down at what hit him, his eyes widening at the sight of the Private's head, but before he could shout his orders, the soldiers were mowed down by gunfire. The smoke cleared to reveal what looked to be Jason Vorhees wielding a mini gun. Two teenagers were standing with him, a multi-color haired girl with a bloody machete, and a boy with half blue-half green hair holding two M60 sub-machine guns. The boy and Jason Vorhees fired on the soldiers, giving the group a chance to move closer. "Who the hell is that?!" Sabrina said, knowing he saw Kyonto and Ebisu, but it took her a minute to realize that Jason Vorhees was really Ryu, face palming hard. The older teen sighed, nodding to the others, before everyone spread out, firing on the soldiers.

Sabrina, lifted her guns, holding them up firmly with her elbows bent like Duke at taught her, firing at the soldiers, before ducking under cover. She looked around, breathing hard, her mind suddenly leading her back to earlier this week when she was in a similar fire fight, where she lost her youngest brother... The midnight beauty's heart started racing, her chest lifting and falling rapidly as the image of her love shooting her sweet little brother at point-blank range, the bullet running through his head. She began to panic, thoughts of Kai and Tyler disappearing from her all over again. She stood up, looking around frantically as she screamed his name, before she was tackled to the ground by Damon, pulling her into cover as bullets sprayed where she once was.

"Sabrina, calm down!" Damon tried to talk her down.

"No, I can't lose him, I have to find my brother, I need to protect him!" Sabrina cried, her green eyes filled with tears that had already begun to spill down her rosy cheeks as her thoughts began to jumble.

"He's already dead!" Damon countered, getting her attention. He grabbed her shoulders, looking into her emerald eyes with his chocolate ones, "Everything is going to be fine. Your brothers would want you to help everyone by staying alive. So do that."

Sabrina watched the younger boy as he released her, holding his gun to his chest as he shakes, slowly realizing that Damon was more afraid at the moment than she was, and yet here he was, comforting her in a moment they could die in, telling her everything was going to be fine. She smiled sweetly, nodding, "Yeah, your right." Having gained her composer back, Sabrina looked over their cover, taking aim and firing at the distracted soldiers. Damon gave her a small smile back, shakily firing at anything in the way since he wasn't actually aiming.

Kyonto glared darkly at the soldiers whose guns were aiming at his sister, firing at them, while Ebisu sprinted for them. While the twin haired boy stopped shooting to reload, Ebisu lunged forward, slashing at throats with her machete, turning and punching a man in the chest, the large spikes of her brass knuckles stabbing his heart. Ryu, Kyonto, and Ebisu continued to push forward, Sabrina and Damon slowly following, ducking behind a hummer, before running for their plane and getting in.

"Um... Sabrina?" Damon blink, watching her press random buttons.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you uh... know what you're doing?"

"Nope!"

Damon slowly walked backwards, thinking the plane might explode.

* * *

><p><em>(Two Hours Earlier...)<em>

Jason walked down the barren highway road, hopping on to a car, thinking it was strange that the corpses weren't around. So many cars were covered in blood, gory blood splashes everywhere, painting the streets and half eaten bodies with entrails spilling out of their chests. He looked down at the ground under his feet, seeing a chunk of meat there. He raised a dark eyebrow questioningly as he looked at the glob of bloodied meat. He did a quick look around, making sure nothing was going to come up behind him and attack. The raven feather teen slowly leaned down, picking up and meat, taking out a bottle of water and dumping it over the meat to see what it was. His eyebrows raised in surprise. It was a heart. A big, bloody, uninfected, human heart. Jason looked at it in wonder, studying the muscles and tubes that were suppose to be connected to arteries. He looked around seeing a bar and ran for it, thinking that in a zombie apocalypse no one would steal booze from a bar. And to an extent he was right. Barely anything was taken from the bar, dead bodies lay on the floor, looking like half eaten chickens. There was, still one undead in the bar, the others must have left to follow the screaming masses. He made his way slowly over to the creature, the soft crunch of broken glass under his boots and the tip tap of his steel cuffs alerted it sooner than he'd hoped, but it was still enough time to draw his sword, decapitating the corpse. He rested his blade on his shoulder, tripping the body as he started to fall, it's head falling off as it hit the ground, rolling. Jason hopped over the bar, grabbing a bottle of clear alcohol, dumping it over the heart to clean it of any form of infection. He poured some into the artery tubes, watching it spill out of the others.

When he was tired of the hissing bubbling sounds, he turned on the water behind the bar and rinsed the heart off and out, making sure it was clean. He smiled at his clean little prize, raising an eyebrow as he looked around, scanning each side of him studiously, before looking down at the heart. He gnashed his teeth together blood squirting on his olive skin as his teeth sliced through the meaty heart, tearing a chunk out of it and chewing intently, tasting the raw flesh analytically. "Hm!" Jason blinked as he chewed, packing bottles of booze into his bag, wrapping them individually in cloth so they wouldn't make noise when they hit each other in his bag, "Not as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Got kind of a... ironery taste to it..." He left the bar, climbing the fence that separated the the bar from the highway. He hopped off, landing on car, giving him a better view of the road and carnage. It was from this view that saw what was keeping the zombies away from him. In the distance he saw them all crowded around a small blue Volkswagen bug, the car shaking from the raging zombies around it. He could faintly make out the screams coming from it and sighed. He knew if he didn't go help, then they'd be dead, so Jason did the noble things and went to help them. He jumped, vehicle to vehicle, trying to make his way over to them quietly. Thankfully the dead were too occupied with the bug to notice him. He climbed off a truck when we was close, walking over to the crowd with his sword drawn. He raised it slowly, taking deep breaths, before swinging, slicing the tops of heads of with every swing. After a few swings, the dead started to notice him, thanks to the sounds of the bodies dropping, and started to move towards him. He quickly dispatched what was left, wiping off what was left of the blood on his sword, before sheathing it.

The turned around as he heard the door to the car open, a little boy stepping out. He's hair was dark and unruly, his little dark green shirt matted with dried blood. "Son ... Estamos a salvo?" he asked in a small fearful voice.

"Yeah, you're safe," Jason nodded, eating his heart, causing the kid to cringe away from him, "You speak English? I don't feel like translatin' myself."

"Si," the boy nodded, "Mi Abuela... she is hurt."

Jason sighed, going over to the car and opening the door more, looking at the raspy breathed grandmother, moving her bloodied hand as she tried to cover a bite mark, "Kid, your grandma's infected. She's gonna die and turn into one of those things."

"What?" The boys eyes began to water a little.

The woman lifted her weak hand, motioning for the boy to come to her. She smiled softly, blood on her lips as her cold hand cupped his cheek, "Es mijo bien. Dios me protegera y me lleve a su hogar en el cielo."

"No abuela," the boy whimpered, holding her hand, "No quiero que me dejes que mama y papa."

The grandmother shook her head, "Es mijo bien, le dire que usted los ama, porque se que ellos tambien te quiero." SHe looked over at Jason, his eyes pleading to him as she spoke, Por favor ... cuidar de mi nieto. El es toda la familia que me queda..."

"Yeah, no problem," Jason shrugged, "I'll keep him safe for you."

"Gracias," her brown eyes began to dull as she closed them, "Gracias..."

Jason sighed, before hearing a buzzing noise. He frowned, reaching around the dead woman for the item, seeing it was a walkie-talkie, "_Hola?"_ Jason blinked, thinking the voice sounded familiar. "_Hey! I'm talking to you damnit! Now answer me!"_ Jason laughed as he realized it was Patricia. He tossed the walkie-talkie back into the car, taking out the four of the bottles of booze he took from the bar- four bottles of Smirnoff vodka- and putting them in with the dead woman, before shutting the door. HE then looked around, his amber-green eyes spotting a broken pipe on the edge of the road. He jogged over, picking it up as he took off his leather jacket. When he returned to the bug, his white blood stained shirt in hand. He tied the sleeves to the pipe, before stabbing it into the hood of the car.

"Come on, kid," Jason said, taking a bite out of his heart, "We gotta get going."

The boy nodded, following Jason slowly, looking back at his grandmother every few steps, hoping she would be okay.

"She's dead so don't even bother with it," Jason mumbled around a piece of heart.

"Perdon, but... why are you eating that corazon?" He was hesitant about asking, thinking he may try to eat his next.

"Well..." Jason looked up as he swallowed, thinking about how to answer. It took him a minute to think of something, the boy watching his with interest the entire time. "Well... Once upon a time, since about 3500B.C. and maybe even sooner, people have sacrificed and killed one another in the name of glory and gods. Many cultures, like the Aztecs, or the Etruscans, or even the Chimu; would sacrifice people they had captured in battle, or have did something worth death. The Aztec culture would bring their captives to a temple, lay them on a giant table, and carve out the beating heart! The heart was used as a sacrifice to the gods so that they could live in peace a little longer. Sometimes, if the captive was particularly valuable, the warrior that had captured them would be given their heart as a gift from the gods. He would eat this heart, believing that it would grant him more power."

"Oh," he nodded understandingly, "But why do _you_ eat them?" he repeated.

Jason blinked, "I eat them because I'm weak, duh," Jason took another bite, the once large heart now fit in Jason's hand easily. "I wanna get stronger. So strong that I kill everyone and everything in sight, that threatens to harm my family."

"Will it work?" the boy asked as he looked at the hunk of meat in Jason's hand.

Jason the smirked, holding the heart out to him, replying with, "You wanna try to find out?"

The boy looked at it, having second thought _very_ quickly, but leaned down and took a small bite, quickly spitting it up and cringing in disgust. Jason laughed, leaning back as he did, trying to steady himself to keep from falling over. He took another bite out of the heart and started walking, motioning for the boy to follow. "So!" he said, throwing the last piece of the heart into his mouth, chewing, "What's your name?"

"Victor Munoz," he looked up at him with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Uh-uh," Jason raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, "I'll call ya Ace."

"But my name is Victor."

"I know." Jason glanced down at the boy, who was trying to figure out why he was being called Ace when his name was Victor. "It's called having a nickname. Somethin' short I can call you that fells natural."

"Oh, I see," Ace nodded, "Gracias."

"No prob, Ace, now lets bail," Jason pointed a thumb at the city behind them.

"We're going back?" Ace stepped back in fear, "P-p-por que?"

"I got a ride there that'll take us far," Jason explained, "I also left my group there, so it'd be nice to pick at least five of them up."

"There's more people like usted?" Ace asked.

"Nah," the raven feather teen shook his head, "Just some randoms I forced into a group to protect people. They do good- only two or three died that I know of." Jason admitted to himself that they were a... _somewhat_ strong group, but they still had things they needed to work on. They had a lot of issues, but then, It's a zombie apocalypse- and add in teen hormones and who wouldn't have an issue or two? The walk back to the city wasn't as bad as Jason had thought it would be. It seemed that the blunt of the undead forces were focusing on the gunfire at the military base. Thinking it would be best to get the boy something to eat, he lead the child through the streets, staying low as to not alert the corpses to them. He pushed open the door to a mini-mart, looking around a little, before motioning the boy in. He quickly shut and locked the door, pulling out his combat knife and looking around the store. When he was certain that there was nothing to fear in there, he sheathed the blade, "Alright, eat up, but make it quick, we got places to go."

Ace nodded, looking around for food. Jason did the same, seeing an over-heater on with Cheese burgers, chili dogs, and pretzels on it. He look up teary eyed, mouthing, 'Thank you...' to the ceiling, before grabbing a burger, ripping the papery cover off and taking a big bite, moaning in joyous pleasure as he ate. He and Ace continued to eat and drink for a few minutes, before they felt full and packed what was left they wanted into Jason's bag. The raven haired teen opened the door slowly, peeking his head our, before pulling it back in as a zombie come close to him. It reached for the door, when a sharp sound cut through the air, halting it. It's blood stained fingers pulled back as the creature slowly headed for the source of the noise. Jason frowned. Not that the fact of something pulling a zombie away from his was a bad thing, but he was curious as to who it was that was making all the noise. "Come on," Jason nodded for Ace to follow him, slowly creeping up behind the zombie. A sudden scream broke the fragile silence, causing to snap to attention. He quickly drew his combat knife, burying it in the back of the corpse's head, before ripping it out and sprinting for the alley, the source of the noise. The two ran into the alley, before stepping to the side to see a small family run by them. A little girl looked at them, fear in her brown eyes as they ran. Jason turned his head, looking down the alley as a sharp sound of metal sounded. the two walked further down, seeing a man sitting atop a small pile of corpses.

Blood soaked his once white tank top, as well as his black hair, making it stick to his face. He looked up, seeing Jason and the boy, his dark brown eyes cold, watching Jason's movements carefully. The moment he lifted his hand to point behind the stranger, he whipped around with his weapon- which Jason found to be a bent and battered trashcan lid- bashing it into the side of the head of a zombie who was missing his lower jaw. The man roared, beating the dead's head into mush before throwing the weapon down the alley. He turned to look at Jason, panting, "Did they make it out?"

Jason blinked, confusion written on his face, before it connected. "Oh! You mean the people that ran by?" he asked, "No, yeah, they're fine. Probably gonna die later- but for now, it's all good."

The man nodded, a faint smile on his lips, before he collapsed, rolling off of his corpse throne.

Jason walked over to the felled man, kicking him gently, "Musta ran outta juice..." He shrugged, grabbing him and lifting him up onto his shoulders, heading out of the alley, "Come on, Ace!"

The boy hurried over, watching, "Is it safe to bring him? He could be peligroso."

"Ace, in times like these, dangerous people, and the people to be around!" Jason explained, "Trust me- if I stayed around people who weren't dangerous, I'd be dead. Know why?" When the boy shook his head, he continued, "Because, if someone in the group gets infected, everyone's gonna freak out- and when I go to kill the infected person before they turn, I'll get bitched at, and someone'll try to shield them and say 'there might be a cure'. This would cause the infected to turn and bite the shield, who would turn and the turn would chase everyone out of the hide out into zombie arms. However! If I'm with dangerous people and someone tries to pull that crap, we can force the shield away and kill the infected- thus saving everyone's lives and sparing the infected further pain. Understand?"

"I think so," Ace nodded.

"Good! Now lets get to the peak."

* * *

><p>(Current time...)<p>

Piper sighed, shaking her head at Victor, "It's just alcohol-"

"Shut your whore mouth, neuch!" Victor snapped, holding up the bottle to the light like he was caressing a newborn child, "Vodka is like the Bogini diplom. So sweet and strong, but smooth hot. She is perfection." Victor looked at the sky with starry eyes, hugging the bottle to his chest, before his thumb slipped against the edge of the glass. "Ah, yebat'!" The Russian cursed, dropping the bottle as he sucked his bleeding thumb.

"Right well, if we're done here, can we go?" Alexis frowned, "Not that it isn't entertaining to watch Victor suck his thumb like the big baby he is-"

"Poshel na khuy," Victor retorted.

"-But it's going to be getting dark soon. We should be heading back to base."

"She's right," Haru agreed, "We've got three, maybe four, hours, before the sun sets. By then, the streets will be too dangerous to travel on and we'll get left behind."

"Right," Piper nodded, lets head, ba-"

Piper's words were cut off by something bashing into the back of her head. The others turned to her, guns raised as they glared at the attacker. "Anyone so much as moves and I slit her throat," Chris growled, holding a small knife to her neck, pressing it into her flesh to prove he'd do it. He watched them, waiting for someone to do something stupid. "Now, here's how things are going to go. We're leaving. Get your asses down the road and go back to the base. Get the plane ready to leave. If it isn't ready by the time I get there, I'm going to kill her, does everyone understand?"

"Chris, lets-" Haru tried to reason.

"I SAID DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND!?" he yelled, causing Piper to wince as the knife dug into her, causing a small line of blood to ooze down her neck. He received nods and mumbled words. "Good," Chris smirked, "Now get your fucking asses moving!" He watched them shuffle through the debris, taking their time going through it. "Hurry up!" he yelled. Victor glared darkly at him with a sideways glance, but continued on, gripping his gun tightly. He was trying to figure out if it was possible for him to shoot Chris without harming Piper, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized the way he held her was shielding him. He looked over at Haru and Alexis, narrowing his eyes in question, wondering if they'd be able to take a clear and safe shot. Alas, the two shook their heads discreetly.

"So, what's a pussy like you doin' with a knife?" Patricia asked, taunting him, "I mean what, gun not good enough, you think you're going to miss so you need something to keep you safe?"

"Shut up midget!" Chris growled.

Victor looked over at Patricia, frowning.

The dirty blond just rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a man, what with the way you bitched about everything going on. Guess I've got bigger balls than you after all, and I'm a girl!"

"Shut up!" Chris snapped, his focus on Patricia.

"Hey all I'm sayin' is that you're a little pussy with a gun, so a knife makes you feel manly," Patricia shrugged, "How your butt buddy's into that kinda stuff, because-"

"_I SAID SHUT UP!"_ Chris yelled, releasing Piper to lung at Patricia.

The young girl jumped back, hopping onto a car to dodge his attack. Victor came in, closing the distance with a large lung, swinging his massive fist into the side of Chris' skull, the power of the impact causing Chris to stumble to the side and slam into a truck, slumping to the ground. He woozily got up, swaying a little, before getting punched in the abdomen hard. His head whipped up and smashed against the window, gritting his teeth as he looked at the Russian. He glanced down to see that Victor's prized AK-47 was pinning his jaw shut, "One move, Suka. One and paint white truck red."

"Enough Victor," Piper called, standing up. She grabbed her sheathed sword as Victor pushed Chris roughly against the truck, moving away just in time for the midnight haired girl's sword to come up between the angered teen's legs, smashing into his balls. He cried out in pain with a high voice, falling over as he held his crotch. Piper crouched down close to his head, speaking in a low voice, "If you ever try that again, I'll cut your testicles off and carve out your throat so I can force feed them to you. You understand, bloke?"

"_Yeah,"_ Chris forced out, trying to breathe.

"Good," Piper patted his head condescendingly, before standing up, "Lets get moving."

The others nodded, everyone heading out for the base, ready to leave this place.

* * *

><p>Duke walked down main street, Jr Libertad, seeing a nightclub called 'El Diablo's'. He tried to open the tinted black doors, but it was being blocked off by the inside. He nodded, taking his cowboy hat off and scratched his head, thinking. "Maybe the back door?" he mumbled to himself, looking both ways, making certain that nothing was around him. He quietly snuck into an alley, skirting against the wall of the club. A little ways down he was someone munching on anything, frowning as he noticed that the door was just beyond them. He pulled out his kukri, crouching to lighten his steps and moved over. He brought his blade down on it's head, but it got stuck. He used both his hands to rip it out, but froze when it hit the empty dumpster next to him, creating a loud echoing chime that shook through the alley and into the streets. He stood still a moment, bug-eyed as his baby blue's shifted back and forth like a child waiting to get caught. He let out a breathe of relieve when nothing come out, sheathing his kukri, before the moaning found his ear and he sprinted into the club, shutting the metal door behind him. He looked around in the dark him, mentally complaining that he didn't have a flashlight. He felt around the wall, looking for a light, but when he found the switch, it wouldn't work. Another sigh left his lips as he entered the next room, before the click of a cocked gun stopped him. He looked at the barrel of the rifle aimed at his chest, raising his hands slowly as he gulped. "Um... is, uh, Jason here?" he asked hesitantly.<p>

"Espere!" a little dark-haired boy called, running up to the small group of people eyeing Duke both dangerously and fearfully. The boy looked at Duke, "Are you the one Jason is waiting for?"

"So he _is_ here?" Duke asked, relaxing a little, before stiffening up again and the man holding the gun adjusted, "Can ya tell him to lower his gun?"

The boy nodded, turning to the man, "Esta con Jason."

"Entro por la parte de atras, y llamo a las _cosas_ para nosotros!" he growled, angrily.

the little one shook his head, "Que otra cosa podia entrar con la puerta bloqueada? Él no tendria gente conocida estaban aqui."

The man gritted his teeth, moving the gun out of Duke's face, "Si haces algo para danar a esta gente, te matare."

"What he say?" Duke asked.

"He says if you do something stupid, he will make you Muerto," the boy translated.

"Muerto, huh?" Duke repeated, seeing the man nod seriously and nodded in turn, "Si."

The group left him, save the little boy. Duke crouched down on the balls of his feet, "So you know Jason?"

He nodded, "Follow me, Ese." He ran off, heading up some stairs.

Duke blinked, shrugging to fix his coat. He looked around as he walked, seeing some injured being tended to, children complaining about boredom and hunger. _Is the world really gonna be like this from now on?_, he asked himself, _People livin' from foxhole to foxhole, scroungin' up whatever the can in small windows of safety?_ He went up the stairs, seeing the boy go into a room in the back and followed. He found Jason there, drinking a can of Monster, waving for Duke to shut the door. The Lieutenant nodded, doing as he was told, before locking it.

"Jerky?" Jason asked after a gulp, "It's jalapeno flavored."

"Sure," the cowboy nodded, taking a chunk and ripping a piece off with his teeth. The heat of the meat snuck up on him, getting hotter as he chewed, turning to breath in cool air and only made it hotter.

"So I ate a human heart today," Jason said casually, making Duke choke on the jerky, "Don't _worry_ I didn't kill anyone for it. It was on the ground."

"Ain't you're mama teach you not to eat off the ground," Duke chided.

"Yeah, it was the lesson after if I don't give a leprechaun his gold, he'll eat my soul," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Jason you ain't got a soul!" Duke rolled his eyes back.

"Exactly!" Jason laughed.

"This why you called me here?" Duke wiped his hands off on his jeans, "Talk about mama lessons over jerky?"

"Why, you gotta hott date tonight?" Jason taunted.

"Yeah, she's brown, missin' teeth, got maggots crawlin' outta her, and has a taste for human flesh," the cowboy spoke sarcastically.

"... Judith Ringer?" the raven-haired teen blinked. The two got into a small argument about Duke's failed love life, before Jason finished his monster, getting to the point. "Alright, so the reason I called you here was simple. We're leavin'."

"Okay?" Duke spread his arms, "So lets go."

"Yeeaaah, that's easier said then done," Jason scratched his head a little, "See... I don't know where everyone is. It's gettin' dark so they should be gettin' back to the base to leave, but see I also got the kid and that veggie on the couch.

"Who are they anyways?" Duke nodded to them.

"The kid's Ace, picked him up on the highway," Jason said, "Gonna adopted him when we get back to society."

"You think that's smart?" he frowned.

"I don't see why not," Jason shrugged, looking away.

Duke sighed, massaging his temple, "And the guy?"

"Ken Date," Jason shrugged, looking over at him, "Found him beatin' the shit outta zombies with a trashcan lid- was funny as hell. Been out since then- had to drag his ass here."

"Wait if he's been out, how'd you know is name?" Duke blinked.

The smirk on Jason's face betrayed nothing in his words as he lifted a leather rectangle, "I stolez his wallet."

Duke shook his head, standing up and stretching, "Alright. I'll gather the gang, you wake the bear up and meet us there."

"You got it," Jason stood, grabbing Duke's forearm in an old handshake, "Remember not to die yet."

"You too, Partner," Duke nodded, doing the same, before unlocking the door and leaving.

Jason looked over at Ace, watching him eat a Payday candy bar, a small smile growing on his lips, before he traded it for a smirk, clapping, "Alright, you ready to go?"

Ace blinked, looking from Jason to the sleeping man, "What about him?"

"Go get me some cold water and a towel," Jason said. The boy nodded, running off to get what he was told to, while Jason quickly replaced the wallet back into the sleeping man's pocket. When the little one returned, Jason dumped the water over his head, causing him the man to jolt awake, panting. He looked around, confusion written on his face. "Wonderin' where you are?" Jason asked, answering, before the man could ask, "You're at the Peak. It's a section of the Nightclub El Diablo, reserved for VIP guests. I brought you here to talk and get you somewhere safe until you woke up. You're Ken, Right?"

He frowned, wondering how this stranger knew his name.

"I stole your wallet," Jason said blandly.

The man's eyes widened a little, quickly searching his pockets. When he felt his wallet, he quickly pulled it out and tore it apart, looking for something, but found it wasn't there.

"Lookin' for this?" Jason smirked, holding up a picture of a little boy that slightly resembled Ken, along with an older woman and man, whom Jason assumed were Ken's parents."

"Bastard..." Ken growled, "Give it back."

"Sure," Jason offered it to him, but when Ken reached for it, Jason pulled it back, "However! I'd like you to come with me."

"What?" he glared, clutching his fists tightly.

"You heard me," Jason chuckled, "Dude, it's a zombie's world now, and the man with the strongest army- A.K.A. me!- has all the power! You're strong. So I want you." Jason could see that he would need more convincing and nodded, "I got Kids, and guns, and women, and food, et cetera, et cetera. So what'd ya say?"

Ken frowned deeply, looking from him to the boy, then the picture. "You want my help? Fine." He sat him, watching Jason's smirk widen, before he continued, "But... you have to help me get someone."

Jason sucked his teeth, frowning, "Alright. How?"

"My mother," Ken spoke, his words sounding desperate, "I haven't seen her since I was a kid, she lives on San Pablo- it's right next to the airport!"

Jason thought about it for a moment, before nodding, "Alright, lets go."

"Wait.. really?" Ken was taken back by this.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, packing up, "I understand the need for family. So we goin'?" He gestured for Ace to get the escape ready.

"Yes," Ken nodded, getting up and following Ace to the back of the building and into the owner's office, a large window open. He looked out, seeing it was only a short jump to the next building. An explosion behind them from downstairs made them jump, which was followed by screams of fear and pain. Ken ran back to help, but JAson ran up the steps, pushing him back, "Go go!"

"What? No! We have to help them!" Ken shouted.

"No, we have to use them as a decoy to escape!" Jason countered. He saw Ken was about to push him aside to help, but stopped him, "If you help them, you're mother's gonna die!" That stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to help, but he knew that if he didn't get to his mother soon, something might happen to her. He turned around going back to the window, "Better. Now Jump!" Jason grabbed Ace, leaping out of the window, landing on the roof of the building across from them, putting him down as Ken followed. The three ran on the roof tops to the street, seeing a minivan. Jason jumped down, Ken picking up Ace and dropping safely down, sneaking up behind Jason. The raven-haired teen, checked the van, waving them over when it was safe, getting in the passenger seat, so Ken could drive.

The dark-haired male got in, starting the car when Ace was buckled in in the back, speeding off , shifting into fourth gear quickly as he sped up, hopping to get there sooner. They watched the world zoom by them, full of blood, gore, and bullets. It may have been knew for Ace and Ken, but it was old news for Jason. Ken looked around, turning on San Pedro, the finally onto San Pablo. He tried to remember his mother's address, looking around, before seeing one that looked familiar. He skidded the van to a stop, getting out before Jason and Ace, banging on the door.

Jason sighed, getting out after telling Ace to stay in the car. He walked up to the door, pushing Ken aside, before gently knocking, "Knock knock."

Everything was silent for a moment. Jason leaned into the door, hearing shuffling beyond the door, so he knocked again, "It's not nice to make people wait." He looked down, seeing the doorknob turn. An older woman, maybe in her late thirties, opened the door slowly, "Who are you?" she asked in English.

"Ugh, finally someone older that speaks engli- hey!" Jason complained as Ken pushed him aside.

"Mom?!" he looked at her, hope in his eyes.

the woman's eyes widened, examining Ken's face, "K-Kenny?" She didn't waste a moment wrapping her slender arms around him, embracing him tightly as tears of joy streamed down her face, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"I missed you, mama," Ken held her close. Jason cleared his throat, "Guys this is a nice family reunion and all but we have a plane to catch, and I'd rather not be stuck in this place any longer."

Ken glared at Jason, but his mother nodded, "He's right, we have to leave. Now."

Ken led his mother to the car, stopping when he noticed the zombies approaching. Jason gritted his teeth, going to punch the closest one, before it's head was blown off. He looked back to see Jason brandishing his two guns- one with Green runes and wings on it, the other with Purple runes and wings. "Envy. Fear. Feels good to hold you girls." the raven-haired teen smirked, blasting holes through the heads of the closest zombies as he yelled at Ken and his mom, "Get the van going- I'll hold them off!"

They nodded, getting in. Ken turned the key in the ignition, but it didn't start. He glared, trying again, but it didn't work. He then got out and opened the hood of the car, checking the water and the oil. The engine was completely fine, so he checked the gas and realized the were on empty. He grabbed a garden holes from the yard and pushed one end into a random car, sucking on the other end, until he tasted gas, pushing it into the gas tank. He clenched his fists, hoping that it would go faster. Jason kicked a zombie away and into others as he reloaded, "We done yet?!"

"Yeah, lets go!" Ken yelled, pulling the hoes out of the car and sealing the gas tank, before getting in and starting it. The car roared to life. Jason jumped onto the van, firing at the zombies, before smirking. He took out his empty magazines, putting it two fresh extended ones, flipping the safety switch on his guns to semi-automatic, riddling the dead with a wave of bullets, before pulling out a small chunk of C4, throwing it at the small horde, before shooting the gun, twisting like he was in _Wanted_. The bullet struck the C4, creating the catalyst needed to cause it to explode. "Jackpot baby!" Jason laughed, fist pumping, before flailing around as he almost fell off.

* * *

><p>Duke arrived at the base safely, having barely encountered the dead, though he knew that was going to change here.<p>

"Duke!"

The cowboy turned his head, seeing Piper's group coming towards him and smirked, "How y'all doin'?"

"Shitty," Victor grumbled, "Is no vodka!"

"I'm sure there's some on the plane," Duke chuckled.

"Do not insult me- what I look like? Barbie doll?" Victor retorted, causing everyone to laugh, all except Chris.

Duke noticed that Chris didn't have a gun, and more so that he was tied up, "Can I ask what that's about, or do I not wanna know?"

"I think it's best we move on, before someone kills him," Piper advised, earning a nod from Duke, "So where's Jason?"

"He's gonna do somethin' right quick," Duke said, leading the way into the base, everyone's guns going up, "He'll meet us at the plane."

"I'm sure he will." Piper rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone else feel a little uneasy?" Haru asked, "I mean... There's no one around..."

"Weren't Juggs and her group suppose to be here?" Patricia said.

"Juggs?" Haru blinked.

"You mean Kelsey?" Alexis frowned.

"Yeah, Juggs," Patricia nodded, sticking to the nickname.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "They could be deeper in the base. We should find them and get going."

Piper nodded in agreement, going to the last spot that the group was seen. They then went down the hall, following a trail of blood that led outside. Their they saw that the zombies had conquered the base, having pushed the rest of their group into the plane. They quickly sprinted for the plane, Piper leading the way as she ripped through the horde with her sword, chopping the corpses into pieces, while Victor and Patricia mowed them down with gunfire. Alexis and Haru covered Patricia, making sure that nothing got a hold of her that she didn't let- while at the same time pushing Chris along. Duke fired his revolver, grabbing Chris' ropes and pushing him ahead of him to the plane. When they got to the plane though, he froze.

_(With Jason...)_

Jason groaned, getting out of the car and looking at the damage, "Dude, seriously? Who doesn't see a fuckin' pole in front of them?" He rolled his eyes at Ken's Glare, "All I'm sayin' is it's kinda pathetic- even Ace saw it and he wasn't ever lookin'!"

"Are we going or not?!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah yeah," Jason said, helping Ken's mom and Ace out of the car, "Lets get going." From where they were they could see the fighting going on at the airport, Ken and his mother running with Ace, while Jason jogged. He looked at the Maroon sky, smiling a little, before hurrying after them, "Come on lets pick up the pace!" Ken nodded, picking up Ace and running faster.

"Watch after my mom," Ken ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Jason rolled his eyes taking his mother's hand and running with her. Ken's mother sprung her ankle along the way, using Jason as her crutch as they ran. when they got to the runway, Ace and Ken had made it too the plane, it was all up to Jason getting the mother there. Things were looking good, Jason smirking at the thought of finally leaving, when he hurt the scream reached him.

_(With Duke...)_

"Wha..."

"Duke," her pale blue eyes watered, deep red hair clinging to her face, blood splashed on her once clean white dress.

"Lily..." Duke's mind was on overload. He had thought that Lily was killed, then Jason told him she wasn't, and now she was on death's door again, the shining blade of a knife to her slender throat. He glared darkly at the masked culprit, "Let her go!"

"No, I don't think I will," the masked man chuckled behind his mask, "You see this plane is leaving, and I want a ride. If by some miracle you love this girl enough, you'll give me what I want. Other wish, I was thinking the hull of this aircraft could use a little color. Don't you?"

"You're out numbered," Duke growled, him and the others raising their guns.

"You would think so, but I hold all the cards," he smirked behind his mask, lifting up a case and opened it. Inside was a large and armed quantity of C4. Everyone froze. "That's right," he laughed, "If anyone so much as moves I blow me, her, this plane, and everyone inside to hell. Still think I'm outnumbered?"

Duke growled, lowering his gun, motioning for the others to do the same. They begrudgingly did as they were told to, glaring.

"Now then, how about we get this nightmare on the rode, hm?" the masked man smirked, before a loud _bang!_ shot through the air, knocking the masked man off his feet, blood oozing out of his chest.

"Jason!" Lily screamed, running into his arms as everyone picked up their guns, half aiming at the approaching horde, the other half aimed at the masked man.

"Lily, sweetie," Jason cooed, kissing her head, "Go tell whoever's in the cockpit to get this shit bucket movin' alright?"

"Okay," Lily sniffled, nodding, before running off.

"Hey, where's my mother?!" Ken panicked, looking around.

"Huh?" Jason looked around, before face-palming, "Oh, right, I killed her."

"Wat..." Ken's eyes widened.

"I said I-"

Jason's words were stuffed down his throat with Ken's fist.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! Am I a dick or what? Poor Victor lol. Well that concludes this chapter and this Arc! That's two Arcs down in 2 years- one that coulda been done sooner- but shit happened to slow me down and yeah... Anyways, I really hope you guys stay tuned for the third Arc. Come for the friends, love, and happiness; Stay for the death, gore and brains XD<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


	24. Diary of a Deadman pt ii

**Hello and welcome to my god knows what number- triumphant return! Since my last post on the 6th of august I said I'd be on more, but sadly things happened that prevented that. For one College started again, so school work and my sports have draw me back. A dear friend of mine that was an advent reader of this story, Angel, died just a few months ago, as well as a close friend of my mothers- may they both rest in peace. My little sister just turned 8 yesterday. And on a less dramatic note, Assassin's creed: Black Flag has been inspiring me to want to write a pirate story, but I may do that or I may not. not totally sure... anyways, even through my busy schedule, I found time to write, and I will continue to do so! Now onto the Reviews!**

**Hikaru-Angel143:** **Sorry about that. The Aztec warriors ate the hearts aof warriors they killed to make themselves stronger. I guess Jason wanted to try it lol And thank you very much :)**

**B****.F.S.B.I.T.U: Thank you thank you. I'm gonna miss you.**

**BBWulf: Hey there, thanks for readin'! Yeah, I know how it seems, but that's how it should be. Every story has that one guy that can do everything.**

**Lynn and Baby: Thanks for readin' and yeah yeah I get it!**

**Whelp, other than a few new OCs I have to look over, that's everything. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and wait pantiently for the next Arc!**

****now _READ ON!_****

* * *

><p><p>

Dear Diary- I mean uh, *ahem* hey there, Man Journal,So it's been a few days since my last entry and I finally have the time to write, so lets get this over with. Sorry, my body stings a little, got my ass kicked- _technically-_ told a guy a killed his mommy and he flipped. Honestly it was hilarious! Swear, if I had a camera I woulda taped that shit and watched it lol. Okay so we got some more people- a kid named Alisa milanakay hahah! Kidding, I call the kid Ace, but I really don't remember his name. I think it's horhay, or jose, or somethin' like that. Not sure... Anyways, the other guys we got are some masked weirdo that looks like he's waitin' for his chance to rape me. I'm serious damnit, this dude was eyein' me up and everythin'! I think he's gonna touch me in my sleep so I gotta stay awake and get a shield for my ass... NO NOT A CONDOM FUCKERS! I swear it's like you guys wanna hear about me gettin' ass fucked by a random dude. Disgustin' pervs. Now then, the other guys we got is a little pansy. He's the guy that whooped my ass for killin' his mom. I mean I don't see a problem in it, I killed him mom yeah- but I saved her from the constant fear of having to watch her back, hoping that nothing would jump outta the darkness to eat her. Besides, she was already bitten, so it was only a matter of time before she turned.

Now then, if I remember right, I started the journal to save my thoughts and talk about myself... well... don't I sound conceited lol. But that's just me bein' me- it's how I unwind. Okay, so lets see, last time I talked about my younger years, so right now, I'm gonna talk about a time when I was younger than that. Okay, here we go.

I was born on Friday, October 13, 1993. My Father is... well, was, Kenneth Wrathe- the deceased Marine Corps General. My mother, Maria Wrathe, Heiress to a multi-billion dollar conglomerate named Ragnarok Industries. For those of you that don't know what the R.I. is, they're a massive company that produces and distributes technology, foods, cosmetics, medicine, and weaponry. Know that computer of yours- maybe a windows 8 with a AMD A8-5500 APU with Radeon(tm) HD Graphic 3.20 GH.z, 6GB ram storage, 64-bit operating system and x64-based processor? Nice computer by the way- but that's nothin' compared to theirs. Imagine this: 360 RAM storage, 28.6 GH.z per second, and x780-base processor! Sounds like a super computer right?! WRONG! It was actually the first PC Desktop they released! Why isn't this kinda tech with the government? Because! Say the government wants buys a computer, take it back to the lab, and then try to hack it's programming to learn exactly how it was made to be so power, well, y'see... the computers are packed with a half dollar sized piece of C4 with a signal detonator that receives a signal from the computer, when it's being hacked by it's own I.P. address. Dangerous and fucked up- I know- but it destroys the computer, keepin' it away from government hands. Besides, even if they remove the C4 and desarm it, the computer has a built in timer that fries it's systems after 6 seconds anyways.

so that's the kinda my mom was part of... it's ah... really fucked up...

Her family disowned her after they found out she was pregnant- her dad was PIIIIIIIIISSED! Nothin' new there though, he's always like that. So back to me!

I was born with a rare condition... well, I mean it's no really a condition- more a disease. See I was born with a disease called 'Peripheral artery disease'. Basically it means that the arteries connecting my arms and legs weren't done molding when I was born. It causes the cholesterol in my blood stream to oxidize, which then prevents the blood I need in my legs and arms from getting there, or being thin. My parents thought I was gonna die. Even as a dying baby I could recognize the screams of my mother, begging God to let me live- even as she was bleeding out from giving birth. I heard the screams of my new family. I heard the tears that left their eyes, splash against skin and floor. I felt the sadness from them growing as the friends of my parents, whose once excited expressions, quickly faded at the sight of the doctors sprinting down the hall with me in an incubator. I stayed a year in that hospital, constantly being watched. Constantly, wondering who these people were that were poking and cutting into me with shiny sticks. Eventually, the doctors were able to contain the disease... or so they thought...

As it turned out the disease didn't fade, it arteries were at a completed stage and my bodies insides looked as health as my outside, however, the day I was gonna be released to my parents, my mother noticed that my eyes were drooping like I was tired and there was a purplish discoloring on my left side. The doctors took me from my mother and put me back in testing. As it turns out, the disease wasn't affecting my cholesterol anymore... it was affecting my blood directly. It was my blood that was beginning to oxidize, going to the muscles of my body and poisoning them. When the doctors did a CAT scan on my it showed the the left side of my body- where the purplish skin was- was decayed from the inside.

One month.

One month is all it took for the doctors to give up hope on saving me, the year old baby that was born and would now die here, in this hospital, where he was raised for twelve months.

As it were though, I was only there for a few months, before the doctors got there hands on a way to control my 'condition'. From there I had to have a regular dose of 'medicine', else my small fragile body would kill itself. Talk about unconscious suicide.

From there I was raised in a sheltered life. Mother having me home schooled and playing with me, father training me to try and make me stronger, so my frail body wouldn't break, and the cozy four walls of the house we lived in on base. Things were great... and then my sister was born... Now don't misunderstand, I love my sister, above all others- including myself, but it was the following events that changed my life, forever. See our grandfather had found out about Clare's birth and ever since has forced his way into our lives. He made us move off base, because a _lady_ has no purpose in a dangerous place. HE demanded she be fed only certain foods, and that she sleep in a crib that he approves of, and for a few months, that's how it was, until that night...

_(Enter Flashback...)_

_The dark haired boy groans lightly, hearing a light crash hidden under the roll of thunder. The pitter patter of rain drops beating against the window made him look out of it. Lightning struck near the house, the boy snapping his head towards the door, hearing his beloved baby sister's cries. He wrapped himself in a blanket, dragging it along the floor as he opened the door, stepping into the dark corridor, slowly making his way down the hall, looking at every shadow, thinking they were gonna move and swallow him. He knew it was pathetic for a ten year old to be afraid of the dark, but he couldn't help it. It was then that he stepped in something sticky. He looked down at the dark puddle in the dark hallway. The boy bent over, touching the goo and lifted it to the moonlight shining through the window. He saw a glint of red on the dark matter. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tasted the goo, frowning as he tried to think of why it tasted familiar, before his head shot up, his sister's screams getting louder. He dropped his blanket, stepping in the goo as he ran down the hall. He followed the screams down the hall, passing the door to his sister's room, the body of his sister's keeper laid motionless on the ground. This did nothing to slow his step. He continued to follow the crying to the main foyer men aiming guys at his mother and sister, his father away for work, the guards missing. The dark haired boy blinked, not understanding what was going on, but he did understand what it meant to hold a gun at someone. Knowing that his mother and sister were in danger, he quickly crept to the dead butler, grabbing his pistol and making sure it was loaded. His father had taken him to the shooting range a few times, so he knew how to use a pistol. The pistol held nine shots and there were only four people. It would be difficult, but the boy was confident in his abilities. He climbed the stairs quietly, sneaking across the balcony and laid on his belly, aiming his gun at the intruders. One of them was yelling at his mother, demanding that she hand over the baby. The boy could see his mother's tears from where he was. his eyes dilating as they narrowed. He pulled the trigger, wincing. He was so use to his father being with him to hold him when he fired the gun that he was unused to the recoil._

_The bullet ripped through the flesh of the yelling man's gun hand, forcing him to drop his gun as he cried out in agony, gripping his wounded wrist tightly, while the others shouted at him in question, guns aimed up and looking around. The boy frowned at the missed shot, hoping to make this shot count, but before he could pull the trigger, more people swarmed into the foyer from outside. The boy panicked, he didn't have enough bullets to handle this many people. He quickly ran back down the steps, running to his mother, gun in hand._

_Her amber-green eyes widened in fear as she realized that he was awake and that it was possibly him that just shot the man in front of her. The boy glared at the men, turning quickly and emptying the clip into the man's chest. His mother screamed, gripping his arm roughly and pulling him under her, shielding him and his baby sister from the gunfire. The boy looked at his mother in shock and horror, her pained, smiling face speaking to him. Her words were cracked and barely audible thanks to the guns, but he was able to make it out. He called to her weakly, reaching up to her, before she collapsed on them. He became frightened, holding his mother and shaking her, tears beginning to fall from his eyes._

_A hand grabbed him ripping him away from his mother, "Lets go kid, the bitch is dead." __The boy glared at the man touching him, flinching slightly at the boy as he bared his teeth at him like a pissed off dog. The boy bit down hard on his wrist, forcing him to release the boy, who then grabbed the mans rifle, grabbing it tightly as he swung at the back of his knee, dropping the man to his knees, before slamming the butt of the rifle into the man's throat. The man fell onto his back, holding his throat as he tried to breath, looking up at the boy in fear as the insane child smashed the barrel of gun into his mouth, breaking a few teeth, before switching the gun to full burst and holding the trigger down._

_It was at the sound of the silenced scream and gunfire that brought the others back from their shocked daze, attacked the boy, holding him down since they needed him alive. The boy tried to fight them off, before was easily overpowered. The boy watched defiantly as a fist came at him. However, instead of the fist hitting him, he was painted red._

_"I believe that is enough out of you lout," a silver haired man now stood behind the group surrounding the boy. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, his sharp amber-green eyes glared lightly at them. His silver mustache and goatee made his face look long. He wore a black suit, pulling the blade out of his victim and replacing it in it's sheathe. He snapped two slender fingers, the group of men dressed in black guard, grabbed the intruders and lined them up against the wall for execution. The elder man looked at the boy, leaning down to rip the baby from his arms. As looked the baby over, holding her gently as he searched for any sign of injury, he spoke, "What is your name, boy?"_

_"Jason Moros Wrathe, sir," the boy mumbled slightly as he spoke up, clearing his throat as it was dry._

_The elder man glanced at him with narrowed eyes, a look of disgust plain on his face, "I see. And the origin of your name?"_

_"Jason: in Greek means healer, it is also the name of a Greek hero, who was famous for his role as the leader of the Argonauts during their adventure for the Golden Fleece. Moros: in English means fate or doom, and in Greek was a God who was the personification of Doom. He led humans to their deaths after he was released from pandora's box by Zeus when the humans stole fire from the gods. And Wrathe is my families name."_

_"Hm, well at least you are well educated for your late age," the man said grudgingly, before drawing his blade, handing it to the boy, "Kill them."_

_The boy struggled slightly to hold the heavy weapon, but looked at the man, "Ain't you going to arrest them?"_

_"Arresting vermin is pointless," he scoffed, "They were pathetically outmatched by a pitiful child. The weak have no right to claim life, for they do not deserve to live. What's more they disgraced our family by killing your mother. They cannot be allowed a moments breath."_

_The boy was unsure of this, but they did kill his mother, so perhaps the man was right. He lifted the heavy blade, swinging it down with all his might, the blade getting stuck in the man's head. It took him a moment to rip it out of the corpse's skull, before he swung, cleaving off the head of the man next to the corpse. He slowly dealt with the other two, before coming to the last man, thinking things over, before carving into him. "Leave, and don't come back," he warned._

_the intruder looked at the boy in bewilderment, before quickly limping away. When he was twenty yards away Jason looked at the men in black, "Shoot both his calves, one kidney, and his right lung." He then walked back over to the man holding his sister, the sound of gun fire and screams filling the air, before he returned the sword to him, "Why did you let him live?" the elder man asked._

_"So there was someone to tell the others not to come," Jason said._

_"That was reckless," he frowned, before walking away, "Come. You have much to learn."_

_(End Flashback...)_

And that's how I met my grandfather, and how I lost my mother, and how the legacy of the Great Jason Wrathe. And if you read this and think, 'Oh, Jason, you cheeky dickwaffle! How dare you like to such an innocent soul such as I!', I have one thing toi say... go FUCK YOURSELVES! I know for a fact that if your readin' this there is nothin' innocent about you! Gods, you people are just like my imaginary uncle Juan! He bitches about random as stuff too- he'll be like, 'Odelay, whatchu do-ing eatin' ma lick-a-wish! I was saving dat for Paco!' Yeah... My imaginary uncle is weird... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That comin' from me is like the Jews murderin' Christ then sayin' to wasn't their fault! XD... wait... that actually happened... Fuck it! You get the idea! Anyways, I think it's time I close this book. Spent enough time on it for today, and we'll be landin' soon. I need to get my things and make sure no one killed anyone. Toodles!

* * *

><p><em>(On the plane...)<em>

Jason closed his diary-

_(Jason: IT'S A** JOURNAL, **YOU FUCKIN' ASS!)_

_(SAYS THE LITTLE **BITCH,** RECORDIN' HIS THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES IN A **FUCKING DIARY!**)_

Jason closed his JOURNAL, yawning as he stretched out the kinks in his sore muscles. He replaced the book back in it's hiding spot in the hummer's glove compartment, before getting out. He walked into the main hull of the plane, looking around to see everyone inspecting their things. A few gave Jason deadly glares, but there were also a few smiles. He headed into the cockpit to check on things with Victor. "Hey, things goin' alright in here?" he asked.

"Dah," the Russian nodded, taking a drink from his flask, "everything is bezuprechnyy. We land in Chinatown soon."

"Chinatown?" Jason frowned, blinking as he rechecked their destination coordinates, "Oh, Japan."

"Whatever, is all Asian," Victor rolled his eyes, "Long as day have vodka, I not shit in their soup."

Jason chuckled, before frowning, "We still headed for the strip I mentioned?"

"Dah," he nodded, before taking a glance at Jason, "Is wise to do this?"

"No," the raven-haired teen sighed, "But if I don't it's my head on the choppin' block." He headed for the door as Victor nodded, "Just make sure no one interferes."

"Dah."

The heroic jackass, took a deep breathe, before grabbing a bag that had his weapons in it, reloading them, before holstering them. He smiled over at Lily,, who was asleep on a coloring book with a crayon in her hand, leaning slightly into the sleeping Piper. He looked over to Sabrina, the moon kissed beauty whimpering, tears slipping by under closed eyes. Jason's smile dimmed as he knew what the tears were for and understood. Losing everyone in your family can be hard for those that are not ready for it. And Sabrina was far from ready.

Jason could feel the plane start to descend and took a deep breathe. "Alright everyone, here's what's happenin'," he started, "We're landin' in Japan. The reason bein' is the disease is still in America- or that's what the radio says anyways- so we have a chance at peace again, albeit it's for a little while. And as some of you may remember, I made an agreement with you. Japan is safe, for now. It doesn't have the infection, as far as anyone on the news and classified feeds is sayin', so we're goin' there. When we land, I _beg _you_ not_ to do anythin' until I tell you to. Where we're goin', it' more dangerous to sneeze, than get bit."

"Then why the hell are we going there?!" Kishoku asked.

"Because it's also the safest place for us to be right now- seein' as we have nowhere else to hid out," Jason explained, "When we get everythin' off the plane and we're settled, I'll hold true to my word. I brought you this far- a long, twisted and blood roaf- but nows the time to party and enjoy the good times while they last-"

The plane jerked violently from side to side, a few of the passengers panicking a little.

"Relax everyone, it's just the turbulence," Jason rolled his eyes, before one of the engines exploded, "Ooookay, maybe it's not just turbulence..." Lily and Sabrina screamed, waking the sleeping passengers, as Jason wobbled back to the cockpit, only to find out that Victor had fallen asleep. "What the fuck man?!" he shouted, making the large man jump awake.

"WHAT?! HM?!," Victor coughed, looking around, before seeing Jason.

"I thought you were flyin' this thing?!"

"What, is no more vodka, so I take nap," Victor stretched.

"Why the fuck did the engine blew?!" Jason yelled as he tried to steady the plane.

"How I know that? Probably hit duck."

"Really? A duck in Japan?" Jason frowned.

"Fine! Ninja- you happy, Suka?" Victor spoke as he helped steady the plane.

Jason just rolled his eyes, before going wide eyed. He grabbed the mic, yelling into it, "EVERYONE GET YOUR SEAT BELTS ON- WE'RE GONNA-"

* * *

><p>"It is a splendid morning, is it not, sir?" An elder English butler spoke as he served his master his tea.<p>

"Indeed," a man with thick white hair spoke, his voice deep and powerful, "And how fare the Stocks?"

"The Company is doing well," the butler said, "The Medical department is doing _wonders_ with the new Toxin you created, sir. The Technological department has just finished a press release about the new seasons advances. And the Weaponry department has just sold another three hundred missiles to Iran and seven hundred thousand guns with assorted ammunition to Jerusalem."

"Hmph," he sipped his tea, before setting it gently in the plate in his hand, "Jews and their precautions. You would think Germany was planning to invade the Holy Land."

"It would be an interesting development, sir," the butler stated.

"A costly enterprise indeed," he stroked his goatee, "But the prospect of money is one that cannot be usurped. It is astonishing how just a few little words can throw the world into Chaos."

"Especially the words of your forefathers, sire."

The man smirked gently, his amber eyes glinting in the morning light, "Indeed... The men of this family are the pillars the great Atlas holds, and our words, the winds of time itself. We have created the world as it is- most of all, this country." He took a drink of tea, before chuckling deeply, "To think this land was once full of savages, and now look. Less than 200 years and Japan has become one of the most powerful countries known to man. And it is all thanks to the works and wares my family has sold to other. For the fortune I splendor, and the stocks I own throughout the world, our barrings are deepest here." He lifted his plate from the table, speaking calmly, "Brace yourself, Sebastian."

Before the butler could question why, a plane fell from the sky, tearing the lovely yard apart, sending dirt and debri everywhere. The butler shielded his master from the dusty wind, until things settled. "Thank you, Sebastian. Please, another cup of tea, then you may go clean yourself."

"Of course, Master," the butler quickly grabbed a clean cup and poured fresh tea into it, taking his master dirt filled cup and handing him the fresh one, before leaving.

The man stood with his the, sipping it as he walked to the plane crash, watching as children climbed out of it, frowning at the one to start shouting and using vulgar language, "Hello, Jason." He watched the boy freeze, slowly turning.

"Hello," he gulped, "_Grandfather_."

* * *

><p><strong>whelp, that's the ending and the next will be the FIRST CHAPTER TO THE THRID ARC!... I wonder how I'm gonna start it...<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


	25. A New Beginning

**YO, orry for the long awaited, and this is nothing to grin at its a small and uneventful chapter to tease and piss you off. I'm not gonna bore you much more- and I'm tired- so bye**

_**READ ON !**_

* * *

><p>I look up at the beauty of the cherry blossoms as I rest upon one of it's trees many branches. The cool breeze of the spring air lifting the soft pink petals, a single flower falling onto my chest, rising and falling with my breathe. Panicked screams catching my ear, the annoyed sigh leaving my lips, and the dead scrambled about beneath me. Still, through the pain and agonizing screams of those around me, my lips turn up in a smile, my body knowing that the end of the beginning... was just the start of the story, that would redefine both history and destiny...<p>

(Earlier that day...)

"Yoko! Get up!" her father raged, throwing the door to her room open, glaring at the groaning mash of blankets on his daughters bed. He fumed, stomping over to her and throwing her blanket off of her, before turning red, throwing it back on her, "Why can't you sleep in pajamas like a normal girl!"

"Because I like sleeping naked, and it was hot last night," the flame haired girl coughed.

"Whatever, get up and get dressed, you're going to be late for school," He frowned.

"I can't, I'm sick, remember?" she frowned back at him, sniffling, glancing down at the thermometer in her mouth.

Her father took the thermometer out, looking at the temperature, "Nonsense, 103 is well enough to go to school."

"Father," Yoko frowned more.

"Fine," he growled, "I'll have a maid get you medicine, then I want you out and at school, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Yoko sighed, breaking into a fit of coughs.

"I'm leaving for the office," he stood, fixing his cuffs as he headed for the door, "Remember that you're going to your mother's today." He then left, closing the door behind him.

When she was sure he was gone, Yoko sat up, stretching her arms up into the air as she yawned, before smirking. She knew that her father would try to take the blanket off of her, and that he'd be too disgusted that she slept naked to really see threw her guise. She wiped her brow clear of the hot water she'd flicked on her face to make it look like she was sweating, standing up as she picked up the hot cup of water she used to heat up the thermometer. Stretching her long legs, she wet to the bathroom, dumping the water in the sink, before brushing her teeth. She quickly went back to the room, grabbing her favorite skully pillow, before leaving naked. She knew the maids would clean her room, and she'd sooner kill herself than wear the dresses her father at stocked in the room. He was constantly throwing out her manga, games, and clothes, so she learned after a week or so after her parents divorced to keep everything at her mother's. She rolled her emerald eyes. Her _mother's._ All it really was, was the other side of the mansion. She father Yuki Kumamoto was a well known lawyer who took his job _very_ seriously; while her mother, Mei Kumamoto, was a famous actress-slash-pornstar- though she'd given that up, the moment her she was pregnant with her first child.

Yoko walked passed the maid that was told to bring her medicine, mentally chuckling at the sight of the maid shaking her head at her. She knew the maid wouldn't rat her out, she just thought it was funny that after years of this, she could still give Yoko a disapproving look. She went into her room on her mother's side of the mansion, taking a dead breath of relieve, grinning. "Finally, free of that maniacal asshole for a week!" She looked around the room, smiling at the black painted walls, piles of manga scattered around, the stack of video games, dating sims, and hentai games by her flat screen; vibrators strewn about, and the swarm of used condoms everywhere. "Hm, thought there was more of them in here last time," the flame-haired teen said, pushing on a used condom that was stuck to the ground, before tossing it over her shoulder and into a trash bin that was already overflowing with condoms. "Should probably take that out... eh, I'll make a maid do it." One thing Yoko didn't like was maids in her room. She didn't care if maids came and cleaned her room on her father's side, but she'd be damned if they came and ruined her system of the room on her mother's side. She cupped her bare breasts, squeezing the large orbs before sighing, "Kagemori'll be here later. Should probably clean up a bit." She got up, pulling off the sheets and blankets- but not before smirking at the massive amount of white stains on them, before tossing them into the hall for one of the maids to pickup and wash. She walked into her en suit bathroom, walking into the shower room and turned it on. She moans gently at the feel of the warm water caressing her body, a smile on her face as she relaxed.

* * *

><p>Daisuke sat quietly. Mediating. His Shinai kendo sword lay before him. He took slow, deep breathes, his heart steady, his mind clear. In a single motion, he thrust himself off the ground, kendo sword in hand as he stuck a training pillar. Hopping back lithely on one foot, he balanced himself, his sword firmly held in both hands. Taking a step forward, his movements swift, striking the pillar four times. <em>First the head, to disorient the opponent,<em> he told himself as he stuck, _Next the shoulder, to slacken his grip- quickly followed by the hands, to forcefully drop the weapon. Finally, sweep the legs to break the opponents balance. Finish with killing blow on grounded enemy._

His eyes filled with a surreal seriousness. He was completely zoned when he trained. Focusing on defeating the challenger that defeated him at last years tournament. "I will defeat her," he told himself, flipping his golden locks out of his eyes, striking at the pillar again and again, "I will defeat Yoko Kumamoto. I will strike her weakness. I will cripple her technique! I will grope her-!" He's face turned beet red as he started thinking about her large breasts and how sexy the girl looked in her kendo gear- but more so, the mental picture he had of striping that gear off of her, "What I wouldn't give to fondle that chest..."

"Dai, you're talking out loud again!"

Daisuke jumped, his head snapping towards the door to the school dojo, seeing his little twin sisters, Dawn and blush deepened as he say the smirk on one face and the disapproving look on the other. "So you wanna grope people, huh?" Kisa, the lecherous twin smirked, creeping up to her twin, before groping her from behind. The twin quickly stomped on her foot, earning a yelp, as she covered her chest with her arms, "KISA!"

"Why?!" Kisa shouted, holding her foot as she bounced on her good foot.

"You were touching me perversely!" Dawn chided.

"I prefer calling it 'Sisterly love'," Kisa giggled.

"I don't care if you show your 'sisterly love' behind closed doors, but NOT when people are watching!" Dawn hissed in a murmured voice.

Daisuke shook his head, heading for the locker room, _I shouldn't be listening to this..._ He stripped off his kendo gear, putting it away neatly, before taking a quick shower, towel drying his hair and quickly pulled on his uniform, before rejoining his sisters. He proceeded to walk them to class, listening to them argue over which Pokemon season was better, Jhoto or Sinnoh, while the student body around them gushed at how cute they were. They were stopped twice. Both occasions of girls confessing their love- one an outright admittance to Daisuke, to which he turned her down- and the other by which he received a love letter.

"You better read it," Kisa told him.

"I will," the blond stated, taking his seat.

"Don't say 'I will', and then toss it in your locker with the rest!" she frowned, knowing him too well, "That poor girl put her heart and soul into taking up the courage to write that AND hand it to you personally- the least you can do is read it."

The prince sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Fine, fine, I'll read it later. For now go to your classes!"

"Sure sure," Kisa giggled. "Remember to man up and take your thong off!"

Daisuke stood, slamming his fist down, making the girls scream with laughter as they ran away. He sighed as he sat back down, getting ready for class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, um... I seeeeee a bunny... aaaand he's eating... a... chinchilla?" a raven haired teen said from atop a cherry blossom tree, looking up at the wafting clouds in the sky.<p>

"A bunny eating a chinchilla? Really?!" a young boy with snow white, slightly dark skin, and deep red eyes frowned, "I don't see that anywhere- are you making them up again?"

"Maybe," the older boy pouted, turning away.

The little one rolled his eyes, before grinning, looking up at the blue sky, "I see a-"

"Penis."

that's riding a-"

"Penis."

"With a-"

"Penis."

"JASON!"

"PENIS!"

The boy frowned, sitting up in the tree as he looked at the older teen.

"What- you're thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it," Jason held up his hands in defense.

"There you are!" the familiar midnight haired Brit called, storming over to the two in the tree, "I thought I told you to go to class today!"

"You did," Jason nodded.

Piper waited a moment, before giving him an expectant look, "Well?!"

"I chose not to," Jason got comfortable, his hands behind his head as he smirked.

"Get down here and come to class!' Piper glared, "We don't have time to be wasting on relaxation!"

"Really?" Jason looked down at her, before jumping out of the tree, landing in front of her, "I thin it's the perfect time to relax. We spent at LEAST two months in that living hell. Everyone we know left us, save for a competent few. I''ll be surprised if we ever see everyone again! So for now just enjoy the view. Look at the pretty flowers, the raunchy cartoons, and go get laid!" Jason stiffened a little as he looked at Piper. Her blue eye watering slightly as she glared at him. "Piper, I..." he started, knowing he'd screwed up. She didn't give him a chance to apologize though. She stormed off, ignoring him and the boy with him as she went back to class. He sighed, wondering if he shouldn't have said that.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," the boy told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right... as always..." Jason sighs, "Later Roxas. Looks like I gotta do damage control."

"See ya later then," the white haired boy smiled, climbing off the tree, "Think I'm gonna head home anyways."

"Deuces," Jason waved, heading back into the school, looking for somewhere to hide, or something to do, while he waits for a free period to skulk back into class. While he plays with the handle of the combat knife he carries under his clothes, he hears a scream. Frowning, he runs off to see what the cause was, before the hall was flooded with students. And what he saw was both horrifying and exciting. He felt his blood boiling at the sight of flesh being ripped from bone, red painting the floor and staining the walls. But he was also glad, walking away from the scene with a smile as he pulled out his phone, not bothering to deal with the situation at hand. he wrote out a text, smirking as he slipped his phone back in his pocket, before jogging off to go get Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry its not long, I've been too preoccupied with life and random bullshit that I keep forgetting to work on this. On top of which my skittle book is still MIA and I just finished moving yesterday and haven't found it, so its completely gone- as well a everything I wrote for this story in it. So I'll be starting from scratch again. hopefully I can get something u soon<strong>

_**PIECES!**_


End file.
